Ink Writes Music
by Anon Novelist
Summary: Allen moves to another town with a hidden past and aggravating people.He loves music,but he hates closeness and useless bonds.He fears a lot of things,but these kids are changing his life.Its more than a band when he feels something for her. LenaXAllen ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. The Cons In My Life

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**My Cons In Life**

* * *

I was sitting in my new bedroom with my ipod blaring. Of course I had the ear buds in otherwise I'd be hearing something from Cross, my legal guardian. The thought of it made me roll my eyes. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how I got dragged into being Cross' guinea pig. With how he rules with an iron fist, that's really all I am here for. Nothing more, highly less.

Simply, Cross is the master. I'm the errand boy, or what he may call, towel boy.

This was going to be the umpteenth time I've been transferred to a new high school, because Cross doesn't know how to stay in one place for long. I just wished the debt collectors would fine him and take him to court for purposely evading the inevitable. Seriously, if this keeps up, what am I going to do? "Allen!"

My fingers tapped the headboard of my bed. I was thinking about how badly my room needed a makeover. I needed to throw some posters on the wall for all my favorite singers and bands. I wonder if I could convince Cross to let me paint. Not that it'll matter. Give it a few months tops, and we'll be leaving again. That's one of the reasons why I keep my distance from others. From everyone. Not to mention my past. I did horrible things, and I still do sometimes, minus the gambling. I have a terrible gambling habit. It's huge. Like it's so bad it's as big as. . . uh, the universe? Nah, that's over-exaggerating. How 'bout- "ALLEN!"

I stopped thinking about my gambling problem just long enough to blink and sit up in my bed. I put down my magazine on lame cars and pull out an ear bud. At that moment, Cross' coarse voice shouted in my ear. "GET THE HELL OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

I covered my ear with my hands and threw my ipod. His loud words echoed, well, loudly! "Cross!"

Yelling at him earned me a slap to the back of my head. "Why do you even care if I go to school?" I asked uncaringly. I hopped off my bed and combed my white hair with my fingers. It was still wet from my shower earlier. "I was keeping track of time anyways."

"_Right_, I'll believe that the day you stop being gay."

A growl rested in my throat, ready to jump out. How many times must I tell him? I'm not _**gay**_! I'm straight, not that it matters much to him. He couldn't care less so long as I pay his debts. I swear I have no real place in this world. The only thing Cross doesn't do to me is abuse. You have to give him credit for that. "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get a few things." I say, but I'm more than tempted to run away. I'd laugh if I could get away, but Cross always knows how to get his way 99% of the time. "Give me five minutes of peace before I go just to come home with my head glued to a broken locker door."

Cross mockingly laughed. If only I had knives in my room to throw at him. Yeah, in case you're wondering, that has actually happened, my head being superglued to a locker door. I do **not** want to give you the details about it. It's so humiliating. "Whatever, just hurry it up before I drag you there."

"You just want me gone so you can bang some unfortunate lady." I bend over to pick up my bag for school and my favorite pair of white gloves. Tomorrow I'll wear the black ones. Perhaps I should only wear one on my left hand today? Nah. "Or get another loan."

Cross was rolling his eyes, angry already. I could smell the alcohol on him. I should learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes. Because of my words, Cross grabbed my black jacket as I put it on, and he kept his word. He dragged me down the stairs and kicked me out of the house and on the hard pavement. I turn around with steam coming off my head and get ready to shout at him, but the door slammed shut. "Awww, forget you bastard!"

I covered my mouth as Cross opened the door with his gun in hand, glaring at me with the scariest eyes I've ever seen on him. I immediately took off. School is hopefully better than staying home with that maniac. I still can't figure out why they let him have a license for a gun. The only thing he hunts is me or drools over women. I do have to admit, the ladies I've seen him with are breathtaking.

I reach a corner that was anything but populated with kids. There were no more than three kids at my stop. Then again, somebody could be absent today. I don't really care, just as long as they don't touch my arm.

I lean against the red and rusted stop sign. I stare at it for a second or less, sighing as I put a single ear bud in my ear, flipping through the songs on my ipod. I listen to all sorts of songs. Just. . . not country. I refuse to listen to Nicki Minaj. I think you can't really call her singing, singing. Geez, I could list many artists I don't listen to, but there will be some songs that I listen to by a single artist or just one for that particular artist. Hey, everybody can make something good now and then. . . Sort of.

I press the play button on a song I haven't listened to in awhile. It kinda reminds me of James Bond. I think this guy has a song or album out with a James Bond title or something. Who knows? Definitely not myself.

I glance around, mentally singing along in my head to _You Know My Name_. Mentally I sing: _When the storm arrives would you be seen with me? By the merciless eyes I've deceeeivved. I've seen angels fall from blinding heights but you yourself are nothing so divvinne, just next in lllliine. _

My foot starts tapping and I know one of the boys at my stop is staring at me now. I can even hear a whisper. Surely they're already gossiping about the new kid. As if I care anymore. . .

A loud sound of somebody stepping on the brakes followed by a whir of smokey squeak (does that even make any sense? How'd I get that?) sounded in my empty ear. On a whim I guess it's the bus. When I hear a noisy ruckus on whatever vehicle in front of me, my guess is confirmed to be true. I see why Cross wanted me to get here so fast. He knew the bus would be here this early whereas I didn't since he didn't give my blasted bus schedule. All I can say is I'm surprised that redhead was up at this time.

Making sure I have my note in case I need it, I step on the bus last and give it to the bus driver once he gave me a firm and questionable gaze. I waited for him to read it before I ventured further. If he didn't approve I'll just go home and see if I can get out of school today. I really just want to go back to bed. "Okay, take a seat." He said, smiling now.

I examined the long aisle and the seats with other people near my age. The seats in the far back were empty and the seats directly up front. They didn't like sitting around the bus driver around here I guess. Shrugging, I sit down in the seat behind the bus driver, disregarding the icy or curious stares. I've gotten used to them all by now. The rumors, the insults, the stares, you name it.

Scooting over to the window, I lean on the cold metal side. I couldn't really call it a wall, right? A bus doesn't have a wall. I guess. My thoughts froze over when somebody tapped my shoulder. That meant they didn't know about my left ear being free of the ear bud. Whatever. I'm not going to answer. Little did I know, the person was going to keep poking me the entire time. I started to twitch. "What?" I snapped, spinning around, but I remained as polite as possible.

Red.

That's the first thing I saw. Red. Plain ol'red that reminded me of my good-for-nothing ringleader. "You new, kid?" The redhead asked.

'_Take a deep breath and relax. Be polite. Just because he has Cross' hair doesn't mean he's anything like him._' I pause, hesitating before answering. "Yeah, why?"

"Wondering, that's all." He sounded mischievous. "Nice look."

I pause my ipod. Something told me he wasn't going to leave me alone. I put it in my pocket and sat back in my seat, often looking back out the window. "Sooo, where ya from cutie-pie?"

My head spun around so fast I swear my head would pop off. Good thing it was a 180 and not a 360 shift. "What did you call me?" I squeaked, really, squeaked with hot cheeks.

The kid held his stomach and pointed at me, laughing ridiculously as if I told some hilarious joke. I didn't do that so he ought to straighten up. . .Or at least I don't think I made a pun. So finally, after he got in my last damn nerve, I stated, "Pointing isn't very nice." With my trademark grin.

The red-haired teen inhaled a fulfilling breath while I took in his appearance. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and a tank top with a white vest that was similar to a sweater without the sleeves. None like what Allen's worn in the past. His eye-patch stuck out and a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Oddly enough, it reminded me of dragon scales. The one thing that got me interested and really focused on him was his green eye. It looked just like a shining emerald. Still, it was filled with amusement and laughter. "Sorry dude, sorry, sorry, sorry." He laughed.

"Wow, you sound so apologetic." I rolled my eyes.

"Way to be serious. Your voice is leaking with sarcasm."

I sigh, crossing my arms. "Yeah, always is, so what'cha laughing at, huh?"

"You. Ya should've seen your face, man. It was priceless. I can't tell you how many times I'e seen something like that, but yours was the best, the ultimate." He went on and on. It wasn't that funny. "Anyways, I'm Lavi."

"I don't talk to strangers." I said, spinning back around. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was pulled back. Somehow, my head ended up in his lap and my cheeks got hotter and brighter. "What are you doing?" I tried to get back up, but he made sure I didn't move.

"Where ya from buddy?"

"Beeswax."

"Eh? There's a city called Beeswax. Oh, it's a joke. Let's hear it." Lavi was brimming with happiness. "C'mon."

"Yeah, city. . . As in, none of your beeswax. Now let me go."

"Not until you tell me."

"Seriously, it's none of your damn business." I tell him, pushing him away and in the aisle. I turn around to make sure he's okay as some other kids laugh. I really didn't mean to do that. "He-hey, you alright? I'm s-sorry."

Lavi just laughed like nothing happened and that made me want to punch him. This guy was crazy. Really. "What's so funny?"

"Lavi, get out of the aisle goofball." The bus driver said.

He laughed more, rubbing the back of his head the best he could. I estimated what he was going to say and I felt a little bad because this kind of thing happens to me all the time. "Can't. I'm stuck." Lavi said.

I held out my hand and he stared at it with a big grin. "Thanks pal." He says as he takes my hand. I pull, but man, he's really stuck. I think he needs butter. "C'mon, pull dude, pull! This isn't birth labor."

"So stop making it seem like it is." I groan, using both hands now. I try pulling him again, but then the bus came to an abrupt halt, making me ram into the cushion in front of me and probably making the driver jump forward.

I rubbed my shoulder and watched as a girl scrammed on the bus, but stopped when she saw Lavi. A tall kid with long blue hair stood behind her, not so happy or amused. The girl with black-greenish pigtails laughed melodically and got in the seat across from mine, being careful for Lavi. The tall teen behind her just stepped on Lavi's chest and sat behind the girl. "Be gentle, Kanda. Lavi might break." The girl said, lightly smacking the supposed Kanda behind her.

"Yeah, Yuu! That hurt!" Lavi rubbed his chest to prove his point.

Kanda came around the back of the girl's seat and whacked Lavi hard. I could even hear his skin meet contact with Lavi's. "Hey, knock it off!"

Instantly six-uh-five eyes were on me. Two from the girl, which were a pretty violet by the way, and Lavi's emerald one. They were widened with shock and humorousness. Kanda's eyes were cold and like steel. It was like he was trying to kill me and shrink me with his horrid glare. For a moment I let him, but I've had worse than this. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I said in such a cliche way, grabbing Lavi's hand and pulling again.

"Do you have any idea how old that line is?" Kanda growled.

"Do you have any idea how dumb your face looks? I mean, if you're going out in public like that you should wear a plastic bag over your face." I retorted smoothly.

Kanda's eyes hardened and he was furious, but Lavi snickered and the girl covered her mouth to prevent her giggles from coming out. I didn't think it was that funny, but hey, he deserved it so long as it works, right? Guess he's easily provoked. "Okay, behave kids." the driver intervened, eyeing Lavi through the mirror. "And get Lavi out of the aisle already. We have to get the others off the bus and on y'know."

I yanked Lavi's arm as hard as I could, putting one of my feet underneath me and the other against the pole that lifted seats off the floor. "Lenalee, will ya help him? He's going to rip my arm off." Lavi claimed.

Lenalee, apparently, complied and gripped Lavi's neck and tried pulling him up, basically choking him. She saw she was hurting him and decided to pull him up by pushing on his shoulder blades and yanking on his shirt. She kept switching positions and trying new things, but little by little Lavi was budging free. Just as he was freed, the bus suddenly turned a corner-right to be specific-and Lavi came in Allen's direction with a speedy acceleration.

Allen was slammed against the bus' side and Lavi against him. Allen yelped and closed his eyes. "Sorry!" The driver exclaimed.

This bus either needed work done on it or needed a new driver. Honestly. "Kid, you alright?" Lavi asked.

I opened my eyes and realized the awkward position I was in with him. I was laying on my back on the bus seat with Lavi on top. Talk about embarrassing. I knew I was blushing this time for sure because Lavi laughed at me. I tried to say something, but squeaked instead, making Lavi laugh harder. "G-ge-t off m-me!" I shouted, crawling back up to a sitting position with my back pressed against the side. When Lavi didn't move I ended up standing up because of the bad position. "G-get aw-way fro-from me!"

Lavi was in hysterics, clutching his side and pounding his clenched fist on the seat. I heard more laughter from the back of the bus and I got even redder, squeezing my eyes shut. Of course I had to gain everybody's attention before school even started. Dammit!

I lost my balance when the bus stopped. I swear I'll never ride this bus again because this time I flipped over the back of the seat. Now my legs were up in the air, and the laughter got louder. I was so happy I wore a belt today and tucked my shirt in. Otherwise it would have fallen. "New guy, you alright?" Lavi asked, looking at me with a wide grin.

"Shaddup!" I kicked my foot and hit him by mistake. I was just trying to get out of this position. Why did I have all the bad luck in this world? Why? "This is your fault."

"Nu-uh. I'm not the one who forced you to stand up. Anyways, once the others get off I'll help you out of the position." Lavi said.

I groaned, trying to cover my ears as the others walked off the bus laughing still and sometimes poking me or commenting. I ignored them, but it was pissing me off. Big time. This is one thing I wasn't really used to. So when everyone got off I did my best to get off my back and shoulders, squirming like crazy, but I was stuck. "Ya need help?" Lavi asked, his face near mine.

I looked away from him. "Pl-please."

"Okay." He got away from my face and grabbed my ankles. He started towing me sideways, making a sound like he was working on a car or something. I really tuned out on it. Then he stopped. "Hold on, you're a _stranger_. I shouldn't be helping you nor talking. Oh well, catch ya later." Lavi said, releasing my ankles.

I didn't think he was going to leave at first, but then I heard him run off the bus. I was angry. No, more than angry. Infuriated! A volcano must have gone off inside of me. Everyone was gone. "Hey, kid, you okay?" The bus driver asked sincerely.

I sighed. "Not really."

He chuckled and helped me sit up straight. "Sorry about Lavi and Kanda. They're big trouble. You might want to steer clear form those boys unless you think you can handle them." He said.

I straightened myself, making sure I still had my ipod and everything else. "Thanks, I owe you sir."

"Don't worry about it."

"No offense, but I think I'm going to start walking to school now." I stood up and followed him off the bus.

He stared at me as we walked towards the school building. "If it's about them, they don't ride every day. This is the first time since the first day of school they've rode the bus. They normally have a ride."

I hope so. I don't want to deal with them again. I don't want to see them again. If I do I'll punch the smile off Lavi's face and storm off. . . . Then I'll regret it. Damn my good will to hell. To think I used to be completely different in the past. Oh well. I better head on in. I need to get my schedule. "Well, see ya Sir." I said and walked away as fast as I could.

When I was walking to the office I hummed a song. A random song. I wasn't even paying attention to it. "I hope the day goes better than this morning."

* * *

**Ha ha ha, here's my new story. I want to thanks everyone for reading and please review. I hope you all like it and will keep reading. Let me know what you think. If you don't like it. . . . if you're still reading, please let me know why you don't like it.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	2. Nut Job Contenders

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**Nut Job Contenders**

* * *

One, two, one, two, one, two.

Isn't amazing how much music a person makes in one day? Just walking or running makes a beat. If only people paid attention to it. I guess I don't care much about what others observe, because I know they don't care about me. What's the point in wasting useless time fretting over it, right?

After waiting for a bunch of kids to pile on in through the front glass doors, I hesitantly enter the building. The office is near those doors, thankfully. You just take a right, then go straight down that corridor. Simple enough. I can memorize that.

So anyways, I find the door that was unmistakably the office door. Now here's the only way you could not tell if it was the office door. First you'd have to be blind or unable to read. Second, I don't think every classroom would have their numbers or the name of the teacher (if there is) on a sign with bright pink bunnies. Third, the door was... _colorful_. I felt a little bad about entering before knocking, because with how it was, it made me worry about sneaking in a five-year-old's room. I _do_ have self-inclined limits. I'm not Cross after all... Or that pathetic redhead Lavi... Or that jackass Kanda... Was his name Yuu? Gah, forget them!

Okay, back at round one. I turn the knob and open the door. So far it's normal. The office looks neat and tidied. There are two secretaries at this school. I wonder if it's because the school is _so_ big for a rinky dink town. Yeah, leave me alone about rinky, please. I've heard enough about it. It's not perfect English. "Hello?" I walk up to the desk calmly, ignoring whatever stares I got from this morning's troublemakers sitting in the leather seats around the room.

One of the receptionists looked up at me with a smile. Although, she was kind of-no, _extremely_ nervous. All she did was stutter mostly and nod. I doubt she gets enough sleep with the bags under her eyes. I just hope she's not sober from drugs or alcohol. I do not want to go to another school like that. . . It was so bad yet it was influential. Can you catch the meaning? "Ma-may I he-help you-ou?" She asked.

I looked at the name board on the desk in front of her. Ms. Miranda Lotto. So she's not married. I can only imagine why. "Yes, please. I'm new here, and I was supposed to come to get my schedule." I told her meekly.

"Oh, right! Giv-give me a sec-cond." Miranda yelped and scurried out of the office.

"Uh, ma'am?" I follow her with my hand raised. "Don't you need my name? Miss?" I poke my head around the door Miranda had run through to see her talking to someone. I now see why she's so nervous and worrisome. Just look at the principal. He has cold, strict, mean eyes and a flaky mustache. I'm trying to decide whether or not it's fake. In my biased opinion, it made him look like a Hitler wannabe. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Germans or Germany. If anything I hold a grudge against specific persons, not the entire population. "Excuse me, but don't you need my name?"

Said I, the too stupid child who really needs to glue my mouth shut. The principal's head creaked and his eyes glared daggers at me. I mean it. I wouldn't doubt it if a knife hit me in the chest or something along those lines. "I know who you are. You can leave now Ms. Lotto. As for you, come in. Before I set you free I'd like to set some ground rules."

The jittery woman known as Ms. Lotto hurried out of there as fast as possible and I took her place in the room. The man held his hand out for a shake, but I... don't like touching people. Still, I wearily held out my hand and shook it. To my... _displeasure_, he tightly gripped my hand before releasing. "Don't worry about taking a seat. This won't take long." He said so nicely. Ahem, there's sarcasm there. "My name is Malcolm Leverrier. I expect you to address me as Mr. Leverrier."

In your dreams, I snort. Too bad I really did snort, earning me a place on his disapproving list and another round of daggers being tossed at me. How cheery. "Here's your schedule. I'll put this bluntly since I've looked at your file. Behave. No swearing, no gum chewing, no disobeying rules-" And the usual. I accidentally wave my hand in the most rude, dismissive way.

"I know all those rules, Sir. If you come up with any new ones that nobody is going to actually break, let me know then. Unless you do have a special rule you'd like me to know about?" I snarled. Seriously, I did not like this guy, and my polite gentleman side just went out the door with him. I've dealt with people like this before, but I might regret doing this because this man is head honcho. Oh well. "Can I go?"

He gave me a hard stare with anger plain. "Just go. _Now__**.**_" Mr. Sunshine seethed.

I snatch my held out schedule, muttering a thank you as I turn out the door. I could see many stares on me already. Apparently, no one talks to to Mr. Sunshine like that. Well hell, I wouldn't either, but look at who I live with. And all the people I've met. Must I say more?

I find my locker and stuff whatever I can in the green box. I wrote down the locker number in case I forget it and hurry to my first class before the bell rings. Let's see, my first class is English. Hmm, Kevin Yeager. Ordinary enough. For now.

So I find the room after spending ten minutes searching for it. I was pretty late when I knocked on the door, but luckily, there was no lesson going on. The teacher was lecturing some kids for dancing on the desks and something else. I sort of cut him off. Still, I opened the door and poked my head in. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I'm new."

Gentle eyes eyed me and a smile welcomed me in, telling me to come in and take a seat. "Yes, may I ask what took you so long?"

"Let me guess! Mr. Leverrier!" A familiar voice exclaimed too happily.

I turned around, digging my own grave. All three kids from earlier were in here. Dammit! Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Pardon my language, but what the hell! "No." I deadpanned, my eyes darting back over to Mr. Yeager. "I didn't spend much time with him, really." I waved my hand uncaringly.

"Oh? Most kids come in here scared to death after entering his room." Mr. Yeager admitted as he sat in a comfy looking chair.

"Yeah, had no problem. As for your question, I got lost."

The teacher and supposed Lavi chuckled heartily. "Okay, fair enough. Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

Lavi's deviousness from earlier just reacquainted me. I just want to knock that grin off his face. "Not particularly interested, Sir."

It was my turn to laugh. You should have seen Lavi's face at how easily I dodged that question of his. Too bad, so sad, I don't care. "They'll eventually find out. No need to make a big fuss about me." I said so innocently.

Mr. Yeager scratched his chin with a smile of his own. Lavi gave me this strange look as if he has just started a competition with trying to find out my name. Ha, good luck. "Well, I do have your name here on the list. If you don't want to then you don't have to." Round one was given to me of course.

Science was... intriguing in the next class. Not safe one bit, but... interesting. It seems everyone had the firefighters on their phone somewhere and the police. Probably in hopes of throwing the insane teacher, Komui Lee, in jail. I think they have the ambulance, too. P. E wasn't too bad. I was good at most other classes, so I was good. As long as I stayed on the teachers good sides. The only bad part was that Lavi or Kanda were in most of my classes. Lenalee, too, but she was nice. During lunch I even heard her scolding Lavi after finding out what he did to me. Bastard.

On my way out of school I found an old room, though. It looked old in case you don't know how I figured that out. Let's see, it was extremely dusty, too. Doesn't this school have a janitor?

So I walk in it and flip on the light. Like I said, dusty. "What are you doing in here, Allen?"

I shrieked and jumped in the air. My head almost hit the ceiling, but it sure got a lot of worthless and unwanted dust. I hate dust. It reminds me of my most terrible memories. It still gives me the chills. Nightmares haunt me at night about it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be in here." My hands wave frantically in the air until I realized it was Lavi. How the hell did he find out my name? "Hold on, how did-"

"Komui. Most teachers will tell me." Lavi was refraining from adding duh. I just know it. I should have known.

Round two goes to Lavi.

I turn the light off, but not without glancing around one more time. I found chairs and an old unsteady desk with a chalkboard covered in cobwebs. A whiteboard was also in the back of the room. I couldn't help but notice the piano in the far end. It looked similar to Cross' piano at home, but then, it was Neah's. He only keeps it for me and for himself.

I shut the door and exit the room without giving Lavi another look. "Hey!"

_Clunk-plop, clink-plop, clunk-plop_. Lavi was running after me. I picked up the pace, but stopped when I ran into someone. It was a girl, I realized. So naturally my honest side popped out. "I'm sorry, miss!" Violet eyes. That's what I saw. Violet. A beautiful viole-

"Dude, you 'lright? Hey, Allen, _Allen_. Geez, Lenalee. Way to put him in a stupor." Lavi tsked, and I smacked his hand away from my face. I can't stand it when people wave a hand in front of you like you're _not all there_. I may not have been all there-don't take it the wrong way!-but I was thinking. "Whoa, chill."

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. "Don't tell me to chill after what you did this morning!" I yelled as I stormed off to my locker.

I messed with the lock, but I heard Lavi tap his foot and Lenalee whispering to Lavi about leaving me alone. Really, she was my favorite right now. "Okay, I'm sorry. I mean it buddy. I should not have done that." Lavi said _so _convincingly.

I grabbed my books that I would need for homework or catching up. I put everything in my bag and made sure I had everything else I needed. My money, my phone, my cards, my sanity! Damn, being around this guy just sucked out the sanity you have. "Give it a rest, Rabbit. I don't want nothing to do with you so be gone." I told him.

Lavi snickered at how I said that, like I was some kind of almighty king. "We can't do that, Allen." Lenalee said.

"And why not?" My voice calmed. I wouldn't raise my voice to a lady if I have a choice. If I do then you know I've lost control.

"Well, we have English together, right?" Lenalee said, making me confirm it with a nod when I slammed my locker door shut, making her flinch. "We have a project going on, and it needs four kids. We only got three because no one will work with Kanda. So Yeager told us to tell you that you're in our group. He assigned the project three days ago. We still got two weeks left until it's due. Will you help or get a zero already?"

I stared at her. I looked her up and down, from head to toe, from toe to head. She was pretty. I never really took the time to get a look at her, but now that I have, I don't want to take my eyes off her. I could feel a blush coming and turned my head to the side. What perfect timing, Kanda walked on over. "Will you get your ass on the move, Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked tersely.

"Hang on, Yuu. We gotta get Allen to come with us. Wait, my Gramps ain't home and he won't want anybody in without permission. I don't think you want Allen at your place and Komui, well, no way! That means, Allen?"

"No! I never agreed to do a project with you. I don't want to either. Besides, there's no way I'd take either one of you two to my house." I crossed my arms again.

"Two? Do you know how to count? There's three Moyashi." Kanda scoffed.

"I know how to count. I just won't let you nor him in my home. The lady I don't mind since she's not crude." My back was turned to them and I was walking out the door. Clearly they weren't riding the bus this evening. "Why are you following me?"

"You seemed to have calmed down." Lavi commented stupidly.

I sighed. Maybe I should forgive him. I don't like being cranky all the time. These guys were really annoying, but lately I've been on edge. I'm not too nice to strangers. "Look," I stopped, spinning around and clicking my heels together. "If I put myself in your shoes, Lavi," My nose definitely scrunched up, earning a smug look from Kanda and a giggle from Lenalee, "I can understand exactly why you did that to me, but I don't like taking that shit and I _ain't_ going to. I have a whole lot going on as usual. Not to mention getting used to this dinky town like the last twenty or so."

"Even so, we still got a school project." Lavi retorted like he didn't hear me at all! Did this guy have ears? I'm gonna whip him. Where's Cross' hammer? I swore I took it from him. Then... Arg! He took it back. Damn him.

"It's English class, right? So it has something to do with poems or literature? Hell, music could work since it's a type of writing work or however you want to say it. You either have to have the lyrics or the music." I stopped, taking a deep breath. "Besides, if _anything_ at all, I want to at least do this project alone since I-one, don't like you too well, and two, that guy has a sword, and three, I'm not a people person."

"For a small guy you talk a lot, Moyashi." Kanda spat.

I clenched my right fist, ready to strike him, but I can't get in a fight. I'll shoot words out of my mouth like I'm talking to the sinful Devil or imagine Cross as somebody else, but I will not get in anymore fights. . . "I have no fu-uh-freaking clue what that damn word means, but it's annoying. Stop calling me that! Since you all know my name now." I groan. I need to be crueler, you know, like Cruella De Vil, but I can't believe what she wanted to do with those cute puppies. They were so adorable and she was going to skin them! I can't be _that_ mean.

"Sorry, Allen, but Kanda isn't going to stop calling you that." Lenalee informed sympathetically.

It seems she knows what it means.

I open my mouth to say something else, but decide against it. I have homework, I have to buy more food, more clothes during the weekend, new dishes since Cross threw that box. Let's see. . . MUSIC! I need CD's for pop, punk, rock, hell, I need a new ballad CD. Hmmm, I wonder if they got songs out there about food. Just thinking about it makes me drool, but then I remember where I'm at and turn around. "Get away from me. Trust me, you won't want anything to do with me later." I check both ways before I cross the road and think about how badly I need a bike. "See you tomorrow."

"Hang on, do you even know how you're going to get home? You're new and all, do you know your way around yet?" Lenalee asked.

Suddenly I stopped on the corner and twisted my head around. I was going to pay attention on the bus ride in hopes of it helping my bad sense of direction, but it didn't go too well. "I'll find it eventually."

I start heading down the street, taking my iPod out and sorting through the songs. It's going to take a while and I doubt they'll follow me long, but just as they gave up for the day, somebody pulled up in a car in front of me and Lavi and Lenalee ran over. Kanda was a slug. I shrug that away because I honestly don't care. "~ _Hello! _~" I know that voice.

For some reason I stopped walking off _again_ and stared at the family car or AKA-the jeep. It was one of those newer ones, but it seems comfy enough, but there was a bunny hanging on the rearview mirror inside. The driver seat window quickly rolled down, and a hand popped out, waving Allen over and Kanda since those two were the only ones not there yet. Komui's happy faces pokes out next and I immediately turn. "Allen!"

"What?"

"Come here, I need to ask you something." Komui said way too cheerily.

I sigh. I sigh once more. Then I grumbled under my breath and put my hoodie up, stuffing my ipod in my jacket pocket with a single ear bud in like this morning and made sure it was on low. Lenalee had already gotten in the front beside her brother and I now see the Chinese resemblance I missed today in school. Lavi and Kanda sat in the back, both on opposite sides. "What. Do. You. Want?" I ground my teeth with frustration.

"This is your first time in this little town of ours that I'm aware, and you just got somewhat settled in your house during this weekend, arriving late Friday night." Was he stalking me or something? How the HELL did he know that? He's a bigger nut job than Lavi... Hold that thought. We'll wait on the assumption. "Seeing how you got lost in our school a thousand times today and need a map, you're going to wind up falling off a cliff if you walk home today. I do believe this is your first time out of the house on your own after all."

"Your point?"

"Jump in, pal! You're a hitchhiker!" Lavi exclaimed, holding up his thumb like a real hitchhiker.

I waved my hand. "I'd take my chance with the bobcats or a cliff. This isn't my first time in Pennsylvania."

"Come on, Allen, pretty please?" Lenalee pleas, bending over and popping her head out Komui's window, practically in his lap. "We can give you some ice cream. Komui just bought some before finding us." To prove her point she pointed at a bag near her feet. That was definitely ice cream. Oh, I LOVE ice cream. "Ice cream, a ride, three new friends, and help at your house, and in return you help us on the project. Deal?"

This girl is quite the bargainer. That didn't sound half bad, except I don't trust Kanda or Lavi. There's only one seat left open, and that's in the back with those fools. But then how can I refuse this girl? She's... hot. When she begged like that... It made me feel bad to say no. I think she could see me cracking, too, because she gave me these puppy eyes that I used to use on some adults. '_Dammit, no. Tell her no. No, no, no, NO!_'

A smile graced her elegant face as she pushed some lovely locks out of her face, and I squinted my eyes at the pavement. "If you hop in I'll give you a peck, Allen. You're handsome after all."

Komui's eyes widened and he looked at Lenalee with teary eyes then at me with a scary glare. This guy was one of _those_ overprotective brothers. Just perfect. A true nut job. Even still, my face was burnin' up, and my throat was getting dry. Somebody had to have shoved a few dozen hot peppers down my throat, because I was having the same reaction like last time I got stuck in one of those triple dog dares. "WHAT THE HELL!" I jumped back away from the car, covering my cheeks with both my hands and dropping my bag.

Lenalee tilted her head to the side and Komui followed her; they were perfectly in sync. Kinda cute. "Don't tell me you're gay?"

Now that redness was burning for rage. "I AM STRAIGHT!"

"Then what's the problem with a kiss from my sister?" Komui asked half-innocently but with a seemingly dangerous tone in his smooth voice.

I pick up my belongings and stare at them with hard eyes. There were many reasons. "Because I respect women enough to not bribe them with petty things without a formal relationship or even then. At least there has to be a proper occasion... It took me by surprise because Lenalee seems so sweet."

"You're truly Cross' nephew." Komui chirped.

My eyes broaden. "You know my Uncle?" That's not good. Cross doesn't have any good acquaintances. "How much does he owe you?"

"Nothing. We're old time friends, young man."

That's hard to believe. "Wait, you won't let me kiss you because it's not _sweet_?" Lenalee had to of taken it the wrong way. She looked insulted.

"I never implied that. It's just. . . I used to have a. . . Never mind. I appreciate the offer, but I'm gonna turn it down." I stared at her with soft eyes. She was breathtaking. "Besides, a girl like you must have a boyfriend. One would be jealous for pecking another boy, especially a asshole like me."

"You're not an asshole." Lavi inputted nicely. "Kanda's an asshole. You're just a moody kid compared to him. Really."

I hold back a smile. Lavi got a smack on the back of his head because of that, but then I notice Lenalee draw back in her seat, squeezing her legs. "My boyfriend dumped me a month ago."

Well, now I feel like shit. I hate it when I make girls sad. It kills me. Had it been Lavi I'd be mocking him, and if it were Kanda I'd laugh in his face. This also explains why Komui is being easy yet protective of his sister at the moment. I've seen this happen a dozens of times. He doesn't think she will get a boyfriend, but then there's that chance. So not to hurt her, and to satisfy himself he tosses in between unknowingly to her, but I think she knows. It must hurt her not to say anything. It looks like she hasn't even talked about it.

Sighing, I open the back door and climb over Lavi begrudgingly. Lavi screams in joy and Kanda just sounds like a balloon losing air when he says, and I quote, "Tch!" and crosses his arm over his chest as if to show off his big muscles. A masculine man unlike me. Why am I so. . . NOT SMALL. . . . But not. . . Whatever. I'll think of it later.

Lavi slams the door and I buckle up, setting my bag on the floor and lean forward in the open area between the passenger seat and the driver's seat as Komui takes off at the proper speed limit. Better than over it. "My name is Allen Walker, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lenalee." I say while my gloved hand reaches out to her.

Why did everyone stare at me then? It's irksome. Sure I like attention at the right time, but this isn't the right time.

Lenalee grins and takes my hand happily, shaking it gently as I expected. I could feel her warmth cut through my glove. I could tell she had soft skin, but it was thick with strength. "It's nice to meet you, Allen. I'm Lenalee Lee."

Komui silently smiled, but I could see it out of the corner of my eyes. It did help that my hair was white. "I'm guessing you know where my home is, Mr. Lee?"

"Please, call me Komui. Didn't I tell you that in school? But yes, I do know where it is. I was actually heading there. We all were because we, and some of Cross' friends, agreed to come over during the next few days to welcome him back." Komui said.

"Friends? I can't believe he has any friends... But he does get too fancy with the ladies... I don't think it's the best place for Lenalee, to be around him." I saw a little bit of concern in Komui's eyes, but he smiled still.

"If he so much as lays a finger on my sweet, sweet Lenalee, I'll kill him." For a man who loved pink bunnies and had a delicate smile, he held so much malice.

I understood because I'd do the same. Lenalee is underage for him.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

* * *

I check to make sure Cross had the door unlocked, but I expected it to be, because I saw a few extra cars outside in the parking lot. We had a fancy house this time, but when I asked Cross about it he told me nothing. He went on and on about how he gave me a roof, and a bed so shut it or be stabbed. That sort of thing. The house did need working on, though.

Komui pushed past me when I opened the door, and I sighed for what? The millionth time today? I pull down my hoodie and slip my shoes off as I walk in, setting them beside the door so not to track dirt. Lenalee, Lavi, and surprisingly enough, Kanda did the same and I tried counting the pair of shoes there. There were a few from women and most from men. Super. I hope not many people are here. "Allen, where's Cross?" Komui questioned, getting in my face.

I swerved around him, shrugging. His jacked up car that he keeps having me fix was there in front of the worn down garage, so he was here. Then again, Cross would walk if he was drunk half the time. After so many years of drinking he can control what he does most of the time. "I don't know."

I walked by the living room and found Cross' red hair and a few teachers from school talking to him. Guess he does have friends unless they're having a _guardian_/teacher conference. Yeah, I won't call him my parent even if you paid offered me all my favorite foods or to pay all his debts. That's how bad I think of him. Nonetheless, as I walked in the room and passed the couches and more packed boxes he brought in today-wow, he did do some work. Amazing!-I dropped my school bag at a table in the same room. It was supposed to be the dining room since it had curves coming off the wall to make it circular, and then there was a doorway-a large doorway-that led to the kitchen. These rooms were almost the same room. "I'm home, Cross." I mumble.

"Duh."

Lavi and Lenalee sat at the table, glancing around the house. "Wow, I've passed this house so many times, but never expected it to look this. . . . glorious inside." Lenalee commented.

For a second time, I stifled my smile. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Our dog was probably outside. Good thing I put up a fence so he doesn't run off the property. We made a doggie door in our back door. "Tim! Come here boy!"

I put my hand to my ear and listen carefully. Where is that golden boy? _Rawf!_ Yup, he's coming. He's the only dog I know that mixes a crooked roar with a woof in when he's excited. I took in a deep breath as I walked in the kitchen. I saw his food bowl and his water bowl was empty. I knew they would be. Cross hardly feeds him. So I have that in mind. He was given to me for my responsibility, my sole purpose to stay home and all. He was really my only friend. "Timcampy!"

I heard a few scratching sounds on the rough wooden floor boards that needed to be sanded. I picked up his bowls and turned on the faucet to cold and set his giant bowl in there. Kanda was standing in the doorway watching me for some odd reason, but I disregarded him. I was trying to figure out why my dog was going so slowly. Guess he hasn't adjusted to this place yet.

I shut the water off and hummed a song I heard on the radio yesterday and took my ipod out of my pocket and huffed. Soon I set the bowl on the floor beside another table booth that had been built in. Next I opened a closet door and pulled out his bag of Iams dog chow and poured it to the mark I set for Tim's healthy diet. He needed to lose a little weight or face the consequences because of me. I still give him snacks too often, but oh well. I'm a sucker for dogs and honestly, chicks. Formally, the ladies. "What kind of name is Timcampy?" Kanda inquired.

"What kind of name is Yuu Kanda?"

He growled, reminding me of my pup. I haven't seen Tim too often and I just wanted to release some stress my stroking his marvelous soft fur. "Rawf! Rawf! Roof!"

I turn around to see my big puppy coming at me with his tail wagging furiously. It was wicked if it hit ya. Watch it Kanda, you may have a fighting competition. Timcampy stands up for me and protects me like I would him.

He was a big dog, though. That's leads to one problem.

Timcampy came running up to me and pounced, making me fall down and he started licking me to death. He was all muddy and dirty. He was in a desperate need for a bath. Terrific. Now I need another shower myself because he was getting me so freaking dirty and let's not forget my shirt! It was brand new and it may be black, I'm sure his paw prints are going to be forever etched in to them from now on. "Tim! Come on, stop! Timcampy!" I couldn't help but laugh. He was tickling me with his tongue. His fur itched my neck and cheek. "I missed ya, too, but get off. Tim, Tim!" I laugh and laugh as I gently shove him off. "Go eat, buddy."

Timcampy gave a _rawf_, _rawf_ and plumped his way over to his doggie dishes, mowing down on the food and slurping the water out of the bowl. Despite having sounded like he made a huge mess, he didn't. I trained him to be a little puppy-gentleman. The side I wished I always had, but with a past like mine, how could I?

"That's not a damn dog!" Kanda exclaimed.

* * *

**I'll stop there. Not as funny as the first chapter in my opinion, but there were parts here and there. As always, please, please review. Thanks for reading and hope you continue reading. Ummm, that's all folks.**

**PS: If you want, leave some suggestions for songs that I may use in the future in this story. Please and thank you. If you have any other suggestions go ahead and let me know and I'll see what I can do. Suggestions can be for music, funy events or whatever. As long as it stays like this. But for suggestions outside songs I think should be PM'd so nobody else finds out, but do what you like. **

**THANKS!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	3. Me, You, Me: Listen!

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

**Me, You, Me: Listen!**

* * *

Lenalee dug her head past Kanda and stared at me as I pet Timcampy. It was unusual for me to pet him while he was eating, but I'm all messy now and whatever excuse I will use to get by Kanda and Lavi. Cross was talking to some other people, and I've learned by now not to disturb his _meetings_. "That dog is huge!" Lenalee claimed.

"He's only a little chubby." I mutter, hugging the golden retriever mix by bringing his head to my chest and rubbing his side. "Right, Tim?" Then he barks as I let him go.

Timcampy turned his head to eye Kanda, his jaw open. Kanda didn't like his sharp and pointy teeth, that much was pain as day. If I'm not mistaken, he's afraid of Tim. I know Tim is big and all, but come on, not that big. It's his teeth you got to worry about. Man, getting bit by him is painful. Can Lavi meet him?

Tim finished eating his food, and then I take him by the collar, dragging him through the living room, but sticking close to the path he chose earlier. "I'm giving Tim a bath, Cross." I say under my breath as I walk up the stairs.

"Whatever."

Cross seems a little too easygoing today. Normally he would say, "Hurry your ass up! He's tracking mud through the entire house!" It's hard to believe Tim used to be his dog. I couldn't help it. I had to make sure he was okay or find out later that he was pretending to be calm or something with a terrible surprise. "Cross-"

"Say another word and I'll rip your head off, shit stain."

Yep, Cross is A. O. K. As if I care. Whoa, I just realized I need a new line. I don't care if it is getting old fast. "Well, I love you, too." I grumbled, throwing whatever I can reach at him. Then, after my fun is done and over with, I scram.

"Dammit! You goddamn idiot!" This guy just loved to swear in every sentence, didn't he? "I'm going to murder you! Get back down here." In other words, Cross was too lazy to hop up the stairs. Guess he is getting edgy lately, too. As long as he doesn't chase me and just yells, that's fine. I just got to be extra careful not to make him mad.

"Aww, Cross, take it easy on him."

"You saying I'm not easy with the brat?"

"Yes, I am."

I zoned out of the conversation from there. I locked Timcampy in the bathroom and darted to my room. I got a pair of clothes and two towels. As I exit my room I found Lavi snooping in my room. "What are you doing up here?" I demanded, shutting my door before he could get a glimpse.

"Looking around. This place needs some serious work. Boards need to be placed, knobs need to be tightened, nails need to be pounded, that old car in the lot needs some work, several rooms need a painting, and that van in the garage in the back needs new tires and a better engine." Lavi said, following me to the bathroom. "So that dog of yours, what is it?"

"He, Lavi, he."

"Okay, what is he?"

"A golden retriever mix."

"With what?"

"Not sure. That's all Cross knew, and it was his dog long before I came to live with him."

Lavi nodded, listening carefully and opened the bathroom door, shoving me in and sliding his body in so Timcampy didn't get out. At least I hope so. "Watch it! _Don't touch me_!"

"No hugs?" Lavi opened his arms wide for a hug, but I kicked his shin instead. "Ow!"

I turned the water on and made sure it was warm enough for Tim and got the dog bath soap. Plugging the drain, I pushed Timcampy in and made sure I put on of the towels on the floor before I knelt down and got ready to wash him. Good thing we have a shower head just in case. That's when I noticed I forgot the cup to pour water on him. "Looking for this?" Lavi asked happily as he handed me a pink cup with Tim's name on it.

Warily, I took the cup out of his hand while holding Tim down. He was whimpering like I was going to beat him. That I'd never do. "Shouldn't you take your gloves off?"

I scowled, pointing at the door, telling him to get out. Of course he didn't, but I'm not going to show him my hand. It's not normal. "Come on, it's just a hand. Take off your gloves or they'll be ruined for getting wet and damped in soap. That kind of fabric won't be able to stand it."

I silently protested. They were old anyway. As I thought about it, it was hard to wash Timcampy with gloved hands, so I took my right glove off. Lavi sat on the toilet seat, watching. When he got bored he decided to play some music. I didn't mind. I knew a few of them, but I didn't look back to see if it was coming from a radio or not.

"_Can we pretend_ _that airplanes  
__in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
__I could really use a wish right now  
__A wish right now, a wish right now."_

Too bad it was hard to hear with all the water swooshing. I liked this song and I start whispering the words myself, singing aloud. "_Can we pretend that airplanes in night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. A wish right now, a wish right now._" When the rap part came in I paused. I wasn't too good at this part. I started late on the next line.

"_-back to a place much simpler than this. 'Cause after all the partyn' and cashin' and crashin'-"_

Lavi grasped my shoulder and pulled me back. "Dude!" He cried.

"_Dude_! Let go." I say brusquely.

I snapped my shoulder away from him and go back to washing Timcampy's filthy fur. Lavi, for some odd unknown reason, he was all jittery with thrills and hopped out of the bathroom. "What the freak was that all about?" Tim rawfed in response, but it seemed to me like he was saying "Forget it" or "Feed me". I'd go with the latter seeing how he was looking at me with his adorable glossy oak eyes. "No more food, Tim. . . Be still will ya?"

**XxLxAxVxIxX**

* * *

I slap my grin off my face for a fake serious mood and rashly jump down the stairs missing every three or four steps. I have to get Lenalee and Kanda quickly. Not only does this kid seem to be a great helper in school, but dude, he can sing! He can sing! Hallelujah! We've been looking for a new singer for ages! "Lenalee! Yuu! Lena-chick! Yuu-bub! Ya gotta come here!" I shout knowing they'll respond to the new nicknames.

As I pass a window I notice Allen's so-called Uncle according to Komui was gone along with Komui and Tiedoll. Who else was here? You know what, who cares? I'll find out later because I know they're just out getting supplies. They'll be back, but hey, today's Monday. . . Dang, it's Monday. I want it to be Friday. Patience, me, patience. Think thoroughly and rationally. "Lavi, how many times do I have to tell you! Don't call me chick!" Lenalee lectured, punching my gut.

"Whoa, no Yuu?" I asked cautiously, holding the back of my head and ducking, looking around until I found Kanda leaning against a doorway, eyeing the van in the garage through another window. "Yuu?"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda whipped his head around and scowled. He was going to lash out like a cat on caffeine being scared out of its wits. Have you ever seen that? Well I have and it was not pleasant. I was able to protect my handsome face, but not my groin.

Lenalee used her heel to step on Kanda's foot, and he immediately stopped rushing towards him, but instead _I _got her glare. How rude! "What Lavi? What's your major malfunction?" Lenalee asked, looking over her fingers dully.

"It's Allen!"

"Did something happen?" Lenalee asked.

"No-yea-yes-no-uh-maybe. No for bad. Hell yes for fantastic!"

"You got him to agree to do the work?" Kanda threw out there.

"No, I found our next band member. Well, I know he sings great. I'm just not sure if he plays an instrument, but we're going to find out right now." I smiled my charming and reassuring grin and stuck both my thumbs up. "Ya in?"

"He won't even work on one project with us. There's no way he's going to join a band."

"Way to be enthusiastic, Lena. I think you just killed my mood."

Lenalee shrugged, but I can see her yearning for a new member and for it to be Allen. He had a temper if you get on his bad side, but since school ended, he's been softer. His anger towards us was disappearing, but his distrust is going to be harder to shatter. I mean, he wears a mask. That's what caught my attention when I met him earlier. That fake smile and distain in his eyes. He held back from society, like Kanda and me, sometimes Lenalee, too. He fits in. That's why I agreed to come here after Komui told me he was going to be with his old friend, but then when I saw the new kid on the bus, I thought it more than convenient. It appears my hunch was right.

Ahaha, it normally is. I'm just that awesome.

All we got to do is convince him to trust us. "Come on, it's fate we met him. Isn't that why you decided to come after all, Lena? Kanda just has to bully the munchkin."

"Well. . . . You have a point. . . . I did come because he's not like everyone else at school. We don't get new kids every year either in this puny town-" Lenalee rolled her eyes. "We're not that small. We're just not Philadelphia or Pittsburgh, or _Hershey Town_."

"Then let's go." I ran back up the stairs and Lenalee trailed after me, trying to pretend she was upset about this.

I make sure Allen is still in the bathroom before skipping excitingly to his room at the end of the hall. Before you say anything peeps, yes, I saw him enter his room when I came up here to inspect the upper floor. Hey, I'm here to help, aren't I? Eh? "Make sure Allen doesn't come, Kanda." I whisper, opening the door.

Lenalee pushed past me to get in the way. "This isn't right, Lavi. A room is for privacy. We should ask for permission."

I sigh. "M'kay, you're right." I look in the bathroom direction. Without raising my voice higher than an average voice, I ask Allen, "Can we go in your room, Allen?"

". . . . . . . . ." My foot taps impatiently as I wait for the answer that won't come and stare at Lenalee. ". . . . . . . . . ."

Kanda grumbled, "He didn't say no."

Little Miss Lenalee put on her thinking face, the one she shows when she's about to crack and everything is stacked against her goodness. You know, that full purity and innocence Komui says she has, well, it's not all there. "That's good enough."

My hands rub together and I enter the room without a no-for-an-answer-to-my-question-permission. To be blunt, his room was dull and bright. I hope he's planning on adding decoration or a painting because the walls are so white. Sure there were was a poster or two, but one was of a clown and the other of a map on a bulletin board. I pace over to it and stare at the maps on it. America was larger than the others and it was being murdered by pins with balls at the end. Red, blue, green, and yellow. The other countries in Europe were experiencing the same pin bombard. Not as bad.

Lenalee had gotten beside me after a minute. I guess she was trying to find a card of some sort that would tell her what they meant. "Didn't he mention moving around a lot?" I mutter.

"He did, didn't he?" Lenalee fingers the pins.

My eyes dart around the rest of the dull room, and I realize how lonely it feels. He didn't have many possessions other than music albums or clothes, and a lamp. He used a blanket instead of curtains. There were a few books. Allen had junk most adults would have to say the least. By possessions I mean real personal items. Things kids our age would like. Something that reflects him, ya know? But there's nothing. It looks like this was everything given to him by lousy family members or for an over-sophisticated couple.

A notebook lay on Allen's bed. It was more like a diary, or for guys, we say journal. Heh, I won't lie. I got a diary. Wink, wink. So, I pick it up and flip through it casually like it was a regular book. I find it filled with a whole lot of words, poems, and lyrics. Some seemed to start out as free verse poems, but would work for a song. They were great. On certain pages there was music on it and folded up music sheets. Some of this stuff, though I only glimpsed through it, only reading poems or songs, no entries for journalism. I had to admit it was sad and enthralling. I could feel a lot of anger, too. "Lavi!"

The journal flies in the air and plops on the bed as I spin around. "What? Al-oh, it was you Lena. Don't do that. You scared the-"

"It's a keyboard. There are a couple of other instruments, too, a flute, harmonica, acoustic, a bongo. I wonder if he can play a violin." Lenalee astonishes the musical instruments that looked brand new and sat around one area of the room professionally. They were cleaned and in proper cases and beautiful. They were definitely costly. "He sings, he write, he plays. That shitsnocker is in." I said happily.

Kanda's head bolts right in the room. He was about to protest to my statement, about letting Allen in, but he found the tools and noticed he had a whole lot of music supplies. He opened his mouth a second time and I could bet you anything he is going to say, "We're not letting that Moyashi in the band! He's too short and dumb, he'll stick out, or hide out."

It's too bad I didn't get to hear what he was really going to say, because Allen got to the door entrance and blankly stared at us. Blankness turned to uneasiness. Uneasiness was rage. Trust me on this, I know rage. I've been abused by Yuu's ruthlessness. He had no mercy, I swear. "Ummm, hey buddy. We were thinking you need to touch up your room a little. How's pink wallpaper sound? Ooh, ooh, can we add beansprouts to your wall?" I offer, _most _definitely in _his_ favor.

Allen walks in, wearing new clothes I see, and he puts his wet clothes in a basket by a closet door I hadn't noticed. You think I would. "Get out of my room." Allen says quietly at first.

I knew if he repeats himself, something bad was going to happen. There was venom in his words. Like Lenalee when she gets brand spanking new heels. There's a reason why they say brand _spanking_ new. "Getting out." And I run out the door.

**XxAxLxLxExNxX**

* * *

When they left my room I made sure everything was in order. Everything seemed fine and untouched, nothing missing as far as I'm aware. I should have known it was too quiet, but I really wanted to be alone. I can't wait until they get out of my house. In fact, I can't wait until Cross decides to move again.

In the pit of my stomach something told me we were going to be here for some time seeing as how Cross is rebuilding the place and actually spending money on more than liquor.

My hand grazes over my journal that lies on my bed and my heart thumps. I write all my desires and all my secrets in there. Things I wanted to get off my mind. My past was in there, before _it_, during _it_, and now. That's one thing I can't ever let anybody find out. Me myself, I want to forget it, but I know it'll never erase from my memory. It's stained... Plagued... I'm plagued...

Grabbing my iPod, I put the ear buds in my ear and slam my door shut. I go downstairs and into the kitchen. I notice Lenalee's ice cream was in the freezer, but I leave it alone. I get a bottle of Diet Pepsi and an apple... And an orange... Some pineapple, and heck, an Almond Joy 8-pack bag. Sure, it has chocolate, but there's coconut in it, too.

Anyways, I start working on my homework which doesn't take long. I only had to finish math, and I already learned this last year in Algebra I. Quadratic equations and its formula. Anybody know it aside from me? I'll tell ya anyways. It's -b +-√ b-4ac ÷ (or /) 2a. It's a pain in the neck until you do it a million times. This will be my fourth time starting this lesson. Yet I manage to keep up all the time and get all my credits every year with passing grades.

I almost forgot about the animal duo and the model in front of me. Let's not forget, Lavi is a prick. He started poking me on my right shoulder, my left arm, my neck, and then my cheek. I swatted his hand away and pulled the ear buds out of my ears. "What? If you're here to help then let me finish my school work, and you can go screw yourself or something. I don't doubt Cross had a freaking list on the fridge or something. Leave me alone!"

"Shorty, get a new vocabulary. That's all you ever say." Lavi said dully.

"What'd you call me asshole?" I slam my hands on the old and sturdy table as I penchant forward.

"Lavi, Allen, please stop yelling. You don't have to argue over everything." Lenalee says softly, holding her hands up and getting beside me just in case I needed holding back. When her hand touched my arm, though, I stepped back and looked at the floor. I hate being touched. I hate it, and I fear it. Someone else touching you, I've learned it only hurts you over the years, being with Cross and all. I also know touching someone doesn't mean pain, but over the course of two years since _then_ and four years in total, maybe five now, I never had too much loving. It's rare for me to see Mana or Neah anymore either. "Please, don't touch me."

Right about now is when my act comes in. I pretend nothing's wrong because I fear the repetition of the past. "Sorry, Allen," Lenalee apologized, and I feel-I feel she sympathizes in some way. "But we got a request for you. I want to ask you to play your piano-"

"Keyboard, I own a keyboard. Pianos are too damn expensive." I interrupt.

"Yeah, keyboard. I want to ask you to play it for us, though I'm sure you're fantastic."

Where was she going with this? Why would she want to hear? Why would she care? Wait, she said 'we'. "Why?"

"Because Allen-"

"We want you to join our band. You're in the same kind of music we are, you sing great, don't tell me you're don't, 'cause you do. I heard you, and you have a keyboard, we have a keyboard-you obviously play-"

"Finish your run-on sentence."

"We want you to play with us!" Lavi concluded, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

**XxOxOxOxOxX**

* * *

**I hoped you like it and thanks for reading, the reviews, and the suggestions on songs. I'm going to look some up and check them out myself. They all seem really good, but I chose Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams (Paramore) because I know it well.**

**Also, I do LOVE country. I love all music to be blunt. I forget to mention last time, or was it the first chapter(?), that I just made it where Allen doesn't like country. I will give any song a chance, but there are some singers I can't stand. Nicki Minaj is one of them, but that's biased. If you love her, great. If not, I'm not alone! Wohoo!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to**

**redchocobo**

**Beezlebub01**

**Aika-tan**

**Synk **

**Konki**

**DarkInocetDLT**

**I love your reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think and I'll try to respond in any possible way I can. Ummm, love y'all already! Don't know if I got any questions for ya on this, but be honest when you tell me what you think. Thanks again.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	4. It's Unsettlement

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**It's Unsettled**

Friday has come at last, my second Friday here, but I ride the bus before and after school. The bus driver is really nice, and he gives me some company on days when I want to talk. He says he likes when I talk to him. I don't return the warm gesture, but it is comforting. He's like a counselor on-the-go. Requirements are: you have sit in the front of bus, and two, you have to be willing to talk to him.

You see, the only reason why I go on the bus everyday was because Lavi and Kanda and Lenalee didn't ride the bus. In the morning I see Kanda getting out of his dark gray, almost black mustang BTM. Lavi has a bright orange lamborghini. Lenalee rode with one or the other. "Here you go, Allen." The bus came to a halt and I stood up, letting the others get off before me. "Have a good weekend now."

I smile and wave bye to him, waiting for the bus to leave. I always do. I guess I'm a little close to the driver, can you believe it? He's not a friend, but he's more than everybody else that I see every day. He's something, he's different. I think others are afraid of him because he's an adult, a school bus driver.

When the bus had gone my smile faded. It was Friday and that meant Cross was out getting drunk and loving women. He might bring one home tonight, but since we arrived here in Edne, I haven't seen a single woman pop by our house. Not on Friday, not during the weekends, not after school, and I don't hear anything at night nor before school. It's freaking me out. I hope Cross isn't planning anything.

I take a quick trip home, right down the street and take a turn. My house is at the end of the street, and there's not another house on this street. We can't see the few people that live in this district because of trees or fences, only cars. Speaking of cars, I found a Lamborghini in front of my house, no doubt with a pain in the ass Lavi inside. Sure enough, the door popped open as I pass it, and walk as fast as I can to my front door. Lavi and his stupid long legs catch up, and he puts his hand on the door, trapping me between him and the door. This door just had to be a pull version. Now I'm stuck. "You're trespassing." I mutter, turning around to stare him down coldly.

"Aw, but we're buds." Lavi says, putting his arm around my shoulder, making me flinch. I try uselessly to push him away, but he had an molded his hand in my shoulder, trying to push me back towards his car. "We're going to the mall today, Allen. I got to meet Kanda and Lenalee, and I promised to bring you, so you can't say no."

"Yes, yes I can. Now you will either let me go or regret it." I snarl.

Lavi flashed a maniacal grin. "If you come I'll feed you. Anything you want."

I gulped, but I'm not that shallow. . . . Oh, yes I am, but I will not submit to him. I know what he wants and I keep telling him no. He just won't get the picture. Even sweet Lenalee won't listen to me, so much for sweet. Now he's trying to get his way through bribery. Better that than blackmail, I suppose, I'll give him that much. I still have to refuse. "N-no." But damn, do you know how hard it is to turn down food? He said _anything_.

Lavi smirked and shoved me in the passenger seat. Now he's kidnapping. That's a federal offense. I go to open the door, but I find it locked and unable to be unlocked. "Lavi!"

"I'm right here, no need to yell, bro." Lavi is sitting next to me, starting the engine, and he starts driving. "I still can't believe you convinced old man Yeager to let you do the project yourself. It was pretty cool."

I lean down in my seat, glaring at him. Cool air blew on my face from his air conditioner. I wasn't happy about this, but I have to say, his car is like riding first-class on an airplane but better. At least that's how I imagine it to feel. I could fall asleep right here and now. It was tempting with the soft cushions pressing against my body, the nice breeze, and the perfect silence.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Silent! Lavi's being silent! Is the world going to end? Am I dreaming? Now get it together Allen, why on earth would I dream about Lavi kidnapping me? Well, I always wondered how it would feel to be in a Lamborghini. They not only look awesome, they feel awesome. Still, still, _still_, Lavi is not talking! "What's going on? Where are you taking me? No, actually, let me out before I break this fucking door." I panic.

Lavi stops at a red light and fiddles with the clutch. He hums a tune. I listen to the sound of each tap he makes and pat my hand on my leg, making a rhythm. Taking a moment to get distracted from my questions and panic, I click my tongue once and start making a sweet hum similar to the sound some people make when they meditate in mimicry. Oohmmm, but in a soft, long, sugary way. There was a gleam in Lavi's eye as he continued on with the beat, getting in to the beat I was making. It was a real good thing no one was behind us.

"That's good, Al, real good!" Lavi exclaimed, moving his car on green. "I do that all the time, but it's hard not to repeat a beat with no strings or drums."

I sigh, glancing out the window. Why won't this kid leave me alone? Although, I do want to see Lenalee. "Where're we going, Lavi?" I try asking a second time.

"I promised the mall. . ."

"I don't want to go shopping."

"Good thing, 'cause I lied."

Figures, I should have expected that, but I'm so gullible at the times I shouldn't be. "Then where are you forcing me to go?"

"The band's shed."

"Excuse me?"

"We've been asking you to join for two weeks, and no matter what we do you won't join. So we're dragging you in. Allen, you got some serious talent. I've heard you sing, in school, at your house, during class. You always listen to music, you write it, and you play it. It's in your soul. I mean, the only music you don't seem to like is country."

"I'm not going to play for you."

"Then don't do it for me. Do it for yourself."

"What would I be doing for myself if I join?" I choke out in bitter laughter. "I'd rather be thrown to the wolves."

"Hahaha, welcome to the wolves then. I'll be the pack leader."

"It's alpha dog, moron." I grumble, setting my head against the window. I start to realize he was driving around aimlessly. I keep seeing the same street signs, same houses, and people. Was he driving in circles? "I love music, but I want to be a pianist."

"I want to be a famous singer and musician. I play drums and guitar." Lavi told me.

I contemplated over what he was saying. I can hardly play drums, but because I don't want to. I know how to play the guitar and bass, but I choose not to. The piano is my soul. I love playing it, even if it's just the electrical keyboard. It helps me through hard times and spirits me. It gives me what little spirit I have left in this world. "It's a dream." I whisper.

Lavi goes down a street that wasn't too far away from my house, maybe three miles or a little more. It was on another empty street. There was even a little park around here, but it looked old. I don't think children have played here in years... Heh, I can't remember the last time I truly played, or when I had light in my eyes. It was only a few years ago I used to be happy all the time, but all that changed because of mistakes, because I had no abstinence. "Allen."

The door is unlocked. If I run I'll get lost around here, so it's pointless. Looking around, I sniffed the embracing air that hugged me, and I find Kanda's vehicle in a parking lot beside the park. This place was worn down and old. It was a good place for a band to rehearse if you think about it. "Sorry about the unrefined layouts." Lavi said.

"I've seen worse." A lot worse. If you ask me, it wasn't too shabby. Besides the park, this place was pretty cool.

Lavi opened the door to the shed and nodded his head, telling me to enter it now. Giving that I have no choice anymore, I obey. The shed, or miniature house, was pimped out. I can give a few guesses about how they got the money for it: families, Komui, gigs, and jobs. Speaking of which, I ought to start searching for a job. "Hello, Allen!"

Lenalee waves from a chair and lowers her massive headphones that were around her neck and set down a magazine on beauty or celebrities. It didn't look too bad, the cover, I mean. It looked like a magazine for all genders. "Hi, Lenalee." My voice was so bland, but still she smiled.

I let my guard fall since Komui wasn't here, and for a few seconds I let myself be mesmerized by her. She seemed so happy. To me it seems she keeps the band together quite well even though Lavi claimed top spot. "Sit down, I don't bite." Lenalee ushered me to a curving couch that was placed at the corner wall. I sat on the twisting part with Lavi on one side, Lenalee on the other. Lavi handed me a soda, but I just stare at it sorrowfully. "Yippy, I'm at a rodeo. Where's the mule?" I asked dully.

"Mule?"

"Kanda, Lenalee. I think he's talking about Yuu." Lavi affirmed.

I lightly shake my head. Lavi's ego was just boosted tenfold now. "Watch what you say freak Moyashi. I just might cut off your head." Kanda bursts in through a door and I notice some sort of noise died down. I bet he was practicing on a guitar.

"Kanda!" Lenalee's strict tone makes me half smile as Kanda bit his tongue and sat on the floor. "Anyways, Allen, we brought you here to talk."

"I'm not joining your band. I'm sorry, Lenalee, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a people person." I cut in.

"We've noticed." Did they rehearse what they were going to tell me? Cause they said that in unison, perfectly together.

"Allen, our dream is to become famous, become super stars in the music industry. We saw your room, I have heard you sing in the halls, I can tell you love music, so why won't you join?" Lenalee asks.

She really doesn't want to know, but if answering her question will get me out of here sooner. "Because I don't want to. I have nothing against you, Lenalee, them I do, but I don't think it'll work out."

"You're getting in the damn band. There's no yes, no, or buts about it." Kanda yelled at me.

What could I say about that? I was stunned. I don't get why these idiots and Lenalee were trying to get me to join. They haven't heard me play my piano-uh-technically-a-keyboard in this matter, and I hum and softly sing here and there. Doesn't everybody? But I never thought I had a good singing voice, I just sing. For fun. If everyone else had a problem with it they could just go to hell. It's my business, not theirs. "C'mon, Al, give it a try, please? We need ya." Lavi begged, getting on his knees and giving me the puppy eyes. It looked like he was about to cry. "Pwease?"

Puppy eyes, seriously, puppy eyes! Those eyes bug me if you do it right. I love puppies, hence why Timcampy gets all his fatty goods and is pampered like a superstar at home. It's hard to resist those wonderful eyes-for Lavi, eye. "St-stop it!" I bury my face in my hands, hearing Lenalee laugh at me because of this. "Do-don't do th-that." Typically, I was talking to both people.

Lavi set his chin on my knee, his arms hugging it like a girl would a teddy bear, or a man getting roused up and ready to pounce on a lady. . . '_What the-get that thought out of your head, Allen_!' "Awlen!"

"No." I can't look. '_Don't look. Think of Cross. Yeah, think of Cross. If I do this he'll say something. Probably. Not the best way to go, so think about Lavi being Cross_.'

"Allen?" Lenalee's gentle voice had a strange tone to it. I've heard it plenty of times, and I was hoping she wouldn't use it. But she did. Lenalee's thin finger ran a line up and down my back then moved to my leg. I shivered when I felt her breath on my neck and she hugged my right arm, placing her fetching face in the crook of my neck. Nervously I swallow. Why did Lenalee have to be so beautiful?

When I removed my hands from my now amorous eyes, and I had to catch my heart in my throat. It not only skipped one beat, but an extra two. I didn't seem to care how dangerous or weird that would be for me, because I got lost in Lenalee's delightfulness. She was. . . awe-inspiring. I wish she was a model, so I could have pictures of her without a problem. She'd be everywhere.

It hit me right there. It was like a slap to the face. I didn't say my most favorite yet most despising line. Don't touch me. Her touch was soothing. In fact, my eyes swelled just thinking about her letting me go. Am I. . . . Am I crushing on Lenalee? "Allen," Another chill is sent down my back when Lenalee's candied voice whispers in my ear.

Here's a note to everyone, guy, girl, gay, or straight. An attractive person is dangerous, but it's like a wildfire you can't run away from when this person knows how appealing they are. "Won't you please join?" Lenalee pleas. "I want you to, really, I do. You are the perfect candidate for us. You don't have to sing if you don't want to, but you can play the keys. I would _love_ it if you were to join."

Seduction. It is the cruelest thing this world has to offer you. "I-I... N-" How could I tell her no? "But... I-I." Could I be any dumber stammering like this? Gaining a little more self-control, I scoot over, looking at them one by one, Lenalee the longest. These weren't the people I wanted to hang out with, but then who was? They did seem to be good people, but they were crazy also... You do know I'm not talking about Lenalee, right? We got the jackass, the rabbit, and the model. What a band. If I say yes I'll be stuck with them every day, but would it be so bad? They don't leave me alone already, and I might move soon. "What if I move?"

"Then we'll deal with that Cross! I'll have Tiedoll or Gramps take you in. Whatever works." Lavi tells me.

I sigh, I would later regret this, but with how much I'm fidgeting, and how nervous I was, I only cared about getting out of this position. "Fine, I surrender."

"You'll join?"

"Yes. . . yes."

"YES!" I covered my poor ears when Lenalee and Lavi jumped up happily.

I sigh, remembering all the reasoning they gave me about wanting me to join them. That's when it came to my attention that I didn't tell him I wrote songs. "I got one question, though. Lavi, how'd you know I write songs?"

Lavi's mood dropped massively as he slumped over. He held a weak smile now, and his index fingers were fidgeting. "I... Well, Al, you appear to be the type and... and ... in the car when you did that awesome beat... You enjoyed it... You, uh, I'm..." Lavi looked at the floor, slowly at Lenalee, darting towards Kanda, and dodging me. "Yeah, so, I kinda snooped in your room before, ya see, and... I saw the music sheets in your room. They were yours!"

I would press on, but right now, I didn't feel like arguing. Instead, I pluck open the can of soda in my hand, not even looking at the type, and swigged it down. When I finished, I stood up and walked straight over to him. "Don't ever go in my room again." I threatened and tossed the empty can in the garbage nearby. "Okay?" And now my cloying, polite smile appears when content as Lavi takes a step back.

I can be really nice, but I still have control over others. I know how to manipulate them by using fear. It's not something I'm too proud of, but I do it to make sure of a few things, my secrets, remain a secret. If they really care, if I do stay long, they'll wait for me to open up... I don't want to, but at the same time, I have to admit to being lonely, and it's killing me. I one day I need let my feelings out. I need to talk to someone. "Got it, Chief Moyashi!" Lavi cheers.

But my evil manipulation is wearing thin on this guy. It won't work long. Just look at what he does to Kanda. "So how long am I stuck here?" I mutter, eyeing the place.

If I want to get away from Cross, this would be the perfect place to come to. It's pretty comfortable looking. "For a little while. I just came to check something, then you'll be free to go if you like." Lavi said, dragging me to a pile of instruments. "Play some music."

I hate the way he keeps ordering me around and dragging me where I don't want to be, but at least this one was a bit interesting. I find the keyboard which looks old and dusty. I pull it away from the rest of the instruments and set it by a bass on its stand. My fingers were nimble as they flew by the keys, checking them to make sure they were in good condition. When the harmony gratifies my taste, I think about a song to play. I couldn't think of any regular songs at the moment, so I let my fingers run across it until I find a new heart penetrating rhythm.

I could feel the music soar around me and enter my ears peacefully. A new song. It was a good thing I could memorize these easily. Since I made it after all. "That's the tune from the car." Lavi mused, and it didn't take long for me to agree.

Apparently the tune suited me well, but I have Lavi to thank for finding the melody. He began it after all. Letting the thoughts slip my mind, I close my eyes and see the notes pass through my head. It sounded good, real good. I was slowly piecing a new song together, now to find the lyrics. What kind of song would it be? Love song, fun song? What genre? Pop, rock, soft, ballad? It was hard to tell.

From another part of the room, I heard a guitar strike up. I listen closely. About a moment later it caught on and matched equally with the beat. "That's great, Lavi, keep it going." I order, not shouting, but loud enough for him to hear. You may be asking how I know this is Lavi. This is easy, he's the only one who knew this tune to jump in this fast.

When I open my eyes, Lenalee stares at me with a wide smile of satisfaction and amazement. Her eyes were a little wide, but I loved the view even more. I found myself watching her walk over to the drums. There was a microphone in front of her mouth once she sat down and she picked up two drum sticks, and began joining in the music fun. Sourpuss Kanda even got in it. Lavi had the regular electric guitar and Kanda the bass. I didn't really expect Lenalee to be the drummer, but damn, she was good.

What I found incredible, though, was the smile that formed on my face without them noticing. When I was only repeating the music, I stopped seeing a fitting end for it. Quickly, I let my smile drop to an insincere one and Lenalee comes hopping over. "That was mind-blowing! When... How... You're a prodigy!"

I rub the back of my head, keeping my eyes on the keyboard. "Thanks, Lenalee."

"Call me Lena, Allen."

"Right," I didn't know what to say, really. I mean, I haven't been around people outside school for a few years. "Lena it is."

**XxOxOxOxOxOxX**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**~ ~ ~ ANON NOVELIST ~ ~ ~**


	5. It's A Start

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

**It's A Start**

School was over, but I was staying after school today because of the band. It's been two days since I joined. I was dragged into the abandoned band room that wasn't used in-god only knows when! I stare at a few students that were also here, coming in and out, cleaning up, and doing whatever. I bet a twenty some of them were playing hooky on detention.

"Yo, Allen, what's up?" Lenalee says, imitating Lavi, but I couldn't really hear her. I thought I was imaging it since I was listening to my iPod again. I swear it's about the only thing I do. Well, aside from homework which I was shifting through right now. "Allen?"

"You're not doing it right, Lena." A boy with a pointy hat and a... bell on the tip said. Again, I slightly hear them, but I paid no heed.

"_Boom boom pow_

_I got that boom boom boom-" _Boom boom pow, the song was good, but seriously, now wasn't the time for me to listen to the Black Eyed Peas.

Let's see, switch the volume a little higher and find a new song. Press play and. . . there it is. I lightly tip my head up and down, my foot patting the floor gently. As my pencil moved I could hear the etching match the beat. I started to enjoy myself when somebody did something. Somebody was begging for my attention and not in a good way.

Allow me to explain, ladies, gentlemen, about the situation at play. I was rocking back and forth on two legs on a chair, just an inch off the ground. Wanna take a guess at what happened? Rrggh, the boy kicked in one of the weak legs, not only making me fall, but snapped it off the chair! My head hit the glossy floor made with tiles and for some portion of the room, a rough, ratty carpet. And yes, my head hit both! "Goddamn it!" I snap up and turn around; I yank my ear buds out, but clench my precious iPod, forcing myself not to throw it. "I'm going to bea-"

"Shaddup, shorty."

"I am NOT short!" I grab the boy's shirt and pull him forward, getting in his face. I thought _I_ looked weird. This guy had purple makeup around his eyes then tracing downwards to the cheekbone and bandages from the what - the 18th century? - wrapped around his head and neck. Was he a zombie that stole a human's face? "Call me that again, and I'll melt your face to the freaking pavement!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill, Allen, chill!" Lenalee disturbingly stepped in, grabbing my unfavorable arm and pulling me away from the kid.

I try to break my hand free from her hold, but I didn't want to hurt her in the slightest way, so I gave up, looking at the ground, sort of ashamed. I can't believe I blew up on him like that! Cross is getting to me! It's like back then, when I was in the gang. To be specific, when I _had_ a gang. I'd always, it didn't concern how or why, blow off on someone and make them 'pay'. "S-sorry." With the memories in my mind, I couldn't keep the words from getting out. Heck, I couldn't remember the last time I said sorry and meant it until now. "I didn't mean to lose my temper."

All eyes were on me now. Marie, do you recall him? When he came and helped me fix up the house. He seemed slightly amused. What got under my skin and confused me was Lavi-where'd he come from?-and this boy started laughing, leaning on each other and gasping for air through their laughter. "Wha-what's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh. . . Noth-th-thing!" Lavi answers.

"You! You're all Mr. Bigshot with cold eyes ordering us to leave you alone then you go all sincere and apologize! It's fu-funny bec-because you reminded me of Kanda!" The kid exclaims joyfully. "And-and if Kanda apologized, well, well, I couldn't help but laugh thinking about that... If Kanda apologized!"

I hold back a growl. "Dude, dude_, _you're totally bipolar!" Now I release the growl. If only I had the nails I'd bulge out their eyes. Better yet, I'll mess up their larynx, or voice box. Let's see the Mr. Laughs-a-Lot and Mr. Chatterbox laugh then!

I wanted to punch them so badly. So, containing myself, I aim to hit the door, but-oh no-the door opens, and I slam my fist into Kanda. Not reacting fast enough, my leg that had been sent off the ground to kick the door also missed and hit Kanda in the off-limits area. I was somewhat proud, but uh, I was flushed with anger, entertainment, and embarrassment as I backed away. Now the room gets deathly silent.

Kanda had almost fallen to his knees, but held the door. I counted up the seconds, then the minutes. When Kanda looked back up at me I ran to the back of the room. He chased me, and I didn't make an excuse, but I heard Lenalee and Lavi shouting it out for me. He's one person I am never going to apologize to! Even if I'm upset by doing that by accident, who the hell cares? It's not like he doesn't deserve it, ya know? "MOYASHI!"

I pause my moving tracks, skidding to a stop. Spinning around I throw my fist in the air angrily. For some reason that name ticked me off! I needed to find out what it means. Seriously. "Don't call me that BaKanda!" But I did know a little Japanese.

Kanda froze a meter away, eyes ice cold. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"BAKANDA! You're Japanese; you understand it, don't you? So don't bother with useless questions, loser!" I scream.

Kanda's anger just went off the scale. I just had to run my mouth again. Again. Again. Again! Maybe I'm the baka.

I took a step back as Kanda launched himself forwards. To my ultimate relief, Lenalee stood in front of me with her hands held up as if to protect me. It worked. Kanda halted. "Move!" He tried to get around her, but she pressed her back up against my chest.

I think I might die with the lack of oxygen in this stuffy room. '_No, no, no, no, no, no! Forget it. Forget that thought! No attachments! No attachments. Not anymore, Allen. Not again._' But my thoughts meant for just me, they didn't work. I find myself flushed a second time in the last five minutes. "Kanda, knock it off! Allen didn't mean to! He was aiming at the door and you just in-"

"Conveniently!" Lavi chirped.

Lenalee glared at him, silencing the unstoppable chatterbox-not so unstoppable now, is he? Instead, she went on. "You inconveniently walked in at the wrong moment. If you want to be technical, it's Daisya's-" So that's that bastard's name. "And Lavi's fault. Not Allen's."

"Tch, I'm supposed to believe that shit?"

"Fine then, Allen!" Lenalee spun around, and I coughed, trying to get some of her beautiful hair out of my nasty mouth. "Apologize!"

Now Lenalee is crazy. Me? Apologize to the Satan? The devil? The tyrant? Screw that! "Excuse me?"

Lenalee took in a fresh breath of air, looking stern and scary. The do-what-I-say-or-ELSE expression was written all over her face. "I said apologize to Kanda."

I slant my eyes and snort in distain. "No way. I'll say I didn't mean it, but there's no way I'm apologizing to that mole."

Lenalee was now acting smug as her gray painted finger nail taps her rosy lips. She circled me and I did not like where this was going. "Fine, if you won't give an apology, we'll even it out. Kanda gets to hit you twice."

My eyes widened in horror. The intense situation just took a turn and ended up on Ghastly Avenue. "What? Lena!"

She shrugged, twisting her body around halfway and smiled like a mockingbird. Two fingers she held up, two signals. One's a privilege, one's a you-owe-me. Everything else was stoned in her eyes. "Two hits. Anywhere, any move. Cannot be hospital ER dangerous."

I can't believe she betrayed me like that! I was about to bark at her, but then I hear a familiar sound of knuckles cracking. Kanda struts towards me, and I back up to the wall. I could defend myself, but then I suppose this was fair. Still, I wasn't going to willingly let him hit me smack-dab in the face! Nor would I say sorry to him.

When Kanda's fist came forward, I grabbed his wrist. struggling to keep it away. I say proudly say Kanda was stunned. His face was so ridiculous. "Aw, I thought you were the baddest in school, Yuu. Is this all you got?" I tease venomously.

It worked. Kanda used his other fist, but grabbed that, too, but my arms start shaking and I couldn't continue this. His hold slips through my grip, and they both hit me in the chest, making it hard to breathe. Coughing, I take another attack from the all brawn and no brains, straight to the crotch. "Hey, penalty! Kanda hurt poor Allen three times!" Lavi shouted, helping me stay on my feet.

It doesn't matter how strong you are, but the off-limits area always hurts! It makes me wanna fall on the ground, then again, that could be because of _who_ just beat me up.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, and I shoved Lavi away.

I'd rather use the wall than him for support.

"Che, is that all the sad Moyashi can do?"

I force myself to stand up tall and spin around. Clenching my fist and gritting my teeth, I go to strike the bully, but as I'm about to land the hit, I froze as images pass through my mind, flashing in front of me. Faint as they were, it made me pause, and I leisurely loosen all my stiff muscles. Without a word, my feet take me to the table, and I sat in a different chair. One that wasn't broken. The pencil starts moving, the iPod blazing without my headphones glued to me, and my mind was running a hundred miles per hour in the sullen times. I may be putting down the answer for the questions, but I didn't know what they were and if they were right or wrong.

It's sickly funny. I act terrible, but I know I'm not. I have to keep everyone at a distance because I can be dangerous, I'm an outcast, thrown away from society since birth doesn't help. How am I supposed to act? Cheery and understanding? Does anyone here know what it's like to see the harshest part of life, not only knowing it and seeing it, but being the harshest as well? It was killing me inside. All the things I did, what I took, the control I had. "Allen?"

I don't answer. I just begin to pack my now finished work. Once I was done, I stare at Lenalee. She was kneeling on the ground beside my chair and giving me an apologetic face. Quickly, I set my eyes on Daisya, hoping this would keep me fired up with my rage. I've never liked showing my side that Cross calls 'black', but I'm not thrilled about showing my whole self that would be considered gray fading to white. So I turn myself to the all 'white' side. Polite, sweet, and like my Father, but I used to be just like that. Maybe I don't even know who I am _myself_ anymore. I don't think want to find out. "Allen, are you okay?"

Lenalee's hand reaches out, but I simply push it away. "I'm fine, Lenalee."

"I told you to call me, Lena, and you don't look fine. You're in a daze! I admire the softness in your appearance right now, but the pain in your eyes..." How could she read me like that? Did I fail to keep the mask up? So much for the charades.

"I like Lenalee better than Lena." I tell her. "Besides, every time I say Lena, I almost say Lenale-Lena! Because it's not really your name."

Lenalee giggles and patted my head. I'm not a dog, but now I can see why they want people to pet them or pat them. It was soothing me, calming my emotions.

"You're funny, Allen, maybe not as funny as Lavi, but funny." Lenalee told me, a smile forming again as I start to forget the recent events. "You can call me by my name, I don't mind."

"Good, 'cause it's a wonderful name."

Was that a blush I saw on Lenalee's cheeks? She looked red. "Yup, yup, bipolar. You are bipolar." Daisya said, but I make myself ignore him this time, and I sit back in the chair. "You're name is Allen, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Daisya."

"Hi."

"Hey-oh!" Lavi jumps in the conversation, setting a small boom box-I think-in front of me. "It's time to get started now that everyone is here. Even Komui is here." Lavi started to work with the old boom box. I think it might be a stereo, though, because a boom box doesn't take in CD's.

At the mention of Komui I searched the room for him. I find him grading papers-probably doodling-on the desk in the front of the room. He was looking up every ten seconds to make sure nobody was flirting with his and I quote, "Sweet darling sister with amazing talents and fabulous style; my dear precious sister who's innocent and pure. I will not allow you to taint her!" The guy's got issues.

"What am I doing here?" I question and take a lollipop out of Lavi's hand. He was giving away candy. That is one thing I couldn't refuse. It was like he was going to use candy to keep me here.

"Hang on, let me get this a workin'."

Static comes from the speakers. Impatiently my fingers tap the table as I stick the lollipop in my mouth. It was a watermelon flavor, one of my favorites. A song hums through the static and soon it was loud and clear. What was this, a party?

"I want to test ya, Allen." Lavi turns toward me, a pad and pen in his hand, a brown fedora on his head and a strawberry cigar stick from the market in his mouth instead of a toothpick. He circled me like I was victim in a crime as he forced me to stand back up. I hide my smile and roll my eyes. This kid was bipolar, too.

"Name all the instruments in this song."

"_You say  
__I only hear what I want to  
__You say  
__I talk so all the time  
__Soo..."_

"_And I thought what I felt was simple  
__And I thought I don't belong  
__And now that I am leaving  
__Now I know that I did something  
__Cause I missed you...  
__Yeah..."_

The last word was being held for a second more than it should, giving the song a nice touch at the beginning for this broken-hearted love song. Its melody was soft like the woman's voice.

"_I missed you."_

I've never heard this song before, but it sounded good. I just wonder where Lavi found it. I'm not sure if this was his music.

"Drums, semi-acoustic guitar-" I name off the instruments I could hear and distinguish.

When I finish Lavi ruffles his hair, chewing on the pen. "That's amazing, you got it right."

"Naw?"

"Hey now, that's my slang, don't steal it." Lavi points his pen at me like a Grandma would her finger at a troubled kid. "Next song." He continues on.

"Bass, electric, drums, and violin."

I go through several songs with Lavi, naming off musical instruments from classical to Linkin Park and Godsmack. I really liked Voodoo. I should get that song. Although the point is that he asked me to name all the instruments then went on to ask what part had what instrument. He was quizzing me. Since the first song he hasn't told me his #1 quiz results. When we came to an end of the last CD, Lavi flipped through his notepad, muttering some words I didn't bother to understand.

"Lena, you're right. This kid is a musical prodigy. He got all of them right. Hold on, he missed one, just one! I can't even do that."

"And that makes me a prodigy how?" I asked.

"Just take the compliment when given to you." Lavi sighed.

"Sure, whatever. I need to get home. Tim needs feeding." I wave and walk out the door. "See ya to-"

"But Allen! We need to practice and understand your capabilities. We also need-"

"I'm going home to work on that song. I've got it stuck in my head. You want me in the band? Then let me have some freedom, Rabbit!" I shout.

"The song? The song! I'm coming!" Lavi said automatically.

"Can I come?" Lenalee asked.

My lips drew a thin line on my face. I didn't want to tell her no, but I didn't want them to see my horrible Uncle again. I doubt he'd be home until later, but still. . . "Doesn't Cross bother you guys?" I mutter, striding out of the room.

"Not really."

Lavi shrugged, Kanda glumly trailed behind, telling Daisya and Marie something. Lenalee walked beside me unlike the boys. I notice she's wearing a black skirt today, but I also notice it's very short. Is something this short allowed in school? "What'cha looking at?" Lavi whispered in my ear.

My head darted away from Lenalee's direction, and I made Lavi remove his embracing arms and shuddered. Why was he always touching me? It's like the more time I spend with him the touchier he gets. He's freaking me out!

"Kanda, will you give drive us to his house?" Lenalee asked.

"Tch, sure if Moyashi buckles up, I don't have a booster seat in the back." That's it; I need to find out what Moyashi means. Time to study Japanese thoroughly.

**XxHxOxUxSxExX**

* * *

After feeding Timcampy, getting a snack while grouchily giving Lavi something, I head upstairs to my room. Just like yesterday and every other day before then, Tim follows me everywhere for a few minutes, but today, he stuck near me even more. I don't think he likes Kanda, because he keeps watching him like he's a predator and Kanda the prey. As much as I want that, I don't want to lose him for attacking someone and injuring them severely. Just nip him in the ass, Timcampy!

Nah, I don't want him to catch a disease.

So, I go in my room that was now pretty big. Cross decided to tear down a wall to an empty room beside my original room. Because of the reconstruction, but my room was thrice as big! Simply, I had my music supplies on one end of my room, and everything else on the other side. "Wow, it's so huge. It's bigger than my room now." Lenalee admired.

"I thought I told you guys not to come in my room?"

"But I'm not in your room." Says Lenalee.

I set my bag on my bed and Timcampy jumps on. Angling my head slightly, I see she wasn't lying. She held Lavi's ear to pull if he tries to enter. I think he would've had she not done that. Kanda just leaned against the wall, fingering his long, lush hair that makes all the girls envious. "You're not."

"Exactly."

I sit on my bed, staring at them. Couldn't I trust them with a simple thing like this? They weren't Cross. It's not like they could steal anything significant. I have my most prized possessions in a safe place. If jumpy Lavi doesn't calm down he'll just annoy me to death. "Alright, come in. I should have a place for you all to sit."

Without a second thought they all entered. Lavi plunked on my bed beside Timcampy and slouched, half lying down, half sitting down. Lenalee finds one of my two chairs and Kanda just sits on the carpeted floor.

"If you're going to sit on my bed, please take your shoes off." I tell Lavi with pleading eyes with this one request.

"But Timcampy-"

"Is a dog. I'm not tearing his feet off to let him lay on my bed."

"Fine." Lavi caved, pouting childishly while he ripped his shoes off.

Why did he have to make everything so difficult? "How old are you again?" I just had to know.

"I'm 18." Lavi grinned, rubbing Tim's tummy. "So's Yuu."

"Dammit, Rabbit, I told you not to call me that!" Kanda yelled.

"But it's your name."

"You're 18! Shouldn't you be a senior? Why are you both sophomores?" I blurted out in shock.

"Yeah, I should, but... things happen." Lavi sighed, his smile wavering. "Maybe I'll tell you another time."

I gaze at Kanda and his anger dimmed. It seems I wasn't the only one hiding anything. I wonder what happened to make them fail sophomore year. They going for a second time? Allen, you shouldn't do that. "It's none of my concern. It's just. . . surprising is all." I mumble.

On reflex, my hand grips my rolling chair. I drag it over to my keyboard and hope one day I'll be able to afford a real piano. Not a regular one, but one of the great, ancient ones with a nice smooth cover, shiny and bright enough to compete with the sun, moon, and stars. "What about you?" Lavi asked, his voice sounding different.

"What do you mean?"

Lenalee seemed to have caught on. She folded her hands on her knees and lowered her head. "Have you ever done anything to you've regretted terribly?"

My fingers, that were about to touch my smooth ivory keys, just hovered over them. I know I've practiced this many times in my head, and through the mirror. Just say no. Smile politely and tell them they're silly. Why would Allen, the gentleman, have anything to regret? Why would Allen, the cautious and relatively distant child have anything to regret? That would be absurd. Yet I couldn't bring those words out of my throat, couldn't make them travel from my mind and out of my head.

"Lenalee... Lavi... Kanda..." I slowly spin my chair around with my head facing the gray floor. "I've made mistakes one after another and another. I never realized what I had done until it was too late to make things completely right again. My regrets are so bad that I can't even face my Father, nor my favorite Uncle."

Lifting my head, I find their meek expression filled with remorse and befitting to the subject, regret, hate, dishonor, lack of pride, self-inflicted pain, aches, and a hand held out within their minds for help. My hand had fallen a long time ago. I could never willingly reach out anymore, but then I guess there is little hope if I stay with Cross, because I know he'll help me in his cruel way.

"That explains a lot, in a subtle way." Kanda talked first.

I mentally roll my eyes and face my piano. "What? My appearance?"

"No, why you stay with that Satan?"

"How does it explain me sticking around a dummy like you?"

"You tell me." Ha, Kanda messed up-he didn't deny being a dummy.

Still, happy I got something on him. I keep my mouth shut because as to why I stick around them is even unknown to me. Hesitantly, I change the topic to a curious one.

"Lavi, you mentioned your dream, to be famous, why do you... I mean, why do you have that dream?"

Lavi was back to his normal self... provided that it _was_ normal.

"Because I can remember everything, I can can tell you word for word my first music experience was a magical one." He paused, nodding his head, snuggling my dog. "I never listened to any good music until I was nine or ten because of how strict my parents were, but when I moved in with Gramps, I got to earn money and walked in a store I thought would have video games since I saw them on TV all the time. They all seemed cliché so I looked for a book to read, but I found a CD from all the great hits in almost every genre. When I listened to it, I could feel the beat. I was a part of the music. Right then I knew it was my calling. To this day I am determined to make my dream come true. Sure, all that glam and fame will be awesome, but I just love playing music. I wanna make music."

I press down a D minor. I just randomly push a key down or chord and name them off. B major, C flat, E b diminished seventh chord, E flat, A# augmented seventh, G dominant seventh.

"A dream is nothing but a dream, a goal set at an unachievable place, dreams are for fools, dreams don't come true. Just give up, let it go, it's nothing, stop playing that loud music, that music is too sincere, make a new rhythm, you're a never-will-be, you couldn't make a one-hit wonder track, nobody will notice you, get lost, bring your head down from the clouds boy." I start listing everything I've heard from 'old friends', adults, the world.

The world was sad from what I've seen. Mostly.

"Allen!" Lenalee screeched.

"That's what I've been told and then some." I added quickly, throwing Lenalee's exclamation away. "Each time afterwards I thrived on my determination and my heart, pouring every bit of me in each song. I would stay up late at night and practice until my fingers bled. Once I broke two fingers on my right hand and one more on the other, and I continued to play and play. I would ignore everyone because I had my Uncles and my Dad supporting me 100%, even if _some_ didn't intentionally show it... Playing the piano for the first time gave me this amazing feeling of. . of eternal bliss. I knew the moment I touched the piano that I wanted to become a pianist. What made it so much better was that it was my Uncle who taught me, but my education came first. If I couldn't keep my grades up, I couldn't learn. If I didn't learn, the further away my dream would be."

Lavi and I stared at one another for a long time before I broke away. My dream, _my dream_, I had long ago forgotten about. Had it been a year before, I would have pleaded Lavi to let me join. When he told me about his dream in the car some part of my mind clicked. An angry voice asked me what was wrong with me? My dream was being laid out in front of me, right there, and I kept refusing it. I almost lost my chance.

"Don't worry, Allen. We're planning on going all the way." Lenalee said, giving me her cute little rock'n'roll hand sign. "You got the traits we want. We're never going to let you go. As long as you keep your ambition, you share ours. So long as you keep that aspiration in your heart, we'll go all the way together. We're going to be superstars."

They seemed real enough. I could see my very own ambition in their eyes. Maybe this is why I never got far. I was on my own. So what would happen if I had a group?

Smiling my first real smile in such a long time, I stuck my tongue out and returned her sign, winking one eye closed. "Then we have a dream to fulfill."

"Alright!"

"Lavi!"

"What? We got your trust and your entire support now. Besides, look at that grin, Crookster! Magnificisco!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I think you're saying that wrong, Lavi. I'm sure it's magnifico, not magnificisco." Lenalee corrected.

Lenalee laughed and hugged my shoulder, spinning me around so I could see my keyboard-AKA, piano sparke!

"You got any new songs?"

"It's not the song we played at The Shed last Friday, but it was something I've been working on for some time. I don't have a drum set to test it out, though, just my bongos." I tell her, rummaging through my drawers to find my specific song.

I had entire notebooks and drawers full of songs. My desk that held my instruments also had piles of papers from original songs from real artists. I've been trying to piece the music together, remixing it, adding lyrics, taking this note from that, spicing it up, lower it down, techno it, and so on. Whoever said writing songs and the music to it wasn't hard, well, they were dead wrong. Then again, it becomes so simpler after doing this for five years of writing songs. It's mostly easy now.

"Aha, found it."

I sat on my chair, grabbing my acoustic and sliding across the floor. I did mention having a carpet earlier, but um, the room that was reconstructed to fit mine, which didn't have a carpet, so I could slide in my chair. I study the paper for a moment and pick up a pencil, writing stars on parts I believed needed work.

"This song is going to have to be mixed to work with the band's general quality. It might be too soft. I think if I add the bass it'll add up better." I explain, handing the drum music sheet to Lenalee and Lavi the guitar's.

"It doesn't seem bad, but where are the words?" Lavi questioned.

I tapped my head. "Hadn't written them yet."

"Shoot it!"

I make sure the guitar is suited formally then began to softly pluck, and begin singing.

"_When I was a young boy  
__I was honest  
__And I had more self-cont  
rol  
__If I was tempted I would__Ru-un."_

"_Then when I got older  
__I began to lie to get exactly  
__What I wanted  
__When I wanted it  
__And I wanted it._"

I have to adjust my voice to the music slightly, but it was going well for the basics. This was my first time singing in front of anyone other than Mana or Neah so strongly.

I start off again, "_Now I have trouble differentiating  
__Between what I want  
__And what I need  
__To make me ha-appy_." I make sure to hold the ahh part in happy. It worked well like that.

It didn't take long for me to get passed the midpoint of the song. When I finished, I looked at Lavi, waiting. I know he might have to criticize it. "It does need a little work, but I like it." Lavi handed me the paper.

"I agree, but not full-heartedly. We need to hear the piano and drums mixed in. The mood looks like it's rising." Kanda said shockingly as he took the rest of my sheets.

"I'm with Kanda on this." Lenalee added.

Perhaps they were what you need Allen, no?

**XxOxOxOxOxOxX**

* * *

**Oksy, next chap done. Songs are, in order, Stay by Lisa Loeb, and Flawed Design by Stablio. Please review! Thanks for the help on songs, I'll be using them soon!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	6. Haters

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 6**

**Haters**

* * *

So, the day was going smoothly for me for once. English went fine, Komui's class didn't have an explosion or robot attack, and no projects were given, not much homework either. Lunch was amazing. Lavi was cooling down and though suspicious, I didn't ask in fear he might blow up. Then, he might be sick... in the head. I said nothing to Kanda, and in return, he said nothing to me. I often spoke with Lenalee since I had her in several classes, more than the others. It's when I got to Health class things went downhill.

I hate this class. It's easy sure, but the videos we watch are terrible. Health class is about many things. The simple things like body hygiene, growth, reproduction, then comes sex education, drugs, eating disorders, health problems, and diseases. At first it wasn't so bad. That was in Middle School, but now they keep repeating certain subjects and with new facts to strongly discourage us. Funny how no matter the strength of discouragement, it doesn't stop half the kids in High School or Middle School from tryinng it. I was one of them.

Our teacher decided to take a break from sex education. At first I was glad about it, but then I realized what else he was going to talk about. Drugs. I tried to lay my head on my desk and look at the darkness since my head was on my arms, but I got yelled at each time.

"This is important, Walker, sit up!"

I already know enough about drugs. How could I not? I used to take them. That's why I'm so ashamed of myself, but I wasn't going to tell the Health teacher that so I could get away with not watching them and listening to people speak about taking drugs, see how bad they looked, and how broke they were. I've been through it, at such a young age, too.

"_Allen Walker, please come to the office. Leverrier wants to see you. I repeat, Allen Walker, report to the office at once._"

I gathered my books, and the teacher gave me an icy yet sympathetic look before she nodded and let me leave. Geez, did they have to call me over the entire school intercom? They couldn't send someone to get me or just use the classroom's intercom? I wonder if Lavi was pulling a prank, but would he bring Leverrier in it?

"Did I do something, Sir?" I ask dryly, sitting across from Leverrier in the desk.

Seriously, why was this guy the principal?

I don't look at him. Instead, I'm reading a book and often glancing at a boy working in his office. I'm sure he was still in school. If not, who cares? He has a job and looks young. That's supposed to be good. Unless he's a major kiss up because that's what he looked like he was. What's weird was those two red dots on his forehead. What was he trying to do? Insults snakes with red eyes or convince blondes to try and do connect the dots? Then, he was a blonde himself.

Hmmm, I wonder who started calling blondes airheads and dummies? I've met plenty of smart blondes, but there are some that are out there. Oh well.

"Certainly, Walker." Leverrier said bitterly, snapping me out of my thoughts and my eyes darted away from my book. "It's your file."

My book dropped on the floor when I saw my portfolio on his desk. That was faster than I thought it would be to be transferred here, but nobody ever says anything to me about it.

"I understand you were in a gang about two years ago. You've been sober for two years also, meaning you were using drugs. It seems there isn't one in particular you used either." Mr. Leverrier admired foully.

"That was two years ago." I automatically defended myself.

Leverrier glared at me with eyes colder than Kanda's. I don't know what it was about them, but they penetrated my shield. I felt my mask failing me this time, and I jumped to my feet.

"I've been staying out of trouble if this is what it's about!"

He held his hand up, demanding silence from me. Not wanting to shut up I go to protest further. "I-"

"You are a delinquent, and we will not accept any games from you. I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut in school seeing how you like coming up with smart-mouth comments. I wouldn't be surprised to see you back on addicting hazards like that again. I expect you to stay clean while attending this school. As for your gang activities-"

"I don't have any!"

Leverrier scowled and snorted.

"Why am I to trust you when you betrayed your own family's trust? Isn't that why you're with Marian Cross? As I said, behave or pay the consequences."

He was getting to me. I wanted to lash out at him, punch him in the face, but then I'd get suspended or worse. I couldn't do that. I let things slip once; I'm not letting it happen again.

"I am also aware that if you do another severe misdemeanor you'll be taken to court _again_." Leverrier skimmed through my file that I so badly wanted to take away. I wouldn't even tell the people I've befriended about this, why would I want to tell the man I hate about it? It's none of his business. It's over and done with! "If you start up a fight you may be put in a juvenile facility. A crime committed by you will lead to fines, expulsion, and community services. Drugs will lead to indefinite probation, juvenile facility-"

"I know all this! If I make a serious offense I'll be in trouble will the law and this worthless school! I'm aware of everything, but there isn't much I can do in school to put me on my last offense! So if you're done with scolding me on something you know nothing about, I'm going home. The last bell had already rang." I shout angrily, but the anger was just to hide the pain he inflicted on me.

"I'll be watching you." Leverrier uttered, but he added one more thing before I could exit the school in a disorganized way. "You are to be checked for drugs and alcohol fluids according to your reports after a certain amount of time. Your next schedule for this is arriving shortly. And another thing Walker, be careful with your friends. You wouldn't want your actions to affect them, would you? You won't have to worry about them too much longer, once their guardians find out you'll be-"

"_Is this a threat, Sir_?"

"It's a warning."

The door slams shut after that. I stomp away angrily to my locker, grab whatever I need and scram out of there. The buses had left by now, and I really do not care. It might've been what Leverrier wanted actually. The only thing he didn't do was announce it over the intercom!

"Hey, Allen, what are you still doing here?"

I stop walking mid-stride when I hear Lenalee behind me. I guess she didn't go home with Komui or to The Shed.

"Allen?"

Lenalee steps in front of me and I stare at her silently. She waits, expecting an answer soon.

"Lenalee, has Cross, or anyone, told you... anything about me?" My eyes drop to the ground.

"No, why?" Lenalee crosses her arms behind her back and bends over to look in my eyes. When she realizes something was upsetting me, she frowns. "What did he say?"

He?

"Who?"

"Leverrier! I was afraid he was going to say or do something to you when I heard them call you over the intercom. I was hoping I was wrong, so I stuck around, seeing how you never left the building."

She cared, that's nice. Lenalee could be a darling, or she can be the mean one you don't want to mess with. It was like she was the mom in our band.

"It's okay, Lenalee. I jus'-I don't wanna talk about it."

At first I didn't think she would let it go, but she did. I'm not sure if it was because it was sympathy or understanding. I had a feeling I would later tell her about it.

"Would Cross yell at you if you don't return home straightaway?" She asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Why, the band practicing today?" A worry look crossed her face when she saw how unenthusiastic I was. She's learned that when I talk about music, I'm overjoyed, but not now. I was down in the dumps.

"No, today we're giving ya a break." Lenalee said, starting to walk, so I followed.

"Me? I haven't taken a break from practicing in years." I respond, half joking.

Lenalee smiled. I was kinda glad I could be myself around her, somehow.

"That's your fault then."

"Yep, but I'm not complaining. Music's my passion."

I was starting to forget about Leverrier now. Mana and Neah, especially Cross, would always tell me a woman had this magical power that will get you, giving you warmth and comfort. A lady could build you up, or tear you down. Now that I think about it, I hear that everywhere: on TV, in songs, in books, from other people. I wonder, what is it the girls say about guys? I bet ours is bad since the male sex has a known reputation to break little girls' hearts. Girls have that rep too, but damn, you hear more about guys. Isn't that why the Father is always so protective? And Komui? I've seen him _'protect _Lenalee's_ innocence'_.

Lenalee pulled out her drumsticks and twirled them with her fingers easily.

"Music's my love." She winked.

My face got warm for no apparent reason, but I hoped the blush I knew was coming wasn't evident to her. I find it hard not to blush around her, extremely hard. "What made you want to be a musician, Lenalee?" I wondered.

"To be honest, I can't remember a day I didn't want to be part of it, but my mind-set morphed to reality the day my parents died. The days were long, and I stuck to my brother like he was my lifeline, like he'd be leaving me soon and I'd be left all alone. One day I wandered away, found a drum set being set up and a newly bought guitar beside it. Tried them both, but the drums were easier to use. I pounded on them with rage and remorse. It made me feel so much better, I knew it was what I needed to console me during times someone couldn't. Using my feelings and emotions I could make great music, music I wanted everyone to hear. Lavi heard me play and decided to throw me in the band, I immediately agreed and I met the great ole him." Lenalee laughed at the thought.

"You're parents died?" I asked numbly.

"Forget about it, Allen, it's alright. I've gotten used to it. I mean, I was so young then, I don't even remember them now." Lenalee said, but there was a hint of sadness in her melodic voice.

"If it helps, I never had a mom." I utter.

Lenalee sighed. "Neither does Lavi or Kanda. Guess we're all stuck with the boys, eh? Psst, it might not bother me, but it does Komui like hell." She rolls her eyes here-I had to stifle my chuckles. "The boys hang with the boys. Those boys have friends. Leaves more options open for me. Sadly they all run wild when they meet Komui."

I covered my mouth. I was cracking up because it was true, but it was a little funny. It didn't even dawn me she was saying she was gazing at the boys hazily for some time. It didn't hit me that she was looking for a boyfriend til much later in the walk. It definitely hit me when she smacked my head with her stick.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?"

She gave me an expression I get a lot. It said loud and clear, "How oblivious are you, twit?" I admit it, sometimes people confuse me. Though the answer is so simple, I hardly ever get it. When they tell me I express sheepishness.

"Komui and his over-protectiveness. That stuff. What you're laughing at." Lenalee hissed.

I think she's more embarrassed than she is angry. It was written across her face. I find it cute.

"So-sorry."

Lenalee blinked with confusion, then a wide grinned spread. It was unknown about why she smiled. Surely the apology didn't mean that much.

"Why Allen, you've become a lot nicer, haven't you? You're not worrying about hiding from me anymore. Instead of running it's like you're embracing me." Lenalee said in a puzzling way.

The wheels turned in my head, trying to figure out what she meant. Seeing how it was taking too long, she went blunt.

"You're trying to be friends, not forcing everyone away. You're showing your true self."

Not entirely. She was half right. Or was she?

"Well, uh," I didn't have many words to say. I've never acted this way in the last two years. I've haven't been so. . . spirited anymore. "I suppose so."

It was weird. I was being straightforward, not trying to cover anything up. I would lie right about now or walk away, but my heart told me not to while my mind faltered with ideas, options. This little town and this band were changing me. So fast. And it's something I don't want to stop.

"What's up little birdy?" But this is where the day went far downhill with that peculiar person.

Lenalee dropped her drumstick, and every muscle in her body tensed. She was frozen. I didn't like the look in her eyes. A sense of fear, sadness, a mix of disturbance, and slight fury, but a flash of desperation and despair blinded me. Once it flashed and disappeared, it returned permanently. My eyes roused unkindly at the hand that lay on her neck and right above her hip.

"Tyk-Tyki." Lenalee stammered.

I scrutinize the owner of these hands. He had ashen skin, curly hair, an uncomfortable pair of golden eyes, and half a tux in all. Oh, don't forget that mole on his cheek. It suited a guy like him, but I honestly hated him with burning passion. It didn't help that Lenalee's eyes were glimmering brightly, informing me she was about to cry, and her body was trembling. I lost my cool when a finger played with her long hair, a tear forming in the corner of her eyes.

"~ Hello, Lena ~."

"Remove your hands from her." I bark, making the strange stranger glower at me. "Don't make me repeat it."

"Who's this?" He tipped his head dumbly with a sinister smile.

"Allen, don't."

"Oh, Allen, that new kid in school, right?" Tyki, as I recall Lenalee calling him, said.

What bothered me was that this guy went to our school and I didn't even know it.

"He's cute." A girl beside him said.

I took this time to examine the group around Tyki. A girl with spiky hair was chewing on gum, two boys with golden guns pointed at each other and crappy gothic clothes, a big bulky guy I'd be stupid to take on in a fight, and an emotionless blonde haired woman with glasses. She looked to be in college, though, because of how sophisticated she appeared. Either way, I wasn't too fond of any one of them.

It seeped into my brain that Tyki's hands were still on Lenalee. I told him I wasn't going to repeat myself, and I didn't. I snatched Lenalee's wrist and pulled her close to my body, glaring at Tyki. My fury skyrocketed when Lenalee continued trembling because of the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Let's go, Lenalee." I whisper in her ear.

She didn't look up, she didn't look back, I just kept on walking with my arms around her. I could hear their footsteps and muttering behind me, though.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"My. . . ex. . exbo-oyfriend." That's right, the guy who dumped her. I could still remember her solemn expression. There was a reason why he broke up with her, Lenalee had to know it, and it tore her heart up. Not that it was any of my business, but I was yearning to know what the hell he did.

"Are you alright?" I mumble softly.

She doesn't answer. I had a few ideas why. She didn't want to answer because of the situation, or she didn't want to lie. Lying to me, I believe she'd only be cheating herself. That'd be totally unlike her.

"Oi, shounen!"

That's one Japanese word I do know. At least it wasn't an insult. "My name's Allen. Now beat it asshole." I growl, pulling Lenalee tighter. I didn't want her to look back.

Lenalee stopped moving, however. I had to do the same. I didn't even bother asking what's wrong or demand her to move her feet. Through the pain, Lenalee had the courage to turn around and face Tyki. Like I said, I really hated that guy and I really didn't want her to face him, but this was something she had to do. Something very bad must have happened between the two. The good thing, she had more self-control, and she wasn't going to cry. Her eyes were stony now, body plainly tense, but she wasn't scared or on the brink of breaking down. Maybe Tyki stunned her by touching her in such an atrocious way after breaking up with her. I know that hurts a girl. Deeply.

"Hi, Lena." Tyki saluted.

"Hi, Tyki." Lenalee remained monotone.

Tyki and his gang lazily examined us, but I knew most of them were staring at me in spite of my eyes remaining solely on Tyki.

"This your new boyfriend?" Tyki asked.

I didn't answer, but I think Tyki took that as a yes since Lenalee didn't either. It was _theirs _or specifically, _his_ business. I wasn't going to correct his assumption, but I thought my friend would. However, I was smug about the fact that his eyes held a form of heat... Jealousy? Ha, typical. The boy ruined his chances. There's no way I would let him and Lenalee get back together under any circumstances. I'd go crazy like Komui if necessary.

"Lenalee, let'sa go." I reach for her hand, holding it dearly despite my cold eyes on Tyki.

**XxLxExNxAxX**

* * *

So here I am, with Allen and my unfavorable ex. Why I ever dated him is unknown even to me. Was it because Komui meant nothing to him? I mean, he didn't care about Komui's absurdness? The first time I met Tyki he was so charming. Now I loathe him with all my heart, but then why does it hurt? Was it because of why he left me? It's bitter, the facts he let slip from his mouth one day. He thought I didn't hear it. What's worse is... He stole my first kiss. He stole my security. He ruined my feelings, and broke my heart into pieces. He didn't just affect me. Tyki Mikk stole some of the band's songs! Tyki only used me!

But when he touched me like he used to, I felt his love again, his fake love I fell for. That's what startled me, what stunned me. It hurts. It made me want to cry knowing everything that has happened. This jerk was earning popularity with _my_ band's songs. It's just... I don't even know anymore.

"Lenalee, come on."

I shift my head sorely, but I had a surge of pleasantness, and my lost security came back when Allen's hand took hold of mine in a gentle manner, his other hand wrapping a little above my waist. A small smirk covered my face seeing the look in Tyki's eyes. Regret. I more or less denied this after a brief second 'cause it soon vanished.

"Lenalee." Allen said for a third time.

I turn, letting Allen pull me close to him as if to protect me. Surprisingly, I found gentle warmth residing with him. I wanted to hug him tightly, wanting more of his warmth. I thought he would be cold because how crude he could be. Because of how rancorous he was towards Tyki and his band and family. It was a little amusing. He could be soft yet harshly coarse at the same time.

Allen guided me down the street. Tyki's golden eyes were glaring holes in my back, I know they were, but I just stuffed my face in Allen's side. At first, Allen stiffened, but he loosened. I forgot how badly Allen hated another touching him, but that never stopped Lavi or me sometimes. Right now I had to grip him, so I threw away his phobia, if it was a phobia.

What made me smile was that Allen never left me. He didn't take off. We sat at a bench now that Tyki was long gone. For a long time I sat with him, letting go, then hugging him again. Once I cried. You could tell Allen wasn't too used to this, but he was good at consoling me. He never mentioned Tyki or his worthless band. He took my mind away from them, so I let him think. What I very much loved about this situation was that I got to see Allen's true colors shining here. Truthfully, I loved his companionship, his comforting, and his hug.

He was concerned about me. I could see his worry in his nary deceitful eyes. I guess he felt a need to protect me more or he could tell I was still upset because when, because I finally decided to let him walk me home as the sky burned orange-red. In a couple of hours the sun would fall, and the moon would rise. Another fact, I was glad he wouldn't let me go, because I fear of falling down and breaking into tears had he done just that.

Lavi's Lamborghini and Kanda's Mustang were at my house when we arrived. I also recognized Reever's, my Brother's best friend, car outside, too. I could hear Komui screaming loudly and wailing already. I knew why. I never called him. I told him I'd be back home early, but it was going on six o'clock right now. Can you believe it? I stayed with Allen in this position for three hours!

Knowing how my brother and the others would react, I try to squirm away from Allen, but he only tightened his grip. I pause, feeling his arm quiver. Why? Was he still angry (why was he angry to begin with?) or upset? I don't know, but I was worried about what the others would say. I think Brother might kill Allen!

The front door was wide open, but the screen door was sealed shut. Being a gentleman, Allen opened it for me, ushering me inside. I notice him looking back outside before he turned to examine the house and shut the door quietly. That click must have been heard. Komui's frightening wails halted.

And still Allen did not let go.

I grasp Allen's arm, walking towards the living room to see Komui's red and puffy eyes. The mess was incredible! We need more lamps and we have some cleaning up to do.

"LENALEE!" Komui begins to run towards me with tears running down his face, but time froze when he suddenly stopped, witnessing how securely Allen was holding me.

I could feel my face burning up when all eyes were on Allen and me curiously. Lavi was smirking, Kanda was infuriated because of this mess, but couldn't hide his queer thoughts about this. Reever was frowning, not yet having met Allen, and still irate about my last dating session. I see a few more of Komui's friends and fellow scientists with the same expression. Only meek wonder rested with them.

"Hi... Brother." I hesitantly say.

Allen's hand slides away from my waist, but he stills holds my hand, not looking at anyone, just the door behind us. Was he going to run? No, then why would he still be holding my hands?

"Lenalee, why are you and Allen snuggling?" Komui resentfully questioned, gaining some seriousness.

I go to answer, but something stops me. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to worry Komui. He'll never leave me alone again.

"We're not snuggling." Allen deadpanned.

"It sure looks like it boy." Russel states.

Allen pressed his lips together tightly, eyes dimming. I couldn't tell you what he was thinking, but I wanted to know what it was.

"The Moyashi isn't one to do that shit." Kanda said, somehow not helping us.

Allen finally released me completely, eyes softening as he looked at me, ignoring them.

"Are you going to be alright?" I was speechless. His gaze was so tender. I never thought in my life Allen could be so sweet. "Lenalee?"

Slowly I nod my head, but irritation grew in his eyes. He was looking at something through the window nearby. I held my breath thinking he couldn't possibly still be there, but I was wrong. Tyki was there and in a foul mood, too. I swear Allen was going to burst. Komui traced our gazes and narrowed his eyes. "What's he doing here?" He demanded.

"Brother, I... He... I-Allen! Where are you going?" I struggle with the words, but when Allen struts off, I panic. I had a bad notion.

Soon I see Lavi and Kanda following him. When I trailed after them, the crowd gathered on the porch because of the craziness and thought of what might happen. Why today? Why was this happening?

"Allen!"

Tyki smirks. That's the first thing I see when I exit the house. Why won't he just leave me alone?

"Get out of here!" Lavi orders.

"Who's gonna make me? I'm not on her property." Tyki retorts, puffing out smoke from his mouth. Ugh, he still smokes.

Indeed, Tyki wasn't on my property, but like that was going to stop a bloodbath from occurring.

"I warned you to leave Lenalee alone." Allen hissed.

"No, you told me to take my hands off her." Tyki says, trying to provoke Allen.

"What do you mean he told you?" Kanda joins in.

"I mean just that. I just so happened to run into my dear ole gal."

Allen clenches his fist and scurries off the porch. What has gotten into him?

"She's not your _gal_ and she isn't an item you possess. Most importantly you have no right to be stalking her nor do you have a right to be taunting her. There is such a thing as respect that you seem to be lacking." Allen said coldly, moving ruggedly.

"My, my, such hostility. I just wanted to talk to Lena-"

"Not interested!" I shout at once.

"There, now beat it." Allen includes. I could imagine the wide eyes I had. He was being so protective. I don't get it!

"Allen?" Komui whispers beside me.

Tyki was definitely amused as he leaned on the pole. Allen stood less than a meter away from him. He seemed to be my manifestation of rage. I did want to see Tyki beaten to a yucky pulp. But the mood changes when he grins almost kindly.

"Will you be so polite as to leave Lenalee alone?" He says quietly.

"What the hell is with him?" Kanda grumbles, standing on the front steps.

Tyki flicks ash on the cement pavement, smirk still present. "Hmmm, maybe." He takes another drag on his death stick. "I heard you were a pianist."

"Yeah, so?" Allen didn't seem to care.

"You any good?"

"The best pianist in the world!" I exclaim, covering my mouth at my outburst when I realized what I said.

Did I mention Tyki also played the piano? Yep, that meant he used to be in our band. That's how he stole the songs. So you can only imagine the furiousness dwelling within Tyki. When his cigarette snapped in half, you witnessed his suppressed rage. Damn , it was just a rage-filled day.

"The best?" Tyki sneered. "Prove it pipsqueak." Tyki poked Allen's chest dangerously.

Allen gripped his wrist and threateningly twisted it. If he bent it any further I fear he'll break it. I didn't like the violence anymore. I just didn't want to see it. I don't know why, but the idea of Allen fighting scared me. I wasn't afraid of Allen getting hurt. I was afraid of Tyki getting his ass handed to him, and I don't know why.

"My name is Allen. It's not a hard name to remember so get it right!"

"Allen!"

Allen turned his head and once he did this, Tyki swung his fist at him, hitting him directly in the face and sending him back. I winced at the sound of Allen hitting the road. My body moved on instinct and ran over to him hastily. I could hear footsteps behind me, signaling Kanda and Lavi behind me. I was the fastest runner in town after all.

"Allen! Allen!"

Allen sits up, wiping his face clean of blood. I kneel down beside him and could tell he was going to get a small bruise below his gorgeous eye. It was going to be weird for him to have a bruise on one side and his strange scar on the other side. Great.

"Allen, dude, you-"

"That's pathetic." Allen mused, standing up.

Tyki was about to lash out now, but a red-headed man stood in between him and Allen. He was familiar. My mind couldn't process who he was. I know him from somewhere. "What are you doing here Cross?" Allen inquires uncaringly.

"Does it matter?" Cross replies.

"Tch." Now Allen sounded so much like Kanda. "I'm not paying anymore debts to cover your lousy ass."

"Choose your words wisely kid." Cross warns, turning to look at Tyki. "And your actions. You know very well how bad it will be if you get in a fight."

Allen looks at the ground sadly. I wonder why he went depressed suddenly. "I know, but... I couldn't just stand there... And he hit me first... And. ..." Allen sighs, giving me one last glance before closing his eyes. "Just get that bastard to leave. He hasn't left Lenalee alone, and it's aggravating to treat a fine lady like that."

Cross smirks crookedly, taking a gun out of his hoister, pointing it at Tyki.

"CROSS!" Komui yelps, fleeing over to him. "DON'T! That's going to be very, very, very bad if you shoot him. He's underage, you'll be tried for assault. You'll be thrown in jail!"

Tyki took a few steps back seeing how serious Cross was. I was... no longer sure of anything. I just knew these two, Allen and Cross, they were protecting me, no, my heart. I could feel it pound in my chest with excitement and bravery. Something assured me everything was going to be okay, that they would protect my heart, protect me as long as they were around. This was the feeling I had with my brother, with my band members, Lavi and Kanda, with my friends.

"Now that's one thing I can't accept, punk. Either you get out of here or you'll have an extra hole in your head." Cross said, making me gape in horror.

Tyki gulped nervously and walked off. I could tell he wanted to run.

"Serves him right." Kanda grumbles.

Allen smiles sincerely, nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey, Lenalee, Tyki, he's-"

"-In a band, our rival band." Lavi breaks in. "They're out to destroy our band and smash our dreams. We compete in almost everything as they, or Tyki if you want to say, tries to outdo us. They'll even be competing with us in a contest that's coming up that we can now attend because of you. We just need a few more new songs."

Allen met my eyes. He had determination in his eyes, concern, but heartiness. I couldn't help but smile, thinking about how we were going to clear up this sticky situation. We don't need Komui to kill him, do we?

"Thank you, Allen. I owe you." I say gratefully.

Allen smiled nonchalantly, pleasantly. That warmth I felt earlier while hugging him came back. I could feel his embrace around me. It was a shield.

"But, Allen, your eye." Now it was my turn to be the worrywart.

Allen flinched when I gently touched it, smile widening oddly. He leaned forward and hugged me.

"I'd do anything for you, Lenalee. You are my friend after all." He whispers to me. "I should be thanking you, so, thanks, Lenalee."

Why is Allen Walker thanking me?

**XxOxOxOxOxX**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I tried showing both Allen's and Lenalee's softer sides and the bitterness they held, too. This is where things will start to get interesting in my opinion. Let's just say, Tyki's band helps the plot of this story about 49% or so.**

**PS: redchocobo, did this help any with Lenalee and the point of the story, if only a little? Please let me know, I'd like to fix it. **

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	7. One Secret, Two Secrets

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

**One Secret, Two Secrets**

Here's something new. The day went by quietly at school. I think it was because it was teacher inspection day. You know, when the principal and vice principal and others come around to the classes and write notes, make sure we're doing the class properly. I figured something out today also. Komui is the vice principal! Who'd a thought? He is a crazy man.

I got startled one moment in the day, however. When he left my health class-ahem, insert shivers here!-he excused me from the last five minutes because he wanted to talk to me. That was particularly a good thing, but I'd rather go with the insane brother than stay in my worst class ever.

So I pack my papers and pick up my bag, leisurely walking outside with Komui. My pencil is still in my hand, but I nibble on it out of boredom and slight worry. "You said you wanted to talk, Komui." I state, suspiciously eyeing him.

Komui stopped. A warm smile etched into his features and I was taken aback by the sudden change. "I wanted to thank you, Allen."

Now I was extremely surprised. I didn't let Komui see it willingly, but I think he caught on. "Why exactly are you thanking me?"

"Because of what you did the other day. You protected my dear Lenalee." Komui said half-heartedly.

"It's not like he was going to do anything to her." I retort, crossing my arms and turning my head. "Would he?"

"I don't know. Tyki, he was-he meant so much to Lenalee. I even started to like him my self. That's rare, for me to approve of a boy she likes. Sometimes I fear she'll end up dating the wrong guy when she gets older because of protective I am. Tyki didn't care and Lenalee saw something in him she liked, no, loved. Tyki took advantage of her. Ever since she's been depressed and insecure with herself."

I should've expected this, but for some reason it felt like a bombshell. I mean, Lenalee is always smiling, but just hearing Tyki's voice alone made her tense up. "However, when you arrived I've seen her perk up more. She loves getting new friends. . . It's hard to keep them."

I stare at my feet when Komui says this comment. For all my life I've come to understand I am nothing to people because I'm just a weirdo. A mere outcast, but coming here. . Though a short time has passed, I feel more than that. I feel like I belong. "Allen, would you like to come over for dinner next Saturday?" Komui asked me.

I lick my dry lips thinking about his question. I didn't have any plans that Saturday night. I don't see why I couldn't go. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great! Well, have a nice day now."

**XxLxAxTxExRxX**

* * *

I try not to wince when I hear Lenalee play her drums. Something was wrong with her today because she couldn't get the rhythm, she was totally off. She was missing one beat after another and to be honest, sadly, she was horrible. Had it been Lavi or Kanda, he would've yelled at them, but he didn't want to upset her. "Okay, stop!" Lavi waved his hands. "STOP!"

And now that I think about it, Lenalee has been acting strange today. Is Tyki still eating at her? I hope not. I don't want her to think about him. That. . . That bastard! I just can't stand him! I so wanted to punch his lights out. "What?" Lenalee asked weakly, not liking the stares we were giving her.

"You suck that's what!" Kanda sneered.

"Kanda/Yuu!"

Lenalee put her sticks on the drum set and staggered over to the couch in the shed. I walk over to her, hovering above Lenalee. She looked a little pale and she was holding her stomach. I smile meekly, hoping she saw considerate eyes. "What's wrong, Lenalee?"

Lenalee turned on her side and I just realized she had changed her pants for the fifth time today. What I noticed, though, was a spot of blood. Then I slapped myself for looking below her waist and not even thinking about this. Cross spends so much time talking about women, bringing them home-I haven't been seeing him lately, so he took off-but the point is, I know what her problem is.

I blush, lowering my head and stuttering, glancing around to see if Lavi or Kanda found out yet. "Lenalee! What's wrong? Tell us! Komui is going to kill us!" Lavi wailed, almost in tears.

"Very considerate, Lavi! Always about you, you, you! Go screw yourself!" Lenalee snapped.

Lavi gave her the puppy eyes and earned a slap in the face. If I had any doubts, they're gone. "We'll be right back, Lenalee. I'm going to get some tylenol from my bag." I tell her softly, snatching Lavi's arm and dragging him to the other room, pulling Kanda's hair to get him to come, too. "Leave her alone, Lavi! Or you're going to get your one eye scratched out, idiot! Can't you see what's wrong? Even I'm not that incognizant!" I whisper, whacking his head.

"Owww, that's mean. Stop acting like Yuu, bully." Lavi whined, peeping his head through the doorway. "If you're _so unoblivious_-"

"Not a real word." I interject.

"If you're _so informed_, O Great One, then please enlighten me." Lavi hissed.

I blush, fumbling with my thumbs. Now I know why girls say boys are dumb a lot, but then, there's so much girls don't know about guys, so it puts us on equal grounds, right? I'd rather not go into details about that, though. "Lenalee is-" I pause to make sure Lenalee won't be able to hear me-some girls are sensitive about this- "At that time of month, Lavi. You know. . . a girl's. . . well, uh. . . _her monthly, _Lavi. . . ."

Lavi seemed to understand because he gave me this funny look. One that said how-do-you-know-that? and Oh-GOD! "Great, just great! If she's this cranky then she. . . We're DOOMED!"

"Shut up. Don't jinx it, Rabbit." Kanda growled, leaning against the wall.

"It can't be that bad. I've seen some women who just throw TV's out the window and, well, I've seen a lot of women with issues. . ."

"Dude, Lenalee gets cranky when she can't get rid of her cramps. That's the only time she's like this!"

I rub my temple and look away. I can't believe I'm talking about this. It feels strange and a little embarrassing. "Doesn't. . . She have. . Medication she can take?"

"Komui probably doesn't know, she doesn't have money with her today. Even if she did, I doubt she'd have her energy to do so and would shout at everyone. . . Or look dead. . . Just no. No." Lavi swished his arms from side to side.

Kanda pulled his keys out of his pocket and they jingled like sleigh bells. I should have known these guys would leave her like this. They're more scared of her right now. Even Kanda! So what? It can't be that bad. Practice will just be delayed for a few days or until she is in a better mood. Seriously though, they just reminded me why I hate their damn guts! Can I _please_ kill them? I'll make it swift, make sure nobody finds out. Shhh, don't tell anybody. "Cowards." I sniff in a large amount of air and plow my way over to Lenalee. I made sure to be careful approaching her. I didn't want her to snap at me. I don't want to have a reason to hate her. "Lenalee?"

My hands lay on the top of the couch and I slightly lean forward, not taking notice how close I would be to her if she sat up, which, by the way, she did. Lenalee's pools of violet meet my gray eyes. I think they could make her eyes the World's Most Wondrous Sight! Best wonder of the world. Dammit, not again! This girl is making me soft! I can't do this! I can't! If I do then everything will change. Everything. Then my defenses fall, my feelings and thoughts take control, then. . . I just can't do that. "Would you like to go to my house? For some reason Cross isn't around and I'm sure he won't bother you even if he's there." Why'd I offer to take her to my house?

Lenalee reddened a little, but I'm not sure if it was of anger from feeling insulted or not. She pulled out her phone and-I'm assuming-she's texting Komui. I try to read them without looking like it, but I can't get a view. So I found it best to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how long Komui is going to be out of town."

"He's out of town."

She nods, but I can see her other hand clutching her stomach. I try not to think about, but since that one time Cross oh-so delightfully informed me about a woman's 'special time of month', it's not easy to ignore. I never thought I'd care. Really, I never thought once there would be a girl I cared about. Friend or more. I don't even have a girl in my small family. Perhaps that's why I'm so harsh. I'm always at my best around them. Maybe it's the idea of giving them a good impression. "Are you sure Allen? I can just go home. I mean, Komui is going to be gone all weekend-"

"No, it's fine." I rudely interrupted, disregarding Lenalee's small glare. "It's okay. Just. . . why is Komui gone?"

"A teacher gathering on something about improvements in class teachings or whatever. Whoo-hoo, his class won't ever be safe let alone truly educational." Lenalee says grumpily, putting his phone away and standing up.

"No fair! Everytime you're on your freaking monthly period you chew us out! Why don't you get down his back! He's a polite-jackass with some class, but Lena, that's-"

"Shaddup!" Kanda whacked Lavi on the back of his head.

Lavi shoved Kanda away, but I ignored them. I did not care at all about this terrible pair. If they ruin my keyboard, however, I'm going to do some thrashing of my own. "Lavi, take us to Allen's place." Lenalee ordered, walking out the door.

"But!"

"No but's! Allen hasn't a car!"

* * *

Lavi was so crooked. Lenalee was devious. Kanda was just a bullying arse. Not only did we convince Lavi to take us to my house, but to the store to get Lenalee certain supplies. What's worse is I couldn't convince her to go in and get her menstrual necessities. Kanda said he was too much of a man to go inside and get it. Pfft, yeah right. Then Lavi and I got into a little argument outside his orange lamborghini about going inside. I tried to at least make him come along, but NO. And we couldn't just leave Lenalee hanging. . . Why am I doing this? Urgh! Another terrible, terrible thing is that Lavi and Kanda are staying over at my house! Lenalee, too. Somehow, my house was turned into the sleepover party place. I only dread what Cross will say to me and curse me with this time. Don't worry, I'm throwing Lavi and Kanda at him, too. Serves them right.

So, after that painfully embarrassing situation, I hop back in the car and throw Lenalee her junk. I was so nice to even pay for it with my own money. I guess it wasn't that bad, but after asking for help to get her meds and a certain brand of her, um, I'll say. . . . Forget the name, it don't matter! God my face is burning! Anyways, every girl there were giggling and either asked me if I was doing this for my girlfriend or said I was a nice boyfriend. Each time I know I blushed and I repeatedly said Lenalee was a friend! I know some men were laughing, others mostly pitying me. Why me? Why me? Why me? This stuff is dreadfully uncomfortable! Why can't I just be stupidly oblivious about it?

"Thanks Allen!" Lenalee said cheerfully, hugging me.

Normally I would be trying to pull out of this, but if I do she just latches back on me like Lavi or Kanda's fist. Not to mention I was staring crossly at Lavi as he covered his mouth and snickered. How badly I wanted to wipe that smug smirk of the great samurai's right off his face. "Anytime, Lenalee." I still say as kindly as I can.

Lenalee stared at me with big and hopeful eyes. What did I just get myself into? "Really Allen? It didn't bother you?"

"Well, it was. . ." What am I going to say? ". . . Weird. . . . But you. . . You're my friend. . . It's only right. . . I suppose. . . That's what friends do. . . Though mostly girls for girls with something as. . . _personal_ as this, but. . ."

Lenalee squealed, pulled me closer to her. Very close. Too close this time. I try to push her away, but she only tightens her grip. "Lenalee! Please, let go! Lenalee! You know I don't like being touched!" I felt like I was being strangled. I didn't like it. She was hugging my left arm. She was too close! I can't, I just can't, do this! Not this time. "Lenalee, I get it, please."

Lenalee must have heard something in my voice. I know I heard it this time. Not anger, not hatred, not bitterness, but fear, hurt, uneasiness, desperation. She unlatched her arms from me just as we pulled up in my driveway. I idly sit there, playing with my gloved fingers. Lavi and Kanda got out, but I know they were listening just in case. Lenalee was staring at me. "Allen?"

I merely lower my head, mad at myself suddenly. I didn't like yelling at people believe it or not, but I especially didn't like to make Lenalee feel bad. "Allen, what's wrong? Why don't you like us touching you? Did. . Were you. . . abused?" Lenalee pleaded for an answer, on the verge of tears. I forgot she might be really sensitive today.

"No, I wasn't abused Lenalee, but. . . . I just can't be touched. . . . Not anymore. It's tough to explain. I didn't mean to yell at you, sorry." I'm not sure if I could explain anyhow.

"Allen!"

I don't think she is going to drop the subject. So I got out of the car and took the house key out of my pocket. Lenalee was quietly following me and I-seeing how it's become part of my daily routine-hope she will leave it alone. I try to forget it, but the look in her eyes stunned me when I turn my head to get a glimpse of her. I should say something. That's just what I do when I open the door and let everyone in. I guided them to the living room and turn on the lamp. They do whatever they please because this is the unpredictable annoyances that always do what they want and don't care about what others think, or want.

"Look, Lenalee, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't like being touched. I have a very personal reason behind it." I tell her as cryptic as I can.

"What's your reason?" Lavi asked.

"Did you not hear me? It's personal! Meaning you do not need to know!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"Well, I won't leave you alone 'til you give me a satisfying reason." Lavi said.

I open my mouth to say something, but ultimately, I shut it. I just leave them alone and go make dinner. I can hear a lot of noise, but say nothing. They probably have the TV on. I don't really care. Just as long as they don't destroy the house. When I finish making the lasagna, I cut out a few pieces on a plate that I believe they'll eat and leave some in a small bowl for Cross when and if he gets home. I haven't seen him in a few days. That's worrying me. I hate his guts, but I also need him. If I don't have him as a guardian then I have to go back home. I'm not ready to go back home. "That smells good." Lavi comments.

You know, I feel completely stupid. Here I was telling Lavi I wouldn't tell him my reason for not liking to be close to anyone, or touched, but I have both my gloves off. He could easily see my red hand. Quickly, I put my hand behind my back and smile nervously. "Re-really?" It's nothing suspicious after all, really.

Lavi raised his brow and smiled like the crook he is. "What's that? What'cha hiding?"

"Nothing. Now get your plate and go." I barked, backing into a wall.

Lavi was about to comply, but then just as he was about to grab his plate of food, he turned around and tried snatching me. On instinct I sidestepped, but unfortunately, he grabbed my shirt, yanking me back. I arched uncomfortably backwards on the countertop and Lavi held me down. I tried to kick him off, but that didn't work. Using my right hand alone wouldn't work. I was trapped. "Get off!"

Lavi shook his head no. Instead, he forced my left hand forward and I froze. Lavi's grin was indecisive and wavering, but his eye gleamed like it was Christmas day for a seven-year-old child. "Wow, that's so cool, Allen." Lavi breathed, letting me stand up as he pulled my sleeve up my arm. "Your entire arm is red." He laughs a little, fingering my rough, dark _blood_ red arm. He sees the cross, however, and brings it to his face, tapping it. "Nice man, nice!"

EH!

"Are you okay?" I ask Lavi, retreating.

"What do you mean? Of course I am. Hey, Lenalee, Yuu, get in here. Dinner's done!" Lavi shouted, but making sure I couldn't free my hand.

"Let go, Lavi. I mean it, let me go." But it wouldn't stop me from trying to break free.

Lavi, I should have guessed, won this battle because he twisted my arm behind my back and shoved me against the wall. This was just weird. First these guys don't ignore a creep like me. Two-they forced me in the band. Three-they haven't asked about my face nor hair and the gloves, but now. . . . they're will be questions. "Lavi, what are you doing to. . . Allen's. . . arm?" Lenalee trailed off.

Super. Super, super, super, super! I bang my head on the wall and watch my unmoving feet, counting the seconds. "What's with the arm, Moyashi?" Did I ever mention how unlovable Kanda is?

"Cram it asshole." I scream, spinning around and shoving Lavi away from me. It took a minute for me to process the fact that tears were running down my face. I don't know why. I'm used to being rejected. I never planned on having them stay around. I didn't want them to. . . So why does the idea of losing them hurt me this time? Because I actually let-NO! '_Just stop thinking!_' "Whatever it is you want to say I don't want to hear! I've heard it all and I've had enough! Just leave me alone!"

I don't reach for my gloves. I don't look at their shocked faces. I don't even whisper a word as I run out of the kitchen and up to my room. I squeeze my eyes shut as I crawl on my bed, pulling the covers over my face and pressing myself against the wall. I can only hear my harsh breathing as I try to hold back more tears and sniffling. Everything else is left to silence. That's when I hear them. The footsteps. Their footsteps. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda-I think Kanda is coming-bit people were moving closer. _Fronk, pfronk. _Wait for it. . . Now. "Allen?" Lenalee asked.

I was too, what-mad? Sad?-to answer. So then I hear the door click. Footsteps were echoing in my ears, whispers soaring through the air. A hand caressed my shoulder from outside the blankets and I don't even show signs of noticing it. "Allen, will you look at us?" Lenalee says, but by now I know she is demanding yet again.

"I don't know what your problem is, Beanie, but I said your arm was cool and I meant it. It's awesome!" Lavi said, climbing on my feet at the bottom of the bed. "My name is Allen!" My voice is muffled due to the blanket covering my mouth, but wasn't there too much longer. Lenalee clawed her way through them and pulled my head out of the covers. "I said to-"

"There's nothing we have to say about your arm, Allen. No, it's not normal, but geez, not everyone is perfect! We all have flaws. And I'm not saying your arm is a flaw. I mean this, Allen, your arm is beautiful." Lenalee tells me as sincerely as she could.

I let her words soak in and I know tears are falling down my face still. I don't even turn away from Lenalee or try to hide the tears. For I know they were both of joy and sadness. "We're not kicking you out of the band or anything, if that's what your worried about. Don't worry, you get to stick around my sexiness even longer. Maybe some of it will rub off on ya, pal?" Lavi said, blowing on his unpolished nails and smiling.

"Tch, it's an arm, get over it. You're such a girl." Kanda remarks.

I lost it. I lost my shield. My wall that separates me from everyone else and I broke down in tears I thought I would never cry again. "Allen!" Lenalee shouts out of uneasiness, joining me on the bed and uncovering the blankets. "Allen, why are you crying?"

"I-I do-don't know." Not anymore.

Through the tears I can see Lenalee smiling as she takes my left hand and lets it caress her soft cheek. Her fingers gently wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry for what Lavi he did, he told me about it. I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how painful it is for you. How hard it must be for you, but you don't have to hide from us anymore. We want you in the band because we want to be friends, not just because you have potential talent-I should say talent. I just want you to know, you're not alone anymore." Lenalee serenely says, soothing me and I try to smile, but can't.

All my life, everyday, every minute, every wish was spent for this moment. True acceptance of a true friend. This was all I wanted, but it still hurts. Because after giving up all hope and waiting for so long because a Father's and an Uncle's love couldn't fill that other half of emptiness I always held. I just don't know what I'm suppose to say, do, or feel. I mean, after being alone for more than half my life I don't know how to act around others. Isn't that why I shove them away myself? "Thank you." I whisper.

Using my other hand to sit up, I lean forward and hug Lenalee. My eyes close and I have this almost nostalgic feeling. Sure enough, Lavi joins in the hug. "Finally! The beansprout lets us hug him! Shower him in love!" Lavi praises, making me laugh.

I still felt uncomfortable with the touch, but right now I didn't care much about it. I just stare at Kanda who stood behind us all. He seemed understanding, but sick of this. "Get over yourself." Kanda sneered.

"Why don't you do that yourself, then we'll talk."

I sighed, thinking about how long this weekend was going to be. "Really, though. . . . Thank you."

"No prob, beanie boy." Lavi responded, choking me.

"Lavi, can't. . .breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

I let them go and stare at my arm. Whilst I did that, the others did, too. It was bothering me to have them eye my arm since I never wanted anyone to see it, but it also gave me a good feeling to let them see it.

I breath slowly. I flinch when Lenalee starts running her fingers down my arm. Shakily, sniffling and wiping tears away, I shift my head just a little to get a glimpse of the emotion in her eyes. Admiration. Wonder. Happiness. Lovingness. I'm sure the hair in front of my eyes were confusing me, making me see what I wanted to see-she proved me wrong. "It's beautiful, Allen."

My eyes widen slightly, more out of disbelief than shock, but Lenalee was telling the truth. I could somehow. Just somehow. She said it once, now she has said it twice. She was staring at me in awe, too. If you think about it, that's how Lavi was staring at it before. "None of you. . . are disturbed by my arm?" I cautiously ask.

"The white hair is more disturbing than your arm." Kanda muttered, striding out.

"Yuu's right. We're more concerned about your adorable face than that arm. I can tell you know that your arm is a birth defect, right?" Lavi said as he stood up, stretching his arms.

I find myself smiling sweetly. Maybe I was wrong about these people. I'm still not going to be too nice to Lavi or Kanda. I still owe Lavi for what he did on the bus the first day I met him. Then there's Kanda, what to do, what to do? "Yeah." I breathe.

"I'm just glad that it's this you were hiding and that you weren't cutting yourself." Lenalee said, getting off my bed and leaving me cold as she moved away. A feeling of yearning for her closeness overwhelmed me.

"Why would I cut myself?" I inquired, twisting my body around so I was leaning off the bed, waiting for a minute before standing up.

"You tell us." Lavi simply said, patting my head. "You hold a lot of things back and all, but your mask is really falling lately. Don't tell me, you trust us! Here I thought you were a hopeless case, tsk, tsk, tsk, ya let me down Moyashi."

Irritated, I push Lavi away, but that smile still showers him. Mentally I comment on how much my life has changed in just the last few weeks of staying here. Believe it or not, I can't wait for our next band practice now. "What does Moyashi mean?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Beansprout! Allen is so short, his nickname is beansprout. Oh, I probably shouldn't of said that aloud." But Lavi sure didn't seem like he cared. He was grinning wildly. "Oh well. I'mma go eat now. Lasagna's getting cold." And out the door he went.

"Beansprout! Beansprout! LAVI! I AM NOT A BEANSPROUT!"

I was about to go chase him, but Lenalee was still holding my arm. I will just have to let this one slip just like they let my arm slip. No questions, no hatred. If anything this is the weirdest bunch of people I've met, but then I'll feel right at home, won't I? "Is there something you need, Lenalee?"

"I just. . . I wanted to thank you, for helping me. . . With Tyki and all." Lenalee shyly told me.

My eyes slant a little here. I forgot about him. I shouldn't of, but I did. I hate that guy. He was stalking Lenalee the whole way home! I just want to know why on earth would she date anyone like him? He isn't charming or anything. . . . Then that could just be me. I'm a little envious. . . I think I know why, too. "You don't have to thank me. Your my friend and I will protect you." I say quietly. "Besides, it's not like I wasn't going to do anything in the first place. You looked-"

"I know. It's not that I'm scared, well, maybe I am afraid to look at him again, but it just hurts a lot. Knowing he used me for the music and all, it's unbearable. He never loved me. I thought maybe, just maybe, he could be the one. . . Ha, guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean he used you?" Now I was getting to loathe the guy even worse right now.

Lenalee avoided my gaze. She must be thinking she shouldn't of said that. If she was, she was right, but I'm not going to talk about it. I can see she is hurt still. . . . And that annoys the hell out of me. "Come on, Lenalee. I'm sure your hungry. I can go find a movie or we can work on the music. I wouldn't mind writing a song with you." I say gently, pushing back strands of hair that blocked her eyes. "Tyki is no concern. He has no idea what he's missing out on and he'll never have another chance to find out. You don't have to worry about him any longer."

Lenalee half smiled, but it was better than nothing. "Let's go then. . . If you feel hot, go ahead and change Allen. Your arm really doesn't bother us."

Lenalee jogs out and I warmly smile when she is gone. My chest is swelling and I hold this feeling dear. I want to protect her from people like Tyki. I want to be there for her. She's already important to me and I want to be just as important in her life as she is to me. "I wonder what Mana and Uncle would say about this. . . . . I miss them so. . ."


	8. Tough Love Morning

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 8**

**Tough Love Morning**

* * *

I can hear a static sort of sound as I start to wake up. I try to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy, my eye lids. So I decide to go back to sleep. The only problem is that the static noise is so gaddamn annoying and loud. That means I'm stuck being awake. I still keep my eyes closed, but I have one more problem. I'm cold. I guess I didn't sleep with my blanket today-uh-last night. I'm lying on my side and feel something warm against my back. I think it's a blanket. I hope it is, but when I turn on my other side, it isn't, I notice. It's a person. Just a person. . . . .

A PERSON!

My eyes immediately snap open and I hold my breath. One thing I was glad about what that it wasn't Cross. The bad thing is that it was Lavi. Carefully, quietly, nervously, panicking, I crawl away. When I'm sure I'm safe, I look for Kanda and Lenalee. I found Kanda on the other side of Lavi and Lenalee on my bed. Wait. Why the hell is a girl in my bed? Why is _Lenalee_ in MY bed? '_Think, Allen, think! . . . And breathe calmly._'

Slowly I stand up, causing a few chills to run up and down my spine. My room was rather cold in the morning, after going to bed with no blankets. That's when I realize I'm wearing a t-shirt and not a long sleeve like usual. Why?

Oh, that's right. They found out about my arm. They were okay with it's bizarreness, too. It made me. . . happy knowing they didn't run off and left me alone like most others. I don't think I ever want to leave this place. I feel at ease here with my friends. . . I can't believe I called them friends, but they are, aren't they? Lavi and Lenalee keep saying they are. I nevre cared about it until just now. I feel scared they aren't my friends. I'm scared they won't like me anymore.

What am I thinking? Lavi told me none of them were going to ditch me. Kanda said my hair was worse than my arm. I'm surprised he didn't attack my face, y'know, the scar. And Lenalee, oh Lenalee, she told me. . . . Lenalee said it was beautiful.

My face heats up just tihnking about saying that. Lenalee tihnks my arm is beautiful, but how? I despise it. My arm is despicable and horrid. It's an inhumane arm. I'm sure it belongs to a monster. "Al. . len."

I could've sworn I jumped 20 feet in the air. Why was I so scared? We're in my room. I guess I'm still not used to people in here. But still, who said that? "Allen. . ."

It sounds sweet. I can feel my heart flutter when the person speaks my name. It isn't a bad thing. . . Is it a good thing? At least I know who it is now. It can only be Lenalee. I mean, she's the only who can make me feel so weird. "It's not bad, though. It feels amazing." I mutter.

Making sure not to step on the idiots on my floor, I walk over to my bed. I hadn't realized I was smiling so fondly at Lenalee until now. I don't know why, but I have this warm and fuzzy yet tender feeling about her. In a way it scared me because I've never felt like this before. I've never felt anything like this before I should say. Also, when she called my name again, my face got warmer. I could feel my entire body get warmer actually. "Alle. . .n."

Why was she calling my name? Wasn't she sleeping? I'm sure she is. Does that mean. . . Does that mean Lenalee is dreaming about me? Oh my god! Wh-why do I fe-feel strange? It's just a dream! So why am I panicking? I hope it isn't bad. Urgh! This feeling is killing me. . . . . Lenalee is dreaming about me. . . . Gee, I wonder if Komui can sense if she is dreaming about a boy.

Okay, I need to calm down and stop thinking about this. There isn't anything wrong with Lenalee saying my name while sleeping. And it doesn't necessarily mean she is dreaming of me. WHat I want to know right now is why she is sleeping in my bed? Hell, why are they here in my room? In my house? Was I too tired last night to remember now?

Let's see. . . . . _thinking_. . . . . . _thinking_ . . . . . . _thinking_. . . . . . . . . Ah, I let them in because I didn't want to be alone. They wanted to watch a movie while we went to bed, but it was small so we put it on the desk and watched it on the bed, but Lenalee fell asleep. There's no way I'm going to wake her up. So I gave her my bed for the night, but now I got chills for sleeping on the damn floor. I must've fallen asleep soon after that because the TV is still on and I would have turned it off then go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Wait, hell no! I don't trust Lavi with a sleeping Lenalee. I don't care how close of friends they are. I wouldn't trust Lavi with anything or anyone. "I should wake them up." I mumble, rubbing my left arm.

_Rawf_! _Rawf_! _Rawf_! But it's going to have to wait. I need to take care of Timcampy. So I walk outside my bedroom door and at once Tim is circling my feet. I have to close the door as fast as I could so he doesn't rush in the room and startle everyone to death or chomp on them. I don't need to hear about it later. Yet I couldn't help a smile from grazing my lips as I thought about Tim attacking a sleeping Yuu Kanda who is completely defenseless. "Did I even take you out last night?" I wonder out loud becuase I honestly don't remember. That's when Tim started down the stairs and to the back door, barking the whole way. I panic because I'm not sure if he'll wake anyone or if Cross was here right now. I didn't need a lecture from that bastard. "Tim, quiet! People are sleeping!" I say loudly yet in a hushed manner.

To think I was about to wake them all up. Suppose not. I might as well leave them alone now. Oh well.

I hurry to the back door, opening it wide enough for Tim to get outside. I stay so I can unlock the doggie door that was surprisingly big enough to let Tim during the day. After I did that I went outside with him. Normally I'll let him run around on his own, but I needed fresh air. I also had to make sure he'll behave because it's early in the morning. I know that much. I probably should of remembered to put shoes on, though. I was outside in the cold morning air with only socks, pj pants, and a white t-shirt. The clothing wasn't very thick so I was colder than before. I could even see my breath in front of my face-heh, breath fog. I rubbed my arms as I walked off the back porch to the yard. That only made me feel colder.

I had an urge to go back inside, but I didn't. I stayed right there, walking around in the vast yard, watching Timcampy skip around happily, and sometimes, rolling over. I even chased him, but almost fell on my face. Had it not been for a tree beside me with an extended branch I would have hit the ground. If Tim would have been a human, like a little brother or something like that, he would be laughing. Although I couldn't help it, I was laughing at myself. By now I was ignoring the cold, brusque air. No doubt I was still shivering. Tim was real lucky this morning. He even got me to throw his tennis ball like a hundred times. I didn't stop walking around the fence yet as I played with him. I had to make sure there weren't any places the fences needed fixing or straightening up. I also had to check for holes Timcampy may be digging. So it took awhile to go around the fence outline while playing catch.

When I finished doing that I hurried to the porch and sat there on the steps, watching my dog skip around some more. He was really active. It had to of been over an hour yet he was still running around like he struck gold. Knowing him he may have stolen the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Maybe he'd prefer Lucky's Lucky Charms better.

"Hey, Allen, what are you doing?"

I forced back a yelp. Instead I shuttered as the hair stood up on my neck when I heard that whisper in my ear. My eyes unintentionally closed as I hugged myself and I unintentionally smiled cheerfully, saying softly, very gently, "Lenalee." I can't believe how tender my voice was. I shouldn't of said that so. . . lovingly. I couldn't stop myself from doing that, however. I gulped, but I don't know if she could tell. . . Could she tell I wanted to hug her very badly? Why? What's wrong with me? Ever since last night I've been distracted. No, ever since i met this gorgeous model friend of mine. Getting back my courage, I turned around to stare at her orbs. "Hey." My voice still numbly loving.

**XxOxX Lenalee XxOxX**

* * *

When I woke up I felt strange. In fact, it was like I was feeling lonely. Like I was missing something. To get rid of this unwanted feeling, I snuggled closer to the pillow and pressed the blankets tighter against my body. That is when I realized something basic. These blankets weren't mine. I know my blankets aren't this gently soft. I also know my blaknets aren't this light either. Not to mention the bed. I have a queen sized bed. This is a single bed. But I didn't care. The bed and blankets were more comforting than mine ever would be, but where was I?

Hmmm, that's right. Allen's room. We had a party last night. Well, sort of. We watched a movie, horsed around, talked, and saw Allen's arm. We finally got one of his secrets. One he really kept close to himself. I hope he doesn't try to hide his arm to much anymore, and that he doesn't mind being close to us, physically and mentally.

Hold on. If I'm in Allen house, in his room, does that mean I'm sleeping on his bed?

My heart skipped a few beats as I jumped up and out of the bed, wide-eyed and blushing. I couldn't tell you how embarrassed I am let alone how angry at myself I am. Oooh, I hope Komui doens't find out. He'll kill my new best friend. I don't want Allen to die! We just got him to trust us. And I really mean it. Clearly he didn't trust us until last night. That kind of broke my heart a little.

I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and looked around. Allen's room was just the same as it was. Except fo rthe TV on the desk. It was giving off this annoying static-electric sound. I can't believe no one turned it off last night. So I went over to it and pressed the on/off button. The house got to a scary silence once I did that. I mean it, too. The house was really quiet. I heard nothing in here. . . . Does Allen really live here? I mean, live here peacefully and happily? He says Cross is usually out of the house. I feel sorry for him. He must be really lonely.

By the way, where is Allen? I don't see him in here. Only Kanda and Lavi. I sighed, leaving the room, trying to find my cute friend. He wasn't in the bathroom and it doesn't look like he's anywhere on the second floor. So I half run down the stairs. checking every room. When I didn't find him anywhere I started to gte nervous. Before I could panic I heard a dog bark. Must be Timcampy, Allen's giant dog. "Maybe he's outside." I tell myself.

Allen told me he never took Tim out to the front lawn so there had to be a back down. I found it down the hall that led to the stairs from the kitchen. The door was cracked open a little. I paced myself, but with every step came a hollow echo ringing in my ears. I was getting nervous and I have no idea why. Ever since he helped me with Tyki I've been have weird feelings around him, strange thoughts around him. About him. When he smiles I don't know what to think. I can tell if it's his real smile or a forced one now. That I'm proud of, so I'm wondering why his act he's been playing is gone now. Because now he smiles his true smile all the time. I love his smile. It's very encouraging. Blissful. . . . Anyways, nothing has been the same the last seven days. And yesterday he was such a sweetheart. I love his consideration. Something he has that Lavi, Kanda, and the rest of the people I know basically lack. Then there's that protectiveness he has. Not to mention when he gets shy and blushes, that's so adorable. Sometimes I just want to squeal and scoop him up in my arms. Then. . . then. . . there's soo many great things about Allen.

Let's not forget his mystic eyes. They're unique and rare. Mor erare than he looks at me with his charming smile and delicate, soft, gentle, kind gaze I think my heart is going to stop. Another thing I love about him is his name. Allen Walker. . . . . . Allen. . . Walker. It fits together perfectly. It suits him so well, too. Allen Walker. Allen Walker. Allen Walker.

I wonder if my name would be so great if I had Walker as my last name instead of Lee. Lenalee Walker. . . Lenalee Walker. . . Oh gosh, what am I doing? What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking these things? Dear god! I just matched our names. What. . . what. . . I . . . I . . There's Allen.

I could tell a smile swept across my lips. I was content with what I saw. Allen was running around with Timcampy. I've never seen him this happy except when he's playing his music. Not only is he playing with Tim, he's working. He's fixing the fence in areas it needs to be. There were a few holes he had to fill with dirt again. I had to stifle my laughter because I let my imagination let loose. If Timcampy got out and charged at someone can you imagine their expression? They might think a lion is chasing them. But he's so cute. Just like his master.

I had to cover my mouth, though, when Allen almost fell over while chasing Timcampy. His foot got stuck in another hole, but luckily he was able to grab a tree branch. Apparently he had finally had enough of being out in the yard because he started to come back. I'm not sure if he's coming insid eor to the porch, but I froze. What should I do? Why am I nervous about him coming over here?

Out of nowhere, I shut the door and scrammed ot the kitchen. I got in the fridge, looking for something, I think. When I didn't hear the back door open I closed the fridge door then peeked out the window to the backyard. Timcampy was running after his green tennis ball while Allen sat on the porch steps. He was freezing! I could see him hsake and quiver from here, so how come he didn't come in already? How long has he been out there? I have to go bring him in. For crying out loud he's wearing socks, some kind of bland pj's and a freaking t-shirt! I can see his breath in front of him as he breathed. His chest was moving as he breathed. As I watched him I saw that even his breathing had a wonderful pattern. A musical rhythm.

And Allen is wearing a t-shirt! A t-shirt! That means I can still see his arm. It doesn't look too great from the window, but I can tell his arm is sort of, well, lumpy, and red. But. . . I wanted to touch it. Feel it. I wanted to view it up close. If he'll let me.

Before I knew it I was scurrying to the back door again and silently opened the was harder to slip pst the screen door, however. I still managed to get out without my friend catching me. I got on my knees and leisurely crawled over to him. When I was close enough I examined his left arm. Lavi was right. His arm was cool. I don't care if Allen hates it, I love it. Besides, it's not like it's his fault his arm is like this, right? It's a birth defect. We talked about this last night. His arm is beautiful. Sure I was shocked at first, but who wouldn't be? If it was one of us, would Allen do the same thing we did, or just walk by and ignore it? I wonder. . .

Timcampy was trying to catch his ball so I sat up straighter. I got very close to him. So close I could feel his body heat slightly. I leaned forward, resisting the urge to hug him randmly and ki-ki-k-k-kindly greet him. So I just whispered the greeting in his ear. "Hey, Allen, what are you diong?" Okay, not much of a greeting.

It was funny when he squirmed like he was about to jump up. I held back anothe rfit of laughter when he made a croak-squeak like sound as he bit his lip to keep from yelping out loud. Allen was so adorable!

Everything slowed down while I waited for his response. He rubbed his arms while hugging his body and he was smiling again. I just know it. I bet he was about to laugh at himself soon, too. Then I got a chill when Allen tenderly and softly uttered my name in a beautiful way. "Lenalee." I swallowed, listening closely to him. His voice was spectacular even when he wasn't singing. HIs breathing, as I thought, was creating a lovely melody. His silky voice added to my pleasure. "Hey."

Allen turned around to face me. I had to catch my breath. My face was getting warm. Oh no, I was blushing again! Why does he always make me blush? Always around him. The next thought that crossed my mind scaredme a little. '_Am I falling for Allen? No, I can't! I'm not ready for a relationship! I can't let my heart get broken again. Allen told us he was most likely going to move soon so that's a good enough reason to not-_' "Morning, Lenalee. Did you sleep welll?" Allen asked. '_-But it doesn't help he's so goddamn hot. Oh, don't forget his sensitive side. Sure he can be cranky, but he's always nice to me. He treats me good too._'

"I had a great dream! I slept so good last night. You're bed is amazing, Allen." Terrific, now my face is hotter. That's just what you say to a guy. Espcially if you l-l-like your friend like a brother. It's kind of weird. See! Even Allen is blushing! Damn, he looks so good. Lenalee, stop thinking that! Stop, stop, stop, stop!

"What were you dreaming about?" He inquired, obviously he was interested.

"Yooouuuuutube. I was dreaming about Youtube." How stupid can I get? Youtube? Seriously? I culd have come up with a better excuse. Something like Utopilous or Utopia, you know, anything else!

Oh. My. Lord. I was dreaming of Allen! No way. No way, no way! And I'm just coming to understand this? What is wrong with me today? Hold it, hold it. JUst hold it. I had a dream about Allen because I slept. . . in his. . . house. . in his. . . room . . . in his . . . . bed.

When Allen gave me a crooked stare and tilted his head, I almost laughed, but boy, I felt dumb. "Youtube?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Ummm, yeah. Well, you see, I was dreaming about music with awesome music! Then I found one of those Vev-o or Ve-vo, however you pronouce it, videos, but get this, it was our band. My ambition is so strong I dream about it!" I lied, feeling a tight squeeze in my chest.

I hope Lavi pops up, please. I feel stupid. Embarrass. Lousy. "That's-"

"AHHHH!"

**XxOxX Allen XxOxX**

* * *

I know Lenalee was lying. It was written all over her face. Not to mention her cute blush. Dammit Allen, stop thinking about that. What is it with me this morning? Anyways, I was about to make a nice comment about her goofy excuse, but then I heard Lavi scream. I jumped to my feet, brushing by Lenalee and darted in the house. Both Lenalee and Timcampy followed me, but I didn't slow down. Either Kanda was going to kill Lavi and ruin my room and my keyboard, or Cross was here. He does have a tendacy to wake me up rude and abruptly anyday at any time. One time I had three hours of sleep total and five days and when I took a an antibiotic because I was sick, it made me really, really, extremely tired, but after having only an hour of sleep Cross woke me up at two in the morning! How pleasant that day was. I barked at everybody that day.

When I finally got up the stairs and to my bedroom, i found I was right. Not only did my sorry-excuse-for-an-Uncle Cross find my friends in my room, Kanda was pointing his sword at Lavi. When did he even bring that here? I don't remember him carrying it anywhere with him. Does he blow it up or does it fold or what? Then Cross had his gun pointed at Lavi and Kanda. How joyful. "Cross! Put it away! Put that blasted object away right now asshole! My firends would like to leave here alive instead of in a casket!" I hollered.

Cross glared at me, but steadily dropped his gun. I was thankful that he actually listened to me, but I tensed slightly when Lavi came over and pushed me closer to my dumb Uncle. "Tha-th-thank you, Cross."

Cross seemed to be too calm about this. "Why are they here?"

I tried to stand up to him, but with that icy stare and gun in his hand, I grabbed Lenalee as gently as I could and put her in front of me. She gave me a warning expression and I gave her my best puppy eyes and apologetic look. "They wanted to stay over. I meant for only Lenalee to come for a little bit because she was. . . having a problem." I gulped, squeezing Lenalee's arms. "I didn't think you would mind. I'm sorry. Very, very sorry."

Cross grumbled from where he was. I watched him warily inspect my room. I bet he was holding back a lot of nasty comments. All I know is that I felt really uncomfortable in front of Cross right now. He was mad, and he was not drunk. That isn't good. "Next time you better warn me or I'll shoot them and you. Don't worry, Lenalee, there's no way their stupidity will spread to you. It's only contagious to people who are filthy and ugly." Cross said, walking out of my room. "Oh, and Allen."

I poked my head over Lenalee's shoulder, mumbling a polite "_Yes_?" while pulling Lenalee closer to me. Cross was scaring me right now. "There's somebody here for you. Downstairs. Right now." Cross told me, dragging me out of my room.

"What? Hey, I can walk by myself. I don't need your help! It's not like I'm going to run away, thank you!" I bellowed, trying to break free.

Cross didn't let me go even after that. I couldn't even get myself free. Before I knew it I was being pushed into a wall, twisting my ankles down the stairs and thrown on a couch in our living room. All three of my friends watching him drag me and comfortably sitting with me on the couch. I was about to say something to all of them when somebody else spoke to me. "Cross, I asked you to bring him to us, not drag him. He isn't even dressed."

"But he dashed upstairs when he heard a yell. I say Cross was being reasonable."

The first person sighed. "Let's drop that subject. I came here to see my son." He told him, not wanting to get in an arguement. "Are these you're friends, Allen?"

I gripped my pant leg tightly, doing what I could to remain settled, but I was probably going to have a heart attack. Both my favorite peopl in the world sat in front of me. The two people I was too afraid to confront because I was far to ashamed of myself. For not only letting them down, but myself as well. My Father, Mana Walker, and my favorite Uncle, Neah Walker.

I'm suffocating.

* * *

**Hey everybody! I finally got the next chapter up. I hope you all enjoyed this. People have been wondering about Mana and Neah, so I added them here to focus on them, but I pray I'm not straying too far away from the band subject yet. Please review and let me know what you think. Please and thank you. **

**ALSO, I NEED A BETA READER IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	9. Resolution?

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 9**

**Resolution. . . ?**

* * *

Am I breathing? Because I don't think I'm breathing. Why is Mana and Neah here? They're not supposed to be here! "Wh-what are you. . . doing here?" I manage to choke out.

"Your Father wanted to see you." Neah said, eyeing his nails like he didn't care about anything that was giong on, holding a smirk on his face.

"Don't give him that. You were whining more than me." Mana scolded Uncle Neah, his everlasting warm smile ever present on his face. "It's been awhile. If we stay away from each other too much longer then I'm afraid you'll never come back, Allen."

"This is your Father, Allen?" Lenalee asked, eyebrows raising. If I knew her like I think I do, she is most likely thinking about that time I told her I made mistakes I regret so badly that I'm too ashamed to present myself in front of my two most favorite people in the whole wide world. As if on cue, she stood up. "I'm so sorr yto intrude on you guys. We'll be leaving now."

I grabbed her wrist, giving her pleading eyes, mentally begging her to stay here with me. When I pulled her back down I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Please stay here. I never thought I could face them again. Since they came here. . . I . . . I can't face them by myself."

Lenalee stared at me long and hard, but her concentration wasw interrupted by my Father. He spoke loudly and clearly, but with a soothing voice. "It's alright dear. We intruded on you all. We can wait if we must."

"That's right! We aren't going anywhere." Neah said, giving me his special gaze and I ultimately knew he meant it. They weren't going to leave me alone. "Come on, Allen, introduce us to your friends. I'd especially like to know about this lovely young lady. She must have an adoring name."

I watched Lenalee's beautiful face flush. Neah always did have a talent to impress the ladies and make thme feel like a lady without having to motivate them into anything or do what Cross does. He only needed his wits and his smooth, sleek, and slick flattering compliments. He was a gentleman. So was Dad. So was I. . . When I feel like being myself and I'm not in the dumps. "It's his _girlfriend_." Lavi said.

Instantly Lenalee and I were in a blaze. Although my stomach was twisting in a knot and it sent my heart aflutter when Lavi said that. I don't know why. "I am not! Lenalee retorted, but my Uncle was wearing his unconvinced face.

"She isn't my girl girlfriend. She is just my girl-space here please-friend. Hence, she a girl who just so happens to be my friend! There's no relationship besides friendship! O-okay?" I tried to clarify.

Neah put his face in his palm, his gaze giving me chills. I coughed into my fist. My throat felt dry. "F-F-Father, Uncle, these are my friends Lenalee Lee," I used my hand to point at Lenalee who was now mor ein contorl of her emotions. "The redhead is Lavi, and the girly looking _guy_ is _Yuu_ Kanda. He likes being called Kanda." I try to lightly smile, but my facial expression didn't change from it's monotoneous mode. I then point to the man sitting in front of us to the left. I flinch when I realize how closely alike he is to Tyki Mikk. I hope Lenalee doesn't notice. "Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, that man over there is my Uncle, Neah Walker. The other man with the top hat beside him is. . . My Father, Mana Walker."

"Hey!" Lavi cheerfully said.

". . . ." Kanda remains mute. Thank the lord!

Lenalee lightly bowed her head, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Walker."

"Lenalee, dear, just address us with our names, please." Neah told her.

Okay, now my Uncle was getting too much of a sweettalker! He better knock it off! If I hear him say dear to Lenalee one more time so help me I will hit him so hard-"Allen, we don't have to discuss the problems we have because, well, we don't have any. We resolved it years ago when you stopped your habits. For that alone Neah and I are grateful. I've tried to be patient with you coming to this understanding, but my heart can't bear it anymore. I feel like there is too much distance between you and I." Mana-sorry-Dad told me, making me look down at my hands.

"And me." Neah pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, holding back a small chuckle. "And Neah. I-I mean-We love you. If you're afraid we don't forgive you, then you're wrong. We never held it against you. We are just worried that you weren't. . . yourself anymore. For awhile I thought you weren't, but I see I thought wrong. . . You finally have friends. . . You have no idea how happy that makes me." Father explained calmly, but I could hear his voice shaking like he was ready to cry.

Lenalee squeezes my hand. I don't meet her gaze. I refuse to. I already know what she is trying to say. "I was never. . . worried about you not . . . not forgiving me, either of you. . ." My eyes are starting to water. Oh, please don't cry. I already did that last night. "I just didn't know. . . how to face you anymore. . . I feel so ashamed. . . It's me who can't. . . forgive me." I confess, forcing myself to look at them. I had to ignore my friends' gazes. It was weird to say this in front of them.

Mana let his eyes soften and Neah, too. Both were smiling sad smiles. "For the longest time we felt ashamed of facing you because we couldn't do anything to help you." Neah uttered.

"Will you just give it a rest! Whatever you're talking about-just forget it and bury the hatchet! It done and over with! You all feel the same!" Kanda shouted, agitated and frustrated for being left out of the loop.

"I agree with Yuu!" Lavi raised his hand, earning a glare and an elbow to his gut.

Lenalee leaned over, squeezing my hand again. I found myself wondering about that. I wanted to look at the intertwined hands that I could feel, but right now I had to view my folks. "Go on, Allen. If we have to leave we will, but I don't think words alone is going to fix your problem. You said you felt ashamed, and they do too apparently, so confronting them should help."

"You don't understand. . ."

"Maybe I will someday. Please, do it for them, and yourself."

I nodded. I have to agree. I couldn't bear not seeing them, but I was afraid to go to them ymself, but now that they came to me, what I wante dto do must be done now. Before our problem gets worse to where we can't mend it. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to my friends. . Shit. Still, I release Lenalee's hands, rising from the couch. I swallow my nerve and whateer pride I ever had. Shakily, I walkk over to my Father, grabbing his hand in my own. I can feel him shaking to. The look in his eyes did it. I started to cry and so did he. As he stood up, we hugged each other tightly, neither one willing to let go, but then Uncle comes over and hugs the both of us. He was hte only one strong enough to not cry. He always was the strong of us three. "I love you, too, Dad." I whisper.

"Why do you always forget about me?" Neah complained, giving me a strange look.

"I love you and you know it!"

"It's about damn time. Now get that runt out of my house!" Cross yelled.

I scowl. Way to ruin the mood and the reunion. Oh well. I should of expected it. Anyhow, I figure the 'problem' I had wasn't really a problem. I just needed to see them again, face-to-face. It was that simple. I can't believe it was that simple. It's like our tears were fixing my problem. Just like before. In the family of the Walkers, it also seemed like it was tears and not our words that fixed everything between us.

"Wait, Allen is leaving!" Lavi yelled suddenly.

Dad, Neah, and I looked out him. I knew wha the meant. Really, I did. I'm not sure why, but since I accepted them as friends because thye aceept me in whole, I don't ant to leave again. I want to stay here. I don't want to go home. "What are you talking about? Who said he was leaving? He's home. This is my house. If you want to be literal it's both mine and Cross'. I had this built a long time ago. That's the reason why Cross brought him here this time." Neah said like it was _soooo _obvious.

"What?" I wipe away a few stray tears.

"So Allen is staying in the band? YES!"

"The band?" Neah stared at me closely, his smirk returning. I could feel Mana's eyes, too. I knew he was still smiling though. "You joined a band!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"At least you're finally chasing your dream. I bet you're still playing that piano." Mana noted, brushing my hair back and I pulled away from him, feeling embarrassed now.

"Uh-huh. . . So, who wants breakfast? I'm starving!" I say, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds good. I'll help you. Come on, _Allen_! ~" Neah oddly said, dragging me to the kitchen. "Brother, if you will please ask everyone how they want their eggs and french toast. And Cross?"

"Hhm."

"You can just go to the bar."

As we go into the kitchen I snicker. Neah was funny. He always told Cross off. He said like it was and didn't give a hoot what others thought. My Uncle had many annoying traits, though. Like his persistence, intrusion-able-ness, nosiness, smart remarks, his constant jumping to conclusions, etc., etc. I was expecting him to say something. What I don't know. But nothing came as we got out the butter, milk, and eggs. I gathered the spices we add to give flavor to our food to make it sweeter. Neah got the cheese and I had to get th eutensils since he had no idea where to look first. If anybody tried coming in he kicked them out. Few words were spoken while we were cooking until much later. "She's pretty." Neah commented and I knew exactly what he was talking about. There was only one she for him to be talking about.

I gulp. He is NOT going to press this matter. "Yeah, and she's my friend."

Neah read the list Mana had written for him to help him cook to everyone's appealing desire. I just did as what I knew to do unless instructed to do something. Neah added more butter to the pan as I buttered some of the french toast. "She's quite the friend." Neah added.

"How is that?"

"Lenalee is charming, immensely attractive, very active personality, open-hearted, I sense she is emotional, nevertheless, strong. I bet she likes cooking. What's more, she's in a band with you, meaning she has to love music. I think she'll find in fine with the family."

My hands freeze. Thought after thought ran through my mind and went out of my head. "What do you mean she'll fit in the family?"

Neah acted as though he never heard my question and proceeded with the cooking. He also continued our conversation. "Does she know how you feel?"

"Lenalee is aware I care about her as a friend."

Neah tsked at me, shaking his head. "You're still as shy as ever, my sweet, dense bird."

"Who are you calling dense?" I snarl.

"I mean it's plain as day. Your feelings are strong and so fast, too. I bet she is something. She sure looks like something."

"Wha-wh-Knock it off! I don't think like that!" And yet I have this pain in my chest denying that. I'm so nervous that my hands are most likely clammy and my heart, oh my, my heart is racing. I worry she's listening near the door.

"You two are a good pair. Just don't knock her up yet. You are forbidden to do that until you at least graduate High School young man."

Knock her up? He better not mean what I think he means! We haven't seen each other in over two years and has the heart to lecture me about ahem-kncoking Lenalee up. He has the nerve to taunt him so fast! "St-stop! Sh-she's my friend, U-uhnnnn-cle!" I pout childishly.

"Wait, no. You're a gentleman. In this family you must marry her before you can have a child."

Besides he was jumping way too far into the blasted future! I do not think of Lenalee that way. '_I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't_.' "But first we must get you two together. I can't wait to tell Mana. He'll be happy. Should I give you that little talk? Mana might stammer the whole time. You have no idea how long I waited for you to like someone."

"Will you please stop it!"

Neah finished making the food and placed it on the proper plates. I was about to take them out to the table, but Neah stopped me. He looked straight into my eyes, his smirk ever present-figures-and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Allen, I saw you and her earlier. I was going to wake you up, but when I opened your door this morning I saw you sleeping on the floor and Lenalee in your bed. When you woke up on your own I watched you gaze at Lenalee in your bed. Then when you took Timcampy out I saw that blush on your face when she whispered in your ear after sneaking up on you. I saw everything. That look, that twinkle in your eyes, the softness etched in your face, the pure happiness you have, the ease you have with her, anybody could tell you like her. Anybody who knows about this kind of thing. And trust me, I know. To top it off, I know you. Much better than you know yourself even. I know you're in denial, but the sooner you admit to yourself that you love her, the better you'll feel. I wouldn't doubt you know about your crush, but have been denying it because you don't want to get close to anybody anymore. You were always closing yourself out to everyone. But with them you couldn't and I can tell you're comfortable with them. You aren't covering up your arm after all. It's visible to us, you, and Lenalee. You trust them. You trust her."

Geez Neah, could you stop changing the topic from me to her to my friends to her to yourself to me to her and so on? He was starting to confuse me, but I could miraculously decipher what he was saying and I am so warm, I think my head is going to explode. He looks at me expectantly and I don't know what to say or do. Even if I say he is wrong, he won't believe me. I think and I think and I think I'm losing my sanity. "I. . . Uncle. . . . Lenalee is just. . . . I. . ." I wanted to tell him he was wrong even so, but I couldn't bring myself to do so at all. The thought of doing that was torturing me. He can't be right. I can't like Lenalee. I just met her a few weeks ago and she most definitely isn't ready for a realationship. I am not. I never been. I never had one and never looked for to one, but. . . My heart is pounding as the thought runs through my mind. I don't know what to say. I just hold my chest where my heart is. "You're right. . . . I. . . I like Lenalee."

Neah's smirk got wider. "Told you."

I whacked his hand away, spinning around. Terrific. Just terrific. How could I let Neah persuade me so easily? He manipulated me! You can't deny anything when you are looking him in the eye. Damn him. Damn it all, but when I confessed that he was right, I felt some pressure release, but more grow as well. I habve this bothersome concern. I have this irking desire. One I wish to comply to. One that I want to get rid of. It was an unbearable feeling. I wanted it to stop, but at the same time, I wanted it to grow. I never knew a feeling could be this aggravating. "Oh. . . shit. What am I going to do?"

What am I going to do? What? What! I don't know how to deal with this. Curse you Uncle. "Allen and Neah, are you done yet? Lavi is complaining that he's hungry." Lenalee walks in and I meet her eyes, my heart swelling. In my chest my heart starts pumping even faster and I think my oxygen supply is being cut off. "Allen, are you alright?" Her hand lands on my head. The concern in her eyes made my heart flutter again. I fele queasy, but know I'm not going to throw up. I hope not.

Someone help me. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine!" I jump back, clutching my shirt and turning around to stare at the floor. "Shit."

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I think this one is funny in a few parts. I-like always-hope you like it. Please review. Ummm. . . Thanks for reading this far. . . I don't know what else to say except. . . . expect more! Have a great day!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	10. What Caused My Shame

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 10**

**What Caused My Shame**

* * *

Do you have any idea what problem my Uncle has caused for me? Not only does embarrass me in front of Lenalee whenever she around, I have a hard time thinking clearly around her. I act normal on the outside-most of the time-but iinside I'm in complete and utter turmoil. For the few weeks my Father and Uncle have been here was horrible to an extend. Don't get me wrong, I love them, they're here, but told Mana! That means Cross is going to know soon if he doesn't know already. I don't need all three of them pestering me about it. What's worse is they all have their own way to deal with this-calmly, directly, smugly, aggravatingly, pointedly, completely ignoring me while doing it, then there's their speech that never ends. Now I don't want my friends to come because I'm worried they'll say something they shouldn't. Oh, what am I going to do?

Oh, wait, did I forget to mention the dinner I had with Komui and his sister? I didn't tell Mana nor Neah so don't ask about Cross. It almost went smoothly. Lenalee even convinced me to show Komui my arm. She can be so persuasive. Anyways, I got really, really, really, infinity really's honestly, _apprehendsive_. One reason was Komui. He was the one to invite me, but his eyes were usually glaring at me. To be safe I had to sit across from her. It didn't help that with the way he acts towards the boys because of his sister, it feels like he knows what I am feeling. I didn't have to worry about it before, but now that I can't drop this feeling and let it go because of my oh so kind Uncle. The second reason was that I was edgy. I find it hard to concentrate on what Lenalee is saying and answering her when all I can do is zone out and gaze at her. When I get out of the daze, they have to repeat everything they've said. And everytime I blush-well, I think you get my point.

The band had finished practicing about an hour ago, but I stayed at their 'HQ'. I was just messing around with the keyboard absentmindly. I could find peace and serenity in doing this. I wrote the songs, a fair few ever being shown to Lavi. I came to an understanding this was his band and he was in charge because he started it. Which is very true. He got me to join somehow. Somebody had to convince Kanda. I'm sure Lenalee wasn't very hard to talk her into it. I think I'm drawling away from my point.

I'm tapping the keys to my keyboard. The music so beautiful with one key. It brings harmony to me and I can focus on it, throwing away whatever thoughts and feelings distraught me. I don't bother myself about how to dela with this new sensation, how much torture I can take, or anything along those lines. No school, no annoying people, no Uncles. I was more concerned about the days that were flying by now, but the music took that concern away, too. My fingers are nimble as they soar across the keys. I play a song I memorized awhile ago, one the Walker family made. It was my special melody. I only play it a million times, but when I'm sure I'm by myself. There's only one time a year I am able to play in front of anybody. That's what I tell myself. I mean, I wrote this song with my Father and my Uncle when I was just nine. It would be nice to have it publicly known, but I wanted it to stay away from strangers' ears. I don't want to sell this song and make money out of it. It's personal.

So I chose Christmas as the only day of the year to play it to anyone other than my family. It's an important day to me, but all year I don't want it to come. I have a hard time picking out presents for my family, but now I got three friends to get a present for. It leads to stress. "Allen? What are you doing here still? I thought you had to go home?"

I immediately stop playing my lovely melody. Hopefully they didn't hear too much of the melody. I'm just glad I didn't sing the words. "Allen, why are you here?"

I stand up, my head shifting so I can look at the perso nwho entered. It was Lenalee. I can see her clearly despite all the lights being off except for one candle I lit because it was no dark outside. "Why are you here?" I ignore her question. I don't think she is going to let me leave it unanswered.

"I forgot my purse." Lenalee tells me, going over to a table to pick up her purse.

Her purse was smaller than I expected it to be. Like it matters. I just go over to the comfy couch they placed in this shed and sit down. I'm half laying down, half sitting as I lean up against the arm. It was soft and plush instead of hard and firm like most other couches. Lenalee just walks over to me as she puts her purse over her shoulder. I wish I could blow out the candle so I don't have to meet her gaze. That candle was bright so I could see mostly everything in here. "Is everything alright, Allen?"

"Everything is fine."

Lenalee gives me a look of disbelief, but what I'm telling her the truth. Everything is fine. "Then why aren't you home yet? I bet they are worried about you."

"I told them we were going to be practicing late, maybe staying over." It was the truth. By half. It was only me practicing. I didn't want to tell them I wanted to be alone.

"Now why would you do that?" Lenalee asks, sitting by my feet on the couch.

"I wanted to be alone."

Lenalee looks at me with plain confusion. I guess I was being way too calm about this. The truth is, I wanted to think about how I am going to tell her about my past. I know she hasn't asked, but Lavi has. I know Kanda pretends he doesn't care, but whenever Lavi asks, he looks at me with this unreadable expression. I want to tell Lenalee because I think she deserves to know and I figure she can help me explain it to Lavi if he asks again. I want her to know everything about me. I'm hoping if I can do that, open up to her, I can let her in more, but it's harder than I thought. I know I cantrust her, but it's hard to speak about my past. So I'm glad when Father and Uncle came, Lenalee and the spawns were there. We didn't have to once mention drugs. "Lenalee, do you believe in second chances?" I wonder.

Lenalee smiles and nods. "I do. . . . Is this about your past, Allen? About Mana and Neah?"

"Sort of." That wasn't only the half of it. I was thinking aboubt Lenalee, too. Not in a way to where I had a hard time bearing the sensation, but to where I'm enjoying it. I think about hte traits I love about her high quality personality. I think about her. . . and me. Neah keeps telling me I should tell her, but how do you confess to someone?

I have a sense of lonliness now because Lenalee stands up. "I understand. I'll leave, Allen."

Lenalee starts to strut off, but I grab her wrist and yank her back down to her seat at my feet. I can see she was a little stunned, but I let her calm down even though my breathing is getting fainter and harder to do. Then, I just pull her in for a hug, laying my head on her shoulder. Lenalee's muscles strain themselves, but it didn't take long for her to relax. Just like before when I first hugged her. Her arms wrap around me and I just pull her closer knowing she almost on top of me now. I know I'm sitting up, hunching over to hug her and that she is on my legs, letting me hold her. "Please don't go." I whisper in her ear.

Lenalee mumbles something. She doesn't try to release me so I think she said she wasn't going to leave. I'm glad she isn't either. "Lenalee, remember when. . . when Lavi asks about my past? When the first time you were in my room, you asked if I've done something I ever regretted?" I ask her softly.

When Lenalee didn't answer me I started to get tense. I was going to repeat what I asked, but Lenalee moves her arms to where they are around my chest. Her head moves and I know she is trying to look at me, but I only turn my head slightly so the side of my head is on her shoulder and my forehead is touching her neck. "I remember. I thought you took care of it with them."

"We did, but I still feel. . . Empty. Ever since I did 'it' I've felt empty. I don't know to do."

Lenalee swallows. I can tell with my head so close to her neck, I can hear her gulp, I can sense her muscle move. It hurts me to talk like this, but it's true. "Have you ever talked about it?" Lenalee questions.

"I was too ashamed." I croak, my eyes burning.

Lenalee moves to get comfortable and I lean against the back of the couch. "I wanted to talk, but I have no idea how to talk about it. . . I wanted to talk to you about it. . . But. . . . Alone"

Lenalee brushes my hair out of my face and smiles. "I'm here now."

"Are you sure?" Actually I wasn't sure. Would she still like me after this? I trust her, I do, but I had doubt. . . The doubt that I always have that I shouldn't have. I need to trust her.

"As long as you're willing to tell me, I'm willing to listen."

I wanted to ask her if she wouldn't hate me when she finds out. "Okay. . . . . I'll tell you. . What I can remember."

**XxOxX Past XxOxX**

* * *

I glared at everyone as I walked through the streets and just so happened to pass me. I hold the bag in my pocket tightly. I couldn't let anybody have it. I needed it. It was mine. I just needed to hurry back to the place and take it. It wasn't like I could go home with it, but when I got to an alleyway that I go to get more of my meth and narcotics and what else was there, cocaine and. . . . I can't remember. . . "Seth, I need more of the-" But I found a man in a uniform. One I knew too well. I looked around and saw more than one. There were. . . two. . . three. . . What's after three? "Shit."

I try to find Seth, but I found him handcuffed and pushed up against the alley wall. His suitcase and van be inspected by these atrocious men. . . I bet that's what they thought about me. I heard one of them ask Seth if I was one of his customers. Seth stared at me with a smug smirk. He wasn't going down alone. "One of my best."

The men dressed in navy blue uniforms were talking to each other, mumbling words I couldn't understand. "Allen, I thought we told you you can't keep doing this?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I spin around to find another man, but wasn't dressed up in a uniform. His face is familiar, but I can't remember his name. "You know this kid, Detective Cross?" Oh, him. He's Mana's-no-Neah's-uh-their friend. I got caught by him once and he warned me if he caught me doing this again, I'd be heading somewhere. I heard he was retiring, though, so I thought I'd be able ti slip through it. Guess I thought wrong. "Yeah, he's the Walker pesk. Come on, we need to take him back to the station with us."

When I comprehend what they are talking about, I push Cross out of the way and hurdle down the street. I may be in a gang, but I know better than to face they cops on my own. We stay away from them, but when I turn around to check on the frustions, I see they are all still right behind me. At least they're numbers were cut down and I can hear sirens. I htink they are having a search. Great. It doesn't help I feel strangely weak and my breath is ragged. I'm having a hard time breathing as I run. Damn.

I look at where I'm running and quickly halted. A few cars were parked in front of me. I only had left and right, right? Yeah, it's right. I think. . . . I don't know which way to go. Turning around I got a few men chasing me. At the end of the street were more cars. In fact, I see several of Seth's customers being arrested. So I make a left turn and scurry into a rundown building that was no longer in use. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm going to get trapped. Yet the thought doesn't stop me. I try to find a hiding place I have to dodge around the men. I am lucky that I'm just 11, or am I 12, and really small because I can easily escape them. Especially the fat and pudgy ones.

When there's nowhere to go on the first floor, I find the staircase and run up it. I run and run and run, not caring I might have an asthma attack, though I don't have asthma, do I? No. . . Nope. There was one problem. I have to jump up a little and watch my step. The place was falling apart. I put my foot on one stair and it went right through it. If not for the untrustable railing I was holding, I would have gone all the way down. I even stay there to watch the broken wood and weak cement fall down and it the staircase below it. I thought maybe I should give up, but then I remember my bag. If I go with them they'll take it. So when I hear them yelling I run faster. "Kid, come back down here! It's dangerous up there! You're going to get hurt!"

I thought about what they said, but I couldn't understand all of it. They only hurt my ears as the word echoes through this creepy stairwell. When I reach the top and make it to the roof I run around it, trying figure out what to do. There was this small vent, a tiny building with a door, two in all. One I came out of and one that I didn't know what led to. There was this watertank that was huge, though. It looked like one of those um. . um. . water towers? I climb the ladder to that and run around the edge so when they exit the door they won't see me.

I sit down, looking over the edge. The building was so tall, but the longer I looked at it, I realize it wasn't that far down-the ground. It was maybe a ten foot drop. I might injure my arm or break it, but I won't die. I do have flexibility, I mean, I did aerobics because I worked at a carnival somewhere as an acrobat, but mostly a clown. . . . A door slams open in the background and I hold my breath. My chest feels like it's going to explode. "Where is he?" A voice bellowed, still full of breath.

The other police men are catching their breath as they walk around. I don't see any of them near me and then I hear only silence. Are they gone? I think they are. But then I hear a whisper. "I can't find him."

"Neither can I."

"Well, he didn't jump. Do you think he stopped on one of the floors below us?"

"No. He can't think straight, he's on drugs. The brat wouldn't think about going on one of the floors." Hey! . . . It's true I didn't think about it, but still! He insulted me! Nobody insults me! No. One.

I had to pass that thought when I hear a cling and jingle sound. Someone was climbing up. I wonder if the door to this watertank is around here. It just so happened the door was right behind me, but when I try to open it, it won't open. I start to really panic as one of the men find me. I stand up and back away. My foot misses the ground and I look behind me. The ground looked so close. I turn around and close my eyes. I get ready to jump and I hear the man scream at me, telling me no, don't do it, don't jump, but I do. I thought I was going to fall, but before I got too far down, a man with red hair catches me. He's holding my horrid left arm. I know he isn't looking at the arm, but I feel the other's eyes on it. What should I expect? I wear no glove, no long sleeve. Even though it's winter and snowing I feel warm. I don't need a coat. It's only a little chilly. "Let me go!"

"You damn brat! Stop struggling!" He starts pulling me up, but I kick my feet and squirm. The other man helps him and before I know it, my face is planted on the platform. "Calm down!"

"No! Let me go! I'm not going!" I shout.

The cringe as they check me for anything and they naturally find my bag. I glance at my ankle. Pushing the redhead away, I pull my ankle closer and grab my knife, scratching the other man's face. I get up and jump off the water tower and land harshly on the roof. I don't let it bother me and scramble to the door I didn't come out of, but it's locked. I try using the knife to help me open it, but I hear a gunshot. I froze and jumped away from the door. Right next to where my head had been was a bullet hole. My body shakes and I turn to see the redhead pointing a shiny gun at me. "Don't move or I will shoot you." He hissed and I just knew he meant it.

I fall on the ground in defeat and hug my legs. The men surround me, cuffing my hands and taking my knife. Unlike the other people, my hands were in front of me. I ignore whateer they are saying to me and to hte other as I am forced back downstairs and the redhead in front of me. I could have gotten free, but I was afraid to pass him again. He had gun out still. If I get in front of him, he'll shoot me. I believe it. If I could survive it. . . No! I don't want the pain! But then I feel pain through my body. I look down an notice I am bleeding and I hurt my ankle after that jump. My knife must of cut me when I jumped the second time.

When we get to where we are going I'm the last person to be taken in the station, but I'm put in an interro. . . interro-something room. They cuff my hand to the chair and one of my legs. I try scooting it forward, but it doesn't move. Not backwards either. I hear the door open, but I stare at the giant window endlessly. Why was a window in a building? Were they watching me? I didn't want them to. "Allen Walker."

I find my stare interrupted by that redhead again. What was his name again? I can't remember? I can't, no matter how hard I try. "When am I leaving?" I asked him.

"That depends on you." He said calmly as he sat in front of me.

I slam my head on the table. He doesn't say anything about it. He only stares at me coldly and angrily. I see that I scratched him like that other guy. "I want to go home."

"You can't yet."

"You said it depends on me." I repeated, raising my voice.

"On what action you choose." He throws a file in front of me. "You're aware you've been taking drugs illegally, right?"

I don't answer, just gaze at him dully. I need it. I need it. I need it. I can't live without it. "Where is it?"

"Evidence locker."

Now I have to buy more. "You've been taking drugs for over a year, Allen. We;ve warned you and warned you, we've tried to make you stop and gave you chance after chance, but I won't give you a third chance just because of your age. Since I am now in charge of your case, I will give you two options."

"Home."

"No." I frown as he inhales fumes from that stick they call a cigarette. Those are bad for him yet he lectures me? But drugs aren't bad. They make me feel so good. "Do you realize that you pulled your knife on a man's wife less than a month ago?" I did?

"You're lying."

"You pulled a knife on the police today and you can't believe you held a knife to a woman's throat only a few weeks ago? Fine, don't believe me." He opens the folder. I get dizzy as he does that. He flips page after page and my eyes follow it like they were lost. "You're in charge of a gang, am I right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt and sent to the hospital? Many just barely escaped death after you and your gang were through with them. Not to mention all of the trespassing and robberies you've done. Stealing and buying drugs. The only you haven't done is murder, but the felonies you've committed can put you in jail for years. You may be a kid and we are supposed to send you to a juvenile home, but the city is fed up with dealing with you." He says crudely.

"Sl-slow d-dow-own. I can't. . . understand." I slur as I speak this time, burying my head the best I could in my chest. "I didn't do that. . . Stop lying. . . I wouldn't ever hurt anyone."

"You just did today. What do you think a gang is, Allen?"

I can almost hear sincerity in his voice. "Your Father and your Uncle are very worried about you. They are watching you right now in the room behind that window." He mumbles, making me look at the window. I was right. People were watching me. "Allen, you can choose to go to jail for a few years since you lost the priviledge to go to go to a juvenile home for a little while."

"NO! I won't go. I won't. I didn't do anything!" I scream, standing up, but the cuffs pull against my skin.

"Or you can come with me."

"What? No, I won't go with you. I don't know you."

"Under normal circumstances we would send you to a place to help you stop drugs, but I can do that just as well without all their _necessities_ and much faster. We can bypass all of your crimes and label them as special exceptions for being under hte influence of drugs. Since I know your guardians very well I can take you with me for as long as you need to stop your drugs and bring you back to them when I think you are ready and when you also believe it. Just be warned that staying with me can be hell."

"You know Mana?" I softly asked, crying as I sat back down.

"What is your choice?"

I have to decide now? I don't want to go to jail, but I don't want to go with him. I want to go home. Where I'm safe. Where I belong. I'll stop. . . No, I can't. I . . . I. . . I don't know. Jail is terrible for anyone. How could a kid survive there? I don't know him and I don't like him. I just bang my head on the table and try to force my tears to stop as my body trembles. I feel pain everywhere and think about the drugs. I need them. "You're starting into withdrawl. That means you take them too much. Trust me, kid, you wouldn't last in jail in your state as it is. I'm giving you an opportunity. It's better than either of the places the state wants me to take you. They're letting me take you if you will come. Only if you agree." He tells me as he stroke my hair for a second, just like Mana would.

"O-o-o-oka-kay."

**XxOxX Present XxOxX**

* * *

My body shakes, but I feel a pressure being released from my chest. My eyes still burn, but I can no longer cry about this. "How did you start drugs?" Lenalee inquires, voice wavering.

"I. . . It was an accident. . . I was just walking home. . . . I got seperated from Dad and Neah. . . . I was pulled in an alleyway. . . Someone offered it to me. . . But I said no. They were crying. They looked hurt and I tried to tkae it away from them. . . But they had it in a syringe. . . A-and th-they pi-pinned me-me down-A gang. It was a gnag member. When I was pinneed they came out. . . And. . . So much happened. . . I tried to get free, but. . . I accidentally hit one of them and they put the syringe in my arm. . . . I got so high and loved the feeling, I just. . . Wasn't strong enough. I lost control." I explained through sniffles and pausing several times so I could calm myself.

"You were forced into it. . . ." She stated, holding my neck now, burying her own face in my shoulder. One of her hands rubbed my back soothingly. All I could think about was how I didn't want her to stop and that I never wanted to let her go. "I'm so sorry, Allen. I had no idea you were carrying such a burden. It must have been hard. Not talking to anyone with that past haunting you all these years."

I didn't respond in anyway, but I could feel something wet trickle down my neck. Without delay I acknowledged that Lenalee was crying. I wondered if she was crying for me because I couldn't. After waiting minutes for both of us to calm down, she pulled away from me and left my body cold, but cupped my face. Her eyes met mine. Her red and puffy from crying, but she was still as beautiful as ever, I silently note. "It wasn't your fault, Allen. Don't ever think it was. We learn about it in shchool. They tell us how hard it is for somebody to quit because the drugs are addicting. They told us that the first time you take it you won't ever want to not take it again. So this isn't your fault! You have no reason to be ashamed. You may have done bad htings, but you were incoherent and it's in the past. It's over with now. You have people to lean on and I sure as hell know you well enough to say you will never do it again even if started out the same way it did the first time. I also know your friends will kick their ass if they do it to you again." Lenalee told me, pressing her head against mine. "Do you understand me, Allen?"

"I do." I whisper, feeling one tear trickle down my face- "I do." As I think about how glad I am to have Lenalee as a friend even htough I want more than her friendship. I'm glad I met Lavi on the bus that humilating day. I'm glad I know that damn Kanda. "Thank you. . . Thank you." And I'm glad she doesn't hate me.

I use my thumb to wipe away her tears. I appreciate her crying tears for me, but it doesn't hurt any less knowing she was sheding tears. Thankfully her tears do stop, but I could tear my eyes off of her. She smiles a little, though. "Cross was a detective?" She asks.

I chuckle. That reminds me, that's why he has a gun license. He was a cop. "It's unbelievable, isn't it?" I tell her, my voice still shaking and barely above a whisper. "But I owe him a lot. He helped me instead of letting me go like the rest of the people. They should of known better than to let me go because I was a kid. I have one thing to be grateful for Cross' crude personality. I bet you anything Neah convinced him into taking me."

"Who knows." She laughed.

I smile at her. I still say Cross hates my guts, but the feeling in neutral. I just let it go and brush my fingers through Lenalee's hair. My face is getting warm again. Am I blushing? That is getting really agitating. Oh well, I think it's worth it to see her face this close up. Yet I still feel somewhat unsatisfied with how far we've gone. I wonder about how I could tell her here and now about how I feel about her, but it's harder to do than telling her about my past. I perceive how easily I could steal a kiss from her. All I had to do was lean forward into her soft. red lips. I don't. I want to, but I don't. I was scared. For me. For her. Lenalee is still hurt about Tyki. I don't think she is ready for another relationship. Neverless, I wish that I'm wrong. If only I knew what she thought about me. Am I just a friend in her eyes? Another brother? I want to be seen as more than that. "Lenalee, I-" I what? Can I say it? . . . No.

"What is it?"

I lean forward, but instead of kissing her lips, I give her a long peck on the cheek. Maybe I was expecting her to move so the kiss would be finalized by her, but it didn't happen. When I pull away from her, I thought I saw a form of lust in her eyes. A burning yearning inside me was hard to resist to just lean further in and do it right this time. My hand just brushes her hair out of her face. "Thank you, I'm glad I told you."

Lenalee takes my hand in hers, making my heart jump now that she finally moved. "I am happy you trust me enough to tell me your past."

"Of course I trust _you_. From the moment you met me you've trusted me and you don't mind my arm or my hair."

Lenalee's free hand gently rubs my left eye. "And your scar? Did they. . . did the gang give it to you?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee leaned against me, kissing my cheek. Man, my face must be so red, but then, so is Lenalee's. We even had a little staredown for minutes. Which seemed like hours, but I still wanted to gaze at her longer. "I should be going home, Allen. I think you should, too."

"Did you walk here?"

"Yeah, my house isn't that far away, though."

"Why don't you just stay here?" I ask, not wanting her to go back out in the dark alone. Her house was further away than mine was. I bet she and Komui thought she would be back before dark. Besides, there was food here and a bathroom. All she has to do is call her brother and let him know she will be at the shed for the night and she has all the doors locked. "Please?"

"What about you?"

"I was planning on staying here."

"But where are the both of us going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the couch."

Lenalee crossed her arms. "I won't allow it."

She was so cute. "But I won't let you sleep on the floor. If you'll feel better about it there's a chair and I'll use my stool that I sit at with my keyboard as a chair rest."

After a few minutes of talking her into it, I managed to convince her. She called up her brother and she slept on the couch. For hours I sat in a chair not far from her and watched her sleep. I didn't want to disturb her so I didn't play my music. Nor did I touch her! Just gazed like a lovesick puppy. Ha, I am one. "Good night, Lenalee." And I drifted asleep watching her all night. "Sweet dreams." And the candlight flickered until it died down. Except the one in my own heart. It continued to flare. The light getting stronger with each moment.

* * *

**Awesome. Done. I got into this chapter. Don't worry, next one will have to do with the band, too. PROMISE! Can't stray completely away from the music plot. But I hoped you like it. Sad, yes, but every story has some sadness in it. So anyways, please review. Thanks so much for reading and to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much. I have two ideas for hte next chapter though, so I want to know from the audience before I start writing. **

**Should the next chapter be in Lenalee's POV, or continue Allen's a little longer? Hmmmmmm.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	11. Appealingly Bitter Predicament

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 11**

**Appealingly Bitter Predicament**

* * *

I ponder about a few nights ago with Allen. Then I remember the first time I met him. He was nice, but I remember seeing the walls he had built around him as he shooed everyone away. When he first got to school I heard many girls talking about him in classes and in the halls and even the locker rooms. I know some were intrigued by this young male because it's so rare for new kids. The last new kid Edne had was Lavi, and before him Kanda. Kanda was the first I remember and he was new here in second grade. Lavi came in fifth grade. Now Allen. They are my best friends, too. Isn't that weird? The thing I worry most about is that when High School is over what will become of the friendship we have? It scares me to think we won't see each other anymore or one of us goes to a college. The thought of losing one of them breaks my heart. They are family. My friends are dear to me and forever will be.

That's why when Lavi took interest in Allen, I did, too. I mean, he was breathtaking. The pure sight of him just sent me in an awe. Over these few months we've been friends I realize just how much I respect Allen. Yet I feel this sadness about him. Was it because he loved the world and still he shut it out? He was peculiar. When I first met him I didn't understand it, but made it a goal to find out. In a subtle way. Now I know. I couldn't see his eyes when he was exlaining everything, but I saw them before and after. Before he was calm and firm. He was steady and slightly sad. He had sometihng on his mind, that much I knew. I've known he has had somethnig on his mind for the entire time I've known him. After I heard he was ashamed to face his Father and his Uncle he seemed to love so much, I knew he must be thinking about that. What he had done.

After Allen told me about his past, I couldn't help it. I cried. I wanted to hold him in my arms all night long. Allen had been shaking the entire time. I don't know if he was forcing back tears, but it seemed like he wanted to cry, but he himself couldn't. What makes me happy is that he trusts me with his past. What saddens me is he burdened himself for a few years. He was being haunted by things he hardly remembered doing. Oooh, it makes me so angry to know Allen had been jumped and forced into drugs! One time is all it takes! One time! It was all their fault, not his! Do humans realize how much another stranger suffers because of their actions?

It just breaks my heart because of the fear on Allen's face when he looked at me. Part of it had to of been because of what he's been through and the fear of it happening again, though I know he didn't tell me everything that has happened. Then the other part of the fear was probably that I wouldn't like him anymore. How could I hate sweet Allen? He can be a little rude sometimes, but since I've met him, he's treated me nothing less than the best of the ladies. He has such a gentle soul.

That night wasn't all bad, though. When all was said and done, I remained in his arms. In his cozy embrace. The way my body pressed against his, the way we pieced together, there was nothing imperfect about it. It didn't feel wrong. It felt like it belonged that way. I was comforting, Allen, but something told me he was comforting me as well. Because when I left there in the morning, something that had been nagging at me for several months now, were gone. My mind was free. I was free. Allen made me see something. There's nothing to be ashamed of in our past. We may regret choices we've made, but we have no reason to be ashamed at all. I can honestly tell you and the policemen that is was not Allen's fault at all and I'll argue until everyone believes it! I'm stubborn that way.

I now know I have nothing to be ashamed of either. I think about, all the time, about what Tyki had done. He used me and said he loved me. I let him steal my first kiss. I let him near me and he left me brokenhearted, all on purpose. He never cared about me, only what I could bring to his band. For what reason do _I_ have to be ashamed of that I dated him? It's him who should be. I hear it all the time. From Komui, from Lavi, from Kanda. . . from Allen. Everyone tells me I'm a terrific person. It's his fault for not seeing that and he let his chance of having me go. So. . . I am over him! He'd be lucky to not get a piece of my mind, too!

Everything about that night I wrote in my diary, making sure to go into complete details about Allen and I, but being cautious about it as well. Just in case, I leave about the facts about his past. Like he he did, drugs, gangs, police, all that stayed out. Instead I used trouble, bad habit, influenced measurable cruelity, that is what I wrote. I remained focused on other things.

* * *

This is what I wrote passed storytelling:

_My thoughts were a little unclear. My heart was pounding in my chest as I heard Allen thank me in the softest voice I've heard from him yet. I tighten my own hold on him and he doesn't give any sign of wanting me to let go or loosen my arms from his body even a little. That night he pulled me closer and I mused at the thought of the shy young Allen actually pulling me in closer, staring into my eyes. The candle nearby would flicker and I can see it make Allen's gray-blue eyes spark. _

_My heart pounds rapidly for an unknown reason, well, half unknown. I've had this sensation before. Where is it from is hard to place. . . . But it grows, grooving under my skin. Allen's ungloved hands continue to bursh my hair back, though there wasn't much to push back. My hair was long, but in pigtails, the usual style for me. His breathing had become steady, now my face basking in the breath's way. I can feel his left hand, the one he hated, but I truly loved, touched my cheek. His thumb gently crossed my skin, urging the racing tears away successfully. I admire how he is able to make me stop crying so easily and without trying. However, I was caught by surprise when he leans further in, and I think for a seond he was going to kiss me, but I wasn't going to push him away. Had no urge to, nor had I wanted to. Which is odd since I think of him as one of my dearest friends, but my heart stopped beating when he came closer and closer. It started up agian when his merciful lips landed on my cheek, but I wanted more than that, I recall. I loose my cool that time and yearn aimlessly for something deeper than that, because I know it wasn't supposed to be merciless. . . . Merciless? No, merciful._

* * *

I was about to erase that part, but kept there. I mean, it was a diary. I can put my own confusion in there. I have the right. It's not like anybody is going to read it anyways. Imade sure Komui wouldn't read this diary. Wanna know how I know he won't? Because I have a fake diary. It's filled with the truth, but dull details. None of this is in it, just events. One for example is going to the mall and went shopping, or having new shoes, I made a song! I learned a new song, but I never went too far into depth like I just did. So I'll keep it.

* * *

_Right there is where another one of my blushes came to bother me, but I don't think Allen had noticed. Whenever he notices something like that, you can see his lips turn upwards more. Whenever he sees something cute, too. Trust me, I know, don't ask how. . . Does he think I'm cute?, I wondered to myself. I keep control and lean in, giving him my own peck on the cheek. When I pulled back, but making sure to stay in his grasp in fear of losing warmth, I see his eyes are fiery with lust and emotion. He was craving. . . Craving. . . I have seen many guys crush on girls, but never like that. You see, for some time, I've known Allen has had a crush on me, but he denies it. He knows it there, but he denies it. I can tell. So I figured he wouldn't like me much longer. . . But now I'm not so sure. . . Should I confront him?_

_But what would I say? _

_Those were my thoughts about that moment before I tore away from him, denying myself he liked me and I was hallucinating, fantasizing like always (Why I imagined that I haven't a clue), and we got into a bickerment about him letting me go home in the dark. He wasn't going to let me and I saw the fear in his eyes like earlier so I stayed there with him. Me on the couch-against my will-him in the chair-not against his will._

* * *

With that I close my diary and stuff it in my secret hiding place-my closet. My brother would never look in there because I have so many clothes and shoes in there he would get lost. My brother is so kind to pamper me, so I thought, take the chance and get a walk-in closet. It worked! Of course I didn't doubt it knowing Komui. So I just hide my diary in one of my old shoe boxes and get my guitar. That's right, I know how to play a guitar. With Allen in the band, everybody knows how to play two or more instruments.

I get a piece of paper I've been writing on for the last few days since that special night with Allen. I look at it, then I make sure my guitar is in pitch perfect shape. My fingers practice on it and I listen to it, the sound ringing in my ears. I took a breath and started to sing my song I know we can't use in the band, it's way too slow for Kanda's taste and too sappy-it doesn't suit the band well in all, not just because of Kanda. . . . But I know Allen will love it.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
__You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
__You can be the captain  
__And I can be your first mate  
__You can be the chills I feel on our first date_."

"_You can be the hero  
__And I can be your sidekick  
__You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
__You can be the rain from the clouds when it's stormin'  
__You can be the sun when it's shinin' in the mornin'_."

I inwardly laugh at the song. It sounds so childish, but it makes me happy. I get this bubbly feeling inside my stomach. I can even feel the butterflies coming from the song and into my belly. While I'm singing I think about Allen sitting there in front of me, smiling. Imagining him there while I sing this song, I get flushed again. It's all I ever do these days. I don't understand why.

"_Don't know if I could ever be without you  
__'Cause boy you complete me  
__And in time I know we'll both see that we're all we need  
__'Cause you're the apple to my pie_."

"_You're the straw to my berry  
__You're the smoke to my high  
__And you're the one I wanna marry_."

I had to force my voice to be steady and not to sputter saying that part. For some reason my heart was racing, banging on my chest. My face was burnin' up even more. It was a little embarrassing to say that part.

"_'Cause you're the one for me  
__And I'm the one for you  
__You take the both of us  
__And we're the perfect two_."

"_We're the perfect two  
__We're the perfect two  
__Baby me and you  
__We're the perfect two_."

I get skittish-oddly-making me look at the paper for th emusic and lyrics again. It was like my mind couldn't process them and it confused the hell out of me. Oh, here we go again with my swearing. I'm spending too much time with Kanda. Just as long as I don't say anything like that in front of Komui. We don't need him to go ballistic and blame my friends for trainting my purity again-okay, verse two.

"_You can be the prince and I can be the princess  
__You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist  
__You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
__You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_."

I couldn't stop myself from pausing the song long enough to laugh. It was funny. I can see Allen being a prince with his sweetness. Although, I never wanted to be a princess. I wanted to be a cosmeotologist when I was little. Allen could also be a sweet tooth, he eats so much. It's just hilarious thinking of Allen as shoes and me? Laces? But the last line is true. I spill all of my heart out on the pages in my diary. Lately eveyr page mentions him a dozen times. He's become such a major person in my life. He's there everyday.

"_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
__You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
__You can be as cold as the winter weather  
__But I don't care as long as we're together_."

Now for the chorus.

_"Don't know if I could ever be without you  
__'Cause boy you complete me  
__And in time I know we'll both see that we're all we need  
__'Cause you're the apple to my pie._"

"_You're the straw to my berry  
__You're the smoke to my high  
__And you're the one I wanna marry_."

"_'Cause you're the one for me  
__And I'm the one for you  
__You take the both of us  
__And we're the perfect two."_

"_We're the perfect two  
__We're the perfect two  
__Baby me and you  
__We're the perfect two_."

It would be nice if I had someone to sing this to. Whenever I get another boyfriend I'll sing this to him when I"m sure it's serious. Actually, I'll sing it in front of both my boyfriend, hanging on him with his arm wrapped around me securely, and with Tyki there left to gape in horror. To show him I'm done with him. I won't be at peace until I get back at him. I know I shouldn't, but. . . I won't go far. Jus tsing a song or something, you know?

"_You know that I'll never doubt ya  
_And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile."

Allen's smile is amiable. You can't hate it. Even his fake smiles are exquisite. You nly hate his fake smiles because they are _fake_. I want them to be real smiles. Plus, I think about Allen. I couldn't doubt him. I trust him with all my heart. With what I said earlier, I can't live without Allen. He is my friend.

"_And maybe in just a while  
__I can see me walk down the aisle  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry."

"_You're the smoke to my high  
_And you're the one I wanna marry  
'Cause your the one for me  
And I'm the one for you."

This song is sweet. I'll cherish it forever, I know I will. I just hope somebody else will cherish it with me. Simple, but it's what I feel. It truly is."_You take the both of us and were the perfect two_

"We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah."

When I finish I smile. I love it, but it is definitely not for the band. Oh well. I can have my own personal song, but I know he'll love it. "What do you think, Allen?" I look up to see that I'm stil in my room and not with Allen. I slap my face. I'm totally delusional! I knew Allen wasn't here, but I guess thinking about him while I sang my song didn't help. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

But why was I thinking about Allen through my song? It doesn't make much sense. I mean, I know, well, I think he likes me, but I wouldn't say I feel the same. . . I think. . . Right? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Allen does not like me like _that _nor me, him. . . . Right? _Right?_

I set my guitar down beside my bed. I hold my stomach with one hand and my head with the other. I plop on my bed as if I had fainted and sigh in mindful agony. I need to talk to someone about this. Someone who knows me well. Somebody I can trust. AND NOT KOMUI! Hmmm, I need a true girlfriend to help me out with this matter. I snatch my cell phone out my pocket, humming as I speed dial one of my favs, put the phone to my ear and twirl my long hair that I let down after my nighttime shower. I count the number of rings that roar by in this seemingly endless pit of silence. "_Hello?_"

Finally, I got my trustable girlfriend on the phone. "Hey, Lavi, it's me."

"_What's up, Lena! How yo' doin'?_" Lavi returns in a thick New Jersey accent that most crime lords have on tv shows.

"Well, I've had better nights. Ya see, I really need a girlfriend to talk to, but not now, tomorrow, alone, possibly at the mall?"

I laugh when Lavi coughs to get into the mood. "_Honey, what's this one about this time? Let me guess, _giiirrlll_, your hair? New clothes?_" He asks. I can see him moving his hand around and playing with his own hair.

"Errnt! Wrong!" I groan, sitting up, my voice starting to rise a bit. Putting my hand in fornt of the speaker I look around my room. "Hold on." I check my window and any hole for any possible speakers-coms my brothers puts around my room sometimes. He no longer uses a camera since I'm over 13-thankfully. I open my door and make sure he isn't in the hall. Thinking it's safe, I scurry back in my room and jump on my bed, moving around on it until I decide to sit on my bed. "It's. . _boy troubles_."

"_. . . . ._" Lavi doesn't respond this time and I chew on my nails. Come on, Lavi. I can depend on you. I can and I know it. Please be there. Please, please, please. I have no one to turn to besides him! I CAN'T talk to KOMUI about this. I CAN'T bear talking to Kanda about this either. "Girl! Shut! Up! _There's a boy?_" Lavi gasps. "_There's a boy!_"

"Shhh! Komui might hear you." I whisper frantically.

"_I hear that. Okay, mall, tomorrow, 10 o'clock. Just you and me._" With that he ends the call and I hide my squeal in my pillow. I can't believe I just did that, but I got to know and I can't continue denying if it's true. Lavi can help me. He knows me better than I do sometimes. I mean, we've been friends since the second grade! I know his secrets and he knows mine. That's why he my best girlfriend and one of the guys, too.

**OooOooOooO Next Day OooOooOooO**

* * *

I tap my foot, counting the seconds, and getting more and more edgy by the split-second. It's only 33 seconds to go until 10 o'clock. Lavi being Lavi, he's going to be here at 10 on the dot. Let's see how good he is. Twenty seconds. . . . 15. . . 9. . . . 4. . . 3. . 2. . 1. .0. "Alright missy ma'am, spill the beans and come out with it. Who's the handsome devil?" There he is.

I put my phone in my back pocket, hoping it'll suppress the urge to take it out again and use it later on. This is a serious matter. "Why do you assume he's handsome?" I ask him.

"Because, the guys you like are always good. You have great taste." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but if I said that it would be completely biased because I have a crush on them. So, yeah. . . I'm flattered with this coming from Lavi. "So, who is it?" Lavi repeated with a smile, lifting his arms from his sides.

I squeeze my eyes shut. This is going to be so hard to say, but I have to tell. If I don't he's only going to bother me until I do say something. "Well, it's not who."

Lavi blinked, giving me a strange look I didn't like. "Okay, then _what _is he? Really, Lenalee, I didn't think you swung that way."

I ball my hand into a fist and punch Lavi's shoulder hard. Red with anger and humiliation. "Lavi!"

"Sorry, sorry. Who is it? I can't help 'til ya spill, _girl_!" Lavi said.

"As I was trying to say-it's not who, but who might be. . . ." I trail off this time as he raises a brow, which made him look really weird because of his eyepatch.

"I'm not entirely sure, Lavi, so I wanted you to help me figure this out. . . The person I think I may have a crush on is. . . . . . Well, how do I say this? . . . It's A-A-Allen."

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

* * *

**Just like you requested. Lenalee's POV. Sorry for some guys who may be reading that this is sort of/very girlish because, well, it's a girl's POV. If you're reading it shouldn't bother you much anyhow. Sooo, please, please review and I got one more question. This one has been on my mind for awhile and this can go either way. Should I make Lavi straight, bi, or gay based on what I've written about him so far? I have many ideas how to do that, but I don't know which one ot choice myself. . . *~*. . . *~*. . . . *~*. Help?  
Song: "Perfect Two" by Auburn**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	12. Sparks, Spooks, Slew

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 12**

**Sparks, Spooks, Slew**

* * *

I fiddle with my hands that hang in front of my chest. When I said that my heart jumped and I feel warm. I've never felt like this before. This feeling is so strong-it might suffocate me. It doesn't help that Lavi is giving me his unreadable look and I knew he was thinking really, really hard. After minutes of absolute torture, Lavi grabs my wrist and pushes me in the mall, snickering the whole time. "I knew it!" He exclaimed.

Huh? "What are you talking about?" I mutter, taking a look at his smirk before I find my feet again.

Lavi spins me around, putting his hand on his hip. He took his favorite stance when he likes to prove people wrong, but since he's around me, he's a little sloppy with it giving him mor eof a teenage girl image. It's bad he's too musculine too completely pull that off. I'm sure Allen could. . . . But if Allen does it in front of me, I'll laugh and laugh. I have to push that away though. Lavi is trying to get my attention. He's snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Lenalee, hon, dear, chicky, sweet, I've known for a long time you like him. I just didn't think that after that horrible, horrible ill-minded, cursed, retched man who, dare I say, broke your fragile heart, you'd be liking anyone this soon. It's not everyday you get a boyfriend and find out how despicable he really is, but. . . . Here I am! I'll help you, babe. Right now, here's what I think." Lavi tells me, grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket and holding it up to a wall. I curiously stalk over to it and read it. I blush when I see he made a chart of the possible candidates I would like. It sort of angers me, but it's okay I guess, I mean, he didn't put himself on there, but Kanda? I don't think I have enough patience to deal with him. I used to have a crush on him, but um, it didn't work out. I learned you have to have a lot of patience for friends and family, but a lot more for your lover. "Lenalee, hon, look here."

I roll my eyes at Lavi playfully as he points at the neatly drawn chart. "I went in and did the math. Rearranged some thoughts and memories, the cuties, the usual. I found, you like Kanda 59% better than most other guys, but I figured it's mor elike a brotherly-sisterly thing. Then there's that one athlete with the abs and all the muscles at school, but I don't know about you and him. He's a flirt. You wouldn't be able to handle that. So he's a. . . 2%."

"Lavi!"

"But this chart is only the possibly crushes sector. You see all these guys, Kendall, Cody, Andre, them, they are NOT good enough to make it on the _love chart _for _Lenalee Lee._ Trust me, I've researched and urgh, they don't meet my standards." Lavi said, taking the chart away from my eyes and pushing another hand-drawn chart in my face. "This is your love chart, sweetie."

I grudgingly take the chart. I had to see who he thought I liked, well, this chart is _love_. My hands start shaking with amusement when I see Lavi put himself on this one and put himself as the top rated. "Ahem, I am the love chart instructer. For the next three minutes I will explain to you your love chart. Let's start with moi. I am at 100% because I am just that superbly lovable and my awesomeness blinds ya. Next we have Yuu Kanda, the ole pessimistic lug is at a whopping 27%. Then we have contender numba three! Fancy dancy Allen Walker! As you can see he is on this chart my fair lady, the only one to beat himself away from the like-possibly crushes sector. This chart, of course, includes attractiveness, personality compatiblity, fondness, and closeness, so ding ding ding. We have a new doll! This young man is at. . . . 67%, but remember, I have yet to hear your story so during the course of this day we will see the scale drop or rise. Thank you for your cooperation, have a _fantabulous _day!" Lavi chirped gleefully.

I look around to make sure nobody I know is around. Right now, though, there aren't many people in the mall today. It is Sunday and it's not lunch hour yet. Phew. I was a little fascinated by his charts nevertheless. I think he overdid himself, but I love all three of them. The problem is, we're talking possible romance here with Allen and Lavi put himself at the top. If he's trying to say he's my type he is wrong. At least, I just can't think of him that way. I had so many questions to ask Lavi and so many stories to tell him, but I was still stuck pondering about the other night when Allen spilled out everything about what he regrets. Since then I wanted to talk to him about Tyki. I am positive he'll listen intently. "Did you make a chart for Allen?" I ask.

"Well, _duh_. I make a chart for all my friends. It's fun, hon. Anyways, I can't show you it. Maybe if you find you don't like him at all or if you both hook up then I'll let ya get a peek."

"But-"

"You're not getting to the point. Come on, let's going get something to eat and then we'll talk, and ooh, don't you need new shoes, girl? Just keep away the heels and I'll buy them all for you. We'll talk some more after that and. . . We'll go from there." Lavi told me, walking off to the food court.

Lavi and I both got a both got a cherry-berry smoothies. Lavi was the only one to get some food, but I waited for him to scarf down him double cheeseburger and chilli cheese dog. I fairly ate his fries, but he gave them to me to begin with. Taking one more sip from my large smoothie, I tapped my fingers on the table and stared at Lavi with a semi-smile. "I just want to make this part clear before we go too far. Allen doesn't seem like it, but. . . do you think Allen is gay?" I bit my tongue.

"Oh God, Lena, no. He's just shy. I tested that theory the firs tday we met him, do ya recall that time?" He said with a smirk.

I gasped. "You were hititng on Allen!"

"_No_, I was flirting and playing around. Besides, I'm bi, so it doesn't matter who I hit on becase I swong both ways. I get the best of both worlds. Isn't that why you came to me, precious?" Lavi said, leaning forward with interest. "Ya jealous?"

"N-no. . . I am not the jealous type."

Now it was Lavi's turn to roll his eye at me. "It don't matter if you're the jealous type, hon. What matters is you don't like the fact somebody messes with the person you like, so you get angry, envious, need I continue?"

I stick my tongue out at -it-all. In return he holds up his middle finger and sticks his tongue out. I gasp, smacking his hand. "Do it again and I'll get Komui on your ass." I threaten. It was amazing how fast Lavi folded his hands in his lap, but put one leg over the other. I said I needed a 'girlfriend' so he's going all out with his total gay mode. I mean, he is bisexual, but this is Lavi. If you want him to act completely straight, he can do it. If you want hom to act completely gay, he's the master of masters. With his personality some people don't know if he's either straight or gay, though. I was the first to figure it out, but I hold one fond memory close in my mind with Lavi. When Lavi decided to make Kanda join the band, the only way we could get him to join Lavi's band was to have Lavi go all fluffy on him. It was HILARIOUS! "Much better."

"I don't know where Komui gets you're pure." He grumbles. "_So_, hon, tell me."

"Stop calling me hon."

"I can switch to Bon Bon."

I glare at him, but leave it at that. I need to get this off my chest. "A few nights ago after practice Allen stayed in HQ, but I wasn't sure why. The only reason why I went back there was to get my purse. So then I found Allen playing his keyboard, but I odn't know what he was playing. I only heard a few keys before I said something and he stopped, but then. . . Allen was acting a little strange. Like, um, he was emitting a bad, sulking aura. We were all aware he has something weighing on his mind and, well, I finally found out what turned him into a-what's the word? I have it on the tip of my tongue. . . An empty shell."

"That's two words, precious." Lavi said, taking a long and loud slurp of his smoothie.

"Whatever, do you want to hear it or not?"

"I do, and I am listening. *Sigh* What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Say?"

"Everything!"

Lavi's eye popped out. "_Everything?_"

Now I am confused. Lavi can often have a dirty mind so I'm not sur eeverything was a good word. "Lavi, what I meant was he told me everything about his past. What he could retain, that is."

Lavi shook his head and his hands slammed on the table. His chair screeched bac k as he leaned forward, possibly an inch away from my face, and he stoo dthere wide-eyed. "HE TOLD YOU?"

I set my hands on his shoulders and nodded. Lavi slightly slouched, but his emerald met my violet with a serious aura. You could see his smug smirk was agruing with his will to turn upside down and flop into a pout so he could whine about how unfair that was or that he was going to march up to Allen door and yell at him or worse-when Allen goes to bed he'll sneak in the house and creep into Allen's bed and sleep there with him so when Allen wakes up and sees him he'll panic and scream. KNowing Lavi he'll probably say something like "I had fun last night, love," or he'll say, "Wow, Allen, you're better than Yuu," or he'll say-

"Interesting." Lavi whispered, his eye dancing with excitement as he sat back down, but this time he sat beside me. "Ya mind exlaining some details. You know I won't time, my lovely gal."

"He trusted me with his past and I'm not telling. It's very personal and sad." I replied stubbornly. "Honestly, Lavi, how insignificant do you think I am? You keep down-grading me!"

Lavi crossed his arms across his puffed out chest. He gave me his best puppy eyes look that I always fall for, but I just ignore him and swat his head. "You can be such a baby, Lavi."

Lavi sighed, drinking his cold smoothie and leaning his chair back on two legs, beginning to rock back and forth. Not once would he turn his attention away from me. He was being serious now. It made the air change it's bubbly mood to a somewhat irking one. He had to of noticed how uncomfortable I was right now because he smiled lazily and his eyes twinkled like always. "Babe, I can read Allen like a book just like he can read me and Kanda and you. He's a rare find, but I can tell you what happened without him telling me. I bet my rear end that Allen was either in a gang or did drugs, probably both."

I slapped Lavi so hard he fell out of the chair. I didn't mean to put much force into that, but I just panicked. What if Allen heard somehow? What if anyone from school heard? What if the wrong person heard! So I put my hand in front of my mouth and Lavi soon follows suit, but not without flicking my head. "Bitch!"

"Jackass." I grumble, slanting my eyes. "How'd you know?"

"His scar is a dead giveaway. The only time you'll ever see junk like that is in the ghetto or form some physco artist or from people who spray paint walls and stuff, that kind of things. Not to mention he said he was so ashamed to even meet his family in person. I can't think of anything other than gangs and drugs that would force somebody like Allen into living with Cross. Have you seen him gamble and drink! Unbelievale. Furthermore, I can't think of anything else to give him that much trauma or mess with his head other than gangs and drugs. All I have to say is that he is just lucky they hadn't seen his arm when they first met him. To show something like that you have to prove yourself in a gang and show them you have the iron fist and if you mess with them-kkkksss." Lavi ran a finger across his throat. "That stuff can really send people into depression, Lenalee. Very few people ever get over that, some go crzy because they did it too long, other commit suicide for the regrets and to ease the pain. I bet Allen was even nicer before he did all that, too. After time it tore him down and he played a game with the world with a mask on. It doesn't help Allen is only 15 now, which means when he did all this he was just a young kid. That will really tear at him. It's something hard to escape and people never know if thye should tell anyone they meet or keep it to themselves and try to bury the past."

How did Lavi know so much? I don't remember hearing any of this in our health class or from Komui or form anybody. Bookman had to of told him or Lavi knew someone else who had done the same thing. "Are you saying Allen may never heal his heart?"

"His mind may break soon. There's only one cure for something like that and it's true love. So, spill it! What else happened that night sweet thang?" Lavi dramatically said, pressing his shoulder against mine in anticipation.

The good hting is that he changed the mood, but when he asked for what has been on my mind for the last few days and nights and _my dreams_. It is getting on my nerve, but I don't want it to go. Allen gives me this pleasant feeling. "While he told me, we were hugging the whole time." I say sheepishly as I hold the smoothie in my hands, leaving Lavi's eye contact the for the first time today.

"And?"

"I have htis fuzzy, boiling hot feeling in my stomach with a knot in my heart."

"And?"

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"And?"

"I gave him a kiss on his cheek."

"_And?_"

"There really isn't anything else besides us sleeping there at HQ that night."

I hate it that I blush every time I think about that. Every time that I think about the close proxminity between us. Every time I say something wrong in front of Allen or when he does something so cute and adorable. Every time I think about Allen. I hate it, it's so distressing and discomfiting. That only makes my face heat up more! Definitely if I'm in front of Allen. "_And?_"

"There isn't anything else! I swear."

"Oh, really? You haven't done anything different these past few days?" Lavi asked.

"Let's see, at practice I play my music with ya, then I talk to all of you, then I head home and I go in my room and I wrote a song. Very childish. So don't ask to use it for the band! It'll be humiliating to sing it in front of people." I bark at him because I knew he would ask about the song for the band, he's like that, but I won't cater to his every whim. I still don't think I should have said it so rudely. So I fix myself and silently eye the people coming in slowly and talking about something I can't hear. Lavi hadn't said anything and that worried me.

"Can I see the song? I don't need ot hear or anything. I just want to read the words." Lavi told me.

It just so happens I brough tit with me. I was hoping of running into Allen later and sing it in front of him. He would appraise me because I wrote a song. He wouldn't say anything about any quirks if there were any and I don't think they are, but Lavi wants to see it. I warily took the song out of my pocket, wondering how he knew I had it-was he a mindreader?-and he laid it on the table. I could see his eyes skimming the words, both feet and both hands tapping the song's beat. "I like it, but Kanda wouldn't so it is a no. However, what were you thinking of when you wrote this?" Lavi said.

I turn my head around and slump forward. My hair started to cover my eyes and he handed the paper back to me. I just let it sit there. "A-Allen. . . Tha-that ni-night."

"Oooooooh!" He cooed, putting his arm around my shoulders. "How's your dreams going?"

I squeeze my hands around the plastic cup nervously. "Dandy."

"Your thoughts?"

"Swell."

"Daydreams?"

"Knock it off! It's. . . it's. . "

Lavi smirked, jumping out of his seat and hugigng me to death. "It's love, young one!" He grabs my hands and jumps up and down. "The scale is bumped up to 89%!" Lavi's head turns and turns and he searches for something. When he finds whatever it is, he makes me look at it and placed his hand on my head. "Look at the hunk of man over there. He's goregous! Your thoughts?"

I suppose Lavi is right, but before I could squeal and excitingly agree with my friend, I rub my shoulder and stare elsewhere, feeling wrong about that. I couldn't. It felt wrong. "He's okay. Not that attractive."

"Hmmm, dear, baby, honey, we have a lot of work to do. You are in love, baby! We need ot get you new clothes,mor eof that really expensive perfume you really like, shoes, uh, make up! It's beautification time." Lavi exclaimed gleefully, still jumping up and down like an 8-year-old. "Come on, come on, come on. I got money, you got money, and you got credit cards and Komui will be. . . . oh shit, Komui. How are we going to do this with Komui? He's gonna be a big problem."

"Why do I need all that stuff?"

"We need to get you to grab Allen's attention. You got wear something abstoluely stunning and daring, hon. Grab his attention wiht your sexiness and wham, you're another step closer. Trust me, guys love it, even sweety-shy ones like our favorite white-haired boy." Lavi said, his hands soaring around in midair and I hardly miss getting hit.

"Lavi, I don't need to dress up like that. Let's not forget there's no way Komui will let me get too dressy and I can't even change in school because he works there. He drops me off at the places I go and watches you pick me up. He's my stalking brother! If there's no damn special occasion then I won't get away with it!" I tell him sadly. It was tempting, but with a brother like mine-FORGET IT. He barely lets me out of the house in a skirt! Isn't that ridiculous? Do you have any idea how hard it is to let him let me be in a band with no other girls? In addition to that, I don't know if I could handle Allen's eyes on me too much. Allen. . . . Allen. . . . Me. . . . "What the did you say?"

"You need accessories! Plus, you're gonna lov eme for this, but there a special occasion you can get away with dressing up without a too much of a complaint from your complex babysitter." Lavi said in a sing-song way.

"No, before that!"

"We have a lot of work to do."

"I think it was after."

Lavi grinned, placing his hands on both of my arms. It wasn't his actions that caused my heart to speed up, it was what I thought he was about to say. "You. Are. In. L-O-V-E! Love! Lenalee's in love. Lenalee's in love. Lenalee's in love." And htere he goes, skipping around the stores and peeking at the expensive junk in the windows.

"I'm. . . In Love? . . With Allen?" I think the room is spinning. Sitting down, I put my hand over my heart that seemed to have composed itself. I wasn't faint nor queasy nor upset nor disturbed nor anything I have been like these few days. I have this tranquil emotion. It was extremely pleasant to feel. And I understand it well. I have perceived this before. It's something so distinguishable that it's undeniable. It was treacly. It made me want to be near Allen. My heart's concinnity was conciliated, beating softly in such simplicity. "I'm in love with Allen." Then my heart skips when I say those words. Those used-to-be unspeakable and unthinkable words.

"That's right." Lavi crouches down in front of me. "I'm the _love doctor_. I will aid you in your situation. We need the perfect time for you to confess your love to him. Just remember, music is also just as important as your lovey-dovey stuff, Lenalee."

I gently nod my head because I think it might fall off if I move too much. "As I was saying, I know the occasion where Komui wouldn't bother you too much with getting dressy. The Christmas Ball Party we celebrate every year. It'l be perfect. It's Christmas. What's a better Christmas gift than love? It'll be so romantic. I envy you. If I hadn't know you had some kind of attachment to him I may have stolen him! But oh well, I got to find a little girl of my own for the party. Do you think Jamie Ansderson would be good to go with me? Or Yasmine Donte? Rosalie Callie is also H-O-T."

That was the perfect day. On Christmas every year I dress up extra special. All my friends will be there. It is my Brother who hosts it and he leases a big building for it each year. That's why it a ball and a party. We exchange gifts and conversations, we dance. Oh, I wonder if Allen can dance. . . . That'd be nice. . . "But Lavi, I think Allen does like me. For th elongest time I believed he did, but this I started to doubt it. Now I'm not so sure." I admit sourly.

Lavi taps his chin with his finger and I wonde rwhat he is thinking. Is he making a plan? He has millions of those. He is the smartest person I've ever met after all. Smarter than my own Brother."Let me take care of that, Lenalee. I swear I won't try to steal his heart." He gives me a small hug. It didn't even come close to how great Allen's hug was despite him being sad then. "You just continue acting normal and prepare everything for Christmas. Now, let's go shopping! We have to get gifts!"

**! Tuesday ! L+A+V+I !**

* * *

"_One, Two, Three, Four  
__Uno, Dos, Trea, cuatro  
__I know you want me (Want me)  
__You know I want cha (Want cha)."_

_"I know you want me (Want me)  
__You know I want cha (Want cha)  
__I know you want me (Want me)  
__You know I want cha (Want cha)."_

I love this song. It fits me perfectly, don't ya think? Of course you do. I'm just that awesomely amazing. Wohoo. Hmmm. . .

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__All because I was making out with your friend  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Love hurt whether it's right or wrong."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__You're on your knees  
__Begging please-Stay With Me  
__But honestly I just need to be a little crazzzyy."_

_"All my life I've been good, but now!  
__I(aaaahh)'m thinking, what the hell?  
__All I want is to mess around!  
__And I(aaaah) don't really care about!"_

_"If you love me!  
__If you hate me!_"

That song is good, too. Very likable and totally me. Half the time. Aren't I _not_ crazy? Leave me alone about my grammar, too. Correct it and I'll go all Yuu on you! Ahahahahaha, it's such a great day. School went by smoothly, practice has been great, but one problem. No gigs! We haven't had any since Allen joooooiiinnneeedd! Noooooo! We need to spread the word about Lavi's band! Hmmm, there has to be a better way to do this. The gigs don't give you much money since we have to split it between four people. We need a way to get more money and more opportunities. I should look for cool competitions. I don't want to do the ones on TV because thye have those every year. You know, _Dancing With The Starz, American Idol, America Gots Talent, _oh, they got _X-factor_ in America now, too. That one is interesting, but who remembers all these talented people from those shows? And some of them have nothing to do with music or it is a single party singing show. I'm in a band! Hello! Though I am positive they'd all remember me. Just look at my face. Besides, there are some people who have gone on those shows only for the reward or something. Half the time I never hear about them even if they win. No disrespect men, ladies, children of all ages, but. . . . it doesn't suit me. Nor Yuu. Yuu would tear the judges apart.

That's why I am hiring a babysitter for Yuu.

"_I'm sexy and I know it  
__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
__Ah, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
__Do the wiggle, yeah."_

_"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"_

Another song that fits me perfectly. You want to know what also makes this day great? I'm walking down the street and everyone is looking at me as I sing my songs. Yup, they so want me. I'm so good I can make straight guys go gay. As of late, though, I feel more lust for the girls this time. That's what happens when you choose to go bi, y'know? One month you're about the girls, the other it's the guys, and the next you have a hassle with both. Hell, it doesn't even last months for me. Anyways. . .

They so want me. My singing is AWESOME. I am AWESOME. I am SEXY. Spread the love!

Okay, serious mode.

I think today is great because I got my bag and my bunny slippers in it. I am staying over at Allen's tonight. Courtesy of moi and Allen's loving Uncle. Shhh, Allen don't know yet. I wonder if he's home yet? Well, there's only one way to find out. Raise my finger, push the doorbell, take the other hand, grab the silvery door knocker, gently knock it against the door. . . . There's no answer. Okay, Lavi the Great, I the almighty, will repeat the process. Put one finger against doorbell, other hand grabs the door knocker, then repeatedly press the doorbell so it rings and loudly bang on the door like there is a maniac behind me with a gun. "Open up! Hey! Open your freaking door! I'm freezing out here! OPEN UP! I'M HERE! HELLO? OPEN! YO, YANKEE DOODLE, OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GO YUU ON YOU WALKERS AND THE RETCHED DRUNK! I AM HERE TO BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY AND BRING YOU PEACE!" Don't worry, they love me.

Nobody is answerng. I wonder if they went for a walk. It's only 20 degrees below zero today. Not bad. I could go slammin' in my jammy's out here. Okay, one more try. A little more of a subtle approach. Ring the doorbell repeatedly. Knock on the door loudly. "HELLO! I GOT FREE EXPENSIVE BEER FOR FREE AND ONE BILLION DOLLARS FOR THE WALKER FAMILY! C'MON, YOU DON"T WANT THESE HOT WOMEN OUT HERE ALL DAY!"

My hand is nearly yanked off when Cross opens the door and scrutinizes me. Moments pass as he inspects me and the area. A green beer bottle in his hand and I grin. I knew it would work that time. "Damn liar, go home. . . . Who are you again?"

My jaw drops to the ground in total disbelief. How could Cross not remember me? ME! Well, damn him to hell. Satan spawn-be gone! "I'm Lavi Bookman. Allen's best friend. Well, let me in." I say flatly, trying to make my way in, but his arm blocks me as his hand slams on the edge of the doorway.

"Cross, what are you doing?"

I don't recognize that voice. I wonder who that is. Looking inside the mansion replica, I find a woman, most likely Chinese. Her long black hair is held up in a thin ponytail that runs along her back in a single golden clip. Just like Lenalee, she had violet eyes and one hell of a figure. "STRIKE!" Angel wings start carrying me over to this Goddess I have yet to meet. "Hello there, my name is Lavi Bookman! What's yours?"

She laughed melodically. I grab her hands and shake them gently. "Will you marry me?" And she laughs some more.

A hand grabs the back of my collar and picks me up. I frown when my hand is departing hers and glare at the person who picked me up. "Keep your hands off her, bastard." Cross growls, him and me glaring at the other.

"Cross, please put him down. You know I love you. I thought I heard him say something about Allen."

Doing as direct, Cross 'gently' throws me on the ground and I fear he'll start pounding my face in the floor. I am surprised when he doesn't pounce on me. I had no idea I was messing with Cross' lady. Not like she'll last long. Allen said he never stays with a woman long. Only long enough for his 'pleasurable luxurious fun'. I still would never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER mess with one of his lovers. "That's right. I'm Allen's best friend. Band members, too." I tell her proudly, puffing out my chest with pride.

"So? What ar eyou doing here?" Cross demands.

"And you better stay away from Anita."

Another unrecognizable voice. I turn around to see a man with bulky muscles and that's like-what-eight feet tall! What scares me is that he is cracking his knuckles. Is he ging to punch me? Not in the face! Not in the face! "Stop that, both of you. He is one of Allen's friends and he's a guest to his home. Don't you know how to treat your guests, Marian?" Anita says playfully as she rubs his shoulder. "Don't mind them. Mahoja, she can be a little protective."

She? The he's a she? No way! Wait, it has puffy breats that must be boobs! How could I miss that? It doesn't matter! It doesn't make her less scarier! Carefully, calmly, walk away. "Okay, okay, sorry. I didn't mean to offend anybody." I say. "So where's Allen?"

"He's in his room, Lavi." Neah tells me as he randomly pops up behind me with a freaky grin. What is up with this household? I thought mine was bad, but this place is scary, dangerous, creepy, dangerous, deathly, fathomly, dangerous, bitterly sweet with, and did I mention DANGEROUS? "I'm glad to see you made it safely and in time." Neah says with a damn scary smile as he rubs his hands together.

I back away slowly. "Really? Is there a blizzard coming? Perhaps I should go home?" They're scaring me worse than Kanda's sword he has with him sometimes.

"Indeed, a blizzard is coming. School may be cancelled for the rest of the week. That's okay, though. Next week there isn't any school because of Christmas break. You'l just have to make up three days that you were supposed to have off. What a pity." Neah declared.

"Then I shall go. Don't want to get stuck here, do I?" I announce and try to leave, but Neah grabs my jacket and pulls me back.

"Oh no, no, no, no. We mustn't let you leave the house, Lavi. You see, the storm is beginning very soon and you may not make it back to your home. We wouldn't want to upset your Grandfather if you get stuck in the storm and we find you in a few days, frozen and numb. We don't want to amputate any of your limbs or send you out there to get pneumonia, or worse, freeze to death. No, no, no, no, we can't allow that at all. You will stay the night just like planned. I was so kind to even call Bookman and warn him about te situation. So you're in my care, you're my responsibility." Neah stated, taking my jacket off and hanging it of the coat rack, taking my bag from me and placing it by the bottom stair. "Oh, and please take your shoes off by the door."

"I'd rather take the chance of amputation and pneumonia." I say, trying to gather my things again.

"Maybe we'll be lucky enough for a casualty this Christmas. They ought to bury you out of the snow and dirt by Thanksgiving next year." Cross grumbles, stalking off.

What have I gotten myself into? At least I won't be alone. Yuu is coming! He'll be here in a few minutes. _Bunt dunt dunt duuh, bunt dunt dunt duuh, bunt dunt dunt duuh, bunt dunt dunt duuh. _He's here. "~ _Don't worry, I'll get that!~_" Neah chimed.

Neah crawls to the door, opening it slowly and I gulp as the door creaks. Neah ushers Yuu in and does the same thing to him as he did me, but it was a little harder to get him to stay. I just creep over to the shadows and trying to remain invisible, but Neah finds me and starts pushing Yuu and I somewhere. The dungeon? Ahhhhh! Help! Allen! Where is htat little beansprout? "Come with me, Lavi, Yuu, I have a surprise for you." Neah chimes again, ending up in front of us and guiding us up the stairs and down the hall in a completely different direction then Allen's room. We stop in front of a solid black door and we're at the other end of the house completely and it's so dark. When Neah opens the door I shudder and try to squirm away. "Oh, and welcome to the Walker household. I pray you have a nice stay with us." And he laughs to add effect.

Since when was the doorbell so scary?

* * *

**Songs are- "I Know You Want Me" : Pitbull ; "What The Hell" : Avril Lavigne ; "Sexy And I Know It" : LMFAO  
****. . . . . . Honestly I don't know what to say this time except thank you for reviewing, reading, and telling me that I accidentally put chapter 11 in my other story by accident *=*. . . . Please review like always-PLEASE. I really want to know what you think about this chapter with Lenalee and Lavi. . . . I had a hard time not bursting out in laughter while I wrote this. It may not be as funny as I planned it in my mind, though. . . . Continue reading?**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~ **


	13. My Love Sick Friend

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 13**

**My Love Sick Friend**

* * *

I thought I was going to die this time. Walking into a room Neah took me and poor Yuu to, but Yuu hardly said a word. He was most likely complaining to himself about how he is stuck here for a few days (possibly) because of a blizzard coming in. To make sure Neah hadn't been lying to me, I crawled over to the window and sure enough, it was storming bad. The winter snow hurdles to the earth and lands on the snow creating a mass piles. I can't see the cars outside in the parking lot or the sidewalk or the shed and garage. Nothing! The storm was so thick. Plus, it doesn't help that I don't know what this window is supposed to show that's outside. Why'd I come here again?

For Lenalee. For Lenalee's love.

If it had been anybody else she had chosen, anybody other than Allen, I wouldn't be doing this. I can trust Lenalee in Allen's hands. Allen takes care of those he cares about and would never force her into something she doesn't want. So I thought, being the great guy I am, why not bring them together? It might take some sweet-talking for Komui, but surely he would let Allen be with her. "Where are we?" Yuu asks, taking me off my love train of thought.

Neah stalks over to a cushioned-I mean extremely cushiony looking-chair with a stand beside it. "The library and lounge. Allen and I seem to be the only ones to come in here everyday. Mana comes in now and then, but I suppose not enough. My brother just loves to reminisce about the memories that have passed." Neah says cooly, with a sad smile dawning his lightly tanned face. Had the tanning been too much darker I would say he looks like a younger or healthier version of Tyki-that bastard, but Neah was in between Allen's pure white skin and the Noah family's tan skin. A few shades darker tan my own skin. His hair was also much longer than Tyki's. "So where's Lenalee, boys?"

"Home with her stupid brother. If you think for a second he would let her stay over night here then you're dense." Yuu declared.

"Is that so? Guess we won't have to worry about my dear nephew sputtering all night long." Neah sighed, half disappointed.

It was my turn to say sometihng about that, but then I heard something coming in from the wall. It was music. It gentle and soothing melody. Quite slow. Following the sound I find myself pressing my body against a wall and my ear on it wishing I had a cup for better effect. It didn't take long for me to hear Allen singing, but it sounds a little different. More sincere and more tranquil yet an edge to his voice. It was milky and somewhat husky. There was more than one instrument playing though. "He's been playing that song for hours everyday since he recorded it. It plays about a hundred and sixty-seven times a day then it moves on to the radio, straight to country love songs." Neah remarked with a small smirk on his face as he held an open book in his hand. The creepiness from earlier had dispersed and I hope it stays that way, but something Neah said caught my attention.

"The beansprout doesn't listen to country." Yuu and I said in unison.

"He says he doesn't like country, not once have I heard him say he doesn't listen to country." Neah retaliated.

I frown at this. I have heard him say he doesn't listen to it and trust me, I have a photographic memory, which means he did in fact say it. "That doesn't change the fact it's true."

"You're right, it doesn't. Look through those holes over there. We've been meaning to get them fixed, but I find it interesting what I see when that music go on anymore. Mind telling me what's wrong with my nephew while you're at it?" Neah responds coarsely.

Holes? I push myself away from the wall to find three holes in the wall. Shrugging, figuring it should be safe, I take a shot at it and what I see is Allen's room. Now I'm a peeping tom because of Neah. Too bad he isn't changing. . . . If I'm going to be a peeping tom I might as well do it right after all. Back to the scene!

Allen has a stereo on his window sill and he lays on his bed with a suspicious frown. It gives the impression that he looks sick and his eyes are covered by the shadows created by his white locks. Allen gots a good ol'blush streaking across his cheeks and over his nose. The songs had ended and now it's replaying again and Allen sings along with it, though it's his voice on the CD or tape, whatever he recorded it on. Note to self: Yell at Allen later for not telling us how to get our songs recorded on an object-thingy-ma-gig.

"_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
__And I swear like a shadow that's by your side."_

Allen starts softly and continues at the same pace, unmoving except for his mouth and his breathing. All he does is lay on his side, half his face pushed into the pillow.

_"I see the questions in your eyes  
__I know what's weighing on your mind  
__You can be sure I know my part  
__'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years."_

_"You'll only cry those happy tears  
__And though I make mistakes  
__You can be sure I'll never break your heart  
__And I swear. . .  
__By the moon and the stars."_

_"I'll be there  
__I swear. . .  
__Like a shadow that's by your side  
__I'll be there."_

His eyes shifts a little and you can see Allen's grey-baby blue orbs. I had never ever _ever_ seen them that soft and contorted before. He made this song out of the bottom of his heart and you can tell he did. I wasn't sure if I should smile or frown. It was a beautiful song and it was honest. It matched him perfectly, but if he made this song from the bottom of his heart, who is this song directed to?

"_For better or worse, til death do us part  
__I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
__And I swear . ."_

_"I'll give you everything I can  
__I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
__We'll hang some memories on the walls."_

_"And when jus tthe two of us are there  
__You won't have to ask if I still care  
__'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all."_

_"And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
__I swear (And I swear)  
__Like the shadow that's by your side  
__I'll be there."_

That's so swwweeeeet! I might cry tears of pure happiness! I can feel the love people, I can feel the love! Too bad I know this song isn't for me.

"_For better or worse, til death do us part  
__I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
__And I swear. . ."_

_"I swear (And I swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky  
__I'll be there  
__I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
__I'll be there."_

_"For better or worse, till death do us part  
__I will love you with every single beat of my heart  
__I swear. . . I swear, oh, I. . . swear."_

My heart is touched. I can only imagine how the person he made this song for will act because now I understand completely. The reason why Allen looks sick is because he is sick. "Love sick." I accidentally say.

"That song is so stupid." Yuu says plainly and upfront.

"It is not! It's sweet and special and beautiful and considerate and for a girl! I know what girl, too! I bet you anytihng it is. . . ."

Yuu stares at me blankly as if to show he is uninterested in the sprout's love life. Yuu won't care as long as he doesn't act like this around the band or around practice. That's just how he is, but you can't help but love this jerk. There are a lot of people out there who love bad boys. I'm one of them, but. . . . I love adorable and sweet, kind-hearted, gentle, short people, too! It's even better if it's a guy because do you have any idea how rare his personality is for a boy these days? If they get too bitter they'll all be like Yuuuuuuu! "It's sort of funny." Neah comments, causing both of us to stare at him. Which, by the way, he is still peeping through the hole. _He was meaning to fix the holes in the wall _my ass! I bet he made these!

"How is it funny?" Yuu inquires. "It's demeaning. Not that it changes anything about the sprout."

"Allen has always been humble."

"Are you listening?"

"So it was amusing to watch my sweet nephew grow up and fall in love so quickly."

"We don't need to hear your sap story!"

"I keep telling him to tell that special girl because it's plain to me she makes him happy. I rather he tell her now and if she doesn't fele the same, his heart won't break too much."

"Knock it off!"

"Oh well, it's his problem. I just watch and try form the sidelines. I get my amusement any way you look at it." Neah finialized, shrugging as he gazed at me solidly. That is cruel. Hard to understand, but cruel. "I told Mana he was in love, but Mana won't believe me. He thinks I'm lying because apparently I play too many pranks or lie to get amused and all that bunch of bull crap. ~ Have fun! ~ Dinner in two hours." Now Neah tries pugging the holes with corks and I laugh inside at the _not so suspicious_ appearance. Hint the sarcasm.

I grab Yuu's wrist and drag him along until he gurmpily pulls out of my hold. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had him speak too much because Yuu complains way too much and it's always the same shit. Why waste my effort in telling you what he says? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Yu has such a low vocabulary.

When I get to Allen's door, I hear country songs playing. It was much lower than the song he had been singing and it's bizarre to hear or even think of it coming from his room. He hates country so much. I for one like all music, but I pick songs and artists I just flat out hate rather then take it out on the music genre. I wonder if he likes country now? "Allen?" I knock on the door repeatedly, but quietly. I wouldn't want to startle him. "Allen!"

The music turns off and I hear his bed creaking. Low thuds could be heard as he trudges over to the door in his room. I place on my usual cool grin as the door opens and Allen pokes his head out with his casual smile of his own. It soon turns downwards, though. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're staying over tonight. Gramps and Yuu's Dad agreed, although if my Gramps calls, it started out as a study group, sprout." I announce gleefully as I walk into his room, plopping down on his bed. "You're room sure is homey now."

"For hte last damn time stop calling me by that name!" Yuu screamed which I dismiss casually. Psst, Yuu doesn't have his sword this time. YES!

"Go home." Allen orders.

"Can't. There's a blizzard. It appears Yuu and I will be stuck here for a few days. That's okay because we have such a gentlemanly friend who is polite enough to let his friends stay over at his house any day of the week. I would really like to get to know your family more anyways." NOT!

Allen scowls and marches over to his chair. Yuu comes in and sits on the floor and for the longest time we sit there in an in awkward silence. I try to find the three holes we had watched Allen through moments ago, but they weren't where I'm positive they were supposed to be. Neah is good at this kind of thing-sneaking around and spying on his nephew-because I can even find the edges of the hole or anything popping out when it shouldn't. Neat! I should get some advice from him on how to do this more often. It's great to know the news nobody else does, but wants to. "Why did you come here?" Allen asked grimly.

Grouch. "We wanted to hang with our bud."

"You should have called to warn me that you decided to stay here without my permission. I can't believe Cross even let you in." Allen told us.

"He didn't. I had to force my way in. Your other Uncle and that Anita babe saved me. Oh, did you know that your Uncle is a CREEP AND SO SCARY!"

"And an ass." Allen agreed.

Allen spun around in his chair. It was plain as day to me he wasn't focused on us. I don't think he cared much about us being here. "So Allen, I was wondering something." I began, struting my awesomeness over to the sprout. He looked up at me, a small smile on his face, but it disappeared when I sat on his lap. His arm he had on th eback of the chair moved instantly and tried ot push me off. "Are you gay?"

"NO! NOW GET OFF!" He barked, trying to push me off, but I only hugged him, my face inches away from his. I smirked at the blush spreading across face. His arms still moved frantically as they did their best to get me off and it didn't work at all. "Lavi, get off. Now!"

I shook my head no, my finger poking his forehead. It was so fun to mess with him. His face was priceless. "Not until you tell me who you like. I know you're crushing and you're curshing bad. So who's the guy or gal. I'm not picky."

"I am not gay!" He whined. I know he isn't, but it is just so fun to mess with him like this. It's too bad he isn't gay. . . "A-and I don' like anybody."

I tilt my head, my index finger rubbing my cheek. "No?" That sorry liar. He is not a good liar when it comes to romance. It is too obvious. "Then-" I pause and lean in so I can whisper in his ear. "Who do you love?"

Allen somehow got a lot of strength all of a sudden and slams me on the ground. To make sure I don't sit on his lap again, Allen stood up and went up against the wall. I only stood up, checking to make sure my face wasn't damaged, dust off my totally unfilthy jeans. His face is the reddest I've ever seen. Wait until Lenalee confesses or. . . better. . . Casually I walk around and pick up random music sheets. Allen has been writing an awful lot of new songs lately and guess what? They are all love songs! Allen _is_ in love, but it seems he only just truly admitted to himself not long ago.

While I was reading the lyrics to some of his new songs, Allen pops up and snatches them away frantically and stuffed them in a drawer, taking a key out of his pokcet and locking that drawer. Before he closes it I can see that notebook I first skimmed through not long ago. It sure did piss him off. I got out of that situation when it was brought up, but I know he knows I went through it. "Stop messing around! Go downstairs or something. Just get out of my room. It's boring in here. Come on." Allen says, panicky, and trying to push Yuu and me out.

Both Yuu and I force out feet down on the ground and Allen can't even budge us from our spot. I snicker at his useless tries. When he finally runs out of breath because he is panting uncontrollably, I turn around and put my hands on his shoulder, leaning in and my nose touches his. "You're in love with Lenalee."

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHERE IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA!" Allen shouts, backing away once again and slipping on a piece of paper, hitting his head against his bed, but he ignores the pain and stares at me with distressed eyes.

"It's okay, Allen."

"Why am I here again?" Yuu asks.

"You can tell me anything and _I swear _I won't tell anybody. Cross my heart and hope I get sexier if possible." I cross my fingers over my heart with a sloppy grin plastered on my face. "Lenalee tells me all her secrets, too. About her girl subjects like who she thinks is hot, advice, love advice, how to dress, that stuff."

"She does?" Allen leans in a little, eyes fixiated on me with curiousity.

Aha! I got him not. Hook. Line. "That's right!"

Allen sunk a little, standing up and slumping over, jamming his hands in his pockets. DId I forget to mention that semi-smirk on his face that makes him look sheepish? "Did she tell you who she likes?"

And sinker.

"No." I lie innocently and good news, he falls for it!

Wanna know why that is good news? Because I can't let him know Lenalee likes him. If he wants to find out he has to ask her himself. "Why ya interested?" I ask cooly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

His head sunk lower and he shook his head. "No." He squeaks.

_"Allen and Lenalee sitting a tree. K-I-S-S-I-NG. First comes love. Second comes marriage. Then comes Lenalee pushing a ba-by carriage._" I sing happily, laughing when he gets even redder! "Come on, Allen, admit it. You love her._ You wanna make love with her_."

Allen gets an extra 50 shades of red and spins around so I can only see his back. When he looks back at me, glaring because I'm singing the song again, he says, "My thoughts about Lenalee aren't _that_ naughty! What do you take me for? So what if I love her?"

His hands covered his mouth so fast as I gleamed-charmingly-and put my arm around his shoulder. "I knew it! So how naughty are your thoughts?"

Allen starts banging on my chest, but soon gives up and pushes me away, running and jumping on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. "Oh, why, why, why, why, why? Why am I so easily manipulated? First Uncle and now Lavi! How could I fall for such petty shit?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Allen."

"You fall for that petty shit because you're guilible." Yuu declares.

"Shut up BaKanda!"

"I choke you, Moyashi!"

"Cram it BAKANDA! I am going through a very sensitive time right now?" Allen moans.

I sit beside him and pat his back. "There, there. Everything will be alright, brother because I _think _she _might _like you, too." Oh, I'm so mean. "Just tell Lavi the Matchmaker and Love Doctor! I'll brighten your day every day with a sprinkle of love."

Allen rolls his eyes, but lays on his back, holding the pillow to his chest. Yuu leans against the wall. I bet he is comtemplating going outside and running home. Then again, when I told him that Lenalee likes our favorite Beansprout, he personally invited himself here tonight. You see, Yuu has known Lenalee since fifth grade and they're real close. They are like sister and brother and after her first relationship ended like it did, he's been watching out for her, scaring off any guy that might want to have her for themself. It's time for Yuu to pass judgement on Allen. That's why he's here. I don't know what we have to worry about with Allen. Yuu just really dislikes him. The pure truth is, he wants to see just how bad Allen's feelings for precious Lenalee are. I say he will let them be after seeing all this. "How did you know?"

I twiddle with my red hair and chuckle. "The way you look at her, the way you act around her, when your faces reddens every time you're near or how you get flushed over silly things around her. It's obvious."

A moment of silence passes. "Lavi, I don't know what to do. I've never had this feeling before. _Never_." Allen mumbles, clenching his pillow tightly as he gazes at the ceiling sincerely.

"You have never had a single crush before?" Unbelievable. He sounds like Yuu!

"Not really."

"Are you asking me for adivce, Allen?"

He tries to look anywhere but at me, but I can tell how much difficulty he is having once his eyes start narrowing, close enough to be considered closed. "Y-yes."

"Confess your love to Lenalee on Christmas. There is no better gift then love and a kiss."

Allen stares at me pointedly, sitting up. I can imagine all the thoughts running through his mind right now. His brows twitch, his lips in a thin line, arms still hugging the pillow tightly. "Are you crazy! I can't confess to her. It's not that easy." Allen drawls.

"Sure it is."

"No it ain't."

"Yes, it is." Yuu remarks coldly. Does he know we're dealing with love? Hell, does he even know the definition? He needs to chill this one time to help Lenalee. This is for Lenalee and Allen. Not him. "Just do it!"

Allen fiddles with his thumbs. If only I could enter his mind and see what he thinks. It's hard to read this kid. All I know is he loves Lenalee and his past that he doesn't know I know. "First off, if this is about Komui, forget him." I warn.

"It'd be worth getting slaughtered by Komui if I could just hear her say those little words. It'll all be worth it if I could get her love. . . . and maybe a kiss. . . . I wanna know how that feels. . . " Allen whispers.

Oooooh, things are getting interesting. "So, what's this about you hugging Lenalee in the middle of the night and talking to her about your past?"

"She told you?"

"Not the details. I found out the details on my own. I found out a long time ago, way before you told her."

Allen's eyes widen and I fear he's going to punch my face. Then Yuu saves the day. "It's not hard to find out about somebody's past when the school keeps a file about that, beansprout." Now how did Yuu get his hands on that? Wait, they have a file on this school? No way!

Allen looks out his window and I can see him grip his pillow. I don't say anything because I don't want to cause him pain or make him go into a replapse nor get anymore depressed. "I never meant to do it. I never would have done it if. . . if it weren't for those men. . . . Lenalee told me I am not at fault. . . . That I shouldn't be ashamed. It's hard to think that way."

"She's right."

Allen leans his head back and meets my eye. About time, too. "I know that now. . . I guess you want to know everything about my feelings for her?"

"Uh-huh. Tell me everything! Why you like her? What's so special? Every last detail!" And now it's Allen's turn to spill his heart out to me about Lenalee. All I have to do now is get him to tell her. I can't wait to tell Lenalee!

**XXXXXX Dinner XXXXXX**

* * *

Yuu sits to my right. Allen sits to my left. Mana is at the head of the table beside Allen. Neah sits across from Allen. Anita is in front of me. Yuu glares at Cross. Mahoja is sitting beside Anita. Nothing is quiet. Somebody is talking to someone. It's a cozy family dinner, but I'm curious about another thing. What is with that creepy ass uncle Allen has! He gazes at me, at Yuu, at Allen, at me, at Yuu, at Allen, so forth. Allen clearly doesn't like his gaze either. Nor Yuu. Nor I. Allen is disregarding it, but it is hard for me. Neah is eccentric. Allen is eccentric. Cross is eccentric. What's with this family? Only Mana is normal. Too normal. Now that i think about it, where's Allen mother? And Allen looks nothing like Mana or Neah or Cross. Does he take his appearance from his mother's side? I wouldn't put it pass him to gather his looks form his mother either. Hmmmm. "How is your progress with the band?" Mana asks with a genuinely nice tone.

"Super. New songs, new awesome member, new eventful things. All we got to do is get the word spread out." I say proudly, hitting my chest.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Anita asks, making Cross grumble.

"Well, I'm trying to find a special competition. A little birdie told me that a one of the top five best-selling records company is going to be hosting a competition, but I don't know if it's true or not. It's not supposed to be official for a few months now." I told her.

"Then how do you know about it?" Mana inquired.

"Our band has a lot of connections." Yuu and I say in unison. I was more happy about that than he was, though.

I glance around the table with a gleeful smile. I just got an idea! Yippy. "Speaking of the band," I start, taking a bite of my steak and swallowing, washing it down with water. "We have something absolutely fascinating going on. I for one am proud to say I have such outstanding perspicacity. It's appealing to the ears and you all being such a tight family, I think you would like to know."

Allen gave me a perplexed expression, but he was still stuffing his mouth full of food. I bet he be asking me a question about what I was saying had his family not been here to correct his impoliteness about that. "It appears Allen is in love with Lenalee."

All hands stop moving except my own, Yuu's-that's only natural, and Neah's. Allen didn't just stop moving, I think he stopped breathing. I check to make sure his face isn't blue and I find that he is gulping down the food he buried in his mouth while pounding on his chest. Once he got that out of his system he loured at me with a threatening aura. Should I have bit my tongue? I did say I wouldn't tell his secret. Oops. Hahahahaha. "Lavi!" Allen grabs my throat and prepares to choke me, but then he hesitates and I get myself free from him, casually eating. He leans in closer and whacks my head. "I hate you!"

"Allen, is what Lavi speaks the truth? Do you love Lenalee?" Mana inquires, his eyes sparkling as the elder sets his silverware down.

Allen starts messing with his hands nervously, pulling at his collar and a ruby red on his cheeks. He rubs his arms, his hands, lick his pink lips. "We-well, I-I do-don't kn-ow wh-ha-at to say. I-I-" Allen scowls at me then at Cross, lastly, gives Neah the daggars as if all three of us did something wrong. I know I didn't do anything wrong. Allen striaghtens his back and nods, staring at his Father calmly. "I do." And there's his confidence for once. "I love Lenalee."

"You do anything to her and I'll shoot your ass, brat." Cross jeers and I couldn't help but wonder why he has a gun. Does he even have a license to have one? Why would they let an asshole crackhead like him have a license? "Got it?"

"What would I do to her! I'm 15!" Allen protests.

"You'll be 16 real soon, Allen. You're birthday is coming up." Anita remarks.

"She's right." Mana mumbled, eating once again.

"Not to mention you are going through the hormonal stage. We wouldn't want you to have a child just yet." Neah adds.

"Uncle!"

"I'm sure if Allen were to decide to do that he would intercourse safely, Neah, Cross." Mana says.

Did I mention I'm in hysterics here in my chair? What about Yuu's smugness? This is rich! Rich! "_Dad_!"

"Allen told me his thoughts aren't that naughty yet." I announce. "Oh, before I forget I tihnk you should know, Lenalee doesn't know yet. Allen is planning on telling her at the city's Christmas Ball Celebration Party. Komui is one of the hosts so we're going. Half the townspeople will be there. You should all come."

Mana smiles. "How could we say no to that?"

"I'm bewildered Allen. You're going to tell Lenalee? And on Christmas? Better yet, you're own birthday?" Neah asks.

"Whoa, his birthday is on Christmas!"

"Gee, thanks Uncle!"

"You're birthday is a special celebration, Allen. Why didn't you tell your friends?" Anita asks.

"Because I don't think it's important. Besides, why take their minds off of Christmas?"

"Of course it's important!" I scream, grabbing him and shaking him back and forth. "If I were you I'd take advantage of that. I'm so envious! You're going to get double the presents! Aw, man. You lucky, pardon my language, bastard!"

And this is how our next few days were spent. Hallelujah. Can't wait til Christmas now.

* * *

**I hope this one is okay. Near the end I think I got lazy. I'm trying to add a little more details in my stories. It's hard to explain. . . Anyways, please review. Thanks to all those who have read this far!  
**

**Songs are "I Swear" by All-4-One and "Kissing Song" from who knows. It's not mine that's all I know. *?***

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	14. My Affection

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 14**

**My Affection**

* * *

Lavi is cruel. Life if cruel. Love is a bitch, but I want nothing more than Lenalee's love. I can't stop thinking about it now. I even have dreams of her. I want to know how she feels and I am 100% positive Lavi knows, but he wouldn't tell me. A few times I thought he was giving hints, but one hint said she did like me, another told me she thought of me as family. I don't want ot be thought of as a brother or cousin or anything like that. I want to be thought of as... boyfirend material. It may have only been a few months, but I did have a crush on her at first sight. She is beautiful. No, she surpassed beautiful. You hear about it all the time-in books, on TV, even on those Disney shows! Love at first sight, but some of those guys are creeps who just fall for the girl because she is beautiful and nothing more. . . Others to do dirty things. . . Some for money. . . Oh wow, I'm just making me feel all the more happier about this.

There is nothing wrong with love at first sight, nope, nope, nope. Let's just say, for an example, our mind and heart can sense the truly amazing traits about the other individual that you will soon discover and love. Yeah, that sounds right. "What are you doing there? Stop lounging around and go find Lenalee." Lavi said, waving his hand in front of my face and I'm assuming he has been doing this for a couple of minutes.

I smack his hand away. I thought I told him once before I don't like it when you wave your in front of somebody's face as if they are stupid and not all there. I stand up, gazing around to find a lot of people and not one looked anything like Lenalee. Welcome to a Christmas Ball. I didn't want t come here to begin with because I am claustrophobic... Well, I don't like closeness, but I'm not afraid of it... Or am I? Would you say I'm claustrophobic? I mean, I can be in a small area and not be bother-only suffocate because you'll lose air fast if you're in a sealed room-but I just don't like being close to other women and men because of my arm. I don't want them to by chance see it or feel it. "Allen, did you hear a word I just said? You have to find Lenalee! Preferrably before Komui does." Lavi chirped, pushing me towards the crowd.

Did you forget that Lavi told me I had to confess to Lenalee? And on Christmas! It is my birthday, too, so I would like it if Lenalee would confess and make it easier, but _I don't know if_ _she likes me_! It doesn't help I have to continue to escape Uncle Neah who is also trying to get me to confess. Since Lavi blurted it out at dinner that one time, no one has left me alone. Mana is even tormenting me about this. The first thing he says to me is "I think it's great you love Lenalee, Allen. She is a wonderful lady and I believe you should confess on Christmas like Lavi proposed. It's hard for ladies to confess to us men if they haven't a slightest clue on how we feel." And like that helps us! There are plenty of girls who confess to boys, but... it probably is better for me to confess first. As a gentleman. "Lavi, please, don't push me!" I said, thanking him when he stops pushing.

"You are not getting away this time, Allen. You must tell Lenalee!"

I get it. They won't let me go without telling her, but how do I tell her? I thought talking about the past would be harder than this, but the reason why I told her was because not only did I need to talk about it, I wanted her to know I trust her and I want her close. This is not a useless bond. It can't be. It won't be. "I will somehow pull it off, but Lavi, how am I going to find her in this large crowd?" I asked, my head whipping around anxiously.

Lavi yanked his sleeves further down his wrist. I couldn't tell whether or not the tux overcoat he was wearing was bothering him. For Lavi, it was an improvement in how he dressed. The event must be important to him because his bandanna is out of his hair, but his goofiness is still there for he folded his bandanna and slipped it in his coat's front pocket where all could see. It is funny how he got a red tux. It matched the holidays and his hair. I could tell he was wearing one of his regular green shirts underneath the overcoat. His shoes were the only thing normal for this type of party. Black dress shoes, but his sock were white with scatter christmas trees. Leave it to Lavi. The goofball gets stranger to me every day. "There is nothing to worry about Allen. She is wearing a distinctive pink dress. Let me tell you, it was hard to help her pick out a dress to fit this occasion." He muttered.

"You helped her pick a dress?"

"That's right. She decided out of a few, but then didn't know which one to go with, so I helped her. Instead of choosing a dress from the store we got help from Tiedol and Miranda. Hope you don't mind, but I clued them in on this. Tiedol design her dress and Miranda, one of our closest friends who works at school for extra money, sews. I heard she retired from her job at school and started her own sewing business for clothes and stuff. She is amazing at it. Just wait til you get sight of Miranda. Oh, also, Tiedol told me to wish ya luck pal."Lavi said and I wanted to choke him. He told two more people! Damn him! I hope he goes to hell! Let him mess around with the devil. I bet after he's through with him Lavi will rule then. He can annoy anybody.

Massaging my temples, I sigh. I think Lavi is making this harder rather than helping me. "What do you mean distinctive?" I try to help myself.

Lavi smirks. "Let's just say if you don't hurry, every guy here with forget their dates and Komui. You girl is going to get stolen from you before get a chance to have her."

To tell you the truth, I fear that will happen every day. "Also, Allen, you might want to watch your step."

"What? Why?" Lavi is getting on my nerve. When I try to get the answer from him about wha the said, he walks off and leaves me in the crowd alone. Again, I hope he goes to hell! "That asshole."

**XOXOXOX Lenalee XOXOXOX**

* * *

I have no idea what to say. There are no words for how I feel. Between excitment and anxiousness. Restlessness and joy. My legs want to run, but I pace myself leisurely. If I run I might hurt my ankle anyways. I don't want to do that. So, getting out of my habit of strolling in circles, I stop and look at the mirror. I do love this dress. Will Allen? I tried asking Kanda, but he says he thinks it's fine. Just like he would with everything. I think I am making him dizzy as I walk around, though. Lavi told me to sit in this room until he comes to get me and take me to the ballroom. Kanda is supposed ot be here jus tin case I get to excited and run out, but that has to be an excuse. Kanda doesn't want to mingle.

My dress, oh my dress, it's a dream dress. There's not a flaw in it's design. I have Miranda and Tiedol to thank for that. The dress has a few layers all in a different shades of pink. Amazingly the dress isn't a dark shade of pink either. On the left there is a clean split up to my thigh with a lace on my leg (we don't want too much exposure because of Komui) , but the bottom of the dress it a little puffy. The layers are able to be seen and some are wavy with light yellow trimmings. From my waist down the dress has a lovely pattern between gentle sparkling and certain parts gleaming. The fabric is soft against the skin and I don't feel the need to itch like most fancy dresses have a tendacy to give to girls. Plus, it's strapless and there is only a single frilly flower on my dress and that lays right of my left hip. It's so hard to describe the brillance of this dress. I can't put it all into words. It's just... priceless, one of a kind, irreplaceable. It's the best dress I ever had.

To complement my dress, we put my hair up into a ponytail this time. A subtle yellow ribbow with pink sparkly snowflakes on it hold my hair up. My bangs sit above my eyes and two medium thick strands of hair align my face, each one curly. I have minimal eyeshow on and blush on my cheeks. Hopefully, if I do blush, the makeup blush will cover it. My lips are smothered in a faded, but visible lipstick. I have white dress shoes that are quite comfortable. The heals are lower than what I'm used to, but I can walk perfectly fine in them. There isn't much to say about the dress shoes either. They are just fancy looking with the way they lace on my feet and an inch above my ankles.

Hold on, I forgot one thing baout my dress. Silly me. I have sleeves, special ones. They are pinned to the side of my dress and a band inside the sleeve keeps it hooked onto my arm-where I want to place it. These sleeves stretch all the way down my arm and passed my finger tips. Don't worry, when I lift my hands they slide right down to my wrists. Just mervelous. "Knock knock." Lavi says and I can see his reflection in the mirror. "How do you feel?"

"Like Cinderella." I smile.

"Then let's go. Allen's awaiting your arrival." Lavi tells me with one of his rare smiles that looks stunning and isn't goofy or lazy. I take one more look at myself in the mirror, cross my fingers, mentally praying that Allen will like the way I look. Kanda and Lavi walk beside me as we go down the hall. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Cheer up, Lenalee. I told you he likes you."

"But what if he doesn't tell me that? What if he doesn't confess?" I ask, trying my best not to sound desperate.

"He will. He may be nervous about this, but he'll tell you. Trust me about this. Some time tonight he wil say it. Sooner than you might expect." Lavi reassures me.

I hope so. Provided that Allen doesn't say anything, I will. When we get to the railing in the light that leads to the stairwell going down to the ballroom, I stare at Lavi, taking his hands in my own. "Thanks Lavi. You're a great friend. You, too, Kanda." I said, my eyes starting to water as I think about every they have done for me during the years I've known them. When Tyki left me I was comforted by them. Today I will be doing this and on my own. Still they will be watching me, but this is something they can't do to help me with. I pleaded they that they don't interfere for the rest of the night and I got them to agree. "I can't thank you guys enough."

"Tch, forget it." Kanda whispered, leaning against the wall. "Be careful."

"Don't forget, watch you step sis." Lavi added.

I take a deep breath, walking over to the stairwell. I stand at the top, giong down only one step because I am searching for Allen. I frown when I can't see him. Suspiring, my head hangs, lowering to my shoulders. It might take all night just to find Allen. "I was thought I might find you if I came up here." But then I see a familar white-head from the corner of my eyes.

I turn to face Allen, stifling my giggles as I view him form where I was. He was leaning on the railing on the opposite side of the hall I came out of. He was by the wall and nearly hidden in the shadows so nobody would come up here to disturb him. Once he stood upright, back straight and no slouching, he begins to walk over to me with a smile on his face that I've never seen before. It seemed innocent and pure. I notice he's wearing a tuxedo that matches him perfectly considering his gentlemanly personality. His hair looks groomed and both his hands disguised by his white gloves. A small pink tint spreading across his face as he approached me and I can feel a blush coming on for the billionth this week. "Allen."

**Xxxxx Allen xxxxX**

* * *

When I saw Lenalee walking out of the hall with Lavi and Kanda I curse at them. I knew she wasn't in there. That was the entire reason why I came up on the balcony. To double check my theory, I tried looking down to find Lenalee and she wasn't there. My anger towards them faltered when I took a good look at Lenalee in her stunning dress. I thought she was breathtaking before. Wow... Wow... Wow... There isn't a flaw in her appearance. Not like there ever was.

Lenalee stepped over to the stairs, I took the time to admire her more now that she stood in the light. Lavi was right, she wore a distinctive pink dress. If I don't make my move tonight then I may never get a second chance like this. '_Just think, after this ball ends, I'm going home and my friends are coming with me. Apparently they wanted to throw a regular party at home, but my house appears to be the biggest and since it's my birthday... I wonder if Lenalee knows? ... Who is she looking for?_' Was Lenalee looking for me?

"I thought I might find you if I came up here." I said, advancing towards Lenalee with a blissful smile.

I make sure to not go fast. I don't want to seem eager. While I advance towards Lenalee I can see she is examining me, causing me to blush. I tried to hold it back and I had been successful at first, but I cracked. I'm not alone. Lenalee was blushing. It was only making her appearance look better. I may have to spit out my pride and thank Lavi later. "Allen." I hear her whisper.

Now I'm standing beside her. Usually she is a few inches taller than me, but this time she meets my height. That makes me happy. Her heels normally make her look so tall. "Although, I didn't expect to find you up here." I told her.

"You were looking for me?" Lenalee asked me.

"Of course." For some reason all my stress was fading away. I was no longer nervous. I don't know why either. I offer her my hand, glancing at the ballroom down the stairs. Bowing slightly with my right arm in front of me-in front of my beating heart. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Lenalee?"

There was no answer. As time passed, I got less confident. To my relief, Lenalee's smaller hand slides into mine perfectly. "Nothing would make me happier." She uttered.

Lenalee took a step closer to me. This is the closest we have ever been if you drop the hugs. I don't let that bother me. Not giving my face the chance to make me blush more, I guide her down the stairs. "_Also, Allen, you might want to watch you step._" I now understood what Lavi meant when he said that.

When we got to the floor, I took her further away from the stairs. This time the crowd was easier to pass and much easier to ignore. Finding the perfect spot for us, I face Lenalee. I swallow one time before I step up to her, holding her hand, I tugged her arm, urging her to come closer. By now we were less then a foot apart. My second hand floats in the air by her hip. I gave her a small pleading look to see if she would let me. It was the proper way to dance, but if she was uncomfortable...

Lenalee pulled my hand, setting it halfay on her hip, halfway on her side, but her eyes focused on mine. "Whenever you're ready, Allen."

I nodded, listening to the music. When I found the perfect spot where I could join in and follow the rhythm, we danced. I shut everything else out. My only concern was her. I only saw her. Nothing else. The only other thing in my blissful world was the music. Although I wasn't paying attention to anything else, I never once led her into another pair. It was just our eternal peace. "Lenalee," I start, my nervousness rushing back to me. This is where my head fell. As the song ended, our pace slowed and we were almost not moving anymore. "I ha-have to tell you something."

Lenalee plants her feet to the ground. I would have taken a few steps back, but I was overcome by the anticipation in her eyes. Absentmindly, I squeezed her hand, never wanting to let go. "Lenalee, I. . . I-I lo-love y-y-you." I said under my breath, making me tihnk she didn't hear me. Her question for me to repeat myself never did come. I decide to say it one more time anyways. "Lenalee Lee, I love you."

Nothing was spoken. Nothing was done. Time just passed. I lowered my head again, searching for my feet. I felt let down somehow. She said nothing, so I jumped to a conclusion, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Lenalee's hand laid under my chin, making me look up at her. "I love you, Allen." She whispered.

"You mean it?"

Lenalee giggled, shaking her head as she leaned forward, placing her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile as I put my own hands on her waist. "That's something I would never joke about, Allen. I love you, and I mean it."

Her body started pressing against mine more and more. I welcomed her in. My hands soon began to hug her around Lenalee's waist. One bad thought crossed my mind, though. "Uhh, Lenalee, where's Komui?" My eyes dart around, hoping I don't find him. If I can see him, he surely can see me. I don't need that. Not right now. We can deal with his complex another time. "Nevermind." I just want to hold her.

Lenalee tightened her hold on me. I did the same. A few songs started and ended, but I never let her go, I never changed my position, I never shifted, I stayed the way I was, swaying lightly, moving only my feet. "Merry Christmas, Lenalee." I whisper.

"Merry Christmas." She replies, looking up at me. "Happy Birthday. I'm sorry, but I forgot your present in the car. I was so excited."

"That's alright."

"Allen, does this mean we're dating?" Lenalee shyly asks.

My hand moves up to her cheek and I press my head against hers. She puts both her hands flat on my chest, stepping even closer so there was no space between our bodies. "If you want that."

"I do."

"I am your proud boyfriend, Lenalee." I tell her, leaning forward, holding her chin in my hand, but before I could come close to kissing her, we were interrupted.

"How sweet. Isn't that sweet, Tyki?"

Lenalee's and my head snap up to reveal Road Camelot and Lenalee's ex-boyfriend, Tyki Mikk. What's odd is that Road was carrying a strange umbrella with a punpkin head and it was pink. Isn't it a little late for Halloween? "No way in hell is that sweet." Tyki spat. He glared at me icily. When he speaks his voice is full of venom. Is that jealousy I see in his eyes? Too bad. He had his chance and now I have mine. Unlike him I won't let it slip past me. I won't let Lenalee go. "You would be wise to take your hands off her."

"Shut up, Tyki. This is none of your business. _I_ am none of your business." Lenalee snapped, but she squeezed my shirt.

I noted at how remarkable their appearance had changed, but I don't really care. The fact of the matter is Tyki is here and I don't want Lenalee near him. I'm just glad she isn't behaving the same way as last time. "Come on, Lenalee. Just leave them." I told her, taking her hand in mine again, taking her elsewhere, but Tyki stops us. "Move."

"What if I don't?" Tyki seethed.

"Then I'll move you." I growled. Now I'm getting mad. When will reality hit him? Lenalee is over him. He dumped her. Not the other way around and even if it had been the other way aorund it doesn't change the fact he is not important to her anymore. "I'm warning you to leave us alone."

"What is a pipsqueak like you going to do? Huh?" He hisses, jabbing his hand on my chest.

I slant my eyes. I can't get in a fight. I can hold my own, but I can't get in a fight. I'll get in trouble. With the police, with the school, with Father. I want to pop his cap so badly though. Just one punch. Just one! I was about to do that do, but Lenalee hugged my arm. "Don't Allen. Let's go home. It won't be long before everybody starts leaving." Lenalee told me and she had to force me away from Tyki. Tyki was even about to come after us, but Road stopped him. Her lips moved so I know she told him something,but she smiled at me, waving bye. I just turned my head and followed Lenalee outside. "Allen you can't get in a fight."

"I know I can't. Huh, how'd you know that, Lenalee?"

"Kanda told me. He found your file at school. He told me you knew both Lavi and Kanda knew about 'then'." Lenalee said, using her fingers to put in air parenthesis.

I hold her hand, doing my best to smile, but it was hard. I didn't want to force a smile. Not in front of her when she is the only person here with me. "It's too cold to walk back to my house. Why don't we wait in the car?" I mumbled. Lenalee shivered as I pulled her closer to me and put my arm around her. I was cold myself, but much warmer than her.

Lenalee shook her head no. She may not of wanted to go in the car, but I still took her to the vehicle. I tried opening Lavi's lamborghini, Kanda's mustang BTM, my family's car, and KOmui's family jeep. For once all of them were smart enough to lock their doors. Dammit. Now Lenalee going to freeze. I can see she is getting cold. So I leaned over and hug her. I knew very well she wouldn't take my coat. Unbuttoning the Tux's buttons, I opened it, bringing her in with me. This time I put my head on her shoulder. "I swear Lenalee, I'll never break your heart." I muttered.

"I realize that." Lenalee rubbed her cheek against my, pulling me back. "What was that you were about to do before we were interrupted?"

Was I smirking? I think I am. Pushing her hair back, I start leaning in for the second try. I was so close, so close, but for a second damn time we were rudely interrupted. "ALLEN WALKER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BELOVED LENALEE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" In comes Komui.

As fast as lightning could strike you, I let go of Lenalee and panicked. Komui. KOMUI! I'm dead! Spinning around I gulped nervously as I see Komui running over and taking Lenalee away from me, hugging her to deaht and glaring at me. He holds a high voltage tazer in his hand, pointing it at me. I'm just glad that's all he has. He could have Cross' hammer. Lavi told me Komui had a hammer. He hits anybody with if they try to hit on her. "**You stay away from Lenalee! Don't touch her, don't even look at her**!" Komui orders, forcing me to back up against the car with my hands raised and his tazer at my throat. God help me. "**Any man who tries to ruin my pure sister's innocence will PAY! You deserve to be punish**!" Is it just me or does he sound like a broken record? I've heard that a hundred times. This situation could be worse, too. He doesn't have his drill. Lenalee may have taken that away from him before the party. "**Don't think about her!**" What a malicious man!

Komui pushes the tazer closer and I squeeze my eyes shut. I was convinced he was going to taze me, but it never came. After waiting for so long I cracked open and eye. It was rihgt in front of my damn face! I can feel hte heat coming off it! Calm down. Calm down. It's only a tazer. It oculd be worse. It could be freaking worse! "Komui! leave my boyfriend alone!" Lenalee shouts angrily, kicking her brother. Should I feel sorry for Komui now? I heard her kicks hurt really bad. "I mean it! Put that tazer down! Please, it's Christmas! It's Allen's birthday, too! Put it down this instance!"

"But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-"

"NOW!"

"_BOYFRIEND!_ What do you mean **boyfriend**! That retched fathom! I'll crush him like a bug for brainwashing my poor-" Komui's despicable icy rant is interrupted by a bombard of Lenalee's kicks. "LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! YOUR OWN BROTHER! WHY A BOYFRIEND! YOU DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND! YOU DON"T NEED ALLEN! ALL YOU NEED IS ME! Right? You loving brother?" He opens his arms for a hug, crying tears of agony.

Oh, gee, I wonder why she didn't tell YOU! "No." Lenalee shattered his sweet dreams. She was twitching with rage. "We just got together, Komui! It's not like you can't trust Allen anyways, Brother!"

"But-"

"No buts! I am dating Allen. He's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend." Lenalee maintained while irritably rubbing her temples.

"But why?"

"Because I said so, because I love Allen."

Lenalee hugged my arm, winking at me. I let her lean on me, but casted several discerning glances at Komui as he weeped on the ground. Poor Komui. I feel a little bad now. Then again, nevermind. He'll continue to act up like this. I hope he breaks out of it sometime. "Wooooooo, you really told off this time, didn't cha?" Lavi mused, popping out from behind a car with Kanda and one of Kanda's adoptive brothers. I think this one is Daisya. Both he and Lavi were snickering as a blush seeped onto my face.

"Looks like the night turned out well for you after all, Allen." And here comes the torture.

Dully I respond to him. "Hello Uncle Neah."

Neah stepped on Komui as he walked over to us. I don't think he even saw Komui there because he didn't even apologize. He grabbed Lenalee's hand, kissing it. I glared at him for doing that. How many times must I tell him to leave Lenalee alone? She is under 18 to begin with and he is over 18 to end with. I have no other words to go on to prove my point there. Cranky or not, I slap his head. "Knock it off."

Neah didn't act like he had been slapped. He just continued talking to Lenalee and shook her hand. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea how grateful I am that you are dating my queer nephew. Most girls take one look at him and run for the hills. Tsk, tsk. You have a golden heart, dear."

"_Uncle_!" I hiss.

"He has been moping around, thinking about you for the last month, ever since I arrived here. All he does is sit in his room and creates love songs. He recorded one just for you, too. When we get home you must hear it! It touches the heart."

"_Neah!_"

"Lenalee, dear, he has been so ill these last few weeks with the love bug. It turned his mushy brain to water. I gurantee if you shake him you'll here the water splash around in his head."

"_Dammit it Neah!_"

"He was listening to the stereo, too. All he played was love songs on the country radio station. We all thought he was going through puberty!"

"_Knock it off o rI swear to god I'll-_"

"Just be careful with the hormones. We wouldn't want you getting pregnant just yet dear. Just play it safe for now. As much as we would love for you to have Allen's children, we must wait longer. You just have no idea how happy I am to know he is not gay. We were afraid the Walker name wouldn't go on. When you marry him will you honor us, tkae our last name?"

"That's it! Neah! Shut your mouth!"

Neah let go of Lenalee's hand and turned his attention to me, his crooked grin in place as Daisya and Marie laughed their freezing asses off. Lenalee was beet red. So was I, but I really wanted him to stop. "Did you say something, _Allen_?" Neah asked.

Oh no, there's that tone again. Neah can be really scary. When he looks you straight into your eye with that creepy smile. Neah can be vicious, scary, absolutely nosy! "NOOOOOO! LENALEE, NOOOOOO! YOU MUSTN'T! YOU'RE FAR TOO YOUNG FOR IT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOUR BIG BROTHER!" Komi wailed, latchiing on to Lenalee's leg and sobbing.

"Oh, hello, Komui, when did you get here?" Neah responded, handing him a hankerchief, coruching down to pat his back. "There, there. Everything will be fine. Mana and I have already spoken to our Allen. For the last week we have told him if he decides to intercourse with Lenalee that he is to use a condom-protective gear."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, yes. It's alright my old friend. Don't worry, if Allen does anything to Lenalee, Cross promised to shoot him in the ass a couple dozen times. He sitll has his gun old friend."

"_UNCLE NEAH!_" I covered my face. While Neah was going on about that stuff, Lavi's Grandpa came. Kanda's other brother and Tiedol stopped by. Mana, Anita, Mahoja, and that retched Cross found us, too. Everybody was here! He said all that in front of everybody! Couldn't he behve himself just once? It is my birthday. What's worse is that smug expression Kanda has and everyone was laughing! What Neah said caused Lenalee to let go of my arm, too! Why did everything go downhill? It's not fair!

"In a few days we are going to test Allen for any disease as well. You have nothing to worry about, Komui." Neah added.

"Neah, will you please Allen alone? Be considerate of his feelings for once." Dad said, unlocking the car door.

Neah turned his head around and claspe dhis hands together, giving Father an innocent look. "When did you all get here?"

**Noooooo Lenaleee Nooooooo**

* * *

Everything seemed to calm down when we got to Allen's house, but after the cake and presents, Allen rushed away from us all. Lavi and Daisya were still making fun of him about what happened an hour ago. I punched them in the shoulders, but when that didn't work, I kneed them in the groin. That shut them up. "Mana, do you know where Allen went?" I ask.

"I think he went upstairs to his room." Mana told me, lowering his voice he added. "I'm sorry about Neah. He's always been like that. Neah never learns."

I force back my blush. "It's okay. He isn't the only one we have to deal with." I pointed out, nodding to my brother who was still weeping.

"I hope you both turn out well. I've haven't seen him thise happy since I adopted him."

Allen was adopted? Now that's one thing I have not been told. I'll have to talk to Allen about that later. "Thank you. Sorry to cut this short Mana, but I should go find Allen."

Mana nodded and I made my way to the stairs. When I got to his room I knocked a few times, but not once did I get a response. I opened the door to peep inside. Allen was sitting at his keyboard with his fingers moving across it, but he didn't press down on any of the keys. When I entered he looked up at me with a warm smile. "Sorry I didn't answer, I thought you were someone else." Allen said immediately.

I don't blame him. If my brother was like his Uncle, I don't know if I could handle that kind of embarrassment. "What are you doing up here? You should be haivng fun. It's your birthday." I say.

"I would, but I don't think I need anymore punishment from Komui or Neah." Allen mumbled, sighing. "About earlier, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Neah would go that far."

"It's alright, Allen. I'm more worried about how you feel about that." I admit.

I am standing by him now. His fingers remain on the keyboard, but his eyes on me. "You're still wearing the ribbon." He states, moving his hand to play with my curls. "I'm so kucky to have you in my life, even if you didn't feel the same. If we were just friends, I would feel just as grateful."

His finger lingers on my skin. It sent chills down my back. Good chills. I had to change my dress because it was hard to walk around the house in and Komui was going crazy about the dress and Allen, so I took car eof one of the two problems. I'm going to keep it, though. Wear it for something else later on. "I feel the same about you." I couldn't help it, I sat on his lap. He put his arms around me, placing his hands on the keyboard. That's one thing I love about him. It was the reaosn why we became friends in th efirst place. He was passionate about music, more than I. "Allen, I love you."

His chins nudges my neck. His warm lips softly brush my neck, kissing it. "I love you." He chuckled. "I wanna show you a song. It's personal. Something Mana-sorry-Father and Neah and I wrote together when I was younger. Will you listen?"

"I'd love to hear it." Was he as good of a song writer when he was younger as he is now?

Allen's fingers run along his keyboard. It sounds just like a real piano. It sounds amazing. The melody was something to adore. When Allen moved his hands to play I could feel him move. I had no idea a pianist moved so much while they played, but I stayed on his lap. I like the feel of it. What is special is that Allen never took his eyes off me while he played the melody.

"_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

kizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

."

It's not in English. . . Is that Japanese? I didn't know Allen knew Japanese. When Kanda tlaks in Japanese he nevers shows understandment. Did he create the English lyrics and Mana or Neah changed it to Japanese? There are so many questions.

"_Gin no hitomini yuragu yoruni_

umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikui kuno tositsukia

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_."

"_Watashiha inorituzukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni ai_."

Allen's voice is remarkable. Unlike Lavi it isn't husky. I don't understand what he is saying, but the song is spectacular. This melody was slow and steady.

"_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

kizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao

Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

."

"_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga

Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo."

_"Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

Tsunaidateni kisuwo."

Allen's fingers stopped playing momentarily. Only long enough for him to ask me. "Do you want to hear the English version?"

I could see how important this song was to him. His heart shone in his shimmering eyes filled with lust. I think he wants to kiss me, but he's afraid of being interrupted again. I don't blame him. "I would like that." So I want to hear hte song in English. That way I can understand it.

"_Then the boy falls asleep_

The flame inside the breathing ashes,

And one by one

."

"_Many dear profiles appear_

Thousands of dreams

Drop to the Earth

."

"_On the night that silver eyes flicker,_

The shining you is born

Even though coountless prayers are

Returned to the Earth by the passing of millions of years

."

"_I will continue to pray_

No matter what

Shower this child with love

And kiss on the connected hands."

Allen moved his hands away from his keyboard. With a shaky breath, he spoke to me again. "The song is a little sad, but it's happy, too."

I nodded. My hair tickled Allen's face-it must have-because he laughed, but soon he picked me up bridal style. He stopped by his door and locked it, leaving me wondering why. I soon find out when he carefully lays me on his bed and crawls on top of me. My face is defintiely red. Red, red, red, red, red, red! He uses both of his hands to hold his body above mine, but he lowers his head so it's in front of my face. His breath blows on my face. "Lenalee, I don't want there to be secrets to be between us. I want us to trust each other completely. So if there is anything you want to know just ask me. I promise to tell nothing but the truth." He declares.

Did I have any secrets? Anything he doesn't know? I don't think he has anymore. He's told me everything. "I can't think of anything to ask you or tell you." But I'm still shocked that he said that so abruptly. "If I tihnk of anything, I'll tell you. I mean it, too."

Allen's left hand cupped my cheek. His head leaned in further and his lips landed on my own. They were soft and the kiss passionate. As his hand held the back of my head to deepen the kiss, I put my arms around him. Everything about this was tender. His tongue explored my mouth as it turned to a French kiss. I just fell into the kiss, not caring whaat was going on, not caring what would happen, just as long as I was with Allen. My hands chose to explore his body. Falling to his abs, my hands sneaked underneath his shirt to reveal a hard six pack. His skin was warm, so warm. Our bodies pressed against each other, crushing any space that had been between us. Moans escaped my mouth against my choice. After ht efirst moan I could feel Allen smirk and he somehow made the kiss more passionate. My hands acted on their own and took his shirt off. Allen took this time to part from my lips and we gasped for air. I wiped the saliva off his mouth and he took care of my lips. When we caught our breath, we pulled in for another deep and passionate kiss, but I found something in the corner of my eyes and stopped Allen. He gave me a confusing look, but he laid on his back, pulling me on top. "What's wrong?" He questioned as his tender hand washed over my face. "If you're worried about what Neah said, I wasn't going to go further than a kiss." He sat up, his hands now holding my back to keep me up promptly.

"It's not that." I whisper, my lips lingering on his cheek because of how close he was. My eyes search his room. The door was still locked, but then how come I felt like I was being watched? Allen had to of sensed my uneasiness because he rubbed my back and started looking over the room. Nothing was out of place. So then what was it that I saw? I got off him and sat beside him. I leaned in one more time to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ears. "Someone is watching us, Allen."

Allen's eyes aimlessly darted from one side of the room to the next. When they pausedI followed his gaze and we found a couple of holes in the wall. There were a handful. I thought last time I was in here he had only one? Allen must be suspecting that the holes are conspicuous because made me lay down and pulled the covers over us. "If you're going to hide and watch you might as well come in the room assholes." Allen said.

"Really? You mean it! Awesome, be there in a jiffy!" Came Lavi's voice and you heard a loud smack after that.

"You god damn moron!"

"Owwwww, Yuuuuuu, why Yuuuuuuu so meaaaaaannnn?" Another loud smack.

"Don't call me that!"

"_Allen and Lenalee sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Second comes marriage. Then comes Lenalee pushin' a baby carriage._

Allen and Lenalee sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Second comes marriage. Then comes Lenalee pushin' a baby carriage.

Allen and Lenalee sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Second comes marriage. Then comes Lenalee pushin' a baby carriage.

"

"LAVI!" I shout.

Allen smiles at me, putting his hand under my chin and laughing. "I wouldn't mind that." He muttered, causing me to blush as he gave me one small, deep kiss again. He was such a great kisser. That all I wanted to do. Kiss him. Kiss his body. After the kiss, he laid behind me, closing his eyes. I turned on my side to face him as his left hand-_his left_-lays over my waist. I pull myself in closer, placing my head against his neck and upper chest, my hands flat on his chest. Allen treated me right. He said the right things. "Remember, Lavi, revenge's a bitch." Allen uttered before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**La la la la la la, I'm so happy about this chapter. This chapter was really long though, but that's only because I didn't want to break it ubp into parts for you guys! I know how long you've been waiting for this! Now I REALLY want to know what you think about this chapter. So please review. Pwease? Like always, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks you all for helping me make this story so great thus far! Don't worry, there's still more!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	15. In The Month of January Part I

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 15**

**In The Month of January **

**Part I**

* * *

**-o0o- Kanda POV -o0o-**

* * *

The question I am faced with today is which is worse, the Moyashi or the idiotic rival band of ours, Stigmata of Noah? Seriously, what sane person calls themself a stigma? That is not just insane, but stupid. They were beter off with Clan of Noah, The Noahs, or Golden Jack! Even so, the band of crap's name has nothing to do with my question today. I won't waste my time over something as trivial as their dumb band name, it's not mine they chose. What the question has to do with are the most recent events of the week, then again it involves the entire band, so probably the month. We are never going to hear the end of this because of the way Stigmata of Noah are and because of what they did to Lenalee. What one of them did to her to be exact.

I really, truly, deeply hate the Moyashi the most in this world as a specific individual. Handsdown, he takes top spot. He's worse than the Baka Usagi. I cannot stand the way he is always smiling like it's the only you can do. I cannot stand how extremely and stupidly sensitive that warthog is. I cannot stand how absurdly secretive he is. I cannot stand how insanely naive that pathetic pianist is. I cannot stand his gentlemanly personality he uses. I cannot bear the thought of having to be his friend. Yet here I am with the loser. That does not mean I'm his friend. For the sake of the band he is here. That's what I tell myself after our fights, before our fights, and during the fights we have. Most of the time it is a fight with words, a battle with out pride. On other occasions we get into fistfights when we can. For the sake of the band, the Moyashi remains here. At first that's what it was like, but since Christmas I've been thinking about it more thoroughly.

It's not for the sake of our band he's here anymore. Now I want him to stay here or else shit is going to hit the fan. If he isn't here then Lenalee is downgraded by another worthless man. I find myself thinking about this a lot. The words run ill on my tingling tongue when I have to say Moyashi is my friend now, because he _is _dating Lenalee, because he _is _in the band. Moyashi has to stay around. We can't throw hm to the curb anymore. Everything is done and there is no going back with him. Another reason I **want** him to stay is also for the band in whole. Not that I would ever admit this to anyone, especially my supposedly geeky friends, but we-the band-needs Allen as their pianist. Since he has come around we've been doing better in many ways: emotionally, physically, mentally, and with structure. Moyashi is a fantastic punchbag when I need to blow off some steam, even if I can only strike him down with insults.

His songs are great, too. His singing is suiting for parts too dull and soft for Baka Usagi or I and yet too coarse for Lenalee. His playing is even better in ways I can't describe. He has this magic touch when it comes to playing the piano. There's an extra special something there when he plays. Something so divine that when I first heard him play I was mesmerized. That is one thing I couldn't tell anybody. Do you have any idea how long it took me to admit that to myself alone? Until Lenalee and Baka Usagi told me she was in love with Moyashi!

Let's face it, I cannot admit things easily to anybody or myself. That's how I am and that's how I like it. I can't be ignorant to my band mate's capabilities forever. I know what qualities Moyashi possesses that I like-which is very few-and qualities I hate-which is skyrocket high. I may not like him all too well, but the bitchy brat is the best pianist we will ever find. He shares one thing with me, maybe a few, and I mean few. That is passion for the music we play.

Now... We have the Stigmata of Noah. I hate them. Venomously hate. Now we're talking about a feeble group rather than a solid individual like Moyashi. I cannot stand their apprehensive, two-timing, back-stabbing, dumbasses. I cannot stand how they easily manipulated Lenalee, Baka Usagi, and myself. They manipulated ME! I don't take too kindly to people who think they can rule over me let alone steal some of our best songs! Before we could start an uproar about this they played them out in public. Since they did that there was no way we could handle it without having to seem desperate or whatnot. There's that chance it could have backfired on us. Moving on before I kill somebody because of my anger is starting to flare up thinking about it, I cannot stand Tyki Mikk.

That guy always seemed cool-minded. Nothing bothered him. I rarely got on his nerves. He held amazing patience that I couldn't beat. Tyki Mikk is a spoiled son of a bitch. His entire band is. I didn't like him before Lenalee decided to have him join the band. I didn't trust him when he said he got in a fight with his last band and wanted to join. Yet we kept him around and then, he broke Lenalee's heart. I warned her about him, I did, and she didn't listen to me.

Tyki's stupid band, Stigmata of Noah, is a lousy, no good, deivious, bad-natured, stingy, aggravating, bunch of spoiled assholes who can't mind their own business nor accept defeat. I know when I have to accept defeat, though I never admit it out loud since I am a man of actions and not words. They are terrible irritations I wish I could dispose of. I'm just repeating myself now. It's plain and simple; those bastards are crooked freaks with a spicy attitude. One way or another they are going down.

So who is worse, I ask myself. Them or Moyashi? This is no rhetorical question either. This is a dead serious matter. Let's make a small list of why I hate Moyashi and then my rivals.

**Moyashi**

**-His face**

**-Secretive**

**-Hard to train**

**- His personality**

**-His family pisses me off**

* * *

**Stigmata of Noah**

**-Spoiled rich folk**

**-Stole music from us**

**-Some of the ugliest people I've met**

**-All bark with no bite**

**-Manipulated Lenalee**

**-Their personalities**

**-Dumb**

I can add a whole lot more than that, but I think they're taking the spot for who's worse. It's hard to find things that I hate about the moyashi without linking them to his personality. Moyashi has his quirks, but... The rivals win this time. I can deal with him better than them. I have one more thing to add to my list of why I hate them. It happened yesterday, and it's why I'm stuck here at the hat store with Lenalee and Baka Usagi. Moyashi wound up leaving before the inccident and has yet to find out. She insisted only Baka Usagi and me to tag along with her in fear of having Moyashi detest her new style.

How do I begin this story? I am not one for stories after all. You leave this junk to everybody else.

**XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX  
****Yesterday  
****XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX**

* * *

Baka Usagi and I raised the hood to the van that has been sitting in the shed, or a rundown garage, for months now at Moyashi's place. Moyashi told us on the first of this month, New Year's Day, that he graciously asked his Father and two Uncles if it was okay if he could have the van. Naturally all three of them told him yes, because this van is a piece of junk. It was about to be towed to the junkyard soon in fact, but then here comes the twist.

**-o0o- New Year's Day-o0o-**

* * *

_The Moyashi took the us to the shed in his backyard. I recall finding myself staring in this place now and then. From what I can tell, the only thing in here is that rusty old van, but I still couldn't keep my eyes off this van when I came here. I always peeked in from the side of his house seeing how the shed was always opened. It didn't make sense that the people here kept that shed open all the time. It may be _in _the backyard, but the entrance wasn't. The fence hooked on both sides of the shed, and the fence then traveled around the entire backyard for their insanely huge dog. Anybody could come in here at any given time, but then there may be some sense to it. Only tools and odd objects lie around the place ecept the rustbucket._

_Moyashi said, and I quoate, "I asked my respectable elders if I could have this van you see here," He then paused, lifting his arm to let our attention run from him to the van. "And since I'm only got my permit, and most likely won't be driving too much with you guys around, I decided to hand the van over to the band." And he jungled the keys in front of my face with a smirk. "Before you start insulting me about my idea, BaKanda, why don't you turn on the engine and take a look under the hood? I'm sure you'll find it more to your liking than the outside of the vehicle." _

_I swat his hand around with a low growl in my throat. Lenalee shrugged, deciding to take the keys from Moyashi, and turning on the engine while Baka Usagi popped the hood with an exciting gasp escaping his mouth. I strut over, crossing my arms across my chest, then take a look to see what's so great. The engine was brand new, one of the best engines there was. It must have costed a fortune, too. I should know, and the Usagi, because we have similar interests in cars. One time we had to replace my Mustang's engine for reasons that'll reamin unknown to you, and this was one of the new engines at the shop. I wanted it for mine, but I couldn't afford it. There was no way in hell I was going to ask Tiedoll for the extra cash either. I'm surprised it'll even go in this van, though._

_Baka Usagi whistled, telling Lenalee to shut off the engie so he could toy around with the functional machinery under the hood, not caring if he stains his shirt. You're probably thinking he's crazy to be wearing only a shirt with no coat for his upper body on the first of January, but the chills were gone. The winter cold was ending way early. It's one of those rare occasions. Winter did start up early this-uh-last year so it's ending early, too. So anyways, people like Moyashi and Lenalee wears jackets while people like Baka Usagi and myself wear none. _

_"It needs some work done, but nothing ZI can't handle. The engine's a beauty, Beansprout. How'd you get it?" Lavi asked, eyeing the white-haired loser nearby as he leaned on the sid eof the van, his smirk widening. _

_"I don't know much about cars and all, but Cross does. After getting him to answer a few questions and getting him to help me make a list of necessary parts to fix it, I raised up the cash with oddend jobs and some gambling. Once I got enough I bought the engine and parts for the van so it can start running around. All I could do on my own was replace the seats and carpet, as well as the engine. You guys need to do the rest. I still have extra money left over for more parts and paint if it comes down to it. However," Moyashi looked at Usagi for a brief moment before gazing at me. "Once we get this to everyone's liking and on the run, all we got to do is get it legal and we got ourselves a van for the band."_

_"You were serious about that?" Usagi exclaimed joyfully.'_

_"You bet."_

_"You paid for all this on your own?" Lenalee asked, slightly angry._

_"Uh-huh. All three of you have responsibility over HQ, so I got responsibility over the vehicle. It _is _mine after all. I just decided to donate it to our band. It's going in my name when we make it legal." Moyashi replied, helping Lenalee out of the driver's seat and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it."_

_"You shouldn't of done that, but we're all grateful. We really needed a vehicle to take our equipment around when we get gigs or go to a competition. This will make it much easier." Lenalee responded, kissing Moyashi on the cheek._

_Moyashi looked at me with a raised eyebrow with question. I didn't need him to speak for me to know what he was curious about. "We'll manage with this piece of shit."_

_"Please, you're the one that wanted this heap." He retorted._

**-o0o- XoX -o0o-**

* * *

After dedicating two whole weeks on painting, fixing, adjusting, and testing it out, don't forget getting it legal, it has become a useful tool to the band. We just had to inspect it one last time to make sure none of the tires were flat and everything was firmly in place. I was sure nothing would happen so long as we don't let it get stolen or wreck it. The kid finally made himself useful, and just like he promised, he paid for everything we needed for the van. The band's name- Innocence X -was on both sides to contrast nicely with the colors. The painting was left to Tiedoll, Baka Usagi, Lenalee, and myself. Moyashi couldn't draw for shit. We made him arrange everything, hand us the paint, give us the paint brushes, and whatnot. Now it was done. The work was done, there was nothing left to do.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered, drinking my water out of my water bottle.

I send him a glare, but he ignores it. I hop in the driver's seat as Mana and Neah leave in their car. Cross wasn't here and soon everyone was going to be gone. The entire town was going to a big festival going on. The Black Order was supposed play a few songs and then when we're done we are planning on walking around, to have _fun_, but we got to go to HQ to get the instruments and our amps, whatever we need. Right now, though, I'm havng a hard time trying to not choke the Baka Usagi who sat in the passenger seat beside me as he turned on the radio and sang along with the songs. In the rearview mirror I could see Moyashi and Lenalee snuggling each other, causing me to involuntarily roll my eyes.

When we arrived at HQ, we all hopped out of the van. Usagi unlocked the door to the shed as I opened the back doors to the van. It didn't take long to load the back with everything, and I mean everything. Just in case something happens, we're bringing all our supplies. I am not taking any chances. The Moyashi was the first to agree with me on this, surprisingly. Normally that would spark a fight, because he disagrees with my plan. He thinks this one is great for several reasons. The ones I had in mind. What if one of the instruments isn't fitted to our setting? What if one of the instruments is broken? What if the amps die? What if they have different instruments? Do I have to go on? Anybody with at least a pea of a brain should understand this.

"All the instruments, mics, and amps are loaded up!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I packed the cooler with snacks and drinks. It's in the back where Allen and I are sititng." Lenalee added cheerfully.

"Last night I checked everything and made sure they're in tip-top-shape. I brought a few backups in my Uncle's car to be safe." Moyashi noted absentmindedly.

"We have everything, right?" I seethed questionably.

"Yes, Chief Arse." Moyshi replied dully, crawling in the back seat and buckling up. I watched Lenalee follow him in and buckling up herself. I walked over to the opened door to find myself an sudden urge to vomit. Moyashi and Lenalee were mumbling things to each other, ocassionally making the other giggle like a school girl who spreads rumors. I'm sure it was an act to piss me off, because I know Lenalee and she isn't like that. "Got a problem, Cheif Arse?"

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at them. With a disapproving look at their snuggling, I distainly said, "You got the money and the passes to get in to set up the instruments on stqage _and_ the tickets to enter?" I asked slowly so his brain can process it all.

"Duh, BaKanda!" Moyashi growled.

I just about reached in there to slap him upside the head, but we had to get moving. So I slam the door shut. Hard! I smugly smirked when I saw Moyashi wince at the sound, ignoring his protests about keeping the doors attached to the van. Instead I strode over to HQ to lock it and hurry in the van. I don't check to make sure all the doors were closed nor if Usagi was buckled up. All I know is that the instruments are secure. I guess the Baka Usagi wasn't buckled up. He started shouting and yelling at me to slow down a little so he could buckle, but we were in a hurry, soof course I didn't slow down. I inwardly laughed at his futile protests and mildly amusing complaints as his head banged against the roof of the van.

"Kanda, slow down!" Lenalee ordered.

As we came to a red light, I pressed down on the brakes and we came to a schreeching halt. It was most definitely hilarious in my twisted way when Moyashi came hurdling forward, his face planting hard into the back of my seat while Usagi's did the same with the front mirror. Quickly, he buckled up and held on to the door shakily. However, when we start again I go at the average speed limit. It disappointeds me, though. There wasn't enough thrill, but there will be many more. Some good in my opinion, some unwanted. There always was.

I just didn't know how unwanted yet.

**XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX**

* * *

**I am quite satisfied with this chapter, and I'm praying you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me a few days to come up with some perks and quirks here and there for this one, though. It was in Kanda's POV, so I had a bit of a tough time at first. It's hard to keep on track with his personality, you know what I mean?**

**I have only one question, though. What do y'all think about this one? Too short? Need a different name for the Band names? Is it confusing (I HOPE NOT) to any of you? The usual. Sooo, please review. I'll try to respond to as many as I can, but most of the time I have no idea what to say but thank you, and that I'm honored you all love my story and are reading. I'm glad to share it with you. Have a great day! *!***

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	16. In The Month Of January Part II

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 16**

**In The Month Of January**

**Part II : Music Business**

* * *

"How about this hat? Does this one look alright, Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she put on a horrible looking at with desperation in her teary eyes.

I stare at the Baka Usagi to see what he would say, but he hesitates in answering. Had she asked me I would tell her flatly that it was disgusting. If she wants a hat all she has to do is settle with a fedora or something else along her fashion style. You got those sparkly cap hats, whatever they're called. I guess that's not helpful... Well, she could wear a god damn bandanna like the Usagi does. "S-sorry, Lena, babe, but that looks terrible on you." Usagi confesses.

Huffing and puffing with no effort, she dunks her head and places the hat back on the rack. I am positive about this, I'm not happy about it, but I know it's true: Stigmata of Noah got one over us. Those bastards. When they found out about our great new songs they were 'supposed' to have written weren't 'their' best songs after hearing us yesterday, they got so damn angry they messed with us, more like Lenalee. I can only imagine Komui going berserk with his aggravating and unappealing sister complex. He probably stayed up all night crying with Lenalee.

Sighing, I speak up, "You need to pick a hat soon. If you don't we're going to the barbor to fix it."

"NO! Anything but the barbor, Kanda!"

I groaned.

**XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX  
****Yesterday  
****XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX**

* * *

My eyes narrow coldy as we stopped by a crowd after setting up on our stage. The festival was taking part in Shandy Park here in Edne. It was the biggest park here, not to mention how much flat ground there is for the festival stands and rides. What I'm staring at, though, was none too pleasing to my taste nor anybody in Innocence X. It was our rivals playing one of the songs Usagi wrote for Lenalee to sing. A song no longer entitled to us because of Stigmata of Noah. Pft, what a pitiful group. The song doesn't belong to them nor does it fit their bitchy ways.

"_Boys call you sexy (What's up sexy?)  
__And you don't care what they say  
__See, every time you turn around  
__They're screaming your name_."

Road was singing with that chick Lulubell. Wasn't she in college now? Yeah, I think she is, but that was the second time they sang that verse. I think they're doing a freaking lousy job with it. Lenalee was so much better. It didn't matter she sang mostly by herself with it.

"_Now I've got a confession (Ha ha ha)  
__When I was young I wanted attenion (Ha ha ha)  
__And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha ha ha)  
__Anything at all for them to notice me. (Ha ha ha)"_

_"But I ain't complaining  
__We all wanna be famous  
__So go ahead and say what you wanna say."_

I take a glance at Lenalee and the Usagi. They were clenching their jaws and fists. The Moyashi seems to be catching on, and I bet it didn't take long for him to realize why we are all angry. So he listens to the song with a scowl, and for a small instance, I saw him glare at Tyki when they met the other's gaze. Tyki didn't act like anything was wrong, his smile only widened and it pissed me off to no end. By now my observation made me lose track of where they were in the song. Not that I really care.

"_You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
__Want them to know what your name is  
__'Cause see, when I was younger I would say..."_

_"When I grow up I wanna be famous  
__I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
__When I grow up I wanna see the world  
__Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies."_

_"When I grow up, be on TV  
__People know me, be on magazines  
__When I grow up, fresh and clean  
__Number one chick when I step out on the scene."_

It was sickening to hear Road sing this. It was revolting to see her dancing around while singing that song. If they manage to be famous, if this song that was related to Lenalee's, Usagi's, mine, and now Moyashi's feelings and passion came true for those wannabes then I'll be tearing some heads. If they become famous at least make it on their own standards and not because of OUR songs. Bastards. It looks like I've missed one more verse.

"_Be careful what you wish for  
__'Cause you just might get it  
__You just might get it (Oh!)  
__You just might get it (Oh!)  
__(Get it?)"_

I ignore the second verses and massage my temple, feeling a headache coming on suddenly. I need to remain calm. I can't go up there and slaughter them here and now with everybody watching. I want to, but I can't. For once I need to stay subtle, be reasonable today Kanda.

The drums seem to be one of the few instruments playing now and Road slows down on her singing. I know this part well. It was Lenalee's favorite. Usagi's, too.

"_I see them staring at me  
__Oh, I'm a trendsetter!  
__Yes this is true 'cause what I do  
__No one can do better."_

_"You can talk about me  
__'Cause I'm a hot topic!  
__I see you watching me, watching me  
__And I know you want it!"_

I have had enough. I stalk off and I know they are all following me. I may not be able to hear their footsteps because of the cheering crowd, but they are following me, angry no doubt. Damn, I need to get a gun or something. Maybe I should have brought my sword. Once we got far away from Road the tramp and Tyki the chiller womanizer, I can hear Moyashi whispering to Lenalee, asking if she was okay. I can imagine them holding hands with his other arm around her shoulder. That's how they were. That's who I'm stuck with, but I know if it were for Moyashi, Usagi would be doing the same thing right about now.

"Don't worry, hon! Don't let them get to ya. Here we can prove to them we're better. We got new songs, fresher songs, BETTER songs! The crowd will love us! Who cares if they stole a song or two? We got dark and scary, romance, slow and fast paced song, we got everything. Rock, pop, hard rock, gloom and doom, the usual. The usual everybody likes. We'll catch the eyes of the children, the teens, the adults, and people who like certain songs like this or that-"

"We get it, Lavi!" Lenalee interjected, laughing half-heartedly.

"And I have an idea what song to start off with." Moyashi told us as we approached our stage happily. "If we really want to grab their attention, we'll start with our new ace."

I narrowed my eyes when I saw him pull out a list. The Baka Usagi snatched it away from Moyashi while we climbed onto the stage. Lenalee leaned in close to Usagi to read the schedule we ordered the Moyashi to make for the day. He wrote most of our new songs so we gave him that honor since I don't trust Usagi with it, and Lenalee didn't want to since she was busy with the snacks and preparations, and I was working on the van with the Usagi. Seriously, if the music business doesn't work, I can become a mechanic.

"Allen, we don't know what songs you're talking about." Lenalee said.

My first reaction was anger. I sighed as I took the list from Usagi and glared at it. He had all day planned out well, really, the Moyashi pulled it off swell, but there were three songs I didn't know about.

"Thisa better be your idea of a sick joke, Moyashi!" I snap.

"It's Allen! And no, it's not a joke. I'm dead serious. You see, I tested something out on the rivals that stole some of your songs. I wrote a song or two and if you listen carefully, you can hear some of their music playing right now. That's one of the songs I wrote, a song they stole from me." Moyashi explained as he examined the stage. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to do a little experiment. I found out how they stole one of my songs, so I tried it again to be sure. After I wrote a few more songs, I chose one I thought was lousy and would not work for us due to BaKanda here. I tried the method I used the first time to hand over the song to Lavi, but he never got it. Meaning they stole that song, too. I stopped using that method, which is-if you have to know-slipping a piece of paper in your locker at school since it's close to mine."

"You let them take a second song?" Lenalee angrily hissed.

"It was lousy, I told you that. I wouldn't hand over a song unless I was sure it wouldn't be of use to us, trust me." Moyashi responded softly, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "The third time I wrote a bunch of mumbo jumbo facts and started other methods of handing over the songs-through email, face-to-face, y'know, that stuff." He paused as he walked over to his personal keyboard's case, opening it and then he revealed a hidden pouch. He pulled out a few more folded up pieces of paper. "I tricked them into a few things and all. You'll find out soon enough. For now, I want you to focus on these three songs. The first song is going to be our new ace. I am sure it will be. It's called _Safe and Sound_."

Moyashi handed each of us our music sheets. I reluctantly studied it, hesitantly read it, but I have to admit, what he did was pretty smart... For a naive Moyashi. He still should have consulted with us no less! Anymore surprises like this and I'll wringe his neck! "These songs are intense, dude." The Usagi mumbled, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"We'll have them learned by time we start. I take it you're singing the first song?" I ask subtly, studying the music and the lyrics. This song should be good. I'm sure it will end up as our new ace, but it's not for us to decide. It's the damn crowd. I can ultimately tell this was a fast song. It was intense, something I'll find intriguing. The mor eintense, the more challenging. "Well?"

"That's right. The next do songs are going to be sung after our first break, so you'll have more time to study them later. I won't be singing those two. One will be for Kanda, and the other will be Lavi. I'd say they're our three aces, but don't worry, Lenalee, you got a few songs to yourself as well, even if some are duets." Moyashi answered, winking at Lenalee who noticably blushed. "We wouldn't want to leave your beautiful voice out of the fun."

"So, the schedule is permanent now. We gotta learn some songs people. Hurry!" Usagi beamingly claimed, reading and humming the new tunes. "I gotta admit, Allen, this was a grand idea. I can't wait to play these songs."

Moyashi smirked. There was definitely another reason why he never told us. I could tell by the look in his eyes, but there's no way I am saying no to this. I think I'll like the song. It's actually ironically befititng of me... Gah! Why am I thinking about this? Who cares about the songs right now? I need to focus on the performance.

"Is everything going smoothly, peeps?" Daisya asked annoying as he jumped on the stage.

"What are you ding here?" I question venomously.

"Why, to watch you of course! Either you'll rock and kick some ass, or screw up and humiliate yourself. I don't want to miss either one, Yuu!" Daisya said cheerfully.

"Don't use my first name!"

"I guess I should tell you that we made flyers to support you guys. Your performance is starting in less than an hour and I'm sure people will start coming in to see you. Our friends are giving out the flyers and the old man even got to get employees here to help. You should thank him, Tiedoll, our Dad, because he paid for that advertisement." He added.

"Get the hell of the stage!" I yell, punching him in the face. "And that crazy old man will never be my Father!"

What a way to ease the pressure on my band, really. I think Lenalee is about ready to hyperventalate. Moyashi is trying to hide it, but the nervousness is plain as day in his eyes. Usagi is physched, completely thrilled. Just great. Two of four were being a pain now because of that stupid soccer clown. The band is going to be astatic soon. I swear if they don't get their act together I'll kick their asses to the moon.

I doublecheck everything, making sure everything, and I mean everything, is plugged in. When I'm sure _everything _was perfect, I walk over to my bass. To test it out, I strum it, not aiming for a single tune. We were all in position to begin, but Moyashi was giving off the cue for the first song. Al four of us-Usagi, Moyashi, Lenalee, and I-stare out at the gathering crowd. Inwardly I smirk. I can recognize many faces from school, teachers and students alike. Tiedoll, Marie, and Daisya were there. I could see the pain in the ass Walker family. Komui is in the first row, waving frantically, rambling on at an extraordinary pace that I couldn't tell what he was saying. What I find the most surprising is that Stigmata of Noah were here as well. They might be here in hopes of distracting us or to make a mockery of us. I send them a chilling glare before my eyes catch something else. "Hey Usagi, why is your Gramps here?" I ask.

"What? Seriously?" Usagi responds, looking up and his annoying smile broadening when he finds the panda man. "Gramps! Yes, he came, he came! Come on, sprout, let's begin!"

Said Sprout glanced at all of us with a small smile. With a small nod of his head, I begin to play my bass and Lavi joins in with his electric guitar.

"_And all my hopes and dreams  
__Aren't for anyone  
__I keep them safe and sound."_

Lenalee tunes in with her drums here. My eyes skim the crowd once more before I find Moyashi's hands moving on his keyboard. I can't hear it at all. Is i synching in with one of our other instruments? Hmmmm...

"_And hope this picture  
__Is not yours anymore  
__But can you hear me now?"_

_"Now that's okay, man  
__I'll say it across this land  
__You should've kissed me baby."_

_"So try and stop me  
__Or so forgive this light  
__'Cuz I can't beg all night."_

Moyashi's voice is unwavering, low and oddly, a little husky for him. You can understand him, but at the same time, you take in this music and it all seems so foreign. It was something totally new... Interesting.

"_Until my heart stops beating  
__You'll never hear me say  
__I won't kiss you."_

_"If I say...  
__It's lost its meaning  
__If I can't find my way  
__It's over now."_

_"But I won't walk away."_

Now it's time for the chorus. This is where the rest tune in after so many words. Just in case your slow mind can't tell, I told you that. Also, we hold the woah's in the chorus. Just so you know small fry.

_"Until the day (Woah, woah!)  
__I'm never backing down (Woah, woah!)  
__And hear me say, (Woah, woah!)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound! (Woah, woah!)  
__I'll keep it safe and-"_

The chorus ends, and I close my eyes, thinking about this song as it enters my own ears. I like it. Don't get me wrong, I hate Moyashi, but the song is good.

"_This hopeless feellling  
__This fear of falling down  
__But I'm not crashing now."_

_"For all this bleeding  
__It wasn't worth the sound  
__A million screaming out."_

_"And still  
__The earth comes reeling  
__The curtain calls my name  
__I'm not afraid."_

_"And I know  
__You may not miss me  
__But I am not ashamed  
__The choice I made."_

_"But I can't let this go."_

The second chorus is next. Although, while I'm playing, I can't help but think about how Moyashi's voice fits this so well. I'd think this be more of Lavi's, but... if you think about it, the lyrics fit him so well. He does have a darkness in his weird gentleman personality. Just think about the first few weeks I knew him. What an ass! That's my job. He almost stole it from me.

"_Until the day (Woah, woah)  
__I'm never backing down (Woah, woah)  
__Just hear me say (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and-"_

The chorus cuts off again. Onto the bridge which will lead to the end chorus. By now you should have the damn chorus down. If not, pay better attention.

"_No dashing car  
__Or a dying star  
__That's raced into the ground."_

_"Like the final words  
__Of the passengers  
__Will the angels give it all?"_

_"We're the world!  
__Watch us fall."_

_"Until the day (Woah, woah)  
__I'm never backing down (Woah, woah)  
__Just hear me say (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah.)"_

_"I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah)  
__I'll keep it safe and sound (Woah, woah.)"_

Moyashi's voices hushes, all words dying down, tracing the guitars and drums that soon silenced. I open my eyes to find the rowd cheering in a barbaric way. I can't believe I am saying this, but this song may be our ace now. I can see the people running over here to hear more of our music. Okay, I will say somewhat nice things when it comes to my music. I can't lie about my music. If I like, I like. If I hate, tch, you better not cry when I tell you to turn the shit off or you'll regret it.

We play a few more songs and I can't help myself from feeling smug. The Stigmata of Noah seem distressed and once they stayed here long enough, probably past their predicted break period, they left indignantly. Of course Tyki didn't take a step out of here without glowering at the Moyashi. It's about time they had walked off ashamed with their pathetic tails between their legs. They started this war, and we're going to end it. If this first song was this successful, wait until we play the other songs.

* * *

Hours flew by and the crowd got larger and larger by nightfall. We had to stop the concert around 10 tonight because we spent the entire day in the sun, and the others wanted to go on the rides before they had to go. I olbigued since we had an excellent day in my honest opinion here. Stigmata of Noah were beneath our feet today. We made them pay for what they did. There was still more to come for those jackasses, too.

After getting our fair pay for the job here at the festival, we packed the van with our instruments and the rest of the gear. The Baka Usagi split the money up four ways. It came as a sudden shock-sarcasm losers-that he doesn't trust me. Tch.

"Come on, Yuu, let's eat! Sit, sit, sit." Usagi said, obviously with a death wish.

I glared at him, saying the usual "Don't call me that Baka Usagi!" with an addtional threat, "Or I'll slice you into pieces with a cheese grater!" Cheese grater? I was better off threatening him with my trusty Mugen. Too late to take back that threat.

"Aw, Yuu, cheer up! We totally rocked today!"

I grudgingly sat beside the Usagi as I watched Moyashi and Lenalee walk over here with the food. I have since how the Moyashi eats, so I grabbed my portion of the food quickly before he devoured it. I silently and slowly ate it while I intentionally ignored my 'friends' eat and talk. I don't have to look at them to know who's saying what.

"Allen, those songs were amazing!" Usagi exclaimed. "If I'm not mistaken, Yuu, loves loves them, too. You should have seen him jammin' up there."

"Che, even Moyashi's get lucky." I muttered.

"Come on, BaKanda, you loved my songs and my plan, and you know it. You might as well admit it." Allen said cockily, causing me to whip my head around.

"Call me BaKanda one more time and my foot will be up your ass, Moyashi!"

"Stop calling me Moyashi and I might call you Kanda, _Yuu_." He retorted.

That's it! I cannot deal with this anymore. "You aiming for a fight shortstuff? Then come here. Let me hit you the face and end it quickly. One hit is all I need to knock your lights out."

"He's not the most pleasurable band mate, is he?"

The Moyashi and I turn our heads around, our feet planted on the table to get in position to fight, but I bit down my anger when I see the rivals sit down at a table next to us. I get off the table and slant my eyes. What were they doing here? What business do they have with us now? We settled the score for stealing songs, sort of... No, not at all! "Tch, if you're here to gloat, forget it. We know we were much better than the shit you guys play and call music." I coldly announce.

"In case you don't understand his reference, scram! Whatever you're here for, we don't want to hear." Usagi said, and without a shadow of a doubt, he most likely glaring at them as well.

"We have no business here with you... _filth_. We're here to talk to that white-haired boy." Lulubell said, barely above a whisper like always. Her voice is so freaking low, I'm surprised she can even talk let alone sing... If that's what you want to call it.

"You have no business with him whatsoever." I growl.

I don't what they want to say to Moyashi. He is not listening. It doesn't matter if I have to put a cork in his ears and tie him up to a traintrack while the train is coming full throttle. I don't care if I have to break a few of his bones!

"The Sprout is not interested, so go screw yourself." I add. These guys never do know when to take a hint.

"That's not up for you to decide." Tyki Mikk, the ever present asshole with his stupid mole, said calmly, eyeing the freaking Moyashi.

I know what they're trying to do and it's not going to work. Not today. Not now. Not ever! They got enough stuck up egos jammed into one band anyways. These eccentric, no good, theiving, son of a bitch, lousy, tone-deaf rats are not going to mess with our band a second time and win. No way.

"Allen! We have a proposition for you smarty-pants." Road joyfully-destroying my keen hearing while she squealed-cried as she _latched _herself on Moyashi.

"Ge-get off!"

Moyashi tries to throw Road off of him, but she only tightens her hold, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Terrific. I may have to make an exception with hurting girls,because honestly, my temper is not going to be concealed much longer. I can already feel my brow twitch.

"Get your hands off of him!" Lenalee shouts, pushing Road off of Moyashi and she landed on the ground.

"Lenalee, that was a little rough." Moyashi whispered.

"The hell it was!" Lenalee, Usagi, and I scream.

"Owwww, that hurt! _Tyki_!" Road whined.

"Boy, why don't we go somewhere else to talk, sound good?" Tyki asked, but I can see his smile was forced.

You want to know why? That dirty bastard is jealous of the shorty. He plays the piano much better than him. He can actually write his own songs. Moyashi is a pain in the ass, but then again, who isn't?

"Whatever you have to offer, you can say it out loud, and in front of my friends." Moyashi uttered with his own strain smile as he candies his voice.

"We want you to join Stigmata of Noah!" Road gleefully told him.

I knew it. I clench my fists, cracks the knuckles, and prepare for a fight. I'm going to tear somebody's head off today. I don't care if I am thrown in prison for a few days or sent to court for teaching these idiots a lesson. I don't care if am dragged into anger management.

"HELL NO!"

I glance at the Moyashi as he finally glares at them. Apparently I'm not the only one who screamed that. We all did.

"Why on earth would I want to join you?" Moyashi shouts, voice iced.

"Because we're better than the pack of losers you're with." Jesdevi, the moronic twins, the two that can't spell their own names, claimed.

"You're talent is being wasted with them." Road joined in.

"My _talents_ would be wasted if I were to join you. From what I've seen, you're all a bunch of crazy losers who can't rely on their own abilities because they are clearly worthless or you don't have any." Moyashi hissed, directing it towards Tyki mostly.

Was it opposite day? Because I have been too soft today. I am in a slightly good mood since the music was going good today. Then Moyashi goes ahead and says things I would say. Miine would have been worse by tenfold, though.

Tyki stood up from his seat and stomped over here. Moyashi stood up, but could only reach his chin if he were to stand on his toes. Like I said, he is short. A beansprout. A Moyashi. "Do you have something to say, Tyki?" Moyashi seethed.

"Allen, let it go. We need to-"

Tyki punched Moyashi-hard by the looks of it-and he fell on the ground. Quickly he stood up and rushed forward, punching Tyki back. I have never seen that much anger in him before. Well, everything is twisted up today. Guess I should join in on the fun.

"Allen!"

The Moyashi freezes, but his cold eyes remain on Tyki. They were now fighting each other while rolling on the ground, trying to hit the other as hard as they could. Too bad for Moyashi his Uncle and Cross decided to show up. However, when Tyki took another punch, Allen returned it, and the fight continuned on. I sighed, and ran forward. The Usagi had already done so and was able to force Moyashi off of Tyki, but he couldn't hold Moyashi back long. I can't believe I am doing, but I grab his one arm and stand in front of him, my feet digging in the ground as I hold him back. Usagi followed my actions.

"I'm surprised we're holding him back instead of joining the fight." He remarked.

"You know damn well why we have to stop him!" I shout.

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be charged or whatever. Sent to juvy, something like that, and we won't see him for a long time."

"I don't care! Let me go!" Moyashi ordered.

I pushed him back hard enough for him to fall flat on his ass. I pressed my knee up to his neck and pressed it down on his chest. I pinned him down to make sure he has no possible ways to get up.

"Not now! You can't fight here." I hiss, looking around to see the crowd gathering. "The popularity wil lgo down for Innocence X and the rumors will spread for you at school, Moyashi, not that I care. If you're fine with it, then go ahead, fight that worthless bastard."

Moyashi stopped struggling. Really, I want to get in a fight with Tyki, I do. Everyone knows that, but the popularity for the band is more important. So I tell myself at least.

"That's right, listen to the girly man." Tyki spat.

To hell with the popularity! I stand up and run over to Tyki. With one solid hit straight to his ugly face, he falls limply to the ground, knocked unconscious.

"Besides, if you're going to fight some weak, bark-no-bite, lowlife, you got to end it with one hit, Moyashi." I grumble. "Tch."

Lenalee helps Moyashi stand up, checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding. The brawl was over now, and the other lowlifes have to drag their 'leader' home. As for the Moyashi... Things aren't going well for him. Cross picked his sorry ass off the ground and his crazy Uncle didn't seem so goofy now. The Moyashi, expressionless, glanced at me, but I can see the small smirk crawling on his face. No doubt he'll burst into laughter once he gets home. There's one thing on my mind about the fight, though. Why didn't Moyashi knock him out with one hit? He was in a gang. If the information in Leverrier's office is correct, he was the leader, too. With gangs, you normally rise to the top through strength. So, through experience with our fistfights, I know he can hold his own in a brawl. I know he is capable of beating him to a bloody pulp. Just like I could, but how come he didn't? Was he not angry enough, or did he have some sense in him to not do that?

"Get your ass in the car right now! You're going home!" Neah shouted.

"But I-"

"Now!"

"Uncle Neah, I didn't start it! I was only defending myself!" Moyashi whined.

"I don't care. You're going home. If you don't go by time I count to three I'll let Cross deal with you." Neah warned.

Moyashi sighed, rubbing his highly likely aching head as he trudged away. I scoffed. He is such a child. His family treats him like one, too... I can't blame them if you think about their reasons. So long as it's not me they treat like child, we'll be on semi-good grounds. When they left, I snorted as I watched Lenalee throw everything away. Just as she went over to the garbage can, though, Road and the Jasdevi twins came up behind her, and placed their chewed up, big chunks, stick gum into her hair. Lenalee screamed as the Usagi and I ran over to her, scaring off the three nitwits who ran off laughing once we got there.

"My hair! Lavi, my hair! Get it out!" Lenalee screamed.

"Sit still!" I yelled, running my fingers through her hair to try and get the gum out, but it wasn't working. "They're not coming out like this."

"Dammit. Those... Those... My hair! These ruined my hair!" Lenalee complained, straining her eyes by forcing back tears.

I sighed. What a pain in the ass!

**XxOxXxOxXxOxX**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The songs are: "When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls ; "Safe and Sound" by Kyosuke Himuro feat. Gerard Way. They are both excellent songs and I hope you guys look them up.**

**So anyways, I feel Kanda's POV was a little dry and unlike him in some points, but it's because of how serious he is with his music... If not that, well, all I can say is that Kanda's POV isn't my strong point. I got a little work to do with him, but I am positive I have somehwat satisfied you guys with his POV, and the Kanda fans that may be reading. Hopefully. So... please review.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~ **


	17. In The Month Of January Part III

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 17**

**In The Month of January  
****Part III : Overwrought Paranoia**

* * *

I tap my foot impatiently as Lenalee finishes her business in the hat store. I've been here for hours, wasting my Sunday with Lenalee's hair problems and the Usagi is full-on gay mode. That's even more annoying when he is in between gay and straight. He's always saying, hon, babe, dear, precious, baby, or something stupid like that. The whole reason why I am here is because the Moyashi pissed off the damn rivals of ours, and then left because he had to get in a fight, then they decided to put gum in her freaking hair. The only way we could get it out was by cutting it out. Now her long hair was gone. It presently appears to be a rat nest. Being her friend and all, I should lie and say no, disagree with her, but no, I told her flatly how disgusting and revolting it makes her look like now. Tch, it earned me a few kicks from the bratty Lenalee.

"Kanda, do I really look normal in this hat?" Lenalee asks bashfully, holding the hat and trying to bury her face in it.

"It's fine, Lena. It's just a regular, blackish-gray fedora. You look cute in it, baby." Usagi said, using a girlish tone of voice. "You can believe me, honey."

I'm going to kill myself if I have to spend the rest of the day with this. Lenalee's hair has nothing to do with me. I helped her last night. I got the gum out of her long hair. I cna't even remember when those morons had gum.

"It's fine." I mutter. "Can I go home now?"

"You don't think Allen will be suspicious or anything?" She annoyingly pressed on.

"Just tell him what happened. He won't hate you because your hair is so grotesque." Baka Usagi said, immediately covering his mouth after that. "Oops..."

"Grotesque? My hair is that bad? It's worse than I thought! There's no way I can show my boyfriend my face now. I'm so ashamed!" Lenalee wailed, whimpering as she started to cry. "My hair was beautiful, my prize! Do you have any idea how long it me to let it grow out that long?"

Baka Usagi patted her back gently, letting her lean on his shoulder for comfort. I massaged my temple as another headache started coming on. I have to kill those bastards. Those Noah people. I stare at the partly cloudy sky, sighing in displeasure.

"Since you were 13, three years. We heard you a billion times before and I don't want to hear it anymore." I grumble snidely.

"You ungrateful, inconsiderate brute! You of all people should understand. Just look at your own hair, you girl wannabe." Lenalee retort, completely cranky.

"Why, you little bitch!" I hold my hands out, restraining myself from strangling her. "I don't have to be here, you know? I didn't have to help you take the gum out before it got worse! And I sure as hell don't have to put up with you prissy attitude! Since when do I give a shit about what the Moyashi thinks? Not when we met him, not now, not ever! Understand?"

"S-sorry." Lenalee mumbles, sitting on a bench with the Usagi. "I should probably call him."

"Allen?"

She nods, answering Usagi's stupid question that wasn't much of a question. She takes out her cell phone, scooting over to offer me a seat on the bench. I was't in the mood to sit. I was full of energy, and I just wanted to release some steam, but nonetheless, I sit down. I roll my eyes at seeing Moyashi set as her background picture on the phone. Her fingers press the number two, meaning Usagi was bumped down to three and me to one. Komui, the pathetic sister complex guy, is nine now that Moyashi has taken place on the speed dial list.

"Put it on speaker, Lena." Usagi says.

Lenalee turns the speaker on. The phone rings and rings and rings. No answer. She's left with the voice mail that says, "_Hello, you're calling Allen Walker, and I'm sorry I couldn't be at the phone to take your call, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." _Tch, figures he would say something like that on his voice mail. It might be better than the Usagi's. Still, Lenalee redialed his number and tried again. It went back to voice mail.

"_Hello, you're calling Allen Walker, and I'm sorry I couldn't be at the phone to take your call, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._" It beeped after that went off again.

Lenalee sighed, "Allen, it's Lenalee. I just wanted to-"

"_Hello?_"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Why did you pick up the phone before now, Allen?" Lenalee asked, frowning.

"_Lenalee? Oh, um, well, I kinda... It's nothing really... It's just-_"

"_Allen, who are you talking to?_" A girl voice came off the other end.

"Allen, who's that?" Lenalee asked, biting her tongue.

"_No one important. What'd you-"_

_"Allen, get off the phone if it's no one important!"_

_"I wasn't talking to-"_

_"Allen Walker!"_

_"But I am talking to some-"_

"Allen, who the hell is that girl?" Lenalee asked angrily.

"Now, Lenalee, calm down. It's just a girl." Usagi mumbled.

"A noisy one at that." I add ever so kindly. Hint the sarcasm.

"_I'm sorry, Lenalee, what were you saying?"_

_"Allen, who's Lenalee? You said she wasn't important. So why are you-"_

_"Ignore her, Lenalee. Uh, um, will you call me back? Unless this is an emergency, I am, um, well, kinda busy... Mhmmmm."_

_"Allen, get off of me!"_

_"Shut up!"_

Lenalee glares at her phone and slams it shut. A few more stray tears stroll down her cheek and she puts her phone away, tapping her foot against the sidewalk. A strong silence hung in the air long before any one of us spoke.

"Lenalee, about your hair, if we let it grow out a little bit more, we can get it trimmed neatly." Usagi said.

"Do you recognize that girl's voice?" Lenalee asked, ignoring Usagi's pevious statement.

"Well, no, but I'm sure no one important. You heard Allen... Uh, ignore what I just said." He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if he expected me to help him in this situation. Seriously, that is dumb. It did not sound good at all on Moyashi's side. "Why don't we ask him about this tomorrow? Right, Kanda?" The nervousness was seeping illy in Usagi's tone.

"Allen was on her!"

"He was." I utter.

"She didn't know about me either, Lavi! Wouldn't Allen tell everyone he knows I'm his girlfriend?" Lenalee asked, panicking.

"That's true." I utter again.

"But... I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, Lenalee. Allen wouldn't dare be with another chick, but she sounds hot, cranky, but her voice is... distainful! Horrifying! Creepy! Cracky! Please stop looking at me like that, Lena, hon, dear, precious." Usagi said stupidly as Lenalee glared at him.

I roll my eyes. Now there's two problems... The Moyashi wouldn't dare cheat on Lenalee. There's no way... We must be missing something... Hhmmmm, I don't likebeing left out of this shit. Nor do I want to be involved... Grrrr... Damn Moyashi.

**XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX  
****Monday  
****XxOxXxOxX -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- XxOxXxOxX**

* * *

Lenalee's eyes dart around aimlessly as she tries to find the stupid Moyashi while also trying to hide under her hat. She does know they are going to make her take it off, doesn't she? If not, then she is just as dumb as the Usagi. Geez. She'll find the Moyashi in the classroom. I grab her arm and pull her to homeroom, sighing again, and forcing her to sit down. Will she just calm down? If not then I am ditching school today. I am not going to deal with this.

Once class began, I glanced at the Moyashi's seat which was so pleasantly empty. My pencil breaks in two in my hands. I'm stuck with the overly paranoid Lenalee who was trying to hide her head in her arms. The kids laughed at her seeing on Mr. Yeager orderd her to take it off like I said would happen. Once I glared at all of them they went silence, but I know it doesn't stop them from often taking swift glances or smiling about it, laughing at it later, thinking about it, so and so. I glare at the clock, wanting to cursh it in my bare hands. The annoying ticking sound is ticking me off! Dammit, this is going to be a _long_ day.

Lenalee is getting extremely paranoid. Usagi is starting to get worried, and I'm getting angry. Honestly I don't care. I just hate it when problems that aren't my problem become my problem because Lenalee and Usagi won't leave me alone about this. Hell, in the my classes throughout the day Usagi was pestering me about this throughout the entire 45 minutes, asking if I think it's true, if Moyashi was cheating on Lenalee, asking if I thought he had the gall to do so, asking many, many questions I don't want to think about!

* * *

"Kanda, can you take us to Allen's house?" Lenalee asked me after school.

I lean on my Mustang, narrowing my eyes. Why do I have to? Why couldn't the Usagi take her? Tch, I bet the fool didn't drive his car to school today and rode the bus, and then after school fooled around and missed the bus. Still, the Moyashi had been avoiding us all day today, and if that's not suspicious, what is? I did tell her if I caught the idiot cheating on her I'd rip him apart. If anybody gets dumped it will be the Moyashi. He will not be the dumpee-whatever they call it!-I'll make sure of it.

"Tch, fine. Baka Usagi better buckle up in the backseat. If I find his face dented in my car I'll be remodeling it." I declare, slipping in my car, unlocking the doors for them to get in. "Then again, I wouldn't mind throwing his ass in the trunk."

"Jackass, just get us there." Usagi shot back.

I glare at him, but start the car no less. Our drive there was oddly silent. Fear lingered in the air. She was completely overwrought from all her humiliation today and then Moyashi. He didn't even look at any of us. I bet he doesn't even know what happened to her hair. Rolling my eyes, I prepare for complications that are sure to come.

When we arrive at Moyashi Walker place, I take the silvery doorknocker and knock on the door while Usagi pressed the doorbell once. Lenalee buried hair in her fancy fedora, mumbling something about how Moyashi won't like it or something along those lines... Right now I think her ratty hair is hideous. It did used to be... attractive... Lenalee is an attractive woman...

So there isn't an answer. That Moyashi should be here. Though it looks like his family is gone. I grasp the doorknob, and curse under my breath when I find it locked.

"Lenalee, give me one of your credit cards." I order, holding out my hand.

"But why?"

"Just give it to me."

Lenalee reluctantly hands me one of her cards. I lightly growl when I hear Usagi say, "Yuu, you crook." Passing that, I struggle with the card to unlock the door, but after some firm handling I manage to unlock the door. "Why are we going in here if they're not here, Yuu?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I seeth, opening the door wide. I can't guranteed the lock is in one piece anymore, though... "You've been annoying all god damn day about the Moyashi possibly cheating on Lenalee. So to get some answers we're going to take a long around. There's always signs."

"Oooh, Yuu does care." Usgi taunts.

"If you don't shut up I am going to permanently stich your mouth shut... With a staple gun." I threaten maliciously.

Surprisingly, the Usagi did shut his mouth for once. I rummage through the house, trying to find someone. Usually that crooked ass Cross is in the house sleeping. He hardly goes out... From what the Moyashi says. The first floor is completely empty. I can't even find that damn dino-dog.

"We're going to look up there, Kanda." Lenalee whispers, using her index finger to point at the ceiling.

I dash up the stairs, often taking a few glances back to check to make sure the other idiots weren't going to do something to get us caught. Call it keen instincts, because that's what it is, but I just know someone is here in the house. When I approach the Moyashi's blindingly bright white door, I hear somebody messing around in there, so I stop Lenalee from opening the door, narrowly eyeing her, putting my own finger in front of my mouth just in case she didn't get the clue from my eyes. Slowly, leisurely, and carefully, all three of us hurried to the library we usually find that crackhead Neah. He wasn't here either.

The Usagi urges Lenalee to one of those peeping holes that were _accidentally_ there still, because Cracky-that's Neah-_forget_ to close them. Rolling my eyes, sighing, I pull up a chair and look through the hole, my eyes slimly widening when I saw that god damn Moyashi sleeping in his bed, but with a brown haired girl. She was awake, very much awake, sitting on her knees, swooning it seems.

"Come on, wake up, wake up... I'm so bored... Allen..." She twirls with her hair, but seems disinterested. "Fine, I'll look around your 'room', if that's what you can call it."

She gets off the bed, walking over to the keyboard. Her fingers run from the first key all the way to the last one on the board as she stalks over to his desk. I do not like her; I can tell you that for sure. There's something very... obonoxious about her... And she's snoopy. Moyashi's cell phone was lying on his desk, and she picked it up, opening it without a care. That bitch didn't even hesitate.

"Contacts..." She mutters, sitting on his computer chair and spinning around with a frail smile on her lips. "Lenalee... Who is she? Wasn't he talking to her yesterday?" Her brows slant as a hard, thoughtful look appears on her face. "Lavi, heh, cute name. Kanda, Yuu Kanda... Ummm, wow, he has Cross on here... Neah, Mana, Komui Lee, Lenalee's house number..." She lightly snarls, snapping Moyashi's phone shut and slamming it on the desk.

"Why won't he tell me who that girl is?" She adds.

I swear Lenalee is holding her breath as that strange, talkative, obonoxious girl walks back over to the bed, hunching over with a smile on her face. A small giggle escapes her lips as she leans closer to the Moyashi's face. She brushes the hair out of the way of his face, revealing the Moyashi's scar, as she breaths on his face. Even I have to admit that my breath is stuck in my throat when she presses her lips against Moyashi's own. It gets worse for Lenalee here.

The Moyashi moans, and I know this is a pleasurable moan. It gets worse from there, too. Moyashi pulls her on the bed and starts kissing her back, sitting on top of her presently. My hands involuntarily twitch, clenching and unclenching, a small hiss crawling out of my mouth as Lenalee gasps in horror. Moyashi opens his eyes with a small smile, but he looks shocked-the girl amused-and he instantly pulls away from her lips.

"Ch-Cho-Chomes-su-uke!" Moyashi shouts, sitting up straight, blushing, but his eyes slant a little. "Wha-what ar-re you doing here?"

"Everybody went out. I'm not sure where, but Anita told me to stay with you. I'm glad I did. I haven't had such a passionate kiss in such a long time." The girl-now named Chomesuke-says with a smirk.

Moyashi's turns his head away from her, his face reddening even more. He gets off of her, revealing his shirt unbuttoned all the way as he stands up, brushing his hair with his fingers. He starts to button it back up as he checks the clock, mumbling something about her being here at the wrong time and that he doesn't remembering falling asleep, and that he felt really bad in this situation right now.

"Shit! I'm going to be late." He exclaims, tidying himself up a little, but as he reached for his voice and dialed a number, Chomesuke clinged onto him, whining. "Let go, Chomesuke! I got to go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"I have band practice! Now let go!"

"I wanna go, Allen!" Chomesuke announced loudly. "And I'd still liked to know why that kiss was so good. I always believed you were an amazing kisser, but such-"

"It doesn't matter! I got to go meet Lenalee! We have to go get some more things for the band." Moyashi said, trying to push her off while trying to also call someone.

Chomesuke snatches the phone away from him and turns it off, frowning as she said distainfully. "Who's Lenalee? You keep mentioning her, and she called you, and... and who is she?"

"Uh, well, she is in the band, the drummer, and also my... Chomesuke, why are you here?" Moyashi diverts away from the main topic again. Just like with Lenalee on the phone.

Chomesuke raises her brow in question.

"I am here to see my new boyfriend. Why else?"

That's it! Hell has risen from beneath the ground and I march over to Moyashi's door, ignoring Lenalee's sniffles.

"I'm killling that Moyashi."

**XxOxX -o0o- XxOxX**

* * *

**I have nothing to say... No questions... Just please review... Thanks. **

**- Anon**


	18. In The Month Of January Part IV

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 18**

**In The Month Of January**

**Part IV : To Be or Not To Be Trusted**

* * *

I slam open the door, inwardly smirking to myself when I see Moyashi jump out of fright, and stomp over to him. I grab him by the shirt, pulling Moyashi closer to my face. He looks scared, and he should be.

"Ka-Kanda! Wha-what an unpleasant surprise. Wh-what ar-are you doing-" Moyashi begins to speak, but I cut his speech short with a kick to his groin.

"Whoa, whoa, Yu-ah-Kanda! Stop it, pause for a moment!" Usagi excalims, rushing in and taking Moyashi away from me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Chomesuke asks, and I glare at her.

Moyashi glares at me, but it's not too effective when he's hunched over, and in pain. Lenalee walks in, but I only keep my eyes on Chomesuke. Girls. Girls are problems. They are always starting problems. Girls and dumbasses. Well, I'll give them five minutes to clear up this mess, or I'll be beating Moyashi to a bloody pulp.

**-o0o- Allen -o0o-**

* * *

I want to kill Kanda. What did I do? Why is he even in here? I'm sure Mana would have locked the door if he left me here alone-with Chomesuke! Really?-and I was sleeping. I still can't believe she kissed me. This girl is getting on my nerves. I have to make sure evenything is in one piece, too. Chomesuke is a snoop. She even interrupted my phone call with Lenalee yesterday. It's because of her I had an enormous headache today, and now things are getting worse.

Lenalee walks in my room, on the verge of crying, but slightly angry. I stand up straight, ignoring the pain I have because of Kanda, and walk over to her with concern. I pull her in, one hand hugging her, the other hand caressing her cheek. Lenalee looks at me with an uncertain expression.

"Lenalee, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I ask.

"Allen... What the hell is wrong with you?" Lenalee screams, kicking me in the crotch.

Not only am I confused here, I'm a bit angry as I collapse to the ground, having a difficult time trying to stay sitting on my knees. It hurts. It hurts! Twice, and under five minutes, two people kneed me in the absolutely sensitive spot. Twice! And one of them was my girlfriend! Which not only makes it worse because she is my girlfriend, but because she kicked me! Her kicks hurt like hell.

"What did I do?" I ask her.

"Her! That girl!" Lenalee yells, forcing me to stand up. "Why?"

I'm so confused.

Lavi sighs, pulling me away from Kanda and Lenalee, who are scaring me right now by the way. Lenalee is never angry at me, and Kanda really, truly wants to kill me. "Allen, why did you kiss Chomesuke? That's what we're talking about. Why are you cheating on Lenalee?"

My eyes widen as I quickly and frantically respond. "You saw that? Lenalee, that was an accident! I swear! I'm not cheating! Chomesuke is just a friend! She... She... Chomesuke is staying with Anita, who spends most of her time here, and so she brings Chomesuke! Chomesuke is just a friend. I swear!" How convincing, isn't it?

"You kissed her! She said she came here to see her boyfriend! Not only that, she has no idea who I am. Let's not forget the phone call yesterday. You were on her? You were moaning about something and-"

"I'm not dating Allen. I said _boy_ friend. He's a friend who's a boy. One of my newest friends, but I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Chomesuke interrupts. Thank you!

"Yo-you're not?" Lenalee asks, then stares at me. "But you kissed him and he kissed you back."

"I was trying to wake him up. I was completely bored and thought it would make things interesting, but how do you even know that?"

Yeah, how do they know that? They weren't in my room.

"Lenalee, I thought it was you who was kissing me. I swear. I would never ever _ever_ cheat on you, baby." I tell her, walking over to her. "Please believe me."

Lenalee looks at me with sad eyes. A few tears strolling down her cheek, but I gently wipe them away. I can tell she has been really stressed out. I do feel hurt that she doesn't trust me, though, but considering everything, I guess it did look really bad.

"How come you didn't tell her about me? Or me about her?" Lenalee questions with a frail, shaky voice.

"Honestly, I didn't want you two to meet." I admit, whispering in Lenalee's ear. "Chomesuke has been very cranky and a pain since she arrived. Normally she isn't like this, but..."

Lenalee wraps her arms around my neck. In turn I hug her back, but I can sense something is wrong. After everything calms down I'll explain everything in full detail to her, and Kanda so he doesn't kill me. Lenalee whispers something to me, but I can't understand her. She has her face buried in my neck, her hat itching my neck, and so her voice is muffled. Chomesuke looks at us, but she seems to be sympathetic right now and sits on the bed, being quiet for the first time since I met her. Reluctantly, I pull away from Lenalee, rubbing her shoulders. I just noticed something while doing this, though. Her long hair isn't flowing out of her hat. Slowly, I reach up to it, trying to take it off, but Lenalee squeals and pulls it down on her head.

"Lenalee, take off the hat." I mumble, beginning to really worry about her.

"No... You'll laugh... I have had enough of being made fun of..." Lenalee sniffles, looking at the floor.

"I won't laugh, I promise. You should know me by now. Did you forget all my quirks already, Beautiful?"

Lenalee blushes, shaking her head a little. Hesitantly, almost irately, Lenalee took the hat off her head. My eyes widen, my fingers brushing through (what's left of) her hair. It was roughly spikey, stubbly short, irrationally cut. One fraction of her hair was longer than another fraction. It looks like someone hacked it off with a chainsaw... Or a sword... Did Kanda do this?

"What happened to your hair?" I ask gingerly.

"Gum."

"The gum came alive and hopped in your hair?" Chomesuke asked, voice hinting disgust.

"No!" Lenalee hissed, puffing out her cheeks in an adorable way. I had a hard time not laughing because of it, though. I couldn't contain the smile that was etching tenderly on my face. "Road and the Jasdevi twins, the dumbest boys in this town might I add, stuck it in my hair after Allen left the festival Saturday! We couldn't get it out, and Lavi made it worse, so now I have none of my hair! Lavi said it was grotesque, too! It is, isn't it?"

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Sorry, hon, it is."

"Tch."

I can easily differientiate who said what without having to look at them when they spoke, but since they all replied, I glare at all three of them. Although, I wish those three were the people who put the gum in Lenalee's hair... Now I have to cut down on my own gum chewing hobby, too. I can tell this will be an overly sensitive subject for a long time.

"Lenalee, it's okay." I whisper.

"No it's not! I tried going to my barbor, but she said it was impossible to fix until it grows out more unless I wanted her to shave it off!" Lenalee wailed, placing her hat back on her head, puffing out her cheeks in distain.

I take the hat off and smile warmly, saying slowly, "I know someone who can fix it."

Lenalee latched onto my arm tightly, gulping, and hopeful eyes stared up at me. She didn't have to speak for me to know what she wanted to ask. I don't think Lenalee has truly met Anita yet, but Anita is a professional hair stylist. She can fix Lenalee's hair, because I've seen her fix worse. I take Lenalee's hand in my own while thinking about it. It might take about a month for her hair to grow back to where it actually has length. Lenalee may not be satisfied with the end result, but it will definitely be better than what it looks like now.

Grudgingly, I let Chomesuke tag along. Anita dropped her off at my house because she had to go to work, and Chomesuke didn't like it there. She always got bored. So I spent my Sunday trying to help her enjoy it. I can't believe she is going to be going to school with me, but while we're driving to Anita's salon, things get cleared up, about what was happening yesterday when I was on the phone. I'll put it this way, Chomesuke was trying to read my notebook which has all my secrets, my past, my innermost thoughts, and a whole lot more. After that, she decided to play with my instruments, so I had to pin her down, and through it all, she managed to tell me to get off the phone the whole time. Urg!

**-o0o- Kanda -o0o-**

* * *

Chomesuke looks at me with her head tipped to the side, a frilly smile on her face. Moyashi seems to usher her off of him now and then as we sit in the salon, waiting for Anita to come to us. Moyashi tries to not look at me straight in the eyes, but it wasn't working too well with him. I study his body movements, noticing an awful lot of fidgeting and strained muscles. Chomesuke was making him nervous. Was it because we're here? Because Lenalee was here?

"Are you dating that redhead?" The girls questions me.

My hand twitches. My eyebrow twitches. My nerves twitch. A vein bulges out on my forehead, also twitching. My patience is twitching! Meaning I'm losing it!

"What the fu-NO! Hell No! I'm not gay!" I seeth, trying not to be too loud right now.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a girl." She teased, not state, tease. The mischeiviousness is etched into her childish, kiddish featurures.

"Who the hell are you to be _thinking_?" I demand maliciously.

"I'm Chomesuke Sachiko! Cute name, don't ya think?"

Sighing, I ask another que-cross that out-demand more information. "Why are you here?"

"So Lenalee can get her hair cut." She says.

"Not here in the salon. Why are you here in town? You're obviously new."

"My parents transferred me here for the rest of the school year then I'm heading back home. They decided they need some private time. Can you believe that? They ditched me here! I'm not some baggage. I'm a person! Their child! I'm only 16, y'know? I can't just-"

"Shut up!" Damn, how aggravating. "If you're parents ditched you, who are you staying with?"

She gapes at me dully. "You're not a stalker, are you?" Her questions earns a chuckle from the pipsqueak and the rabbit, and a growl from me.

"Why would I want to stalk some bitch you is obviously clingy and over-obsessive as well as being loud, ignorant, arrogant, and plainly interruptive while someone is talking on the phone, who is also the cause of my constant nagging headaches?" I reply snidely, snorting at the thought of it.

"I could say the same for the fashionless bastard standing in front of me who loves to interrogate people randomly while insulting them at the same time. Let's not forget you're obonoxious and a total girl wannabe. You can't even introduce yourself. I don't care if you're hot or not, you need to get some manners if you're ever going to get laid." Chomesuke retorted with a firm grin.

I glower. At her, at the Moyashi who is laughing his ass off and is about to get my foot up his ass, and at some random people who just so happen to have the guts to laugh at me. No one talks shit to me. No way! No god damn way! This girl is annoying and she is going to get out of here!

"But if you must know, I'm staying at Anita's. She knows my parents well, and because she's so nice, she gratefully and graciously welcomed me to her home for the next few months. Although we spend half out time at Allen's house. I know him so well, too! Allen is such a handsome young man, the perfect gentleman. He's swe-"

"Will you shut up? You're obonoxious! And another excuse to never go to Moyashi's house again." I grumble.

The Moyashi stuck his tongue out at me and I just raise my hand, and let the middle finger slide its way up. "Go screw yourself, Moyashi!"

"Moyashi?" She repeats as she stares at the Moyashi, and he was clinging onto Lenalee. "Ha! It's fits him. He is kind of short. A beansprout. Yup, that name will totally fit you, Allen. Allen the Moyashi-chan. I should say Moyashi-kun, Moyashi-kun."

What the-is she Japanese? She looks Japanese. She didn't come all the way here from Japan, did she? It's safe to say no.

"Chomesuke!" Moyashi whined. "Lenalee!" Moyashi screamed, looking at the laughing girls.

Chomesuke looks at me again, clearly expecting something. "You know my name now. So what is yours?"

"Kanda."

"Yuu Kanda." Usagi states, and I elbow him without warning, earning an oof sound. "And I"m Lavi Bookman, babe."

"See, Yuu Kanda, that's how you should act if you ever want to get laid." Chomesuke remarks, leaving her spot beside Moyashi, walking across the room, and sitting beside Usagi. I groan, glaring at the Moyashi since he is sitting directly in front of me. It's his fault she's here. He couldn't convince her to go home. "Not only is he hot, Lavi is charming, has manners, and knows how to smile. Everything you're not."

It's official. I hate her.

**-o0o- Lenalee -o0o-**

* * *

Allen keeps smiling at me, continuing to hold my hand securely, which makes me feel really bad. I didn't trust Allen, and I should have. I will never do this again. Before I snoop or jump to assumptions, I will ask him face-to-face. Sure, Allen can be crude and mean, but he's only ever sweet to me. I still laugh thinking about it, because he practically acts the same as the first day he met us on the bus, only, he's even more outspoken and willing to be around us, willing to let us near him, let us in. I can still see him act harshly around others at school sometimes when he comes across certain, special people.

So, let this statement sear into my brain, always trust Allen, my loving boyfriend... Even now I get this ecstatic jolt in my thumping heart when I say that. I'm sure I blushing-proudly though-as I think that. Allen is mine. I can confidentally say Allen will always treat me right, and that he may be the one I will be with for the rest of my life. I have a mature boyfriend, one I can trust, one that will think of me, one that won't purposely hurt me, one that is a privledge to have. Allen Walker is everything I wanted in a guy, and I can honestly tell you, him, and anyone else that I love him.

Every now and then we continue to blush about certain things, like being too close in public, or finding ourselves in awkward positions by accident, or when we try or do kiss and Lavi sings that stupid song. There are times I feel real silly when I do stupid things around him. It's just... I don't know. It's just a great feeling.

After about an hour of waiting, Anita went to the door and flipped the switch on an neon sign that brightly read OPEN. She locked the door, and turned around. When she stood in front of me, I took in her appearance. I met her once or twice before, but never actually _met _her, like, get to know her while I met her. Something like that, y'know? She was very pretty. I'm a little envious at her flawless milky skin and shining eyes. Her black and silky hair caresses her back. It's so long, longer than mine was.

"What can I do for you, Allen?" Anita asks, her voice rather soft.

Allen stands up, smiling in return, as he ushered me up.

"Anita, was wondering if you could fix Lenalee's hair for me? It's messy, but I know you're capable of handling it." Allen says, staring at me tenderly as he places his hand on my hat, waiting for me to give him permission to take it off. Once I nod, he removes it from my head, then sets it on the chair behind us. "Well?"

Anita studies my hair. Her fingers moved one strand to another side as she tilted her head a little.

"I can fix it, but you won't have much hair left, that I can assure you. I can guranteed it will look much better than what it does now, Lenalee." Anita told me, offering a slim smile.

"Anything would look better than what it does now." I mutter.

She laughs.

"Follow me then."

Allen walks with me as Anita guides us to a red chair that was planted low on the ground. I reluctantly sit in it. Once I'm sitting, she puts her foot on a lever, pressing down on it a few times to get me higher up to a spot she likes. After that she spins the chair around so I'm facing the mirror. I scowl at my reflection, but it softens when I see Allen behind us, leaning on a wall with a gingerly smile, hands in his pockets, and his jacket was off, allowing all to see his red arm. His hair moved a little and they sometimes get in front of his silver-gray orbs, but I can see his optics watching me intently. He's so relaxed, so happy. Did my hair effect him at all? Beside being surprised at first, he hasn't shown any sign of hating me or my hair style.

Anita takes a spray bottle filled with water, then sprays my hair to get it wet as she combs it. I guess it doesn't look that bad. It could be much worse. I'm not bald. My hair may not be precious to me, but it can grow back. I can grow it all back. Though it may take a long time, it will come back.

Anita picks up a pair of scissors to replace the spray bottle. I hold my breath as she cuts a piece of, combing over that area to make it straight again, and I wince at hearing the scissors snip off my hair. I gaze at Allen once more to see his face filled with absolute content and reassurance. God, he's gorgeous when he smiles.

"You're not any less prettier than what I thought of you yesterday, Lenalee. You're beautiful, and you always will be." Allen tells me when he finds out I'm staring at him.

I can't tell if it's because of him, his words, or happiness that makes me smile in reply. Anita giggles very quietly that it's almost undetectable.

"You two are so adorable." Anita declared, plainly enjoying this. "You know, Lenalee, I've known Allen for a long time, so if there's something you want to know about him, or if you have any questions, just let me know." She whispers to me so only I hear, causing me to giggle.

"Kay."

"So, Allen tells me you're the drummer in Innocence X. He also says you play the guitar, and that you're very good at it." Anita said.

"That's right." I chime.

Anita is nice. I think she is dating Cross. Allen said Cross has made a record for dating a lady for over a month. He thinks Cross will stick with her, too. I can see why.

"Is it true that you go to Allen's house a lot, Anita?" I ask curiously.

"I am there when I'm not working. I do normally stay over. I am even thinking about moving in." Anita admits, gazing at me momentarily as she adds, "I've heard som much about you from Allen, Lenalee. He talks about you all the time." Anita winks at me.

I blush. I can see Allen blush, too. See? I told you we still blush.

"Anita!" Allen cries.

"You do, Allen."

I talk about Allen all the time, too. When I'm with Komui, when I'm with Komui's friends, and especially when I'm with Lavi. Lavi always has an open ear when I want to talk about Allen. I'm glad that I can talk to him about Allen, lik I'm glad Allen talks about me, too. That just makes me feel even worse about my miscalculations earlier. I'm mad at myself about it, but... Allen doesn't seem mad at all. He hasn't mentioned it once. I really overdid it when I kicked him, too. I think I hurt him emotionally as well.

"There you go, Lenalee. All better." Anita says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look in the mirror. My hair is longer than what I thought it would be. It has a little length. My hair will hopefully grow to my shoulders in about a month with how it is now. Anita takes a cape off me, and I tried remembering when she put it on. The seat sinks to the ground. With that I stand up, smiling happily. It really isn't as bad as before. At least it looks like hair and not a rat's nest.

"Oh, thank you, Anita! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"You're welcome."

Allen comes over to me, placing an arm around my waist, but I turn around and hug him. In addition, I gently kiss him on his cheek.

"Thank you, Allen!"

"You're very welcome."

"Hate to break up your fluffy scene, but Lena, doll, we oughta get you home. It's going on eight and it's a school night. We don't need your physco brother to go bonkers on us." Lavi interjects.

I sadly pull away from Allen with a sigh. He was right. We should be going. I had no idea it was so late, though. I grab my hat, thank Anita one more time, and we all go to Kanda's Mustang, although Chomesuke stays. Guess she's going home with Anita. Allen stayed back a little longer, causing us to wait out in the car. I suppose he was trying to pay Anita or something. When he walks out with a defeated look I find it clear that Anita refused, making him feel bad about it.

Allen sit in the back with me, handing me my gray fedora. I place it on my lap. The whole ride to my house I we-Lavi, Allen, and I-sang the songs on the radio since we knew them. When we got to my home, I get out of the Mustang with Allen following me.

"Why are you getting out?" I asked, hunching over as Lavi rolled down his window. "Thanks for the ride, Kanda! See you boys tomorrow!"

"No problem, Lena." Lavi replies.

"Che, whatever. The Moyashi walking home or what?"

"It's Allen, jackass! And yeah, I'm fine with that. I don't want to waste your time after all." Allen grouchily answers.

"Good thing you realize that." Kanda shot back.

"What? That you're an egotistical jackass?" Allen sneered. "I realized that when I first saw you."

"I can say the same for you about being a shortstack."

"Okay, knock it off. Bye." I wave to them as they drive off.

Allen takes my hand at that moment. We walk up to the porch, my eyes never moving away from Allen. We get to the door, but neither one of us go to open it. INstead, I turn to face him, and he faces me.

"Allen, about earlier, when I accused you of cheating and I kicked you... I'm sorry. I should have trusted you." I utter, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Allen responded.

"But I-"

"-Had all the reasons to believe I was cheating."

"That's where I should have trusted you." I rejoin smartly, rolling my eyes. "Me of all people should know you don't get too close to many people. It's still a surprise you agreed to join Innocence X, or that you like me."

"Why would it be a surprise that I _love_ you?" He asks, taking a step closer. "You're smart, you're brave, you are cute, you're way too bloody nice, and you are-"

I cut him off by pressing my body against his, ending all the space that may have been between us. What really hushed him were my lips on his own. After a minute I departed. Lustfully he gazed at me with this sort of haziness. He leaned forward. His one hand placed on my waist and the other hand on my lower cheek, basically holding my chin to make me lift my head more. Leaning further in we kissed again, much longer than last time did our lips love each others.

However, I pulled away when the door opened. The kiss ended a moment too late because, without a shadow of a doubt, I know Komui caught us kissing. It just dawned me he was actually watching us. I guess he heard us step onto the porch, but what makes me feel embarrassed is that I found Reever, Johnny, Russel, and a few more people peeping out the window. I blush. Allen tries to avoid Komui's gaze. Komui grabs my arm, and pulls me toward the door, giving Allen a creepy glare.

"Hey, Komui... How are things going?" Allen said.

"... Fine..." It realy sounds like Komui is pouting as he says that. "Where have you been, Lenalee?"

"Well, Allen's house, then we went to Anita's salon. Allen helped me fix my hair, so I don't have to wear my hat anymore."

"Allen's house?" He repeats, his jaw dropping to the ground.

"With Kanda and Lavi." I assure.

Komui looks at Allen, then me, then back at Allen, back and forth, back and forth. I was getting a little agitated. I could see Allen was getting tense.

"Have you eaten?" Komui asks.

"No, have you?"

"Nope. Why don't you make dinner, Lenalee?" Komui replies joyfully.

"Sure thing." I start walking in, putting my hat on the rack. "Bye, Allen."

"Bye, Lenalee." Allen says, and starts walking away.

Komui shuts the door. I frown. Allen would be hungry, wouldn't he? Knowing him and his appetite... Oh... "Komui, ask Allen to join us." I said.

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, and it's the right thing to do. Ever since Christmas you've been rough on him. Come on, it's Allen. He's not going to do anything, and besides, I bet he hasn't eaten since lunch... Please? For me?" I half lecture, half plead.

He groans and opens the door.

"Wait, Allen!" Komui shouts, causing Allen to stop walking and look back. I heard him respond with a meek yes. "Would you... Do you... want to join us for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Damn Allen. I'm trying to make Komui try and make this work.

"Oh, it's no bother."

"O...Okay... Sure, I would love to join you."

I smile as Allen walks in, but I have to make dinner quickly, so I hurry to the kitchen to begin. I give Komui a warning glance before I leave, though. He will have to eventually get used to this. I just hope this does go well. Please!

* * *

**Another chapter done with satisfaction. Like always I hope you were pleased by it and I pray you will review. I'd like to know what you think as always. Also, thank you to everyone who has review, added this to favorites and story alert, and to those who put me on author favorites and alert. - *O*- **

**I also want to give a quick shout out to FullmetalFan16 for betaing.**

**TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER: ****I appreciate what you said, and sorry to have confused you if I had, but I'm so glad you loved that chapter and want to read more about this. Hope I didn't anger any of you... To be blunt... THANK YOU! Love ya!**

**One More Thing! If you have any suggestion for a song, any song, any genre, that you want to be used, please suggest it. A whole lot of songs will be put in very soon. I will most likely use yours and all suggestions. **

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	19. To End The Month

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 19**

**To End The Month**

* * *

I sit on the couch, gazing around Lenalee's living room while trying to ignore the stares I was getting from the men in the room. I know them all by now, they're realy good friends of Komui, but I only know their names. It was really awkward, though. I'm the only kid in the room. It feels weird. Really weird.

"So, Allen, you play the piano?" Reever asked.

"Yeah." I answer meekly.

"When did you learn?"

"I started when I was eight."

"Interesting..."

"I heard Cross was your Uncle, is that true?" Tapp asked.

I frown.

"Unfortunately."

**...**

"How often do you and Lenalee kiss?" Tapp asked.

I can feel my face get pink. It got so hot suddenly. Did they... did they see us kiss? Did they hear us? That's really embarrassing. Komui is enough, but a whole audience. God, that's humiliating.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" I manage to choke out.

"He's a growing boy, Tapp. They probably kiss all the time." Russel said.

"We do not!" I shout, my face darkening by 50 shades.

I feel a little anxious when Komui stares at me endlessly after that. He's like a predator about to pounce on its prey. Scary. Dark. He's not going to kill me, is he?

"So Allen, tell us, why did Lenalee believe you were cheating on her?" Komui asked in a hoarse tone.

"A few misconceptions. No need to go into detail." Is that why everything is awkward right now? "But I can assure you, Komui, I would never do that. I love her, and I mean it. I swear I do."

Am I going through an interrogation here?

"Just ignore, Komui. He's always been like this." Reever stated, smiling warmly.

I figured that much out on my own a while ago. At least Komui doesn't officially hate me, or he hasn't tried to kill me, but in school he watches me, making sure I don't flirt with any other girls or get too close to one. I think Komui might like me dating Lenalee, because about two months ago or so, he offered me to have dinner with Lenalee and him. It's just weird. Komui is now like an overprotective brother for me, too. Then there are times he blows up on me.

"I have a question." I mutter, waiting for a sign that they were listening, I don't know why because they were all eyeing me. "How do most of you know Cross? I mean, when we moved here, he knew a lot of people, and I don't get it."

"That's easy, Allen. Cross was the music teacher at Black Order High." Komui answered casually.

Music teacher? Cross hates music! Or so I thought. But I thought he was a detective? I'm totally out of the loop.

"Cross was a teacher, Brother?" Lenalee asked, walking in the room and sitting beside me.

"That's right! He was a darn good teacher, too. Almost became the principal, but he decided to leave and travel around for awhile and settled down in a city-became a detective, I believe. He was a detective before he was a teacher, too, I think." Komui replied joyfully.

"Yeah... He was the best detective... I got into several-uh-nevermind." I mentally slap myself. I can't talk about that stuff here.

"Cross told me about your past when he arrived, Allen."

"Did he really?" I ask, dumbfounded. "He's not supposed to tell anyone!"

"Don't worry about it. When we got your portfolio at school they had to inform a limited amount of people. You see, this school takes extra precautions to make sure kids stay on the right track, but it seems you've been on the right track since Cross came along." Komui added.

"So who all knows?" I mumble.

"Everyone in this room."

Oh, how pleasant. This is the first place that actually told the teachers, but I don't get why everyone in here knows. Do they work at the school, or did Komui just decide to blab about it? It doesn't matter. That's who I used to be, and this is who I am now... And Now I have a much better reason to not repeat it.

"Shouldn't you be making dinner, Lenalee?" I ask, trying to get off the topic.

"It's cooking. I have to wait a little bit before I can finish making anything. I'm only making chicken tonight." Lenalee says, leaning against me with a smile. "But I'd like to hear about Cross being a music teacher."

Komui beamed, clapping his hands. He was excited about it. I don't know why.

"Well, you see, Cross was a very fluent music teacher. Though he didn't have the best personality, he was able to get many of the students to cooperate easily. Being a teacher and all he couldn't get violent, it's agianst the law now to punish students the way Cross would, but he used special methods. He made them clean or work, miss lunch, or whatever they held precious, he defied it, took it away, but because of that the students worked harder and paid attention in his class, and soon, every other class they had. Grades were going up, and ever since then they've been hte same, rising now and then... So anyways, as a music teacher, he taught some students how to play instruments. He wasn't the band teacher, so it was a limited few students that had hard times in school or if he believed they had great talent for the instrument he taught them how to play." Komui said, gazing at me with a gentle smile. "Our school was very musical, but I can't go into full detail. That'd take forever."

"So that's all you're going to tell us?" Lenalee asked with a pout.

"He didn't tell us much. Just how strict he was, which I could have easily told you." I contradict, rolling my eyes.

Komui laughs. There was pure amusement in his eyes. It made me curious, though. Was Cross really a good music teacher? It's hard to believe he taught at all. I can only see him as the badass coach that made every jock want to quit sports if they got stuck with him. Seriously. Cross hates music... Did something happen? Hmmmmm, I wonder.

"So why did he retire?" I question, watching Komui's grin strain itself to stay up.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't even know. If you really want to know how and why he taught and retired, you're better off asking him yourself. This is sort of a personal matter. You can respect that, can't you?" Komui responded, clearly trying evade this.

I know if we ask Cross he won't tell us a damn thing. I mean it through and through. I had no idea, not a clue, that Cross knew a thing about music nor how to play it. He can be very sociable, but not in a good way. I guess Cross does have this gentle side here and there, and bloody nowhere sometimes, but... a teacher? Impossible!

"I suppose I can." I utter, sighing as I run my fingers through my hair. "For now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reever asked me with a stern look on his face.

"He doesn't respect my personal matters, so I will only respect his for a little bit before I start snooping. Sure I might end up regretting later, but oh well." I shrug, smiling innocently at them, but Lenalee punches me in my chest. "I'm just kidding! I could care less about Cross and his lifestyle." That earned me another punch. "Lenalee, please stop. You're going to bruise me."

"Good. Cross is still your Uncle even if he treats you badly. Surely you must care about him in some way." Lenalee declared strictly.

"If you say so." Another punch. I fear if I say something like that again she will kick me. "Sorry, sorry."

Lenalee smiled. She probably expected me to smile back, but after being beatened, I frowned. I couldn't stay mad at her, though. She was so cute, too cute. It's just a pity she lost her hair. I'm going to have to set things straight with those rivals of ours. Sure I'm angry at them, but... I don't want to continue fighting. We don't have to be friends, but thye need to stop their stealing, cheating, and dirty tricks that gets stimulated through jealousy or pure anger. I know how it usully ends.

"Hey Allen?" Lenalee mumbled.

"Hhmmm?"

"Do you play the violin?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulders while humming a yes. She looked at me with begging eyes, but didn't say a word. I think she wants to hear it. The violin is a lovely instrument, and I learned how to play it by myself. Though I rarely do play it. I have it specially stored in my closet with the rest of small end instruments or precious ones. I do love playing strings.

"I'll bring it to band practice tomorrow." I promised, kissing the top of her head then blushing when I remembered that we weren't alone.

* * *

When the food finished, I helped Lenalee hand everyone a plate of boneless barbeque chicken with a side of corn and potatoes. I offered to get drinks for everyone, but they only got coffee, tea, or water. I didn't want to be picky or anything, so I left the grape soda alone and got a glass of water myself. We all managed to squeeze at the table. I ate slowly, not wanting to ruin everyone's appetite tonight. Besides, I tried eating at my normal pace, but Lenalee scolded me. In respect of being her boyfriend and being offered free food at her house in front of her friends, I did as told. I listened in on the conversation they were having, but I couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were talking about mechanics-geeky mechanics, not cars-and robots and how to make an artificial lightbulb. Weird, right? I often glanced at Lenalee to see if she had the same confusion that would mirrir my own expression, but she seemed to understand oddly enough. She would usually giggle upon seeing my face.

I'm just glad I got through dinner and the night without anymore questions or hard gazes directed toward me. It felt like they had completely forgotten about me, but who cares? I got time with Lenalee alone on the porch again. Yet somehow I felt like there were eyes glaring at my back still. I bet you my keyboard he was watching us, and both she and I knew it. I did my best to know look at the door or windows, but it was hard.

"In a few days Lavi is having a sleepover at his house. I think I'm going to pass, though." I said randomly after I stopped gazing at the starless sky. "I think it's the fourth, Friday, this Friday."

"I'm having a sleepover, too. I'm inviting a few of my friends that have nothing to do with the band. I think I'll ask Chomesuke to come over." Lenalee tells me, causing me to gape at her after everything that happened today. She could see my shock and read the question in my eyes. "She isn't that bad. Chomesuke is sort of funny. She's kind so long as you don't get on her bad side like Kanda did at the salon."

"I dunno. She tends to aggravate me at home. It's going to take a little getting used to her."

"You know what, Allen?"

"No, I don't."

"I think Chomesuke and Lavi would be a great couple."

I laughed. She's right. They seem to get along great. Chomesuke might have a little crush on him, and he with her, but I don't see it happening. There's no way it would last. Lavi just seems too much like a wanna have fun in one night kind of guy. A one night stander. I'm a little confused about him. I can't tell if he's gay or straight. He's so... bubbly. Either way, I think he is going to have to wait a while before he'll be dedicated his life to anyone for too long, but who knows? Maybe it can happen. I mean, I didn't expect to have Lenalee. Sometimes I'm still nervous around her, too. At least I know I can trust her.

"So why aren't you going to Lavi's sleepover?" Lenalee asked.

"I spend enough time with that goofball." I pronounce, leaning back and using my arms to hold my upper body up. "Aside from that, I want to spend some time with my Dad... I'm a little worried about him, and Neah and Cross aren't going to be home Friday. I don't want him to be alone either."

Lenalee stares at me with confusion and uncertainty. I merely turn my gaze away from her. I rather not talk about this, but it's too late. I brought it up. Lenalee won't drop it until I finish talking. I know how persistent she is.

"Is something wrong with your Father, Allen?" Lenalee asked, just like I knew she would.

"He's getting older and I'm positive he has been going to the doctor a lot more lately. When I'm alone in the house I find all sorts of bills or prescriptions for medication. I don't tell them I know he's not too well, but it scares me that they won't tell me... I don't understand why they wouldn't tell me... What scares me the most is that I think something is wrong with his heart. I looked up his medicine and... I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I... I don't know what to make of it, Lenalee." I whisper, getting extremely distraught.

Lenalee strokes my hair soothingly. When I look at her she seems blurry, and I realize I'm crying. I use my arm to wipe away the tears. In the end I'm glad that they do stop. I try to not look at Lenalee, but I feel guilty for glaring at the ground and avoiding her, so I end up staring at her, no doubt with a solemn expression. It's true, I'm scared. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and find Mana dead in his room. I'm scared I'm losing him. I'm scared that there isn't much time left. I just got him back and now I'm going to lose him... And I'm praying at night and in the morning that I'm wrong.

"Allen, I'm sur-"

Lenalee was cut off by my cell phone as it began to ring. I force myself to move my arm, taking it out of my pocket. Mana, I mean Dad, was calling me. I lightly smile. I hope he can't tell I'm disturbed. He's really good at that. With that in mind I hesitate to answer the call. Answering the call, I press the phone to my ear, and strain a smile, speaking cheerily.

"Hello?"

"_Allen, it's your Father."_

"I know."

"_Where are you?"_

"Lenalee's house, why?"

"_It's late and you're not in your room. That's a problem when you have school tomorrow."_

"I get the hint. Be home in a bit."

"_You have thirty minutes before I send Neah after you."_

"M'kay. Love ya."

_"I love you, too. Now hurry up. It's dark and I don't want you out there too long._"

"Alright. Bye." I grumble, hanging up on him before he had another chance to speak. I glance at Lenalee with a small frown. Tomorrow I have school. Wednesday I have a trip to hell. I stand up, leaning over to kiss Lenalee's cheek and hugging her. "See you at school, love."

"Are you sure you should walk alone?"

I squeeze her hand, then release her as I start walking off, waving.

"I can take care of myself. No worries."

"Be safe." Lenalee orders.

"Always am."

I walk off into the dark, wishing I had my iPod right now. Since I haven't my iPod, I think about Lenalee's earlier question. A violin, eh? I just got a grand idea for a few new songs. I think Kanda can sing both of them, too. Oooh, a duet. We have no new duets. Does Innocence X have any duets? I don't think we do... Nah, oh well. I'll make one. I guess I know where my next few hours of solitude in my room and the morning will be used on if I can get away with it. Now I'm excited. I can't wait til tomorrow now. Only one problem... Valentine's Day is coming up. I have to start making plans. I want it to be very special.

* * *

**Sorry this one is shorter than most other chapters I write, but I got a plot bunny in my head-a few to be exact-and it's hard to not think about it. I think I may have to start another story. I am almost done with this one, though , but I got two other stories right now, too... This is going to be hard. *~*. **

**So anyways, like I said in the last chapter. If you have any ideas for any song(s) of any genre that you would like to see in this story soon, just PM or let me know in your review. I will ****most likely** **use it. Remember, I will also be using songs for Stigmata of Noah, too. Just saying. I got a few ideas of my own, but I want to see what you guys would like to see as well. Have a nice day and please review!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	20. Sweet Symphony

**Ink Writes Music **

**DGM**

**Chapter 20**

**Sweet Symphony**

* * *

I guzzled down a can of Dr. Pop as I watched Lavi and Lenalee _and_ Kanda have a little contest on who could play the electric guitar better. It was entertaining to say the least. There is no way Kanda's need for the top spot is easily shattered nor is Lenalee endless persistence. Don't forget Lavi constant superficial eagerness to step up his stubbornness while highly complimenting himself as the awesomest of the most awesome awesomest, if that makes sense. We were actually having a nice little party here for some odd reason. Lavi decided that since I wasn't going to go to his sleepover that he was going to throw a party at HQ. If only he could have done this on the 20th instead of the first. Oh well. It was pretty fun. Let's see, we have Krory and Miranda, Marie and Daisya, Kanda and Lavi, and my darling Lenalee, of course. Chomesuke is here; FYI-Lavi personally invited her. We also have one of Lavi's other friends I just met-Choaji. He seems pretty neat, I guess, and he knows Anita.

I found out Miranda had just graduated last year and managed to get a job in the school's office. It was all she could do. They only accepted because everyone was used to her sheepishness. I think she needs a whole lot more of confidence. She is really amazing. I mean, she made Lenalee beautiful Christmas ball gown that still leaves me breathless. Lenalee is stunning with it and without it.

"Just give it up. I beat both of you losers." Kanda scoffed.

"The hell you do! I rock better than you. _Hello_, it's the reason why I play the electric and you play your damn bass asshole." Lavi shot back.

"The only reason I play the drums is because the electric was taken by you and you said it would be hot if we had the gal playing the drums seeing how it's usually a guy these days." Lenalee rejoindered. "I totally outrank you both."

"Phssh, yeah right. Though it is totally hot you play the drums, babe." Lavi replied.

"Hey! Watch it!" I speak up, glaring at Lavi.

"Oooh, did I spark some jealousy? Awwww."

"Keep it up and ya won't have a damn guitar, Rabbit!" I snap.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ya wanna bet?"

"So who do you think plays the electric better, Allen? Kanda, Lavi, or me?" Lenalee asks, batting her eyes at me.

"Lavi does!" Chomesuke cheered.

"I say Kanda." Marie uttered.

"Yuu, dudes!" Daisya inclined.

"I-I thi-think Len-Lena-l-l-lee." Miranda piped up nervously.

"Me, too. Lenalee, I think." Krory included.

"I don't know, I think Lavi rocks." Choaji added.

Great. That left only me to conclude hte three way tie. Each of my band mates eyed me with a sort of malice. Shit. I gulp, tossing the empty can in the garbage. I think most of our opinions were being biased. Kanda's brothers said him. Chomesuke who seems to have taken quite the liking to him yesterday, and his friend Choaji, both agreed that he rocks. Then Miranda and Krory get along better with Lenalee. If you ask me, then I have no idea what to say.

"Allen, baby?" Lenalee asked, sugar-coating her voice.

"Are you asking me as a personal question with full honesty, or as your boyfriend who has to agree and nod with you?" I respond dryly, not really wanting to get in this.

Lenalee smiled funnily, inching closer to me with this strange look on her face. I try to get off the chair I was sitting on, but she crawls her way onto my lap and I shiver when I feel her breath brush against my neck. I actually have to resist the urge to kiss her then and there, but I laugh skittishly as she presses herself far too close against my body-not that I mind.

"Your honest opinion, of course." Lenalee whispers in my ear, batting her eye lashes again. "I mean, you wouldn't lie about my talents, would you?"

I shake my head. I couldn't help it. I was being drawled in, being enticed by her seductive tone, _I _was being seduced. I leaned in, pressing my forehead against hers, completely forgetting everyone in the room. Subconsciously my arms encircled her body, pulling her closer. I disregarded a few whistles and squeals from the bystanders. It was hard to explain. I heard them, I was conscious of them, but it was like my mind froze over and I didn't know they were there. They were and weren't here in The Shed with us.

"So, who's the best with the electric guitar, babe?" Lenalee questioned.

I licked my lips before speaking.

"You."

I leaned in more to try and kiss her, but she stood up and I let everything slowly process. I was used. I was completely and utterly used like a rag. It was depressing. I can't believe I fell for it, and I blushed noticably when some of our viewers laughed and mentioned it themselves about me falling for it. I curse under my breath. I can't believe I used to call Lenalee purely sweet. She's deivious and crooked, but I'm the one who fell head ver heels for Lenalee.

"Dude, you were totally used." Daisya remarked.

"Shaddup!"

The least she could have done was kiss me for being cruel enough to make my lust go haywire.

"Dude, dude, _dude_, not cool. That is soooooo unfair." Lavi declared.

"Sure it is. It's unfair as much as you are uncool." Lenalee snapped back, causing me to laugh a little. "Thanks honey!" And she stuck her tongue out at the ohter boys.

"Bitch." Kanda grumbled.

"Tch, bastard." Lenalee mocked, her fingers forming the shape of an L.

I roll my eyes and stroll over to my keyboard. My backpack lies at my feet when I sit down in the seat. I pick up a case from beside it and take out a few music sheets. I have made an additional three or four songs last night. I want to test them all, but we may not get the chance to today. Yet, my band mates stare at me as I take out a seemingly porcelain white and black violin. Lenalee gasps in delight.

"I promised I'd bring it, didn't I?" I state firmly, using my foot to drag the comfy chair-like stool with me, sitting on it when I found a decent spot to sit and play. "You can hold it, but oyu have to be very gentle with it. It's small and fragile compared to the other instruments."

Lenalee squeals, taking the violin away from me leisurely. I hold the bow as she fiddles with the strings.

"It's lovely." Lenalee mused, looking at me with vigorousness. "Can you play a song?"

"After what you did, I shouldn't." I told her, but taking the violin back, placing my chin on the black chin rest. My eyes adored the seemingly white porcelain belly of the violin, softening as I blinked my eyes closed. My fingers mess withthe tunning pegs, and I take in a simple breath of air as I straighten my back, making sure my grip on the violin was secure, raising the bow to the strings. My gloveless fingers settling on the strings, and I exhale as I decide on a song to play. "I'll play if you will all listen. It's a long song, however."

"It doesn't make a difference." Lavi muttered, intrigued as he set his guitar down and plopped on the floor. "Play."

I wait for absolute silence to fill the air because taking another mere breath before exhaling. I never played this song before, I've only heard it, so I may not be able to do it correctly. However, my hands move leisurely. The sound plays slowly, pitching high and low. The tranquility of hte song matches my facial appearance, though, a small smile adorns my face unbeknowst to myself. The music echoes majestically with the soundless breeze making the notes soar from the instrument and out of the shed, into the wind. With how quiet it was around us, I could gurantee you that you could hear the violin play miles away from here.

In my imgaination, I think about a dancing pair, slowly departing into the endless black night, separating with disgust, later searching for their lover. The sadness and the happiness morphing together as snow falls to the ground. Though it was a purely love song, I could feel sadness in it. The beauty sauntered with livliness with the dancing notes. The sound was gently soft, but loud enough to repeat in your mind like anyh other song I have played before. All the way from rock to classical. It was slow yet steady. Sorrowful yet vigorous. The song whizzed by, and before I knew it, the near four minute song was over, the last rhythym alternating through my mind, quenching my passtionate, musical soul's lust for a few moments in time.

I lay the violin on my leg. When I was younger I always imagined myself playing this kind of classical music with the piano and violin, but it grew, my yearning. I wanted to play all music, many instruments. Not just the piano, and so I moved onto the violin and traveled further with my talents, often finding myself being called a prodigy by another individual. When they say that, I sigh. I would always tell them the same thing, whenever a stranger or friend called me a prodigy in the music industry.

"Skills and talents never make the prodigy, it's the yearning of processing and assessing your continuous passion; only when your heart and soul is put on the line, and only when you're willing to put it on line, is when a prodigy is created." I whisper, opening my eyes to stare at the violin, oblivious to the fact that everyone heard it until someone spoke up.

"That was beautiful. What were you playing?" Lenalee asked me.

"Romeo and Juliet by André Rieu, orginated with the tought of a love theme, straight off the album Knuffel Classic CD two. His music is filled with warmth and longing, truly... wonderful, stunningly captivating." I utter, taking a deep breath and smiling. "Anyways, I wrote a few songs last night. I want to test it out if it's alright with you guys. Right now preferably."

"Sure, sounds good. We were supposed to be practicing anyhow." Lavi said.

I handed each of them their personal music sheets. Kanda was the only one that got the lyrics. I wanted them to resonate the song by themselves. They each stared at me with a strange expression, but I only stood up, bowing to them like they were royalty.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I will be starting you off. After a bar of notes are played, then you shall begin. Kanda will be singing since hte song totally fits him, and I believe his distinquishable voice shall fit it well. Though, I'll warn you," I stood up, smiling at our present audience. "It has nothing to do with the sweet symphony I recently played. You shall see the contrast greatly."

Lavi raises his only visible eyebrow, but stumbles over to his guitar with a grin. Lenalee takes out her drumsticks and examines the sheet, setting it on a stand beside her. Kanda makes his usual "Tch" sound and shoves the paper on a board, pinning it there just in case he would forget something. Lavi and I are the only ones without the paper. I remember just about everything I write, and I learned a while ago that Lavi has a photographic memory. I had to see for myself, so I did a test, and well, he won.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

I stand, getting strange gazes from my friends as I place my chin on the black chin rest on my lovely violin for the second time. I gaze at Miranda, then move down the line. I don't know if any of them will like it, but hey, someone has to, even if it's only the band. When I start to play the violin, after a single moment, the others join in and Kanda's rough yet smooth evened voice begins to sing.

_"Coming up for air so I can  
Check myself again and I stand  
Proven to the man sheltered  
Confidence we tend to shelf and  
Unexpected hunger drives me."_

"Just shut up and stand beside me  
I don't need your understanding  
I don't need to change a damn thing  
Though I'm used to have you here."

"It's doesn't change the man I was  
When you found me  
And there was no one else around me yeah  
Just turn the page and watch me grow."

As Kanda continues singing, I realize just how much this song suits him. It was like my mind went into Kanda's mind for an hour to write this... Urgh! Forget that thought! I'm shuddering with that in mind. Calm down, Allen, focus on the violin. It sounds extremely different from my last song. Good.

_"There's so many things that you dont know  
About my soul  
Live and die but this will not get old  
Just when you think that you're down and out."_

"Don't preconceive what I'm all about  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend that you are not  
And when you think that we played it out."

"We come from the bottom and knock it out  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend, but you are not  
Nothing in-between to fall through."

"I'm being myself, who are you?"

Thank you, Lenalee! Using the violin for this song instead of my keyboard makes it sound smuch more dramatic and it effects the song euphorically. My lips forms a thin line on my face, but I'm sure my silvery orbs are filled with mirth. Music is one thing I do and can't be completely modest about it. If I think it's good, I'll tell you straight out. A lot of people have said I have the golden ears for any genre, and the mind to create shockingly bittersweet songs. I think I can prove those expectations... No, I have confidnece that I am proving those expectations.

"You stand above and look down  
You're just a plagaristic clown  
You suck the life out of me  
You keep track of the petty."

"And when this well becomes dry  
You'll shed a tear for another lie  
Though I'm used to have you here  
It's doesn't change the man I was."

When you found me  
And there was no one else around me, yeah  
Just turn the page and watch me grow  
There's so many things that you don't know."

"About my soul  
Live and die but this will not get old  
Just when you think that your down and out  
Don't preconceive what I'm all about."

Man, I was right. This does fit Kanda... It actually sounds like he singing this mean song towards me, like he's belittling me... Should we use it? I know it sounds good, but... it's crushing my dignity!

_"Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend that you are not  
And when you think that we played it out  
We come from the bottom and knock it out."_

"Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend, but you are not  
Though I'm used to have you here  
It's doesn't change the man I was."

"When you found me  
And there was no one else around me  
Yeah, yeah oooh."

I'm shrinking with every word. Damn... I should have given them the other sheet, the duet.

"Just when you think that your down and out  
Don't preconceive what I'm all about  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend that you are not."

And when you think that we played it out  
We come from the bottom and knock it out  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend, but you are not."

I love the song, but I couldn't help but feel terrible throughout the entire thing. It seriously felt like Kanda was shouting at me the entire time. Sighing, I put the violin down, holding it near my waist, smiling a little as I listened to our small audience clap, and hoot and holler. I release a breath, beaming cheerfully, feeling the pessimistic thoughts being drowned out of my body. Lenalee runs up to me with a smile.

"That was awesome! I never thought about using a violin in the band! You're amazing!" Lenalee exclaimed, hugging me.

I put one arm around her to return the hug, muttering, "I got the idea from you, love."

"Tch, not bad." Kanda grumbled, setting his bass down.

"It sounded like Yuu actually wrote your song, beansprout." Lavi commented, sitting on the couch with a bottle of water after doing bow and bow from the clapping fans. "Right, Yuu?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey, calm down, you two." Daisya said, shaking his head in fake dismay.

"Cram it!" I shout, pointing my white bow at him.

"Ooooh, how scary. Ha, a scary beansprout!"

"I'll show ya scary. Come here, fool!"

"Geez, Louise, chill Allen." Chomesuke interjected.

I put the violin away, handing Lavi the other songs I wrote. I listen to the others talk about school, and that we are finally losing that stupid wanna-be-charge-jackass-Leverrier. He's going back to the administry building and hopefully never to return again. It was kind of funny, though. You want to know why? This is why.

"Isn't it great?" Lavi cheered.

"Yeah, I heard Komui even got the vice principal seat." Krory said.

Lenalee nodded in confirmation.

"But it's that the head of the Noah family who is taking the authority of our school now." Kanda added.

"He can't be that bad. I mean, the only bad thing about the Noah family is that they all strive for attention. When they don't... they act out of line." I mumble, earning many slanted eyes. "Don't give me those looks. I know exactly what they are thinking. I'm just a little angry at them for what they did to Lenalee, and the other bumbling idiots I generously offered assistance to. I think they'd make great friends if we get to know them."

"Allen, we love ya, you're innocent-sort of-naive, and gullible, but dude, open your eyes. Some people aren't-"

"What they seem to be. Need I remind you exactly who you're talking to? I used to be a gang leader who practically ruled over an entire city!" I shout, getting angry fast, and I'm not sure why. I slap my face, too, when I realized what I said. "Aw, shit."

"You were a gang leader?" Everyone, but Kanda and Marie shouted in my face.

I scowl, slamming the violin case shut. I glare at my hands, hoping they would melt away like a burning photo, a stupid dream, but it never does. So I turn around and face them.

"I know how to fight for survival on the streets, but I can't say I'm too proud of it. So yeah, I was a gang leader. I can hold my own in a fight." I laughed bitterly, shaking my head. "If I wanted to I could have... I think I should go home. I said something, and I shouldn't of... and I just..." I grabbed my things, and walked out of the shed.

"Allen! Wait, Allen!"

I jumped off the sidewalk that was like a foot higher than the cracked road. I turn my head around to stare at my friends. I'm going to be staying here for a long time...

"Everyone will find out eventually. It doesn't bother me that you know, it bothers me that it's true, it's actually what I did." I said simply.

"We're not judging you." Daisya said, playing with a soccer ball that had been on the ground. "If we were going to care about judging others, why the hell would we be stuck with Yuu Kanda?"

I stifled a fit of laughter as Kanda glared at the brother, whacking him upside the head. I love this group.

"It sure does explain a lot about your sexy muscles, lover boy." Lavi said with a hum, making me feel... weird. It didn't help that he was start to pull my shirt up to show everyone. I blush, trying to back away, but I had my hands tied at the moment. "Mhmmm-mhmmm-mmmmmmh! What a gorgeous physique you have! I'mma jealous of ya, Lena."

"Kn-knock it off!" I shout, embarrassed.

Lavi let go of my shirt, letting it drop back down to where it was supposed to be. I try and hold a glare, but I fail to do so. I just turned my head away from everyone, flushed as the others laugh. So I guess Lavi is gay...? But he seems to have a keen interest for Chomesuke.

"I gotta go home. I have something to do tomorrow. I'll be out of school for the rest of the week, so..." I huff, heaving another sigh, thinking about how much I don't want to go. "I won't be coming to practice or doing anything."

"What's the occasion?" Miranda curiously asked, making me smile when she doesn't stammer, but frown later after realizing what she asked. "SORRY! You don't have to answer if yo-"

"I have to be tested for drugs, or any possible diseases I could have picked up." I confessed monotoneously.

Everyone gaped at me. I don't know why I told them all, but I thought I-no, believed-I could trust them. Although, Chaoji has been giving me this icy stare, but it softened now and then.

"What do you mean disease?" Lenalee questioned, shooting me with her concerned lavender orbs.

I look at the ground ashamed. It's hard to talk about, even now, but I find it easier to talk about it than before, especially when I have my Lenalee with me. I shake my head. '_Oooh, what am I thinking? Lenalee is not an object of lust! She is not an item I own. She's my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I own her... Though I don't mind if she thinks she owns me..._'

"Every so often I have to be tested to make sure I'm not on drugs anymore, and that I'm not back on them after quitting. It's a requirement made by the state of New York. If I don't do it then I'll be taken away and sent to a home or a juvy facility." I paused, my eyes slanting slightly out of aggravation and disturbance. "The same if I'm caught on drugs, and because I did do drugs, they have to test me for a possible disease I could have caught from the drugs since I was so young when I was on them... The same goes for a fight or similar gang activities. I was so bad that the state got fed up with me and laid down all the rules... I did many bad things, so many that if I make another one, just one mistake, then I'm in trouble, and so is my Father and Uncle for not being able to '_keep me on my leash_' according to the damn judge."

"Sounds hard." Marie uttered.

"Which part? Fighting the damn government to let me stay out of the home with barbarians that will only make my situation worse and change me back, or resisting the damn drugs that my mind got so addicted to because I got jumped when a gang fight started and I got separated from my guardians?" I snorted, a low growl in my throat. I hate that place. I hate those people. They all peered at me like I was a monster, and I bet they still will if they saw me again. I can't stop thinking about all the people I dragged into my problem, too. "Then there's also the fact that if I return to that damn city I would have to avoid certain streets and people. If my old gang spots me, well..." I scowl at this thought. "They will kill me, or try at least."

"Why would they do that?" Chaoji asked.

"Because you're not allowed to leave a gang. Once you join, you're in forever. That's the golden rule. If you decide to quit you better be prepared for pain. You'd be lucky to live in the end." I scoff, closing my eyes to see my hands covered in blood from a distant memory. "I was so cruel... I had made that rule. I warned everyone who joined us that if they decide to quit, they better be ready to die. Thus, no one every quit unless they were sent to jail or died in a gang fight." I feel Lenalee's hand on my back, rubbing it for comfort. "I never deserved the life I have now."

"You're wrong, Allen." Lavi interjected, hitting my head. "Like you said, you were jumped. It was the drugs messing with ya. Then if you were around those kind of people after so long, you do what you can to survive, even if you are defiant against the law. Remember, you're naive, bud. You didn't understand then, but you do now. So if ya try the drugs ever again I'll creae the next world war. Kanda and I will kick your ass."

Lavi ruffles my hair, grinning and laughing. I think I'm going to cry. What did I ever do to deserve them? To deserve my Lenalee? To deserve my friends? To deserve this band?

"Now, y'all ain't going to spit these facts out to anyone, ain't that right?" Lavi said, staring at the others.

One by one they nodded and agreed. I smiled, I've been doing that a lot lately. Not my fake smiles, but real smiles that I haven't been used to in years.

"Thanks guys, but um... Lenalee?" I mumble sheepishly. She looks at me earnestly. "I was wondering if you would come with me? I don't want to go by myself again. You'll miss school and all, but... I really don't like it there..."

"Why didn't ya just say so? I'll come. I will talk to Komui." Lenalee said and she kissed my cheek. "When are we leaving?"

"About five in the morning. It's a long drive, but I will be driving since I got my license last month. I know where we're going." I whisper.

"We're going to come, too." Lavi said, raising his hand and poking Kanda. "Can we?"

"Tch, you three can go by yourselves."

"You're real caring, you know that?" Lavi snarled.

"Why would I want to spend a day with you and Moyashi?" Kanda inquired crossly.

"Because you'll miss school?" Lavi responded simply, shrugging. "Get away from your stalking fangirls? Concentrate on music? I dunno..."

"It will be days of school. We won't get back until Friday, we'll be staying in a hotel." I explain, rubbing my forehead. "I have many tests to go through, and I have to stay to get the results, and then some... What a pain."

"Serious? Oh hell yeah, I'm coming. Unless... you two want some privacy?" Lavi smirked, leaning forward with his hands on his hips. "Yeah?"

"Lavi!" I hiss.

"Oh, I ruined your plan?"

"I just... Ooooooh, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled, dropping my stuff and chasing him around so I can choke him. "Dammit, Lavi! I'm not as perverted as you!"

* * *

**The violin song I had in mind was indeed "Romeo and Juliet" by André Rieu-I recommend you guys check it out if you love love songs, classicals, violins, tender harmony, etc., because it's beautiful! The second sound is a nice rock songs with the violin: "Down and Out" by Tantric. Amazing song if you like that kind of music.**

Thanks for the reviews peeps! Over a hundred! THANK YOU! Please continue to review, and I'll continue to write. Have a nice day.

~ Anon ~


	21. A Push Of Encouragement

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 21**

**A Push of Encouragement**

* * *

I'm trying to eat a twisty glazed donut as I count the money Mana and Neah handed to me for the trip. They were still shaky about me going without them., but I'm used to it. I've been doing this alone for a long time because I was stuck with Cross. He would drop me off and leave me there until they finished with me. I would then leave, walk to the hotel he was staying at. It's a wonder thye even let me go alone and leave alone. Now I'm officially old enough to go by myself, but this time I won't have an adult with me. That's why Dad is worried, but with his health, there's no way I'm letting him come along. Then I won't go with Neah, and going with Cross is just as simple as what I was doing now. Even so, when I told my guardians about Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda coming, they brightened up about me going without them. I only wanted Lenalee to tag along, but Lavi and Kanda decided to join us. Too bad, I'm still stuck with them.

After making sure there was enough money for the ride and the hotel room, half of it in my wallet, and the other half in my pocket. I have to drive straight up to New York, back to the place where it all began, so I know not to place all my cash in one spot. If you get robbed, they aim for the wallet or purse and run off on most occasions. After I'm through with the money, I make sure I have my ID, license, all the necessary forms with all information they requested, and clothes for the next few days. I made sure I had my notebook, too. I had my phone and a few snacks, etc., and I rub my tired eyes. Neah hands me the keys to our simple family van-like jeep. It's very spacious inside, and when I think about it, the vehicle reminds me of Komui's own car.

"Remember to be careful, Allen. On the road, and back there-that city. Make sure one of your friends are always with you." Dad told me sternly.

"Even when I take a shower, or go to the bathroom?" I retort, rubbing my eyes again.

"If you must, but if you're going to bring one of them with you in there, then make sure Lenalee is on the other side of the door. Bring the boys in." Neah remarks cooly.

"I think Lavi is gay, though... Dirty pervert."

"He is a dirty pervert, isn't he? Anyways, if you wanna swing that way with Lavi, go for it. At least we will know you're not going to get anyone pregnant."

"UNCLE!"

"Shhhh. The neighbors are sleeping." Mana hushed, hugging me securely. I could feel him tense up, unwanting to let me go. It pained me when he did that, because it reminded me of when I left him to go with Cross. Going back to that place is going to be hell. "I love you, and I know you'll come back. It's easy to see you're not on drugs."

"But they won't believe me if I were to say that. I don't blame them either." I murmur, hugging him back.

"You want me to tell Cross something for you?" Dad asks as he pulls away from me.

I snort. "Because he's too lazy to get up and say goodbye? I bet he's ecstatic that I'm going and I think he might throw a party, too."

"Now you're thinking about me. I throw parties, Cross goes and steal virgins." Neah joked.

"Anyways, no. I should get going. I need to pick up the others." I kiss my Father's cheek and punch Neah's shoulder for his earlier comment. "Be back soon." When I close the door I look at them. "Actually, tell Cross I want my room to be in one piece. I am coming back."

"Will do."

I heave a sigh, place the key in the hole, and start the engine. Buckling up, I press my foot down on the gas petal and start moving the car out of the driveway. I forced myself not to look back, only looking forward, as I start driving around the small town. Everyone only lived a few blocks away from me. I stopped at Lenalee's house first, naturally, since I knew exactly where her house was, but since I've never been to Lavi's or Kanda's place, I would go there after Lenalee's home.

When I get there, Lenalee walks off the porch and I get out to help her put her luggage in the trunk. I can tell she's very tired, and she might even pass out soon. I would be lying if I said I didn't expect all of them to fall asleep on the ride to New York. Shutting the trunk, I put my hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her forward as she yawned. You know, everytime I come here, a lot of men are here. Like, does Komui have a club or something? Well, at least it was only a few people this time. Komui and Reever were watching us from the porch. Komui was drinking his coffee while Reever offered a warm, kind smile. I'm surprised Komui was letting her come. She was going to be the only girl with us. I'm glad he did let her come, but I think he only did that because Lenalee told him everything about what we were doing.

"I promise to take care of her, Komui." I told him.

"You better." Komui said icily, but then his gaze softened. "Prove to me I can trust you with my precious sister, Allen Walker."

Was he being drugged or playing a joke? I didn't expect that at all. Not one bit. Komui has to be really tired, but deep down, I do hope he means that... I think he does, because I noticed how vast the difference is between how he treats every other guy who hits on my girl and when I would kiss her or on Christmas or something. I have yet to have been chased by one of his killer robots. It is possible he knew all along? Is it possible he may trust me?

"Good luck, guys." Reever said, waving to us as we got in the vehicle.

"Thanks!" I quietly respond in a hushed shout, and off we went.

"Who's closer, Lavi or Kanda?" I ask her once we leave her street.

"Kanda. When you get to South Bell Ave, take a right. There's a huge Japanese house there. Kanda should be standing out there with his casual scowl." Lenalee explained.

I nodded, though I don't think she saw me do so, but followed her instructions. Sure enough, when we got to the street, we found a Japanese style house. Kanda was walking out of the house as I parked the in his driveway, waving to him with a small, dry smile. He snarled, obviously not wanting to speak, as I popped the drunk with the button up front by Lenalee's knee. He put his bag in there, and I'm glad to see he hasn't brought his sword. He slammed the trunk shut and sneaked in the backseat behind Lenalee. I turn around and glare at him.

"Buckle up, Kanda." I order.

"Bite me!"

"Kanda, please, not this early." Lenalee said,yawning again. "Just buckle up."

Kanda did as asked-for once-and I followed Lenalee's next instructions to Lavi's house. We came across one red light on the way. Lavi was apparently the furtherest away from HQ. So it was a good thing he had a car himself. I was brough tout of my musings when I was told to stop randomly after zoning out in thoughts. There were only a few houses scattered around on this street, some of which were empty. I found Lavi's Lamborghini sitting in front of a house that wasn't too big nor too small. It was bigger than the average grocery store, but it was definitely smaller than my mini mansion of a home. I guess it was a medium size house.

"Do I have to go get him?" I asked.

"He should be out in a sec." Lenalee said, looking at her phone, and apparently, Lavi texted her.

I studied the house Lavi lived in, unsure whether or not the house suited him or not. There weren't many details, and it has a light brown and tan coloring. The porch was big enough to hold a handful of people, but there was no sitting area like my own home. His house was unique from what I could see. It was made of wood and brick. The porch was made with a wooden frame and the rest was brick and cement. I wouldn't want to fall down on his porch. I'd rather not have my head to looking like a rotten watermelon.

I actually wanted to go inside Lavi's home to see what it looked like inside. The outside was rather boring and dull, like, and I mean this literally, it's bare. His house has nothing outside except the paint and dancing grass. No pots, bikes, plastic windmill, gnomes, or flowers aside from naturally grown dandelions laid anywhere outside. Is his house this boring inside? It really doesn't seem like Lavi at all... By what I've heard, though, it seems just like his Grandfather. I've only ever seen him on rare occasions. Once was on Christmas, but I never spoke to him. I don't know anything about his family other than what he has told me. I suppose I don't know Kanda's brothers that well either, and I only know Tiedol because he's the art teacher at school...

Do I even know my friends? When was the last time they told me one of their secrets? What do they like? What is their favorite food? What other hobbies do they have outside the band? What is Lavi's family like? Is there another talent they have? I don't even know if Lavi is gay or straight! I know as much about Kanda as much as I know about video games. Nothing. There may be a fact or two, but honestly, I can't think of anything!

"Yo, Sprout! Are we leaving or not?" Lavi yelled with twisted frustration, his face all wrinkled up to show his unruly emotion. He was displeased at my endless quiet response. I could see his dreariness etched into his expression just like the seemingly tangible insincerity riding on his words. "Stop your damn staring and step on it before I plant my foot on your face, Beansprout. _Now_!"

I frown at his _considerate_ words, but turn the key in the ignition. What a way to begin the morning. Lenalee is tired and barely able to respond, then we have the crabby Lavi that is continuously glowering at me through the rearview mirror within the last few minutes we weere in Edne. Kanda wasn't much better. He may not have spoken, but he was giving off a deadly aura while chills ran down my spine. I could feel his eyes on my back. It was starting to burn. I was ready to snap and yell at the two men, but when I stopped at the stop sign, I twisted my body around to find Lenalee sleeping in the passenger seat, and the other two about ready to fall back asleep. Sighing, I smacked my head on the cushion of my seat, rubbing my eyes for the third time.

"Did you guys eat?" I mumble.

"No, Beansprout! I didn't have time to, because I had to get out of bed to drag my ass to your car." Lavi sneered venmously.

I never thought I would say this, but Lavi sounds exactly like Kanda. _Exactly_ like him. Clearly the energetic Rabbit did have one period of the day that he is not energetic or chirpy. The morning. Then again, he may not have gotten much sleep, or any at all by the looks of the bags under his eyes. Going to Kanda, he was too quiet. It was killing me. For once I want him to open his smartass mouth. HIs bitter silence is scaring me so long as he's awake... Which doesn't look like it will alst long.

"I got a cooler back there that's filled with some snacks and drinks, Lavi... Unless you want to stop somewhere in Quittovilles. We have to go thorugh there before we can hop on the highway." I said politely.

"... What do you have in mind?" He asked tersely.

"We can stop at a drive-thru or a shop. I don't mind. I got the money for it." I suggested dully and uncaringly. But he had to keep in mind that a lot of stores aren't open at this time. It's only a few minutes past five AM. It's better if we drive over to a McDonalds or Burger King... I wouldn't mind having Burger King. Their breakfast food is amazing. "How about Burger King?"

"Tch." Kanda spat his... favorite sound?

"You don't like it, Kanda?"

"Tch."

I narrow my eyes. I have a lot of patience, really, I do, but right now it's wearing thin. As thin as melting ice in the middle of spring.

"Is that a no?" I try one more time, restraining myself from seething the words.

"Tch."

My hand twitches, my finger tapping on the steering wheel as I decide to move the car past the stop sign and sprint into the town. Fine. If everyone is going to treat me like this, I'll go where I want! I cannot deal with tihs right now. I already have neough on my mind! I can even respond now because I'm so.. so... _infuriated_ that I'll shoot fire out of my mouth when I 'talk' to them. I can feel the steam coming out of my nostrils as I huff. I shouldn't of let them come. I should have told them no. They could have at least generously advised me to be prepared for their stingy attitudes they possess in the morning! They aren't the only ones tired!

When we got to the speaker at the drive-thru at Burger King, I rolled down the window, slumping on the door as I rest my face in my palm. I didn't even ask what they wanted. I just waited their, wasting my time, their time, and the employee's time. I have to meet my appointment at a certain time. If I'm so much as a second late I'm screwed. These people are strict. In the end, I got Lavi two sausage and eggs biscuit sandwhiches with some orange juice. Kanda got his bitter tea with their tiny hashbrowns. If he got hungrier he'll eat one of the snacks I packed. I could already see him eating a glazed donut in the back. I ordered Lenalee the French toast meal with the warm syrup and hashbrowns on the side. I had the same thing. I got her chocolate milk and I got myself hot cocoa. I have under an hour to eat my food. If not, the appointment will be put off a day and we won't get home until Saturday.

Once I handed them the money and got the food, I gently shook Lenalee awake with one hand. Thankfully she woke up, and not crabby like Mr. Rabie Rabbit. I gave her the bag of food, politely asked her to hand Lavi and Kanda what their ordered. Lenalee smiled, doing just that, and soon eating her own food. It didn't take long for us to arrive on the nearly empty highway. I didn't expect it to be busy seeing how we're in a desolated part of Pennsylvania, but there wasn't as many people as I anticipated. Fine with me.

My window was rolled down on a tiny bit so the breeze could come in, cooling the air a little bit, and the wind brushed against my skin. Stillness chanted in the air with mockery. After a few minutes of traveling on the highway, I looked in the rearview mirror to find Kanda sleeping soundlessly, and Lavi staring out the window with an intensified fierceness. If he continued that the mirror will shatter out of fright. Gee, this Lavi is kind of scaring me. Lenalee, however, remained quiet with a genuine smile. I felt bad that she couldn't go back to sleep, though. I shouldn't have woke her up. After about an hour, Lavi was fast asleep.

I was urged to turn on the radio, or put a CD in hte stereo, but the quiscence managed to become peaceful and much desired. Then Lenalee decided to speak up, most likely to keep me awake, because with all truthfullness, I was exhausted, tired, weak, and I knew it. I had enough control to keep myself awake, though.

"I'm sorry if Lavi and Kanda agitated you. I forgot to tell you they weren't morning people." Lenalee apologized sincerely, exhaling as she pressed the button on the door to let the window slide down a tiny bit. "By time thye get to school they a normally alright, but even so, they hardly lash out on their friends."

I shift the vahicle to the middle lane and pass a voaxwagon and a Ford truck. Lenalee's words pressed lightly on my brain, settling slowly. When I had completely processed and understood what she had told me, I replied with a gentle answer. "That's fine. I'm sure they had a hard time going to sleep. It was a last minute notice."

Lenalee closed her eyes.

"Lavi and Kanda kept caling me last night. They weren't sure what all to bring, and they were struggling to go to bed because they were packing. Lavi was also up watching one of his favorite shows. It's likely they only had a few hours of sleep." Lenalee declared, hardly above a whisper.

They probably weren't used to packing necessary items for only a couple of days. To me it seems if they travel somehwere they will be gone for over a week, perhaps two weeks. So two or three days would be hard for them, but not for me. I'm used to traveling so much. There were times I stayed at a place for such a short time, that I had to use internet or friends to study and get my education. I didn't stay long enough to go to school. Thus I was homeschooled by one of Cross' friends. They became a tutor, but it's amazing I ever did improve with education. That idea is highly unrealistic, but that's how my life has been since I was younger. Unrealistic. Sometimes I wonder if my life is real, if I truly am here, because I am so uncertain about everything that has happened. My life has been anything but normal. Between traveling to all these places and doing funny things, life has felt unreal. But now I've settled down in a town. I finally have a place I can call a home. I've been there for more than three months. It has been nearly six months.

"They won't be like that when they wake up a second time, will they?" I questioned, forcing my mind to think about my friends again.

"It's unlikely." Was her short answer.

* * *

The long hours in the jeep was a peaceful extended moment. Neither one of the boys woke up until we arrived in the city, and Lenalee had caught up on her sleep, but she was the first to wake up out of the three. Now and then she would break the noiselessness to get me out of a stupor, or to make sure I would stay awake. Other than that, she watched me drive. Once she mentioned it was smooth. I didn't get it. My driving was smooth? I thought it was ordinary. I believe I just barely passed the test to get my license. However, though I was confused, I didn't question the meaning. I just let it slip. The closer we got, the closer I was to snapping and losing control. I didn't want to return to this place. I never wanted to. I didn't want to do the test again despite of knowing that I had to. I knew I had to, not because it was required by the law, but because I had to do it so I would realize that my past isn't in the prsent. That my present isn't my past... It's so hard to explain.

I do this because I needed to understand that the results were signs. Signs that would tell me I've made my mistakes, and I won't make them again. Not those sort of mistakes.

"So this is where you grew up?" Lavi inquired with pointless curiosity.

"... This is where my childhood was spent." I say technically.

"You're still a child." Lavi retorted through a yawn. "Well, you look like one. I can't quite figure out if we should confes to you being in your teenage years just yet."

"I'm positive he's still in his baby years." Kanda rudely included with his snide attitude. I take my previous words back. I wish he would keep his mouth shut forever, just like this morning.

"Just be careful here. It's not as safe as Edne." I uttered with weariness, not wanting to go in depth about their lovely comments.

Each of them passed me a glance filled with an uncertain emotion I couldn't name before they all nodded. As we pass street after streets, person after person, memories flashed before my eyes. Some of which I remembered, some of which were somewhat new to my recognization. Some were pleasant, some were unwanted. I guess I started to shake, because everything in front of me wasn't staying still. I started to panic, my heart pounding in my chest with all the memories flashing in front of me. It was like I was experiencing an earthquake that was going off the scales to an impossible point. My _mind_ is what was shaking. Lenalee placed her hand on my own as I parked in a lot. I tensed for a single moment before I turned to her. I could feel her soft hand coaxing my emotions to tranquility. Without words spliting between us, I let myself relax.

"We're going to get lunch before we head to my appointment." I told her, eyeing the mini-mall in front of us. I remember this city had around three or four malls. I would always go to this one-Keeter Mall-because it was small and not as many people came here compared to the others. It was also much closer to our destination than anywhere else. "Lunch will be a tad early. By an hour or two." I add, checking my phone for the time.

The doors prop open and I lock the car. It fel tnice to stretch my legs after the long ride. Becuase everyone was sleeping we didn't have to make a single stop. Lucky us, we passed most of the traffic easily and didn't get stuck. That's why we're way early and can actually go in a building to get lunch.

"Remember we're only here to eat, not shop." I comment as we walk in through the doors, hearing a groan coming from Lavi.

I hum as I listen to the keys jingle in my hands. After so long, I hand them to my pocket as I study the place. Not too far up ahead from where we were, I could see the old water fountain. I can see some kids tossing coins in there for a wish. I lightly chuckle at that, remembering how I used to do that when Mana or Neah brought me here. It's nice to know some things never change. Looking around, I see some stores have moved out or improved. There were plenty of new stores, and a few empty spots with the lights off and the chained wall brought to the floor and locked.

"I've only been to a mall this small." Lenalee mused aloud.

"Same here." Lavi said, itching his cheek. "Even Edne has a bigger mall than this."

"That is because this is Aster City's smallest mall. You've never heard of a mini-mall?" I inform them as we enter a pizza place called Gin's Pizzeria. I remember this place well. It was one of my favorites spots in town. I would often hang around here. Mostly alone since I got away from my family all the time.

We walked up to the cashier. I studied the backboard for any ideas on the food. They definitely had pizza, but there was a whole lot more to. The pizza was just their specialty. I couldn't decide, mainly because if I got everything I wanted I would empty my pockets, so I let Lenalee and Lavi choose while Kanda and I sat down at a booth. I folded my arms on the table and buried my face in my arms, closing my eyes. This place reminded me of some good memories here. When I entered the Pizzeria, nostalgia washed over me in two forms. Homesickness. I wanted to go home, back to Edne... The other form was the yearning for my past to come back. Before life had become hectic, but I guess my life wasn't all terrible during those years. There were some things I missed.

I could hear footsteps approaching. I immediately assumed it was Lenalee and Lavi since I smelled food. I lifted my head as they placed the food on the table. That's when it dawned me, I'm not allowed to eat until after my appointment. I groaned, and leaned back in the booth seat. With a heavy sigh, I tipped my head back. We're going to have to stop here again before we leave. I love this pizzeria.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked as she ate a slice of pizza. "Allen?"

"I'm not allowed to eat." I mumbled, trying to ignore the hungry pit I call a stomach.

"Oh... Sorry. If we had known..." Lenalee trailed off, giving me an apologetic look, putting her slice of pizza down.

"It's okay. Just eat. We have to go real soon. We don't want to hit rush hour." I told her, though I continued to eye the pizza as the aroma filled my senses. I really wanted it, and she knew just that. "I'll be fine. We can stop by here tomorrow or something."

Lenalee frowned, but I gave her a steady gaze, putting on my poker mask that she has yet to figure out. After so long of her protesting, I all but shoved the food down her throat, but she wouldn't eat and I lost, so Lavi and Kanda ate. She knew I wasn't happy about it, I made sure of that. Whenever I got the chance to, I glared at her since it was the only way I could vent my frustration. The defiance stood proudly in her glistening eyes. She would only compete with my gaze until we arrived at our destination.

I took the key out of the ignition and tossed it to Lavi. I wasn't going to hold onto the keys since I knew I wasn't going to be staying in these clothes I was wearing. I skipped out of the car, glaring at the building I would have to enter. The lot I parked in was practically vacant, the total opposite of my mind which was being overthrown with unwanted thoughts and even more memories. Lavi and Kanda followed Lenalee out of the car, her glare now gone as she watched me. Though it wasn't an ordinary hospital, it was a hospital in general. A special hospital. I never liked it here, though. Once I got stuck here for two weeks, and I hated everyday. I always felt like their happy smiles, sincere eyes, and coaxing words were fake. They were peering at me with absolute distain and hatred. Pure hatred. Perhaps it had been the sins of my past getting to me. Perhaps it was true, they might've hated me. Then, it just might be that my mind snaps and gives me a total pessismistic view... Perhaps Lenalee can make this better?

"Aster's Rehab Institution. Heh, how orginal." Lavi said, reading the big letters that hung on the building with dullness. "You ladies ready?"

I whipped my head around so I could glare at him, but it oddly faltered. I let his comment slip unlike Kanda who started bickering with him. If he does that here, they might put him through rehab, or send him to anger management. I hope so. Right now, though, my only concern was doing this. The only reason why I ever went in the building before was because Cross had studied me until I entered. Once you enter, there's no way out... Now I have my friends to push me in. Definitely no way out of this one. I was so worried I couldn't even hear Lavi and Kanda argue. Everything went in one ear and out the other long before the words could process. In all actuality, I thought I was dead. It didn't feel like I was breathing. I didn't want to go. I just don't want to go in! I can't d- "Allen," Lenalee's ever tender articulation snapped me out of my daze, her hands making me look at her smiling face, and as her violet orbs met my metallic ones, all concerns were sweeped out of my mind. Every thought was gone, and I realized, I was panting. This is where I would normally lecture myself about letting my composure fail me, but I didn't let a single thought crash my mind again. Nothing came to me. My mind was blank.

Well, except one: '_Lenalee... She's beautiful._'

"Allen, do you hear me? Are you listening?" Lenalee spoke up, wanting-no-demanding response from me, but I only nodded in affirmation. "Everything will be okay. You know you broke the habit. _I_ know you're not doing it again. You have nothing, _nothing_, to be worried about. You will leave here. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." I answered, somehow calm, although I can hear my heart beating in my ears, my chest aching from his unbelievable pace. I was still scared...

"Allen, I am here for you. I promise I won't leave without you. Lavi and Kanda are here to support you as well." Lenalee added, continuing to soothe my noticable tension. "I may not understand completely, I may not be able to ever understand it in whole, but... I can see how it affects you, I see how much it bothers you. Whether or not you are afraid to face your past, or afraid of this place, or afraid of something going wrong, or afraid of something neither one of us can figure out, we will be here with you. We will face everything with you, and nothing will change our thoughts about you. Our notions will remain the same about you... You're our friend. If something happens, we will help you." Lenalee paused, stroking my hair since I was still shaken up about this. Why am I losing control? Why can't I calm myself? I don't get it. I just wanted to cry. I was even so nervous about this that yesterday I blew everything about my past to people I barely even know... That, or I just wanted to get it off my chest. "You're afraid of what people will think of you, is that it?"

I hugged Lenalee. Was that it? I was afraid of what people will think? Am I afraid to remember those jeering eyes? Am I scared of being hated and ridiculed further, taunted by my past, unable to move on because no one will believe in me? I never once let someone' sopinion irk me... to what I would accept at least. I just... I'm unsure anymore. Maybe it's okay to lose control now and then, to let others know about me. Maybe I think I'm still a bad person, so in turn I need others to think otherwise, or I won't change my own view, otherwise I will continue to believe I haven't changed becuase no one else thinks differently. Is it possible I've depended on the rest of society to shape me?

"Lenalee, am I a bad person?" I whisper, blinking back tears of uncertainty and sadness as I think about everything at once.

Lenalee was glaring at me as I asked that question. I held back a bitter laugh. It was strange. Somehow.

"Of course not. The Allen Walker I know, the one I love, is a great person, a terrific guy! I'm glad to have met you." Lenalee said, though she eyed me with a disapproving sternness, making me aware of how unwise I was to ask this.

"Tch, I'm not." Kanda inclined, making Lenalee shift her gaze on him.

"Shut the hell up. You're here to encourage him, not bring him down!" Lenalee scolded with aggravation as she fixed her eyes on me. "Come on, Allen. We need to get you in there. If I have to I will craddle you."

"Ha ha, funny, funny." I mock, unimpressed by her lousy sarcasm, but I smile even so. "I can walk on my own."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and if you do, please do so with the utmost honesty. Plus ****UsuiXMisakilover****, I hope I have satisfied you, met your expectations at least halfway. If you please let me know. I respect your crictism, harsh or not, good or bad... Other than that, have a wonderful day everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Fearful Insecurities

**Ink Writes Music**

**DGM**

**Chapter 22**

**Fearful Insecurities**

* * *

I hold Allen's hand in my own, also allowing him to place his arm around my waist. I couldn't keep myself from thnking about it, about his behavior. I've never ever seen Allen lose so much control. One thought leads to another, but all of them are theories. Did something bad happen here before? Was he afraid of judgement? Did he not want to see the results? He did mention he had to be checked for diseases this time, too. Could he be afraid of being diagnosis with a disease? Then again, he had been acting strange the entire trip.

For example, whenever someone called him benasprout, shortstack, Moyashi, the usual, he normally didn't respond, or he'd yell once then go silent. I notice he's shaking a lot. I can't forget how he started to hyperventaliate when we arrived at the Rehab Institute. I just wish I knew what he knew. That way I could help him better than what I am doing now. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. I really do, but I will have to do my best from what I know and from what I can infer.

I could imagine Kanda gaze filled with complte distaste. To him this-love, comfort, so on-it was pointless. Yet he always showed he cared through minor acts of affection here and there. It's often a microscopic act, but it's there. Right now I couldn't tell you what is running through Lavi's mind about this. He's totally unpredictable. Not even I can figure him out all the way. I can think of many thoughts he may be having, or what his gaze was filled with, what emotion. In all truth, I only cared about what Allen was feeling right now. I can only imagine how hard this must be. He has made it clear he has regretted what he's done, he has proved to me that he wouldn't ever do it again, so I don't think it's right to have him tested for drugs every so often. But so long as he has to...

As we entered the Rehab Center I could instantly distinguish how much cooler this place was from outside. It was a nice feeling, but so was Allen's warmth. I eyed the place, doing my best to not react strangely to anything. Some patients looked like they were currently on drugs. In my most honest opinion it was creepy. A man that might be a year or two older than Allen and I was staring off into space, his eyes a dark shade, and everything about his facial features showed just how unhealthy he was. When he spoke to the nurse that was with him, his words were slurred and extremely slow. It was like a sloth could run a marathon faster than he could finish a single sentence. Everything about him was incoherant. I could tell he didn't have any idea where he was. That fact was evident with the lost expression on his face.

Now I understood why Allen didn't want to come here. All of a sudden, I felt... _insecure_, scared even. Not of this place entirely, but of the patients. When people are on drugs they do the craziest and most dangerous of things. Allen told me that once. It was understandable, and I wasn't trying to be stereotypical, but something told me from some of their appearances that these people were unsafe, dangerous. As we walked further in, the pressure got worse, the pressure of fear and insecurity. Allen started squeezing my hand. I know I am supposed to be comforting him, but that small act calmed me, if only a tiny bit.

I glanced back at Lavi and Kanda. Lavi gave me one of his charming yet goofy grins. Kanda was scowling, nothing new, but he looked me straight in the eyes. His cobalt optics held some sort of rare softness that he rarely offered. I leaned my head on Allen's upper arm and shoulder as I spun it back around. I had my other friends-considerable brothers-here with me, to remind me why I'm here, and if I need help, I got them to depend on. If I get lost, I have them to guide me back on track. I'm here to help Allen, and I will see it through til the end.

Allen stopped at a desk, inhaling steadily, leisurely, while I watche dhis chest puff out and lean back in. He gives me a quick look before stepping up to the desk. It was in the middle of a brightly colored white and light green room. The desk had aboubt six women in a chair for assistence behind the desk. Their names pinned onto their white uniforms. They were just plain designs, nothing special about them. Although they did seem comfy. The desk was also rather plain and circular. Files, paperwork, phones, and three computers clustered the behind the desk while bins of more papers, pens, sign in boards, and more littered across the smooth desk where anyone could reach.

This place wasn't anything special, but I expected more than this. The only thing really standing out were the signs. Well, the desk was a sleek, soft brown. Everything, I mean _everything_, was light colored. Nothing was bright. Nothing was eye-popping nor standing out. The white would be blinding with the only bright thing they had-the lights-shining down on the paint, but the other colors contrasted with it to make it less of an eyesore.

"Hello Allen, it's nice to see you again. I hope you're doing well?" A lady with short brown hair that reached the tip of her chin greeted Allen warmly, smiling with pure kindness, kindness so great it seemed to put Allen and I at ease. "Hhmm, who's are these people with you?" She turned to me, studying me and how I was latched onto Allen, then Lavi and Kanda. Everything about her gave off a welcoming and gracious aura.

Allen stared at me, then copying the nurse, his eyes traveled to our samurai and pirate wannabe friends. He blushed timidly-which was adorable! I just wanted to giggle and hold him tightly for that-as he laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, well, this is my... my girlfriend, Lenalee... and this hyper redhead is Lavi, and the long raven-haired one is Kanda... They're my friends..." Allen said shyly yet proudly as he pulled me closer and smiled, his gaze softening even. "Real good friends."

As the lady peered at me, a bright red blush spread across my cheeks. I don't understand why I was blushing since I am most definitely pleased to be his girlfriend... It was an awkward moment, but the woman's smile only widened as she lightly laughed. The previous tension vanished into mist, drizzling down to our feet.

"Oh, Allen, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you. You're finally getting back to a normal life style. I was starting to worry about you, Allen." She replied joyously, a sparkling dazzlement surrounding her. "Since they're here with you, I'm assuming they know?"

"Yes, Lisa, they do." Allen muttered, his voice now tight as he choked those words out. "I told Lenalee, but these two," Allen shifted his head around to point them out. "Were just plain nosy and incompetent."

"Well you wouldn't tell us anything! We had to find out one way or another, Al, buddy. Not to mention we're band mates, Mate, we have to know about each other dude. We need trust, comprenda?" Lavi blurted out, gaining many eyes from all aorund.

"I was oging to tell you. I was planning on having Lenalee help." Allen hissed, irritation sliding on his words illy.

"Tch, don't you have an appointment to get started, Moyashi?" Kanda interjected, giving no signs of any emotions on this matter.

"It's Allen!" My boyfriend shouted, but then raised his head to his mouth, groaning as he removed himself from me, leaving me cold and disappointed at the lack of his touch. Okay, maybe not the best choice of words there... "Anyways, Lisa, I understand we..." Allen paused as he reflected on what he was trying to say. "_I_ have more _inconvenient _searches in my elaborate... _enforced inspection_." He finally finished, stressing words arduously with a pout to prove his utmost displeasure.

Lisa sighed, handing him a wooden clipboard with paperwork, and printed papers for him to read it appears, showing him her deepest sympathetic apologies as she responded formally, "It's under the regulation of your contract. So long as you're under the appropriate age to dimish the examinations you must do this. Once you turn 18 you are allowed to take this matter into your own hand, and call up a meeting to have the current regulations cut off so long as nothing has happened to be used against you as such as fights, drugs, or superficial issues that may cause a controversy on your file. If you remain clean you have a high chance of being able to chose to continue testing or not. I understand you want to stop searches for possibly taking drugs, but I would suggest you be checked every few months or every year for possible diseases that may occur within the ten years of having quitting drugs, Allen."

Allen reluctantly took the clipboard, nodding in agreement, but a hint of disappointment was plastered onto his face. While he read over the first page, taking a pen from the cup nearby, his frown deepened. I examined Lisa, who in turn shifted her eyes on me.

"Is it possible Allen could have the contract redone or..." I couldn't find the words to ask the question I had on my mind because I had no clue about any of this. I rubbed my temples.

"Could Allen have a chance in front of a judge or this state's law enforement agency to have the contract recalled or talk about changing the requirements? Let's say, if Allen comes up absolutely clean after so many times, shouldn't he be able to speak with someone to have been cleared of his past crimes or such? Under normal circumstances a contract usually has a loophole, or a way to transfigure the necessary enforements, y'know, that stuff?" Lavi said, speaking for me with a great deal of formalty until the end. His casual smile gone, transformed into a thin line to show his strict seriousness.

Lisa tilted her head. I can't tell if she's in thought or confused. I know I was practically lost. I could tell Allen was completely lost and no speck of understandment was there as the gears and wheels in his head turned. He even tilted his head off to the side, gramacing with confusion.

"Huh?"

That was so cute! I covered my mouth, arguing with my vocal cords to not squeal, but it was so hard... So.. hard... to muster... the... strength... And I lost! A muffled squeal escaped my mouth, jolting Lisa and Allen out of their stupor to stare at her. Lavi stepped in front of me, and lightly pushed me back with dazzling curiosity flashing in his emerald eye before he went back to being straightforward with Lisa and Allen.

"A contract is supposed to have background rules, those of which Allen is obliguing to right now, however, in cases like this, considering all the facts here, there should be a few exceptions laid out on the contract to allow him to morph the requirements to unnecessary, or less subtle." Lavi clarified, earning a lot of "Aaahhh's" in return and a scoff from Kanda.

"Well, you make an excellent point, but we only know about his requirements. As for his possible exceptions, you would have to talk to a lawyer or find a way to reread his contract. Either way, Allen may have to settle this in court with the exceptions. His requirements are deemed useful until he turns 18. I don't know anything about his contract past that. Who knows? Maybe he won't have to go to court." Lisa said.

Allen blinked a few times before scowling again, but I could tell he was a little excited now. I an sure he is going to mention his contract to Lavi later. Since he was naive, though, Lavi would be stuck dealing with this. But that would have to wait, and he hcame to that conclusion on his own, because Allen stalked off to a chair to sign all the papers and read. Lisa had to look had his social card before handing it back, and to confirm many informational facts about Allen. A lot of which were no good anymore. With that done, Allen was taken to a room with us following. Lisa was, apparently, a nurse. I thought she had just been a secretary, but she informed us that they were running low on employees at the moment, so she acted as a secretary sometimes. It was logical.

Allen sat on a bed that they usually have at a hospital or doctor's room and whatnot. He had taken his jacket off to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. I studied his left arm for not more than a moment before a male and another female came in and joined Lisa. Allen smiled at them, seemingly comfortable with the people that were taking care of him today. I watched Allen for the longest time, not paying too much attention to Lavi who leaned on the wall with folded arms, or Kanda who sat in a chair beside me. I was, of course, closest to my man than anyone else.

"Long time no see, Allen. How have you been? Well I'm assuming?" The female with long blonde hair said, reminding me of Lisa when she first greeted Allen.

"Life's been good." Allen responded, rubbing his left arm, still nervous as he let his eyes dart around endlessly. "Better than usual." He added, landing his eyes on me for one last time.

The blonde and the male turned towards us, each raising a brow. Allen did say he has never brought anyone with him before. Obviously he was being literal.

"Those are his friends. The boy with short hair is Lavi, and the other is Kanda. The girl is Lenalee, Allen's girlfriend." Lisa informed, washing her hands in the sink as she put some gloves on.

"Well that is unexpected, but it's nice to see life has been treating you enormously well." The blonde said, winking at Allen.

Lavi laughed at his blush. Allen glared-at least he tried to-toward Lavi, sputtering as he replied, "I-I-It ha-ha-as be-been mor-more en-enj-joy-oyable, Sar-Sarah, tha-thank you."

"I see." The now named Sarah uttered, smirking as if to hold back a fit of giggles.

"Enough with the reunion everyone. As much as we are glad to see you and to know you have been living well, Allen, I'm sure you would like to get this over with as fast as possible. We have several things to do, and unless you want to stay here overnight, I suggest you change into these." The last unnamed doctor said, handing Allen a cotton, light blue outfit. "Just keep the shirt off for now. You may not be able to put it on today."

"Yes, uh, thank you, Doctor Andrews." Allen muttered, blush deepening as he looked at me while taking the clothes, setting them on the bed, and then taking his shoes off slowly. His eyes never left me. It was as if I was an amazing spectacle or... I don't know, but it was making me shrink in the corner. I was afraid I had did something to upset him. That's when he stood up, removing his eyes from me and placing them on the wall narrowly. "Can you... Can you look away Lenalee?" Allen squeaked.

I jumped as I realized what he meant. I squeezed my eyes shut, shifting my body around completely. My face was on fire. With each second passing it felt hotter and I am certain smoke was erupting off of my skin. I tightly gripped my pant legs, tilting my head forwards as I did that. I was tempted to open my eyes and take a peek, really, I was. But I had more self-control than that... Plus we have an audience... Though I was jealous. Lavi is gay and he gets to see Allen undress! I wanted to... see that as well... I shook my head of that thought. I could feel my lips puckering to form a pout. Lavi is gay, and he's watching _my_ Allen undress! That is not right! That's not fair! Damn Lavi! I should have warned Allen he was gay (technically bisexual, but it is still the same as being gay. He does like the boys more than the girls) and then Lavi wouldn't be sneaking peeks at...

The fire scorched my cheeks for a while. It was worsening every time I heard Allen shift around. I could hear his clothes rustle agianst his skin, and the new pair of pants inch up as he put them on. I tired imagining what it was like, you know, how it looked like, but it was hard. My face was most definitely beet red, my heart sent aflutter, and both my chest and stomach in a knot as I shook my head a second time. When I couldn't hold back anymore, my eyes popped open, but thankfully (more like to my most grave, grim disappointment) Allen was already dressed. I was still on fire, and I knew I was pink because Doctor Andrews placed his hand on my forehead.

"Miss Lenalee, are you feeling well?" He asked.

Allen's eyes darted on me when he asked that and I shook my head, hands waving around.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine! It just feels... feels... a little stuffy in here." I exclaimed, but start mumbling as I searched for an excuse.

Lavi snickered, and I shot him a dirty look, but it only made him cackle even more with the fire firm on my cheeks. Allen was-go figure-oblvious to what he was laughing about. I watched him shiver, though, when Lavi sent him a content smirk filled with bad intentions. Doctor Andrews glanced around, then a small smile graced his dark colored face as he turned to Allen.

"I see. Lisa, would you please open the window while I get everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

While Lisa propped the window open, I stared at Allen as he sat on the bed. His legs weren't dangling over the edge this time. They were seated on the bed, stretching as far as they could toward the ege, about a foot or... three still emptied. Allen leaned back, his hand tapping the bed nervously, gulping down lumps that seem to just barely miss choking him. I snatched his hand. He jumped, startled momentarily, then he relaxed. I could see the tension I missed earlier, somehow, ease and his shoulders sunk below his chin. I took notice to the absence of his shirt. Though I was able to manage to hold my blush off my cheeks, it's still haunted the tip of my ears. He did have muscles. You wouldn't believe Allen Walker would be the type to have a muscular physique, but damn, his could be better than Lavi or Kanda's abs! Then it could be a biased opinion. Either way, I could imagine a lot of girls drooling over my Allen.

I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted, engaging in eye contact with Allen. My left hand laid beneath his own red left hand, all while my right hugged the back of his palm. His hand, more like his fingers, jerked back enough to intertwine with my hand, um, fingers. I had to evade troubling thoughts about Lavi. It was quite hard with the way, and I know it's true, Lavi was ogling us. I don't know what Kanda was doing, but he was actually being quiet, and I was too distract by my hottie boyfriend and Lavi who was making everything worse.

A table was brought over to the bed and set over Allen. I gulped nervously at seeing what was on the table, but I reminded myself it wasn't me going through this, it was Allen. I, like many others, had a phobia of needles. Unlike most other children I never grew out of it. I had a bad experience with needles once and ever since, the fear quaked and rattled me to the core.

Back to Allen.

Allen sat straighter, settling his arm on the table as Sarah wrapped a neon orange rubber strip tightly around Allen's arm to keep the blood in place, stopping circulation for a few brief moments. She grabbed a wet pad and dabbed it at the joint that created his elbow, but at the crook. Allen was too preocupied with me to worry about the needle that was soon jabbed into his arm. I held back my cringe. I wanted to, but couldn't take my eyes off the syringe as Allen's blood drizzled in the syringe and Sarah attached it to another vile that would take some blood. I then distracted myself to forget how much blood they were taking, and what for. They could use his blood to test a hundred things after all. So it seems these days.

"So what all are you doing today for Allen?" I asked.

"We will be checking to make sure he isn't on drugs as well as checking his health. We need to make sure his heart and lungs are doing well. Confirm any medications he may be on. A few small things. However, most of his time here will be spent waiting for results on the drugs. We will check his vision, checking for any minor brain damage, um, we can also check to see if there's any diseases you may have caught, Allen. We can do plenty of tests today, but even still you won't be heading home until Friday. Some results won't be coming in until tomorrow or Friday morning." Sarah answered.

"I would just like to get this done as fast as I can and finish as much as I can... Places like this makes me irritable." Allen remarked, inhalling a sharp breath.

I eyed him curiously, then I watched Lavi. He was rubbing his chin, contemplating over something. He snapped his fingers and leaned in toward Allen in spite of being a yard away.

"Yo, Allen, are you nosocomephobic?" Lavi inquired.

Just like earlier, Allen tilted his head to the side. I could see a question mark popping out of his ear... It was so adorable!

"Nosocoma-what?"

Lavi rolled his one eye, contradicting Allen. "Nosocomephobic, it's nosocomephobic." He leaned back against the wall, sighing with boredom, I think. "Are you afraid of hospitals and any place similar like clincics and such?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as the question lifted in the air, entering every brain there was in the room. It was a reasonable question. That's what I think. I mean, if you think about how Allen acted before he entered, and how tense he was inside. I don't know much more about how he feels, but he was fearing something before he came. Allen may be a nosoocma-something-phobic. Plus, I've never heard of Allen going to a doctor's appointment other than now. He appears to be a very fit, sexy, healthy 16-year-old with musical talents anyhow.

"It makes sense the Moyashi would be afraid of a hospital." Kanda commented, ending the waste of our thoughtful efforts.

Allen hesitated before answering, well, stammering with uncertainty. He gazed around aimlessly again and I tightly squeezed his hand.

"I... I... don't know... Maybe... It's plausible... I... I... uh... Ummmmm... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Calm down, Allen." Lisa said softly.

Allen visibly tensed, starting to shake again, his hand unusually twitching as he repeatedly moved his head around and tried to concentrate on something. Did he forget about being in a hospital? I just don't understand without being able to read his thoughts! What am I supposed to do? When he acts like this my heart throbs painfully and I am... I'm scared.

I raised my right hand, cupping his cheek tenderly, like when he caresses my own cheek. His eyes continue to swirl around, lost, but I could tell he was starting to slightly relax. Before long he found my eyes, keeping them right where they were. I grinned wildly, brushing his hair back a little before I stood up and placed my forehead against his. He stopped shaking, and his breathing that had been hoarse and unrefined and hitched, exponentially decreased to a normal pace. Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes, but his mercury, silver-gray orbs became glassy when he refused to let the tears fall. I could tell he was about to cry, about to lose his control, but instead he closed his eyes, counting numbers under his breath.

"Allen, Allen, look at me." I whispered, awaiting for his eyes to open. Once that was done, I witnessed insecurity. "Everything is fine. You're in another building, in another room, having important errands being done with more people in here. There is nothing to be afraid about. I am here with you, I told you that earlier. I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Lenalee... I never thought I could... It never dawned me... Lenalee..." Allen said raspy, incapable of finishing a sentence. "It's not that I'm... afraid... it's that something... something happened in a hospital once... I can't remember it, but I know... I know it wasn't good... I just don't like these places."

Lisa placed her hands on Allen's shoulder. His reaction was more subtle than I'd thought it'd be. All he did was tense again before turning to face her. Lisa smiled down at him as she held up a q-tip.

"It's okay, Allen. You may be subconsciously afraid of hospitals. We've seen many patients like that, and bleieve me when I say this, you aren't nearly as bad as most of them. I'm not certain, but if you were in a gang it's likely you came to the hospital a lot. Something could have happened that made you insecure about entering hospitals and clinics again, but that could be because you can't remember what it was." Lisa explained calmly, her peacefulness spreading to Allen. "I can promise you nothing will happen here. We will take care of you. As long as it helps, we will keep at least one of your friends with you if oyu do happen to have to go to another room for a test. Can you promise me you will remain calm and trust us?"

Allen nodded. I stepped back, sitting down in my chair, as I watched Allen an his reactions to everything that would go on. Lisa asked Allen to open his mouth wide and she put the q-tip in his mouth, moving it around to gather enough saliva for another test. Allen would grip the bed sheet if his nerves got to him, but I could see he was thinking, trying to remember something. No matter what he says or tries to do, I think he has a mild fear of the hospital. It makes sense. Doesn't it?

It seems Lisa and Sarah made him feel better about being here, and if they weren't enough, I was able to calm him down. He never acted out-meaning he never lashed out. At most he would tense, and if he started thinking about where he was, his breathing changed a little, but it wasn't as bad as before. I suppose now that he knows he is able to battle it out with his mind, hopefully being able to conquer it soon. Allen's fear should be gone after a couple more visits to the institution or other clinics.

* * *

The day went by fast for me. It probably had the opposite effect on the boys, though, with those tired and slightly angry expressions on their faces. I stood outside the room while unintentionally listneing to Doctor Andrews talk to Allen about the results. Alright, maybe it was intentional, but I was curious! Although I couldn't completely decipher the mumbles, but I heard a sigh of relief from Allen as he signed another form-the pen scratches gave that fact away-while thanking him. It didn't take another minute before Allen came out with a quizzical grin.

"Well?" Lavi asked, yawning as he followed Allen to the desk. "The results?"

"I'm clean. So far my health is perfect. They said my vision was fairly well-average-and the brain scans hint no damage and no tumors. However, they said I was a little dehydrated and that I need to drink more water before it gets serious. Umm... My blood looked fine. No signs of diabetes, cancer, organ failure, uhhh, what else was there?" I declared drearily as he shuffled through the papers he had in his hands, a lopsided smile on his face. "Oh, my blood pressure is up a little, but it's nothing to worry about. Tomorrow they're checking for blood clots and a few more sophisticated junk. The three diseases they checked for are, well, not there..."

"We get it. Stop your damn blabbering and finish your business here." Kanda snapped crankily, probably hungry and restless.

Allen handed two sheets to a lady at the office desk. Allen's brows knitted together as he glared at Kanda. At that moment I realized Allen was holding my hand. _Was_. I only noticed he had my hand in his after he let go, plopping his arms lazily on the desk as he ushered his gaze away from none other than Yuu Kanda, to glare holes at the paper.

"I just have to sign back out, Ma'am?" He asked lowly, his tone wavering to hint off aggravation lying on his nerves.

"It looks like you've signed everything else you needed to, as far as I'm concerned, yes, just sign out." The lady said, boredom tickling her vocalizations as she chewed on a piece of gum.

Gum... Grrrrr, damn Road and Jasdevi! I loathe gum. LOATHE!

"M'kay." Allen uttered. I stepped closer to Allen and watched him write his name neatly-printed, not cursive. I don't think he knows how to write in cursive. Not many people bother teaching that anymore... "A... L... L... E...N..." ALlen said, smirking devilishly as he peered at Kanda from the corner of his eyes. With that I could say Allen was purposely ticking Kanda off, and our newest secretary. "W... A... L... K... E... R." And each pause got longer.

"Thank you, Sir. You must be here at seven tomorrow morning." She announced, holding out a card for Allen to take.

Allen took the card as he took my hand again. I didn't mind, of course. Though I couldn't tell you that I was glad his shirt was back on...

Walking towards the exit I took note to the increase of the patients here. Now I know why Lisa said they were running low on employees. I never expected this many people going to a rehab center. I could tell many of them were still emotionally devastated, or just beginning to quit. Since rehab was short for rehabilitation I thought there would be some people here that didn't have business with-how do I put this-sober rehab. Just like earlier, too, chills were sent down my spine when I saw how unhealthy a lot of these men and women were, how distant they seemed from reality, how-

"Lenalee." Allen whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied, only half intuned to what he was saying. I couldn't stop the thoughts and fears rushing to my head as I looked at some of these people. I know I shouldn't be like this, but it was nearly unstoppable to think the way I was. Were they going to go ballistic? Were they okay? Would they attack somebody? Will they die? Are they in gangs? "Did you look like that, Allen?"

Allen opened the door to the exit. He held it open to let me leave first. I gladly accepted that offer and let the dense air welcome me back out, the heat smashing against my body. Compared to inside the Institution, the outside was as hot as the Sahara! Or so it seemed.

"I imagine I did." Allen answered numbly. "I didn't spend any time getting sober here, though. I was with Cross, remember?"

"Allen, some of them had strange marks."

"They could be tattoos or symbols to show what gang they were a part of. Not everyone who does drugs is in a gang, though. You should keep that in mind." Allen said, moving his hand up and down my back. "Did they scare you?"

"Yeah, man, some of them looked like, Yuu! Mean and nasty." Lavi remarked while chuckling.

"I dare you to say that again." Kanda seethed tersely.

"Sure," Lavi shrugged. "Yeah, man, some of them looked like, Yuu! Mean and nasty!"

"Damn Baka Usagi! I'll kill you!" Kanda roared, making a move to strangle Lavi, but he ran off toward the vehicle parked somewhere in this lot, and Kanda chased him.

Allen stopped me there. I stared at him, incapable of imagining Allen looking... sorry, but honestly, sort of gross. I mean, Allen... Allen is a gentle person.

"Lenalee, you don't have to come tomorrow." Allen told me, and I saw the concern flash in his eyes. "If the people are scaring you I don't want you there. Some of them can be dangerous, and some are being forced to quit. You're... Perhaps I was lucky one of those violent ones weren't here. It's not rare to have someone fight. Today they had only the security guards, but there is often policemen there, too. I wasn't thinking of your well-being when I asked you to come, and now I regret bringing you here, so please, stay at the hotel tomorrow. I can see how much this bothers you."

"A lot of them look lethal." I murmured, hoping I wasn't giving away too much of my uneasiness.

Allen's silver eyes softened, but I believe I hit a nerve, or his pride. I was zoning out. I couldn't get those faces out of my mind. They were lost, almost like ghosts, practically not there. The way they stared out into nothingness. Some of them simpering threateningly and viciously. I didn't tell Allen, but I was scared of that place. I understood why he didn't want to be there. It didn't help him much.

"Can we talk about this at the hotel?" Allen asked me, either asking for permission or because he didn't like being out here when the sun was going to be down soon. Maybe both.

"Sure." I mumble.

* * *

**Please review, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
